<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nanakorobi yaoki by FireThatFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208208">Nanakorobi yaoki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireThatFox/pseuds/FireThatFox'>FireThatFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Body Possession, Dubious Consent, F/M, Majorish char death, Multi, Naruto isn't canon, No Akatsuki attack on the Leaf, Obito isn't Madara but Madara might be Obito, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Pre fourth war, Pregnancy, Zetsu is not Kaguya's will, canon violence, child birth, different fathers, mental and emotional, other tailed beasts - Freeform, slight drugged sleeping mishap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>153,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireThatFox/pseuds/FireThatFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Orochimaru's failed attempt to destroy the Leaf only strengthens his resolve.  His forces are building, it is only a matter of time before he tries again.  Tsunade is the Fifth Hokage and her elite are dropping around her like flies.  Is it Orochimaru, or the Akatsuki?  She sends several of the Rookie 9 out to investigate.  When her own apprentice Sakura Haruno is attacked and poisoned, she is saved by the person she least expected and her world is turned upside down.  Who do you trust in a world where no one is who they seem?</p><p>Sakura struggles to find answers in places no one ever thought she would go, least of all her, and Team 7 will never again be the cute little Genin they once were.  Life happens, people change, some die, some grow stronger, some grow closer, while others grow farther and farther apart until they spiral out of control.</p><p>Nanakorobi yaoki is a phrase that means:  Fall seven times, stand up eight.</p><p>Reopened after chapter 45, chapter 46 has been deleted to accommodate new chapters. 4.17.20</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akatsuki (Naruto) &amp; Haruno Sakura, Akatsuki/Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura &amp; Sasori, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Obito, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Sasori, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Obito, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura &amp; Obito &amp; Itachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemara14/gifts">Nemara14</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FLASHBACK...</p><p>
  <em>"What's wrong with your face?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obito turned to glare at the person who had spoken so rudely to him but paused once he saw that it was a small tiny pink haired little girl with bright wide green eyes looking up at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I had an accident when I was, younger."  He told her looking down at her, where were her parents?  Obito looked around, his hand automatically going to his eye patch adjusting the fit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What kind of an accident?  It looks like it was a big ouchie.  Did it hurt?  Did you cry?"  The little girl continued to ask him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It did hurt, so much that I couldn't cry."  He told her.  She wasn't scared of him, her eyes didn't widen in shock or disgust, she just...looked at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, how old were you when it happened?  What did your parents say?  Did you almost die?"  She shot questions out of her mouth like water bullets.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where are your parents?" Obito asked her, ignoring her continued interrogation on the scarring of his face and the loss of his eye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Over there."  The little girl pointed to a blonde woman and a man with obnoxiously bright fushia hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Merchants?"  He knew she was a civilian, she hardly had any chakra, even for a little girl.  What he found most odd about her though was she wasn't afraid.  Most children ran from him, screamed and cried...hell most adults couldn't bear to look at his face.  This girl though, this little civilian girl, didn't seem to mind, she was just curious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So?"  The little girl had moved closer to him and was now tugging on his sleeve.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?" Obito asked her knowing full well she wanted him to answer her questions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How old were you when it happened?"  She repeated one of her questions looking up at him with those eyes that were so green, the greenest eyes he had ever seen.  She was so innocent, so curious and...kind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was twelve years old when it happened."  He told her.  He had no idea why he was telling her these things, he really should get going.  Madara was waiting for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did you almost die?"  She asked him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes."  Obito told her pulling his sleeve from her grasp.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's your name?"  He asked her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Haruno Sakura, I'm five!"  She smiled at her, one of her front teeth was missing and it made him smile at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm Obito, it is nice to meet you Sakura Chan."  He inclined his head to the little girl and she giggled.  She sounded like Rin.  He swallowed hard, it had been years since he had let that name fill his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where do you live?"  Sakura asked him, taking his sleeve into her small hands again and pulling on it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Um, not far from here.  I just came into the village to get some supplies."  Obito told her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We are moving to Konoha.  We just stopped here to sell some supplies.  I don't want to move to Konoha."  A little frown appeared on her small face and Obito smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Konoha isn't so bad.  I used to visit there, sometimes, in another life."  He paused, he didn't want to give too much away.  Not that the little girl would know him but people in Konoha might and if they heard about him...it wouldn't be good.  He had no intentions of ever going back to Konoha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My dad says I will like it there but I liked my old home better."  Sakura pouted cutely, her bottom lip sticking out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you move to Konoha though, you can go to the academy and become a ninja."  He told her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakura nodded her head, "Yeah, I suppose."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I bet you'd make a great ninja Sakura Chan.  I can tell, you have a big heart, you're not scared of me so I know you're brave, you are kind, the world needs more kind ninja." Obito smiled down at her removing his sleeve from her little fists once more and crouching down in front of her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You remind me of a friend I had once, she was a ninja, a good one."  He pulled a thick ribbon from his pocket and tied it around her head like a shinobi headband.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Here, now you can pretend and play shinobi, this can be your headband, you can fight bad guys for Konoha."  He smiled, rose and patted her on the head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakura touched the ribbon where he had tied it on her head and grinned up at him, "I'm going to be the best ninja ever!"  She hugged his legs and laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just remember little Sakura, the most important thing to being a good ninja"  Obito paused to make sure she was listening to him, it was a risk but he really wanted to tell her, "  Those who abandon their friends, are worse than scum."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakura nodded, her eyes wide and green, her hair pink and tied back with the dark blue ribbon headband he had given her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you Obito Kun!"  Sakura hugged him again and ran back to her parents, she waved at him before taking her mother's hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obito waved and watched the little pink haired girl walk off with her parents, their business completed.  He relaxed his face and realized he had been smiling.  It had been a long time since he had smiled.  He looked down at his hand that was scared like his arm and his side, his face, then looked back to where the little pink head was disappearing behind the market stalls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you Sakura."  He whispered.  "For making me feel whole again, if only for a little while."  Obito turned then and left the market, left the village and walked back to the cave he shared with Madara, the man, the legend, who had saved him that day.  That day he had been crushed and would have died if not for Uchiha Madara.</em>
</p><p>PRESENT DAY...</p><p>Sakura slammed a chakra infused fist into the ground and the world around her exploded in earth, dust and rock.</p><p>"Is that all you've got Asshole?  You're going to have to do better than that!"  Sakura taunted the team of Sound nin that had attacked her from the middle of the massive crater she had created.</p><p>She was on the border of Fire and Sound.  </p><p>Tsunade the Fifth Hokage of Konoha had sent her and many others on solo recon missions to collect information on Sound and Orochimaru</p><p>There was a mole in the Leaf, a mole who was working for Orochimaru.   Ever since his invasion with the Sand Orochimaru has sought revenge on the Leaf.  Anbu recon teams have been reporting for years that his forces had been growing, that the strength of Sound was only increasing and Tsunade knew it was only a matter of time before the elusive snake attacked again.</p><p>What she hadn't counted on was the mole.  She didn't know who it was but several of her most trusted, most skilled Anbu had been assassinated these last few years and then, Genin and Chunin teams were being targeted while out on missions.  It had escalated to such a worrying degree that she had been forced to call back all Konoha nin out on missions, to regroup, to discuss, to plan.  </p><p>Someone was leaking out mission information, that was the only way Sound knew where her teams were, what their missions were and who had been assigned the missions.  They were trying to take out all of her most trusted nin, the ones closest to her and when her very own aide and apprentice was attacked, she knew she had to make a move of her own.  So she sent them out on long term solo recon missions.  They were to find out how strong Orochimaru's forces were and report via summons, she would find the mole with the remaining elite Jounin and eliminate them.</p><p>All outside missions were on hold.  With so many loyal Leaf nin out on solo recon missions Konoha's Anbu were also recalled from all of their short term and assassin missions to keep Konoha safe from outside attacks, be it Orochimaru or another hidden village using his movements to their own advantage.</p><p>"Be reasonable kunoichi, Lord Orochimaru doesn't want you dead, he just wants to talk to you."  The Sound nin called out to Sakura from the trees above.</p><p>"Bullshit!"  Sakura flexed her fingers and made the hand signs focusing her chakra, several clones pop into existence and ran off in different directions jumping the sides of the crater.  Explosions from her clones monstrous strength can be seen in the surrounding forest as the team of Sound nin go down one by one.</p><p>Sakura flooded chakra to her feet and leapt into the air disappearing into a shower of sakura blossoms.</p><p>"Lord Orochimaru isn't going to be pleased, he wanted her, badly."  The female Sound nin said to her remaining team mate.</p><p>"I know but he underestimates her.  She is the fucking Fifth Hokage's aprentice!"  The male Sound nin complained holding his arm to his side clearly in pain.</p><p>"That's why he wants her."  The female Sound nin said irritably.</p><p>"Come on, let's go."  The two Sound nin disappeared leaving their dead team mates behind.</p><p>Sakura ran through the trees and didn't stop until she had reached the border between Fire and Grass.  She knew she hadn't been followed but she had to make sure.  She didn't have a team with her, one wrong move and she was done for.  The last month had been hard on her but she had pushed through it.  A ninja endures and she was a ninja.  In the last month she had found out a few things to send back to her Shisou.  </p><p>Sound was indeed building their forces.  She was running into more and more younger Sound nin the closer she got to Oto.  It appeared Orochimaru was actively recruiting and training shinobi.  It was what they had feared.  His forces were growing.  The Sound nin that she had encountered didn't seem to have a kekkei genkai of any kind but were powerful.  The Sound jutsu they had used was dangerous and not many were familiar with it.</p><p>For that reason Sakura had found some lower level Sound Genin and 'Practiced' with them, to see what sort of Jutsu they had in their arsenal.  She saw some familiar Sound jutsu like the kind she had seen in the Chunin exams from Kin and Dosu.  There had been one decently skilled Genin who had a higher level of the Sound jutsu Zaku had used against Lee in the Forest of Death, but that was the extent of her gleanings.</p><p>Sakura of course had dutifully reported all her information back to Tsunade Sama, but she had hoped to get a little more, which is why she had started moving closer and closer to the border of Fire and Sound.  That last team though, they were good.  She had barely made it out of there unscathed.  One broken wrist and a few stab wounds in the leg, but that was nothing for the best healer in the world, she just needed to find a cave or a decent hiding spot to heal herself and stay in for the night.</p><p>She sent out her chakra in strings searching for any hostile chakra signatures as she moved through the dimming light looking for shelter when a cave caught her eye.  It was at the base of a mountain, under the dense growth of the forest floor, hidden behind thick vines.  She had almost missed it.</p><p>"Perfect."  She sighed.  Dropping down near the entrance she let her chakra flow and ebb out around her searching for any signs of danger or hidden chakra signatures, nothing.  She sighed again and entered the cave setting up protection seals and a two layer genjutsu as she went.</p><p>After she was confident the cave was as safe as she could make it she sat down and pulled out a storage scroll.  Pulling firewood, tea pot and dried food from the scroll she made a nice fire, filled the pot with a water jutsu and sat back to heal herself.</p><p>Briefly she wondered how the rest of her friends were doing, if they had found out anything useful and where they were sleeping tonight.  She had yet to run into any of them but, that was the plan after all.  To spread out, keep Orochimaru guessing.  Sakura saw a few holes in her Shisou's plan but she trusted her and knew there must be a reason for her actions.</p><p>She would move onto Rain in the morning.  She had heard they were having a civil war, it would be easy to hide and blend in there.</p><p>Sakura had almost made it into Rain before they attacked her.</p><p>"Damn it!"  She cursed as she fell through the trees hitting every branch along the way.</p><p>"Ugh."  She hit the ground hard and the wind got knocked out of her.</p><p>"I. Am. So. Fucking. Sick. Of. Sound. Nin!"  Sakura shouted as she rolled over to dodge two kunai that had been thrown at her chest.</p><p>"Stop running and we'll stop attacking you!"  A familiar voice yelled at her as they landed close by.</p><p>"Oh you again, what , Orochimaru running out of capable shinobi to send after me?" Sakura scoffed at the female and male Sound nin from the day before.</p><p>"Lord Orochimaru really does just want to talk, we were told not to kill or seriously maim you, I swear."  The male nin held his hands up in front of him.</p><p>"Whatever he wants me for can't be good.  Not interested!"  Sakura yelled as she slammed her fist into the ground in front of them.</p><p>"Not this again, fucking hell woman, would you just listen!"  The male Sound nin said exasperated.</p><p>"I said fuck off!" Sakura charged him, fists held at the ready, chakra surging through her body into her arms, to her fists.</p><p>"It's about Uchiha Sasuke!  He's dying!  He needs you to heal him!"  The female Sound nin screeched.</p><p>Sakura stopped in her tracks, "What?  Sasuke Kun?"</p><p>"Yes, Lord Orochimaru sent us to find you, to bring you back to heal Uchiha Sasuke."  The female Sound nin said again.</p><p>"I don't believe you."  Sakura said quietly, chakra still surging through the limbs like lightning.</p><p>"I don't believe you!"  Sakura leapt into the air and slammed her fist into the tree behind the female Sound nin, who had avoided the hit by a hair.</p><p>Wood exploded around them as Sakura twisted gracefully in the air changing the direction of her fist toward the male Sound nin who sidestepped and threw two senbon, hitting Sakura in the neck.  Sakura jerked with the impact and fell to the ground rolling into a crouch.</p><p>Sakura's hand came up to touch the senbon embedded in her neck.  Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she threw up.</p><p>"Poisoned."  Sakura slurred her words, she was losing control of her motor skills.  She stumbled and fell over.</p><p>"Damn it."  She murmured as a shadow fell over her.  She heard two thumps, like bodies hitting the ground.  She forced her eyes open and saw a set of feet before her face.</p><p>One of her hands fumbled at her waist, pulling a small green vial from her pack she popped the top and slowly, carefully, brought the vial to her mouth and drank what she hoped was the right antidote.</p><p>Forcing her eyes to remain open she watched a figure crouch down beside her.  A flash of red and black.  Cool silk brushed her arm.  Her eyes were so heavy, she couldn't keep them open.  Her eyes closed as hands turned her over and picked her up.</p><p>She felt the warmth of a strong chest, the warm breath on the crook of her neck.</p><p>"My my little Sakura Chan, look how much you've grown."  A deep voice said into her ear as she drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fucking hell, my head."  Sakura groaned as she cracked an eye open, her hands holding her head.</p><p>She could feel every heartbeat reverberate in her brain, it was painfuly clear, she had chosen the correct antidote after all because she was still alive.</p><p>"Intresting."  A voice said close by that sounded anythign but intrested.</p><p>Sakura opened both of her eyes and looked around slowly, moving her head carefuly as she did so.</p><p>"Where..."  She began but stopped upon seeing a red haired male not far from her sitting in a chair.</p><p>"Haruno Sakura, I'm told you administered an antidote when you realized you were poisoned.  Did you make it yourself?"  The red head asked her without introducing himself, with out word of explaination, without saying anything else.</p><p>"What?"  Her voice was raspy and her throat hurt.</p><p>"Did the poison effect your hearing?  Don't make me repeat myself girl."  The red head sounded slightly annoyed that she was making him wait for her to answer.</p><p>"Who the hell are you and where am I?"  Sakura glared at the redhead.</p><p>"I am Akasuna no Sasori and you are in the Akatsuki base in Rain.  Now, tell me, did you make that antidote?"  Sasori asked her impatiently.</p><p>"I did."  Sakura answered him all the color draining from her face.  The Akatsuki base?  How the hell did she get there and why was she still alive...</p><p>"How did you know it would work and I found two other antidotes on your person, did you make those as well and why didn't you use them, why use the one you did verses the others?"  He asked her leaning forward in his chair.</p><p>Sakura narrowed her eyes at the man.  "You ask a lot of questions."  She told him.</p><p>"Do you always carry three different antidotes on your person?"  Sasori ignored her and kept asking her what he wanted to know.</p><p>"I...yes, I always carry at least three but usually more, seven actually.  Yes, I make all  of my antidotes.  I knew it would work because out of the seven I usually carry the green vial was for poisons that attack motor skills, hallucinagens, respritory and brain function.  I guessed a little but that poison took effect before I could self diagnose completely."  She told him sitting up on the bed she had been laid out in.</p><p>"Why am I here?"  She asked him.</p><p>"Tobi brought you, you'll need to ask him why."  Sasori said dissmissing her question for another one of his own.</p><p>"Who taught you about antidotes, the Leaf does not have a poisons or antidote master."  Sasori narrowed his eyes at her.</p><p>"Technicaly no, they don't, but they have me, I taught myself, becuase the need for someone who knew both poisons and antidotes was great."  She told him honestly, smoothing down her clothes and looking around the room she was in.</p><p>"Intresting." Sasori's amber eyes bore into her as if considering the legitimacy of her words.</p><p>Sakura got up off the bed and started looking for her weapons pouch and medic bag.</p><p>"Obvioculy, we disarmed you.  Your gear isn't here kunoichi." Sasori was still watching her.</p><p>"My name is Sakura."  She was still looking around for her things.</p><p>"I'll go tell Tobi you're awake, he was...very excited when he came back with you."  Sasori got up and flicked non-exsistant dust from his cloak.</p><p>Sasori paused at the door to the room.  "You should know, escape is impossible."  and he opened the door and left.</p><p>Sakura pursed her lips in thought, nothing is impossible.  She walked over to the door of the room and put her ear to it.  She didn't hear anything.  She looked around the room one more time and pushed chakra to her fist.  She took one step back and drew her fist back.  Just as she stepped into her punch the door opened and her chakra infused fist was caught by a fairly tall man in a black and red cloak with short black spiky hair and an orange face mask...with one eye hole.</p><p>Sakura's mouth dropped open and she gasped looking down to where her tiny fist was wrapped up in the man's huge paw...unharmed.</p><p>"How did you..."  Sakura stammered and stuttered.  "You caught my fist."</p><p>"Tobi's sorry for leaving you alone pretty kunoichi, but I had to tell Leader Sama know you were here.  I'm Tobi, I brought you here.  I got you from those icky Sound shinobi who tried to hurt you pretty kunoichi.  Are you happy Tobi helped you?"  The childish voice coming from the tall man was, unsettling.</p><p>Sakura took two quick steps back, pulling her hand from his grasp.  The orange masked man look down to his now empty hand and looked back up to her.</p><p>"You brought me here?"  Sakura asked Tobi.</p><p>"Yes!  I brought you here and saved you from the Sound nin, isn't Tobi a good boy?"  Tobi stepped forward coming up close to Sakura and threw his arms around her neck dragging her up against his body.</p><p>"Such a pretty kunoichi, I couldn't let those evil Sound nin hurt you...so I killed them.  For you kunoichi."  Tobi said in his sing song child's voice.</p><p>"Thank you for helping me Tobi San, but um..."  Sakura hesitated, she didn't understand why she was here and not dead.  The Akatsuki were a terrorist group, mercinaries for hire, they were attacking and killing jinchuriki.</p><p>"I won't let anyone hurt you pretty kunoichi, you don't have to worry.  Tobi Kun will protect you!"  He tightened his grip around her neck and rubbed his body up against hers more forcefully.  </p><p>Sakura stumbled back up against the bed and he fell on top of her.  Sakura struggled to release herself from the heavy mass of male on top of her smaller body but stilled instantly when another voice sounded in her ear.  A deep masculine voice.</p><p>"If you keep squirming like that, I won't be able to control myself kunoichi."  This voice was nothign like the childish voice from before.</p><p>Sakura immediately stilled.  "Who are you, who are you really?"</p><p>"You don't remember me?"  His hands slid down her sides and his fingers twined with hers locking her arms at her sides as his body pressed into hers.</p><p>Sakura's breath caught in her throat.  She had never been so close to a male like this before, never been in such a..compromising position outside of sparing with Naruto or Kakashi.  This was different, this was..primal and she wasn't sure how to respond to him.</p><p>"No.  How can I remember someone I've never met?"  Sakura asked him, controling her voice to remain calm.</p><p>"Oh but we have met before, Sakura Chan, it was a long time ago and you've grown into a very beautiful woman Sakura Chan."  He slid off of her, slowly, suggestively, drawing her up with him by the hands.</p><p>"We can talk more about that later though."  He switched back to his childish sing song voice again.  "Leader Sama will want to meet you!  Come on Sakura Chan!"  He tugged on her hands releasing one to open the door to the bedroom and yanked on the other to pull her out the door and down the hall.</p><p>Sakura saw Sasori standing int the doorway to the room next to the one they had just left watching Tobi pull her down the hallway by the hand, his amber eyes narrowing in on her like a hawks, it made her uneasy.</p><p>Tobi stopped in front of a large door at the end of another hallway and knocked.</p><p>A woman with purple hair opened the door and motioned them inside.  Tobi pulled Sakura into the room, in front of an orange haired man wearing the same Akatsuki robe as the others but with so many pericings in his face and hands Sakura almost gasped at the sight.</p><p>"Leader Sama, this is the Fifth Hokage's apprentice, Haruno Sakura."  Tobi used his regular voice when adressing his leader.</p><p>"Welcome Haruno Sakura, to the Akatsuki.  My name is Pein.  I am the Leader of the Akatsuki.  I have heard a lot about you.  Your medical prowess is as impressive as your mentors.  So is your monsterous strength that you no doubt learned from the Fifth Hokage as well.  Sasori tells me you are also a poisons and antidote master.  I'm impressed."  Pein inclined his head to her in respect.</p><p>"I am no master.  Pein San."  Sakura bowed, but her eyes never left the cold eyes of Pein as she did so.</p><p>"Perhaps, or perhaps you suffer from false modesty.  Either way, I am sure you feel you are among the enemy but I assure you Haruno Sakura, we are not your enemies.  The Akatsuki is a bloody organization filled with criminals and dangerous shinobi but...we are not terrorists and we are only considered criminals because we often operate out of society.  We kill the corrupt, the greedy and the cancer that plagues the land.  We are ruthless, we are the judge and the jury when the hidden villages fail at keeping the peace...we the Akatsuki,  provide...justice."  Pein told her.</p><p>"I do not expect you to beleive me."  Pein paused.  "Your presence is known to the members.  Some voted to kill you outright, but others voted to recruit you.  I have no doubt your medical skills would be a great asset as well as your monstrous strength and intellect but I doubt you would join us freely.  You devotion to your village is almost as ledendary as your skills.  So for now, until I am able to decide what to do with you, you are our guest.  You will be put in Tobi's care as he is the one who found you.  You may move freely throughout the base, however if you try to leave, you will be killed.  Do you understand?" Pein asked her.</p><p>"I understand."  Sakura said cooly.  </p><p>Her head was still throbbing and she knew she couldn't think straight at the moment, it was a lot for her to take in.  She had decided during his long winded speech, she would cooperate for now and come up with a plan as soon as she got more information.  This might be a blessing in disguise, she was in the perfect position to send information on the Akatsuki back to Konoha.</p><p>"Very well, Tobi, you will be her keeper, see that she gets her own room and show her the base.  If she leaves, you will be held accountable."  Pein waved them away.</p><p>Tobi grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her back through the door they had entered through, back down the hallways to his room, the room she had woken up in.</p><p>"Tobi is so happy Sakura Chan, you will be staying with Tobi!"  Tobi hugged her to himself again and she tried to push herself away from him but his grasp on her was too strong.</p><p>"Tobi San, please, stop this is highly inappropriate."  Sakura struggled against him.</p><p>"Haven't you ever been touched Sakura Chan?"  His deep voice had returned and she shivered.  He chickled, low and seductively in her ear.</p><p>"T Tobi San, didn't Pein San say to give me my own room?"  Sakura had stopped struggling in his embrace and stood ridgidly still now.</p><p>"He did."  Tobi continued to talk in what Sakura had started to call his 'Normal' voice.</p><p>"Could you please, take me to it then?"  Sakura asked.</p><p>"I suppose, I could do that."  Tobi let his arms fall from her neck to his sides.  </p><p>He watched her with one eye.  "Follow me."  He turned and walked out of the room, past Sasori's door to the next one and opened it.</p><p>Sakura walked past Tobi into the room and looked around.  It was a plain room, but serviceable.  There was a single bed in the corner, a desk and two empty book shelves.  She turned around the small room once, turned and smiled at Tobi.</p><p>"Thank you Tobi San."  Sakura said politely.</p><p>"Kun, Call me Tobi Kun."  Tobi told her.</p><p>"Okay, Tobi Kun."  Sakura cocked her head to the side.</p><p>"You said we have met already, long ago.  You do seem a little familiar...your eye, you only have one don't you, that's why you wear the mask isn't it?"  She asked him without any tone of unease or disgust in her voice.</p><p>"Yes."  Was all Tobi said.</p><p>"Now come, I will give you a tour of the base!"  He had reverted back to his child voice.</p><p>"Tobi Kun."  Sakura reached out a hand to his arm and pulled on his sleeve gently.</p><p>"Use your real voice with me, and I will be real with you."  Sakura smiled at him, her voice kind.</p><p>Tobi looked at her.  His one slate eye met her two green ones.  She could see him thinking through the slight wavering of his one eye.</p><p>"Please."  She said.</p><p>Tobi nodded once, then turned to walk out the door, "Follow me."  He said in his normal deep voice.</p><p>Sakura followed Tobi out his door and down the hall.  They passed Sasori's door, which was open, she could see him on his bed reading a book as they passed.  His eyes moved to watch her walk by his door.</p><p>Tobi stopped at the door next to Sasori's, "Here."  He motioned her into the room after he opened the door for her.</p><p>Once she was inside he shut the door behind them.</p><p>"When we are outside of your room or mine, when we are around others, I will use my other voice but, if we are alone, I will speak in my normal voice, if you wish."  Tobi leaned his back against the door and watched her look around the room.</p><p>Sakura turned to him and nodded, "Thank you."</p><p>"There is a bathroom just past my room on the left.  You, Sasori and I will be sharing it.  He is clean, as am I, so you will not need to worry about cleaning up after us.  If you are ready, I will show you to the kitchens where you may cook whatever you like, use whatever you can find, but I warn you, any food you put in the refrigerator, is up for grabs so, saving things...isn't really an option."  He told her.</p><p>Sakura nodded her understanding.</p><p>"Follow me then."  He opened the door to her room and they turned right and then left again.</p><p>"Here is the kitchen Sakura Chan!"  He said in his child's voice again.</p><p>There were two others in the kitchen when they entered.  One was large and resembled a shark, the other was Uchiha Itachi.  Itachi looked up over the edge of his book and surveyed Sakura for a moment, his eyes dropping back down to his book in disinterest.</p><p>"Who's this?"  The shark man asked.</p><p>Sakura balled her fists up at her sides but remained quiet.</p><p>"This is Sakura Chan!  Sakura Chan, this is Kisame, he's a big ugly shark man!"  Tobi sang.</p><p>"Hey punk, watch your mouth." Kisame growled at Tobi who swung his arms up in front of his face in defense and fright.</p><p>"We know who she is, we voted on her stay." Itachi's voice came out soft and deep from behind his book.</p><p>"Uchiha."  Sakura said with more force than she had meant to.</p><p>Itachi's eyes lifted to hers, she glared at him.</p><p>"You are either very brave, or very foolish kunoichi, to look me in the eye."  Itachi watched her avert her eyes, then looked back down to his book.</p><p>"Sorry, I don't know how to act in the presence of a clan killer."  Sakura said with all the venom she could muster.</p><p>Itachi stood and closed his book with a small snap.  Their eyes locked onto one another's again.  </p><p>"Careful kunoichi, being my little brother's teammate won't save you if you continue your misplaced animosity."  He walked by her without a backward glance, and out of the kitchen.</p><p>Kisame snickered and followed Itachi out of the room.</p><p>Sakura folded her arms over her chest and huffed.  She wasn't impressed.</p><p>"Im sorry Tobi, but can I go back to my room now?"  Sakura turned and walked out of the kitchen.</p><p>Tobi followed her down the hall and back into her room.  He shut the door behind her.  "I know you didn't want to come here but...I didn't want to leave you in the woods, you were vulnerable there."  He told her in his normal deep voice.</p><p>"What do you care?"  She turned on him, the frustration of her situation finally getting to her.</p><p>"You might not remember me but I remember you.  You showed me a kindness that day that...I didn't think I would ever see again, that I haven't seen since, you."  Tobi said.</p><p>Sakura sat down on the end of the single bed against the wall and rested her back on the brick of the wall.  Tobi sat down beside her.</p><p>"I don't remember you, were we friends?"  She asked him.  </p><p>He didn't have to save her, he didn't have to bring her back with him, though it wasn't the best idea in her mind, he had in his way, tried to help her.  So she supposed he wasn't an enemy, even if he was part of the Akatsuki.</p><p>"We were...friends I suppose.  We had only met that one time but, you gave me something I hadn't had in a long time, or since then."  He said carefully.</p><p>Sakura turned her head to him, her lips parted as though to ask him, but she didn't, she turned her head to the small window in the room and looked outside.  It was raining.</p><p>"You gave me hope."  Tobi said.</p><p>"Hope."  She whispered.  "Such a dangerous thing."</p><p>Tobi lifted his hands out in front of him and made a show of pulling off one glove and then another.  Sakura watched as one hand was uncovered, smooth and large, then the other, scared, the skin healed but mangled in a grotesque display that told of a horrific accident sustained at one point in his life.</p><p>Sakura took in the sight with a small frown on her face.  "How terrible.  Did it hurt?"  She asked him.</p><p>She couldn't see his face but he smiled.  She was just like he remembered.  No judgement, no disgust, just...honest interest, questions, kindness.</p><p>"Yes, so much in fact, that I couldn't even cry."  He answered her with the same answer he had given her that day they had met, when he had been 17 and she had been 5.</p><p>Her eyes flickered, recognition.  "What, what did you say?"  She whispered looking at him with wide green eyes.</p><p>Tobi reached up and slowly pulled the orange mask from his face, one finger keeping the cloth band he kept over his empty eye socket in place.  His mask off, he turned his lone eye on her, she gasped and covered her mouth.</p><p>"Obito Kun."  She whispered.</p><p>"Sakura Chan." Obito smiled at her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some might wonder why I chose to reveal Obito's identity to Sakura in the second chapter, well, it is an Obito/Sakura fic, I wanted to give them enough time together, and guessing, though fun, is not as interesting to me as the building of emotion and the jealousy that affection will bring them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dreaming…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was in the Valley of the End, his toes barely touching the water as the tide pushed and pulled in front of him.  A voice came to him on the mist that was rising around him, clouding his senses until all he could see, all he could hear, was her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sasuke, do you think you're parent's would be proud of you, proud of what you've become?"  The soft light voice of his former teammate drifted to his ears with the mist that swirled around him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Proud."  His voice was missing, his breath short, was he...suffocating...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His chest was burning, his eyes pained him.  One hand rose as if despondent from his body to touch his face.  His fingers came away from his heated cheek, red.  Blood.  He was bleeding?  His eyes, the searing heat of it all...fear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The clenching in his chest mirrored the clenching of his heart, pain shot up the side of his arm, his body bent and folded out of control.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please."  The plea left his lips before he could stop it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sakura, help me..."  Tears of blood flowed like liquid poison down his cheeks, his eyes closed tight against the explosions of pain erupting behind his lids.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't.  Give up.  On me.  Forgive me."  He cried out, his fingers digging into skin, the flesh of his sides, blood, so much blood...where was it coming from...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He forced his eyes open, the disgust and loathing, reflected in her placid green orbs bore down on him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You disappoint me Sasuke.  You're not the man I fell in love with."  She turned.  She was leaving him.  He was losing her, his last reprieve, his last ray of light, his last...everything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sakura!"  He screamed.  The walls of his consciousness falling down around him crumbling to dust and ash...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Awareness...</em>
</p><p>Sasuke bolted to a sitting position ignoring the tubes and wires attached to his sweaty naked body.  Awake.  He was awake and it had been a dream, a nightmare.  One of so many as of late...all of her.</p><p>"Good morning Sasuke."  A white haired teen said cordially from his bedside as he looked at the glowing screen positioned on the cart in front of him.</p><p>Tap. Tap. Tap.</p><p>Sasuke lay back in the bed, his eyes sunken into his head, the only life left in his formerly youthful countenance.  His eyes drifted to the white haired teen.</p><p>"You were calling out for her again."  Kabuto told him.</p><p>Sasuke didn't respond.  Of course he was, he thought.  I need her, he thought.</p><p>"Why haven't they found her, you told me weeks ago the Fifth Hokage sent her out on a solo mission, she should have been caught weeks ago."  Sasuke accused.</p><p>"Your little teammate is not what you remember Sasuke, she is...much different now."  Kabuto didn't meet Sasuke's eye.</p><p>Sasuke's head snapped to the side, his eyes flickered red, pain shot through his head and he drew his chakra back from his eyes, the pain ceased.</p><p>"You know not to activate your sharingan in your current state.  Do you have a death wish?" Kabuto asked casually, not really caring.  </p><p>He was only here because Orochimaru Sama had asked him to be.  Personally, he hated Sasuke.  His little team mate though...she was interesting.</p><p>A wicked smile curved Kabuto's thin lips.  "She'll be found, no doubt, eventually captured, tied up and tamed."  Kabuto's eyes glistened at the thought.</p><p>Sasuke sneered.  "I don't like your tone."  He said, his chakra swirling about his person, dark and festering.</p><p>"Yes, well, I'm none too fond of you either but, here we are." Kabuto said bored.</p><p>"Stay away from Sakura."  Sasuke warned the deviant teen.</p><p>"Hardly an issue, seeing as she isn't even here." Kabuto glanced over at the raven haired Uchiha.</p><p>Sasuke closed his eyes.  Soon Sakura, soon you will be here and I can show you, I'm still the boy you fell in love with all those years ago.  Nothing's changed, except how I feel about you, he promised her in his head.</p><p>Kabuto hit a few more keys on the monitor and looked over the Uchiha out of the corner of his eye.  He was dying and he had no idea what was causing it.  They needed the pink haired medic, and soon, Orochimaru was getting frantic.</p><p>The teen sighed.  When Lord Orochimaru got restless, people around him tended to die.  Well, Kabuto sighed, it wouldn't be him this time, as for the others...he smirked...they were as good as dead.</p><p>"I'll let you rest.  I'll see you again after dinner."  Kabuto told the still form on the bed and left the room.</p><p>Sakura pushed the coverings to the side of her window in her room and looked outside.  It was going to be a beautiful day, she could tell.  She tapped on the window testing it, the latch was broken.  Infusing her hands with chakra she placed them far apart on the window and pushed.  </p><p>The glass cracked around the edges, she infused the inner layer of glass with her chakra holding it in place then pushed again.  The whole pane came out of the frame.  Sakura smiled and moved the glass sideways, carefully drawing the glass back inside of her room and set it gently on the floor.</p><p>She swung her legs up and over the sill, sitting in the window and sighed as the fresh crisp air flowed over her skin and into her room.</p><p>The unexpected revelation of the night before still had her mind in a haze but her heart was lightened.  She had a 'friend' here at the dangerous Akatsuki base.  Friends might be a bit of an over statement.  People did change but she swore she had seen a little bit of the boy she had once known in the man that had talked to her the night before.  Boy was also an understatement to be fair, he had been 17.  So much the better though right?  She tried to reason with herself.  Surely people couldn't change that much in that time...but then again, she had.</p><p>"Enjoying yourself?"  A deep voice asked her from behind.</p><p>Sakura turned in her window to see Obito leaning his shoulder up against the inside of her doorway.  She hadn't even felt him much less heard him.</p><p>Sakura smiled faintly, still a bit unsure of their 'relationship'.</p><p>"It was stuffy in here so I uh, opened the window."  She glanced down at the pane of glass at her feet.</p><p>"I'll put it back."  She swung her legs back over the side of the sill to hop down and replace the glass she had taken out of the frame.</p><p>"No need.  If you prefer it open, please do not close yourself off from the nature you so obviously desire."  He came to stand beside the window and her.</p><p>Sakura could feel the heat of his body in such close proximity and she shivered.  Obito tilted his head toward her and watched her from his eye hole.</p><p>"Unless you're cold."  He said.</p><p>"I'm not.  It is a shock seeing you again, after...so long.  I remember you, vividly."  Sakura touched her head where her Konoha headband was tied around her head.</p><p>"I still have the ribbon.  The ribbon you gave me."  She hopped down from the sill and went to her pack.</p><p>"I kept it on me, all this time, to remind me."  She came back to him and held out her hand with a wide blue ribbon in it.</p><p>Obito looked down at the frayed, less than pristine ribbon, then back up at Sakura.</p><p>"Remind you of what?"  He asked her, his voice soft.</p><p>"Remind me to be strong.  I forgot for a long time but then I found this, after...one of my teammates left our village and...it reminded me of you and...who I wanted to be."  She shrugged.</p><p>Obito's breath caught in his throat.  Rin, she was just like Rin, only Rin could make him feel, had only ever made him feel so...real.</p><p>Sakura pushed the ribbon into his hands and leaned her back against the open window, facing the room.  Their shoulders touched and she smiled.</p><p>"You helped me that day.  I remembered you in one of the darkest moments of my life.  A boy who had had tragedy of his own who was still kind, who still cared for a stranger, for me, a little civilian girl who had no connection to him, who he had no responsibility over.  I always wanted to thank you but...I never knew where to find you.  I had heard your name of course Kakashi Sensei he..."</p><p>"Kakashi!"  Obito cut her off.</p><p>"Your old Teammate, yes, he was my Sensei before Tsunade Sama."  Sakura watched him.</p><p>"He told me a little about you, he said you changed his life, that you taught him about what it really means to be a friend, a shinobi."  She pressed on watching for a reaction of any kind.</p><p>"I never told him I had met you.  I knew though.  You were that person, you were the Obito he told us about.  Why didn't you go back, though...I think I know why."  She said quietly.</p><p>"Do you."  Obito's voice was low and ominous.</p><p>"You think you know me now, because of Kakashi, because of what he told you about me?"  Obito moved in front of her and rested a hand on either side of her, gripping the sill, locking her in her frontal position, forcing her to lean back out the window precariously.</p><p>"No, I told you.  I remembered you, from when we first met.  I can see you behind the mask Obito.  You forget.  I knew you before you were Tobi, before I knew Kakashi Sensei."  She leaned forward.</p><p>"I kept your ribbon, you hold it in your hand."  She said gently.</p><p>Obito lifted his left hand and pulled the mask from his face and looked at her with his one eye.</p><p>"So you did."  He tossed his mask onto her bed and drew the ribbon taunt between his hands and fingers looking at it.</p><p>He looked at the red ribbon her Konoha plate was attached to.  "I'll get you another one."</p><p>He folded the ribbon up and placed it on her lap, then stepped back and away from her.  "I'm sorry."</p><p>Sakura smiled.  "I knew you were still you."</p><p>His eye widened and he left her room, the blue ribbon slipped from her lap to the floor.  Sakura hopped down from the sill and scooped the ribbon up, turning it over in her hand a few times, then put it back in the pouch.</p><p>"Change comes to us all, but the core remains."  She said to herself as she lifted the pane of glass back up with her chakra and fused it back into its frame.  She sighed.</p><p>Sakura looked through her bag, pulling out a long sleeved jounin shirt and pants she dressed simply tying her hair up into a high ponytail letting the tail fall over her shoulder she made her way down to the kitchen.</p><p>Sasori's door was open again as she passed.  Amber eyes watched her walk by, the book in his hands forgotten.</p><p>There wasn't anyone in the kitchen when she got there.  Sakura opened the refrigerator and pulled out two eggs.  She found a pan in the cupboard and cracked the eggs into a spot of oil and leaned back against the counter.</p><p>Sasori walked into the kitchen moments later and took a seat by the stove where her eggs were cooking and looked at her.</p><p>Sakura looked back at him silently.  Sasori didn't speak, only stared.  Sakura took a deep breath.</p><p>"Yes?"  She asked him.</p><p>"I didn't say anything."  He said calmly.</p><p>"I know, you're just sitting there staring at me, it's creepy."  She said pointedly.</p><p>"You're strange."  He told her.</p><p>Sakura's mouth twitched. "It's the hair isn't it?"  She asked him.</p><p>"No, though, that is...different.  Why carry seven antidotes on you, why not ten per the poison master's normal predicted reasonable amount for long term missions?"  He asked her.</p><p>"I'm not a poison master."  She pointed out to him again.</p><p>"But you do know poisons and antidotes, I would have thought you would have figured the ratio out, the mathematics of it."  He said as if she ought to have known that.</p><p>She wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not but she thought about it before answering.</p><p>"The basic principal, yes I understand what you mean but, I didn't have much prep time, I was sent...unexpectedly."  She didn't elaborate.</p><p>Sasori nodded in understanding, "Yes but even so, I would have thought you would have...reserves or have had them previously prepared before your unexpected departure, you seem like the kind to think ahead, to be prepared for such...instances."  He was definitely complimenting her now and they both knew it.</p><p>"I could show you.  If you like."  He said quietly, barely a whisper.</p><p>"You would show me how to make the other three antidotes?"  She was confused as to why he would offer her such valuable information.</p><p>Sasori nodded.</p><p>"Why?"  She asked him, truly curious.</p><p>Sasori opened his mouth to tell her why but was interrupted by a blonde with an eyepiece who walked into the kitchen waving his hands around.</p><p>"Sasori my man!  I have just finished the most wonderful peice of art ever, much better than those stupid dolls of yours."  Deidara said with a manic grin.</p><p>"Oh, hey there yeah."  He had just noticed Sakura.</p><p>"Hi."  Sakura turned to flip her eggs.</p><p>"So you're the Konoha kunoichi everyone is talking about hum...now that I see you, I can see why."  He grinned at her looking her up and down.</p><p>"Is that so?"  Sakura asked casually, pulling a plate from the shelves and setting it beside her cooking eggs on the provided counter.</p><p>"Yeah."  Deidara walked over to her and leaned half on half off the counter looking up at her through his heavy bang.</p><p>"I could show you around the base if you like?"  Deidara flipped his bang out of his face but it fell right back where it was before.</p><p>"I'm good thanks, I prefer to explore unknown, possibly dangerous places on my own."  She smiled sweetly at him.</p><p>Sasori made a small choking, half laughing sound from behind them.  Deidara turned to glare at the redhead.</p><p>"What are you even doing here yeah, you don't eat."  Deidara narrowed his eyes at Sasori who merely shrugged.</p><p>"Just getting to know our new member."  Sasori rose and brushed nothing from his robes.</p><p>"I'm not a member."  Sakura dished her eggs out of the pan onto the plate she had ready.</p><p>"Not yet, but I will be voting yes, when the time comes."  Sasori looked at her and nodded  once, then left the kitchen.</p><p>Sakura stood there with the spatula in her hand and watched him leave.</p><p>"Sasori is a strange one yeah?" the blonde continued to talk to her after the redhead had left.</p><p>"No, just...different."  She said turning and placing the empty pan in the sink.  She took her eggs and grabbed a set of chopsticks from the cup on the counter and sat at the table Sasori had just vacated to eat.  Deidara followed her and sat across from her.</p><p>He watched her eat much to her annoyance then rose when she had finished eating and watched her wash her dishes.  She turned at the entrance to the kitchen and glared at the blonde who smirked.</p><p>"Why are you just staring at me, it's weird."  She demanded.</p><p>"We only have one female in our organization, it's nice to see another, and well, you're pretty yeah."  Deidara grinned at her drop jaw expression.</p><p>"Not interested."  She walked out of the kitchen and down the hall.  </p><p>Deidara followed her.  "Want me to show you my creations, I think you'd like them."  He said as they were coming up to Sasori's room.</p><p>"I'm not that interested in art, unless it's medical."  She said as they passed Sasori's door.</p><p>Sakura looked in and saw Sasori at his desk writing something, she passed by without a second glance.  Deidara stopped in front of the open door, "Why is your door open, it's never open."  He asked the Puppet Master.</p><p>Sakura ignored them both and walked to her room shutting her door behind her.  She looked around her room and sighed.  There was a small wrapped package on her bed.  She picked it up and turned it over in her hands.  Slowly she unwrapped it.  A thick rich blue ribbon, much like her old one slipped out of the paper wrappings.  On the tips were embroidered cherry blossoms, a pale pink and white against the rich bold blue of the ribbon.</p><p>Sakura unfolded the ribbon to find the Uchiha crest embroidered in the center of the ribbon, fastenings for her headband sewn into it.  Sakura smiled and took off her headband, unclipping the metal she snapped it into place over the Uchiha crest and tied it on her head.  She walked to her mirror and saw that the bold blue complimented her hair, just like it had those many years ago.</p><p>"Thank you Obito."  She whispered as she fingered the little delicate embroidery on the ends of the band.</p><p>"You're welcome Sakura."  She heard his voice from behind her on her bed and whirled to find him sitting there cross legged in ninjas sleeves and pants much like her own.</p><p>"How did you..."  She smiled.  "It doesn't matter, I don't mind.  It's beautiful Obito, I love it."</p><p>Obito rose from her bed and stood in front of her.  He pulled the glove from his hand and reached up to finger the embroidery like she had moments ago.  He pulled the mask from his face and smiled at her.</p><p>"It suits you, my Sakura."  His deep voice purred in her ear as he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek.</p><p>Sakura blushed furiously.  "Ah, thank you."  She backed away from him.</p><p>"You don't need to fear me."  Obito frowned.</p><p>"I'm not afraid It's just, you're too close."  She stammered.</p><p>Obito smiled.  "Sorry."</p><p>"No, I'm sorry, I'm just, it's not that I don't...I'm not used to it."  She ended lamely.</p><p>"Not a lot of time for romance in your blossoming career, I take it?"  He said kindly.</p><p>"No, not after, well.  No."  She looked out the window avoiding his eye.</p><p>"Who was he?"  Obito asked, curious and a bit..bitter.</p><p>"It doesn't matter.  He's gone."  She said, turning back to him.</p><p>Obito nodded.  "What a shame."  He stepped closer to her, she backed up against her desk, he closed in on her kissing her cheek again.</p><p>"It looks beautiful on you Sakura, the color, the headband, the crest."  His breath was warm against her cheek, his lips brushed her neck.  She trembled, he smiled.</p><p>"Obito Kun."  She said hesitantly.</p><p>"Sakura chan."  His deep voice made her shiver again and she heard him chuckle.</p><p>"I."  She stammered.</p><p>"Yes dear?"  He asked her viciously.</p><p>SLAM!</p><p>Her bedroom door flew open and Deidara waltzed into the room and froze upon seeing the back of Obito's head, Sakura pinned up against the desk, Obito's face buried in her neck.</p><p>"What the fuck is going on?" Deidara went to grab Obito's sleeve but the man disappeared in a puff of smoke, mask, glove and body gone without a trace.</p><p>"Sakura are you alright?  What was Tobi doing in your room and why was his mask off, did you see his face?  No one has ever seen Tobi's face.  What were you two doing?" Deidara rattled his questions off one after another.</p><p>Sakura stood stock still, waves of energy ebbing through her body, she took a deep breath.</p><p>"I don't know."  She stammered.</p><p>"Sakura?"  Sasori's voice could be heard from the door of her room, the redhead was standing there looking at her expectantly.</p><p>"Yes?"  She said a bit breathlessly.</p><p>"I heard a ...commotion, are you well?"  He asked.</p><p>"That's what I want to know!" Deidara interrupted anything Sakura may have been about to say.</p><p>"I'm fine." Sakura managed to get out.  "Just fine.</p><p>The blonde and the redhead exchanged a look but remained silent.</p><p>Obito appeared behind the door of his room.  "Too close.  I'm a fool."  He said to himself.</p><p>'She wanted it.'  A small voice in his head told him.  'She likes you.'  It continued.</p><p>Obito shook his head.  "No, no one wants me."  He looked at his reflection in his mirror.  "No one."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi stood before the Hokage.  His expression was grim.  His fellow Anbu surrounded him.  He had been called back into Anbu, even though he was technically retired.</p><p>"The mole ran.  Last night there was break in, in the archives building, two teams of Anbu arrived to see a masked shinobi fleeing the archives with two storage scrolls thought to contain the last two generations of Uchiha medical records."  Tsunade addressed the Anbu in front of her.</p><p>"Yakushi Kabuto, also went missing last night.  It is highly probable, he was the thief in the archives.  Two teams...find him.  I want him alive."  Tsunade raised her hand and let it drop by her side.  "Dismissed."</p><p>Kakashi stepped forward, "And Sakura?  Has there been any word from Sakura?"</p><p>Tsunade shook her head.  "I haven't received her last report from her summons.  I spoke with Lady Katsuyu last night.  Sakura hasn't summoned her in over a week."</p><p>Kakashi's mouth tightened.  "Do you think she might be in trouble?"</p><p>Tsunade looked up and met the silver haired jounin's eye, "Maybe."</p><p>"So the rumors are true, Sasuke Uchiha is ill and Orochimaru is looking for your apprentice to heal him."  Kakashi gnashed his teeth.</p><p>"It is likely.  I don't want to act rashly though.  I'll give her one more week before I send out a tracking team.  In the meantime, I will recall all of the Rookie 9 out in the field.  The mole has fled, it's time to regroup."  Tsunade rubbed her temples.</p><p>"The Uchiha archives... Kabuto stole them, which must mean...Sasuke's condition, must be dire."  Kakashi said, looking at Tsunade for confirmation.</p><p>"I agree."  Was all she said before reaching for the bottle on her desk and drinking from the mouth.  She sighed.</p><p>"One week, then I will go myself to bring Sakura home."  Kakashi leapt out the window of the Hokage's office.</p><p>"Yeah, that's all I need, a love sick Anbu captain out in the Land of Fire stirring things up.  Wonderful."  Tsunade bit her thumb and summoned Lady Katsuyu to bring back the Rookie 9.</p><p>Her feet made little noise as she walked down the long hallway of the East wing in the Akatsuki base.  Her fingers dragged lightly along the wall, the rough pores of the brick tickling her fingers as she went.</p><p>"Why are you here?"  A cultured deep voice asked her from behind.</p><p>Sakura paused her footfall to pivot on her heel and saw Uchiha Itachi watching her from the now open doorway she had just passed.</p><p>"I'm exploring."  She cocked her head to the side considering him.</p><p>"I mean, why are you in the Akatsuki base at all."  He asked her.</p><p>"Tobi brought me here."  She said, surely he must know that, he had seen them together just yesterday, he himself said they had voted to kill or keep her and she wondered...what had Itachi's vote been.</p><p>"Who is Tobi to you?"  Itachi stepped out of his doorway toward her.</p><p>Sakura's eyes narrowed.  He was trying to intimidate her, she had seen Sasuke do this several times.  Invade space and dominate.   She stiffened her shoulders and stood her ground.</p><p>"You imply too much Uchiha."  She took a step forward meeting his boldness.</p><p>The right side of Itachi's mouth twitched.  "You don't belong here."</p><p>"It's not like I'm allowed to leave."  She said, keeping her tone light.</p><p>"I don't believe for one moment, if you wanted to leave, that you wouldn't."  He stepped closer to her.</p><p>Sakura had to look up to meet his eyes now, and she wasn't pleased.  Her smaller petite size was convenient for giving her opponents a false sense of security but lacked the obvious advantage in face to face stand offs.</p><p>"You voted to kill me didn't you."  She looked up to him, her eyes widening at his intense stare.</p><p>Itachi remained motionless, his eyes locked onto hers.  "Be careful of Tobi, he is not what he seems."</p><p>Sakura bit her lip, she knew that of course, but how did Itachi know...did he know Tobi was Obito Uchiha?</p><p>"Thank you."  She said politely, he eyes never wavering.  He had avoided her question and they both knew it.</p><p>"Having been on the same team as my little brother has given you false confidence kunoichi, I would advise you to think twice about looking any other Uchiha in the eye from now on."  Itachi said, breaking his gaze from hers and stepping back into his room and shutting the door.</p><p>"Any other Uchiha."  She mumbled and continued down the hall.</p><p>She stopped and turned looking back at his door.  Were there more Uchiha than him, Sasuke and Obito?  Sakura furrowed her brow in though , turned and continued down the hall.</p><p>As she passed another door , it opened and a tall bare chested man blocked her way.</p><p>"So you're the fucking Konoha kunoichi, Sasori was right, you aren't bad to look at, and that coming from a guy who hasn't used his junk in years, if ever."  The tall man grinned down at her.</p><p>Sakura looked up into cold purple eyes.  "How...interesting.  If you'll excuse me, I wanted to see what was at the end of this hallway."  She made a small shooing motion with her hand.</p><p>"What if I don't want to get out of your way?"  Hidan moved closer to her.  Grinning like mad with a wild look in his eyes.</p><p>"I'll make you."  Sakura infused chakra to her hands and shoved him back into his room shutting the door after him and twisting the metal of his door knob out of shape so he wouldn't be able to open it easily.</p><p>She walked on to the screams of profanity coming from behind Hidan's door.  Itachi's door opened then and he watched her walk down to the end of the hallway with a smirk on his face.</p><p>When Sakura got to the end of the hall she looked at the door.  It didn't appear to be someone's room so she opened it.  She smiled when she saw the orchard spread out in front of her.  Pein had told her not to leave so she didn't step outside but stood in the doorway looking out at the trees.</p><p>"How peaceful."  She hummed and looked up surprised to see Itachi standing beside her.</p><p>"They will bloom soon and it will be even more beautiful than it is now."  He told her looking out over the orchard of apple trees with her.</p><p>"Do you like apples, Sakura Chan?"  Itachi asked her, surprising her with such a familiar suffix.</p><p>"I do."  She said simply leaning against the door frame.</p><p>"Do you not wish to step outside and walk among the trees?"  He asked her curiously.</p><p>"Pein San asked me not to leave the base."  She told him.</p><p>Itachi smiled then,"It is inside the base, it is my genjutsu."  He told her.</p><p>"The trees are a genjutsu of yours but...why?"  She asked.</p><p>"Not the trees, the outdoors, it is a courtyard enclosed within the base, the sun is the genjutsu."  He explained.</p><p>"For what though, I don't understand the purpose, oh...the trees."  She gasped, "How unique, why, that's so...ingenious!"  She smiled up at him.</p><p>"Impressive."  Itachi looked down at her with genuine interest.</p><p>"You understand, how...unusual."  He said watching her expression.</p><p>"It makes sense, no insects to harm the trees, real sunlight but you play on the awareness of the living object, it's really quite clever and very poetic."  She smiled at him in pleasure.</p><p>"You are a surprise Uchiha, you're different from your brother..."  Her smile faded a bit but brightened again as she looked out over the orchard.</p><p>"It has been known to happen."  Itachi said pleasantly, his tense expression from before gone.</p><p>"Sasuke liked apples...not as much as he liked tomatoes but I would bring him apples sometimes."  She said in a low murmur to herself.</p><p>"Do you think of him often?"  Itachi was curious as to how close this kunoichi had been to his little brother.</p><p>"No, not anymore."  Her whole disposition seemed to change, she was shutting down, closing him off.</p><p>Itachi saw the change in her body language and didn't press her further.</p><p>"Perhaps you will still be here, to see them come to fruition."  He said conversationally, steering away from the subject of his little brother.</p><p>"Perhaps."  She said absently.</p><p>BANG!</p><p>The door to Hidan's room flew off the hinges and crashed into the wall on the other side of the hallway.</p><p>Sakura sighed.</p><p>"There is a door on the other side of the orchard that will circle back to your rooms if you wish." Itachi pushed his large palm into the small of her back effectively shoving her through the door and shutting it behind her.</p><p>Sakura turned back to look at the closed door and to listen to the profanity coming from the other side and giggled.</p><p>Sakura took in a deep breath of the genjutsu fresh air and the scent of the apple trees around her and marveled at Itachi's brilliance once more.  The rumors had been true, he really was a prodigy then, and not at all like his selfish spoiled little brother.</p><p>Sakura laughed to herself at the difference in all of the Uchiha she had met, how strange and...complex she mused as she made her way to the other side of the orchard where Itachi assured her there would be a door to take her back to her room.</p><p>There it was, she smiled, reaching out to turn the knob she stopped and jumped to the side as a body appeared where she had just been.  </p><p>"Obito!"  Sakura straightened from her crouching position and smiled at the man.</p><p>"You startled me."  She said.</p><p>"I apologize.  I heard Hidan making a ruckus and came to , check on you."  Obito looked her over with his one eye.  "You seem to be well."</p><p>"Itachi helped me, I'm fine, but thank you."  Sakura went to open the door but Obito stopped her by placing his hand on the door.</p><p>"Itachi?  You're friends?"  Obito asked her, his voice harsh.</p><p>Sakura paused, watching him, then carefully said, "No, Obito Kun, we aren't friends but he was nice to me.  He helped me with Hidan, who I locked in his room when he wouldn't let me pass him in the hall."  Sakura wasn't sure but she could swear Obito's eye narrowed, just a bit.</p><p>"I am grateful to him then.  You are my responsibility.  I should have taken better care of you, forgive me."  Obito said to her, his voice cordial once more.</p><p>"I'm not a child Obito Kun, you don't have to watch me all day and night."  She tried to open the door again but he stopped her again.</p><p>"Obito Kun?"  She looked at him confused.</p><p>"I'm sorry Sakura Chan, allow me."  Obito stepped up to her, wrapped his arms around her and they disappeared.</p><p>Sakura gasped as her world swirled around her and disappeared then she felt solid ground under her feet, but before her eyes could focus they were spinning again and she touched down on something soft, her bed.</p><p>"Obito Kun?"  She turned on her bed looking around but he was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"What the hell just happened?"  She asked her empty room.</p><p>Knock. Knock.</p><p>Sakura slid off of her bed and took the two steps to her door opening it to find Sasori on the other side looking at her expectantly.  Why did it always seem like he expected something from her when he looked at her she wondered.</p><p>"I can show you now." Sasori said without greeting or explanation.</p><p>"Show me, oh, yes please."  The antidotes, Sakura had forgotten.</p><p>Sasori nodded and turned and walked away.</p><p>When Sakura remained in her doorway he stopped, turned and said, "Come."</p><p>Sakura rolled her eyes and shut her door following him down the hall to his room.  Obito's door was closed as she walked past it and she wondered if he was in it.</p><p>Sasori held the door to his room open for her but closed it promptly as soon as she was inside.  He motioned to a large table that dominated one side of the room.  His room was almost twice as large as hers and she looked around at the shelves and bottles lining every inch of the wall by his work table.</p><p>Sakura stood in front of the table looking down at all the small dishes of dried herbs.</p><p>Sasori stood beside her and pointed to the first dish.  "This is Oleander."</p><p>He pointed to the next and the next naming each one until he reached the end of the row, "This is Wild Bane berry, do not touch this one without gloves on."  He explained.</p><p>"These are for the antidotes?"  She asked curiously, they were all poisonous plants as far as she knew.</p><p>"Yes."  He said simply taking small measured amounts from each dish and placing them into three separate dishes over spirit lamps.  He counted out his measurements, sure that she was watching, and heated each dish using a thermometer pointing to the heat for each one and marking it down.</p><p>Sakura watched as he strained each dish, added the needed oil or water to each and boiled it over concentrated heat.</p><p>When he was done she clapped gaining her an odd look from the red head.</p><p>"Now, tell me, which one is the antidote for hemorrhaging poison?"  Sasori quizzed her as though she were back at the academy.</p><p>"The second one."  She pointed to the second vial of greenish black liquid.</p><p>"Why?"  He asked her with a slight smile on his face.</p><p>"Because of the foxglove, it slows the heart and the blood flow temporarily."  She said, making him smile again.</p><p>"Very good."  He looked at her, his expression almost nonexistent but for the small twisting of his lips.  His eyes shone but didn't sparkle, they were glass and she wondered how he saw through them.  </p><p>Sakura cleared her throat when she realized she had been staring at him, but he had been staring at her so she didn't feel quite as guilty.</p><p>"Thank you Sasori San, for showing me these antidotes."  She bowed respectfully to him.</p><p>Sasori continued to watch her in silence.  Sakura shifted on her feet.</p><p>"Keep them, for your collection.  You may use my table anytime I am in my room and not using it myself.  You may use my stores of herbs and supplies as long as you go on foraging trips with me to replace my stores when needed."  He offered her generously.</p><p>"Really?"  She asked surprised by his generosity.</p><p>"You think I'm lying?"  He asked her, tonelessly.</p><p>"No, I'm sorry, I was surprised."  She tried to smile at him but failed miserably under his scrutiny.</p><p>"Don't make me regret my offer."  Was all he said before turning his back to her.</p><p>Sakura bowed again and looked around his room.</p><p>"You may leave." Sasori dismissed her, not even bothering to turn around.</p><p>"Where are your puppets?  I don't see any in your room."  She ignored his dismissal.</p><p>Sasori turned to her, "You're interested in puppetry?"  He asked her curiously.</p><p>"Well, a little, Kankuro, Gaara's brother, he taught me how to move small objects with chakra strings and..."  Sasori interrupted her.</p><p>"He is a pathetic excuse for a puppeteer.  Do not mention his name in my presence.  Forget anything that imbecile may have taught you.  I will teach you.  Come back tomorrow morning at 7am sharp.  Do not be late.  I don't like to be kept waiting."  He turned his back on her again.</p><p>Sakura stood there, she snapped her mouth shut, bowed and left his room closing his door behind her quietly.  She walked down the hall to her room pausing in front of Obito's door.  She took a deep breath and knocked.</p><p>"Come in."  The childish voice of Tobi rang through the door.</p><p>Sakura opened the door and shut it behind her.</p><p>"Obito Kun, did I upset you earlier?"  She asked him.</p><p>Obito turned from his chair at his desk and looked at her.</p><p>"No Sakura Chan, I'm sorry for leaving you like that it's hard for me to be around you.  I'm afraid I'm not used to being around someone like you."  He said.</p><p>"Someone like me?"  Sakura sat on his bed.</p><p>"I've been Tobi for so long, it's hard to be...me."  He said rising from his desk to sit beside her on his bed.</p><p>"I think I understand.  Why can't you be you though?"  She asked him.</p><p>"It's easier when people think you're an idiot, they don't pay much attention to you.  I can move around and do things that would otherwise draw attention or suspicion to me."  Obito said, pulling his mask from his face and his gloves from his hands.</p><p>"Pein and Konan know who you really are, you used your real voice when you introduced me to them."  She pointed out.</p><p>"They are the only ones who know who I am , besides you, yes."  He said rubbing his face a bit.  "But you are the only one I will show my real face to."</p><p>"Why?"  She asked, but she knew the answer.</p><p>"You do not pity me, my face does not disgust you.  When you look at me, you look at me and not...the scar."  He said watching her.</p><p>Sakura smiled.  "People look at me and they see the hair and don't think I can do anything.  People see what they want to see."</p><p>Sakura traced her fingers along the scar line of Obito's jaw, "I could try to smooth the scars for you, if you like."  She said quietly not wanting to offend him.</p><p>"Scars can not be healed or taken away, it is impossible."  He sighed, it was kind of her but he knew there was nothing she could do.</p><p>"Not heal, smooth.  I can break down the scar tissue and stimulate new cell growth, it is the same as healing a wound, cellular regeneration."  She smiled at him, her fingers still on his face.</p><p>Obito opened and closed his mouth, he hadn't thought that was possible.</p><p>"Do you want me to try?"  She asked him.</p><p>Obito nodded silently afraid his throat wouldn't work, he felt like he might choke at any moment.</p><p>Sakura smiled and repositioned herself pulling him with her.  They sat facing one another on his bed.  She raised her hands to his face.</p><p>"It might hurt a little in the beginning.  I will be breaking down and removing the old dead cells, the scarring and reforming it into living cells."  She warned him.</p><p>"If you want me to stop just tell me, but don't pull away, it might do more damage.  I'll stop when I get to a safe place in the healing, so just tell me okay?"  She told him with another reassuring smile.</p><p>"Okay Sakura."  Obito watched her hands glow green.  He watched her raise her hands to his face.  He watched her close her eyes and scrunch up her nose in concentration.  His heart fluttered as he felt her chakra seeping into his skin, feeling her chakra on parts of his face he hadn't had feelings in for years.  He closed his eyes and relished the feeling of her touch.</p><p>Sakura worked on Obito's face for four hours non stop, pausing only for a few minutes at a time to check her progress and to assure him that it was working.  </p><p>"I'm sorry Obito Kun, but I think I need to stop for today.  I'm almost out of chakra and I don't want to push myself."  Sakura's hands fell from his face and the glow of green flickered out from the palms of her hands.</p><p>"Of course Sakura Chan, thank you.  It feels odd, but it feels better if that makes sense."  Obito smiled at her and found that the skin didn't pinch or bind up at his muscle movement.  His eyes widened in shock.</p><p>Sakura giggled.  "Go look Obito Kun, see for yourself.  I'm not done yet, maybe two more sessions and you will be as good as new."  Sakura yawned and smiled, waving him toward her room, he kept no mirrors in his own room for obvious reasons.</p><p>Obito nodded, grabbed his mask and gloves putting them on before he left.  He walked down the hall to her room and pushed open the door.  He stood hesitantly before her dresser, slowly he pulled the mask from his face.  He gasped and stumbled backward.</p><p>"Oh kami."  He touched his face with his hands to make sure it was really his face he was looking at.  Hands rose in the mirror, he could feel it, he could feel his own touch on his face.  </p><p>The scarring was still there but less, so much less compared to what it had been before.  He had more feeling, more flexibility, he could make expressions he hadn't been able to make in years.</p><p>"Thank you Sakura."  He said to his reflection.</p><p>Obito pulled the mask back on over his head and walked back to his room.  Sakura was on his bed, curled up, asleep.  She had worn herself out removing and regenerating his cells.  It took a lot more chakra than she had led him to believe.</p><p>"Sakura Chan, how can I ever repay you, thank you."  He said quietly to the sleeping kunoichi on his bed.</p><p>Obito lay down beside her gathering her up in his arms.  He turned his face into her soft pink locks and breathed in her scent.  He held her close to his body and made silent promises to her while she slept.  He owed her more than he ever had before, her, this wonderful, beautiful angelic kunoichi in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kabuto hurried down the winding corridors of their hideout, he could already hear the screams of the returning Sound nin.</p><p>"He started without me."  Kabuto breathed out as he broke into a fast trot down the last winding corridor to the large door at the end.</p><p>"Lord Orochimaru, I have the new drug here."  Kabuto handed Orochimaru a syringe with dark blackened liquid moving restlessly around in it's glass confines.</p><p>"Excellent, thank you Kabuto."  Orochimaru handed the syringe back to the white haired teen, "You may have the honor Kabuto, it is after all, your creation."</p><p>"Th thank you Lord orochimaru!"  Kabuto smiled wildly at his master.</p><p>Kabuto's smile never faltered only softened as he stuck the first restrained Sound nin with the syringe and pushed down the plunger to the halfway mark.  He moved to the other restrained nin, and looked at her with such sickening soft eyes as he stuck her too with the syringe pushing the rest of the moving black liquid into her body.</p><p>His breath came short and his body tensed as he watched the failed nin writhe and wriggle on the floor in front of him.  Orochimaru ignored his student's sexual panting to watch the results of his hard work.</p><p>"Excellent work Kabuto."  Orochimaru praised his student letting the door shut behind him.</p><p>Kabuto nodded, his eyes, never leaving the two shriveled lifeless bodies on the cold stone floor in front of him, two small beakers of condensed chakra, one in each of his hands, their life's essence, drained little by suffering little...</p><p>He licked his lips obscenely, turned and walked out of the room to his lab where he corked and sealed the beakers.</p><p>Sakura woke to a knocking on her bedroom door.  She groaned but before she could move to answer the door the mattress shifted beneath her and she froze.  Cold spread over her right side in the absence of the heated body that had been beside her just moments ago.  Her eyes opened to see Obito pulling his mask on over his face and his gloves on over his hands.</p><p>He opened his door a crack and sang in his childish voice, "Good morning Itachi San, what can I do for you?"</p><p>"Haruno Sakura is not in her room, do you know where she is?"  Itachi's aristocratic voice came from the other side of Obito's door.</p><p>"No, but Tobi will look for her!"  Obito shut his door in Itachi's face and pulled the mask over his head.  He made several complicated hand signs and then bit his thumb sealing the door with blood.</p><p>Obito stood looking down at his bed, pink hair peeked out from under his covers.  He knew she was awake, he could feel her nervous energy in the air.  He pulled the covers back on his side just a bit and slipped back into bed with her.</p><p>"You don't need to be afraid of me Sakura, I wouldn't force you to do anything you didn't wish to do, I know we don't know one another very well but surely you must know that."  He spoke softly to her taking a lock of her hair in his fingers and tugging on it gently.</p><p>Sakura peeked up from the covers that had shaded her eyes from his view and looked at him.  He smiled at her, she was adorable.</p><p>Sakura looked down at the small space between them.  "I've never slept with a man before."  She whispered.  Her face flushed in embarrassment.</p><p>"Not even on a mission?"  He asked her a bit surprised.  It wasn't uncommon for both male and female nin to share accommodations.</p><p>Sakura shook her head, "Kakashi sensei would always get me my own room."  She blushed.</p><p>"I see."  Obito smiled kindly at her.  "I'm surprised, it isn't unusual you know, I just assumed you had."</p><p>"Kakashi sensei said it wasn't appropriate so he never let the boys sleep with me."  She said in a way of an explanation, her face flaming even more red than before.</p><p>Obito watched her, "Sakura are you..."  He paused.  "Are you a virgin?"</p><p>Sakura nodded then ducked under the covers.  Obito froze, his fingers stopped playing with her hair, and laughter burst from him in a surprisingly deep infectious manner.  Sakura giggled from under his covers then peeked up at him.</p><p>"Stop laughing."  She growled.</p><p>"I'm sorry Sakura Chan, I shouldn't laugh.  I am surprised I just thought, I shouldn't have assumed.  Forgive me."  He rubbed the back of his head, he felt a bit foolish.</p><p>"It's okay.  Um, what time is it?"  Sakura asked him, feeling a little less self conscious after their shared laughter.</p><p>"Six am."  He told her taking her lock of hair between his fingers once more.  "Why?"</p><p>"I told Sasori San I would be at his room at 7am to learn puppetry."  She told him sitting up in his bed a little and stretching.</p><p>"You asked him to teach you puppetry?"  Obito said with surprise.  She was full of surprises.</p><p>"He offered."  She told him as she finger combed her hair.</p><p>"How out of character for him." Obito's eyes narrowed.  The Puppet Master was up to something...</p><p>"Should I not?"  She asked him nervously.  "It is a good opportunity for me, I won't get to learn from anyone else.  Gaara's brother Kankuro wouldn't teach me puppetry only how to manipulate the chakra strings."  She told him.</p><p>"The Kazekage's brother?"  Obito looked at her with interest.</p><p>Sakura nodded,"Yes, when I was in Suna, he showed me after I started playing with the idea and formed the strings on my own."</p><p>"You're friends with the Kazekage?"  Obito asked her, surprised again.</p><p>"Yes."  She looked at him.</p><p>"You're full of surprises Sakura dear." Obito smiled at her and she smiled back.</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't want to make you late.  Sasori hates to be kept waiting."  He took her hand in his and kissed it, she blushed.</p><p>"Obito Kun, last night I...I'm sorry I fell asleep in your bed."  She blushed again.  She felt like she was being pulled along at an alarming rate, ever since he had brought her here.</p><p>"I'm not.  I liked sleeping with you, it was nice."  Obito watched her.  He made the hand signs and released his seal.</p><p>Sakura blushed again and looked down then up at him, "It was nice."  she said and got out of his bed, she turned at his door, "Thank you Obito Kun, for being a gentleman."  and she slipped out of his door closing it behind her.</p><p>Obito stared at the door, then back down at his bed, two strands of long pink hair lay on his pillow.  He picked them up, "No, thank you Sakura."  He lay back down in his bed the warmth from her body still graced his sheets and he buried his nose into his pillow that smelled like blossoms and spring.</p><p>Itachi stood in the shadows of the hall and watched Sakura exit Tobi's room.  He watched her run down the hall to her own door and slip inside.  His eyes burned red as he grit his teeth.  He had warned her and she hadn't listened.  No good could come of this.</p><p>Sakura washed her face and brushed her teeth in her water basin.  Brushing her hair and pinning it up to the top of her head she changed her shirt and tied her headband on with the ribbon Obito had given her.  At ten to six am she opened the door to her room to run into the solid chest of Itachi Uchiha.</p><p>"Sakura San."  Itachi inclined his head to her.</p><p>"Itachi San, I didn't see you."  She shifted on her feet not sure what to say.</p><p>"Clearly."  He looked down at her.  Her eyes were wide, her cheeks flushed.</p><p>"Where are you going so early in the morning?"  He asked her stepping forward.</p><p>Sakura automatically took a step back and frowned, "Not that it's any of your business, but I have lessons with Sasori San."</p><p>Itachi narrowed his eyes at her, his head turned as Sasori 's head poked out of the doorway to his room and their eyes met.  "So I see."</p><p>"So, if you'll excuse me."  Sakura smiled faintly and moved to step around him but he stopped her with a hand on her wrist.</p><p>"Did you spend the night in Tobi San's room?"  He asked her bluntly.</p><p>Sakura's mouth dropped open, "That is definitely none of your business Itachi San."  Sakura pushed past him, making the sealing signs in front of her one handed to lock her room.</p><p>Sasori watched her, impressed with her one handed signs, his eyes flickered back to the Uchiha who was still watching her.  "Is everything alright my dear?"  Sasori asked her.</p><p>"Fine."  Sasori San.  "I am looking forward to anything you have to teach me."</p><p>"Then let us begin."  He stepped back into his room to give her room to enter and shut the door behind her.</p><p>Two hours later Sasori opened his door for her again.</p><p>"Thank you Sasori San, I will practice what you have shown me.  I am grateful for your guidance, it is fascinating, I look forward to my next lesson."  Sakura bowed appropriately to the Puppet Master.</p><p>"I am pleased with your aptitude."  Sasori almost smiled at her as he dismissed her with a wave of his hand.  He left his door open as she exited with a wave over her shoulder.</p><p>Sakura was almost at her door when she felt the shift in air pressure.  She reached for the knob of her door and felt her.  "Konan San."  Sakura greeted the purple haired woman who had appeared next to her.</p><p>"Sakura San.  May I speak with you in your room?"  Konan asked her politely.</p><p>"Of course, please."  Sakura opened her door for the other woman and they walked into her room together.</p><p>"Please have a seat, what would you like to speak to me about?"  Sakura offered Konan her desk chair as she sat on the end of her bed.</p><p>"It seems you have made quite an impression on some of our members in your short time here Sakura San."  Konan's lips twitched.</p><p>"I have?"  Sakura asked genuinely a bit at a loss.</p><p>"Hidan almost broke down Pein and I' door this morning, complaining you tried to lock him in his own room."  Konan did smile then, a small smile.</p><p>Sakura laughed a little, "Well, yes.  I did.  He is very vocal isn't he.  I am sorry to have caused you trouble though."  Sakura said sincerely.</p><p>"Hidan is not used to hearing the word 'No'.  Our members are free to do as they wish, we do not restrict them.  We only ask them to attempt peace with one another and try to partner them accordingly.  Some are harder to pair than others."  Konan smiled openly now.</p><p>Sakura smiled back.  Konan was quite pretty when she smiled, Sakura thought.</p><p>"Kakazu was not very happy with the added expense of Hidan's door but I assured him Hidan would be paying for it since it was his own large mouth that caused the disturbance.  Kakazu is our CFO, he handles all of our internal and external finances."  Konan explained to her.</p><p>"I haven't met him yet."  Sakura said.</p><p>"Kakazu was one of the members that voted for you to join, he was interested in how much money we would save having our own in house medic." Konan smiled again.</p><p>"I doubt he took into account how much medical supplies and equipment cost."  Sakura mumbled.</p><p>"I'm sure he did.  You underestimate how...beat up our members tend to get."  Konan looked around Sakura's room.</p><p>"Your bookshelf seems to be lacking.  Would you like to accompany me to the village today? There is a very nice book store there, you might find something that interests you."  Konan rose from the chair and stood.</p><p>"That would be delightful!"  Sakura said enthused at the suggestion.</p><p>"Wonderful.  I will let Pein know we will be leaving shortly.  Meet me at the end of the hall in fifteen minutes."  Konan bowed politely and let herself out of Sakura's room.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura brushed her hair and her teeth looking at herself in the mirror.  She unpinned her hair for a high ponytail and flipped it over her shoulder.  It was warmer during the days and colder at nights so Sakura didn’t bother with a coat or a sweatshirt, she did however grab her chakra gloves and medic pouch.  Her weapons had yet to be returned to her but she wasn’t too worried.</p><p>Sakura made the hand seals to lock her room and shut the door.  Konan was waiting at the end of the hall for her when she got there.  The two women smiled at one another then walked down the hallway to a door Sakura had yet to go through, the exit.</p><p>It was bright out and warmer than Sakura had thought it would be.  She was pleased she had put her hair up as a breeze blew her ponytail in her face.</p><p>“Here.”  Konan handed her a tied cloak.</p><p>“Just for our visit into town.”  Konan said watching her reaction as Sakura untied the cloak and shook it out.</p><p>“An Akatsuki cloak.”  Sakura looked at the woman who simply nodded.</p><p>Sakura sighed but acquiesced and threw the cloak over her shoulders, clasping it in the front like Sasori had done earlier.</p><p>“It suits you.”  Konan smiled.</p><p>“The Akatsuki aren’t at all what I had expected.”  Sakura said conversationally as they walked down a worn path to the nearest village.</p><p>“You thought we were a bunch of foul mouth ruffians who were constantly trying to kill one another?” Konan giggled.</p><p>It seemed like such a frivolous sound coming from the stoic older woman Sakura couldn’t help but grin at her.</p><p>“Well, maybe not that bad but with the exception of Hidan, I’m rather impressed.”  Sakura admitted.</p><p>“I am glad to hear that.  We are also very impressed with you.  Sasori and Itachi especially seem quite impressed with you and they are very hard to impress.”  The purple haired woman watched the younger girl out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>“Tobi seems particularly fond of you...you are the first person he has ever willingly brought back to the base and not immediately killed.”  Konan said off handedly.</p><p>“Killed?”  Sakura’s steps slowed but she hurried in the next moment to catch up to her new acquaintance.</p><p>“Tobi is rather ruthless, though...playful.”  Konan told her.</p><p>“Ruthless?”  Sakura asked.</p><p>“Yes.  You may have noticed most of the members avoid him, or if they do see him they don’t speak to him much.  Deidara and Kisame are really the only ones who talk to him aside from Itachi, but nothing bothers Itachi.”  Konan said as they rounded a small bend in the trail.</p><p>“Kisame didn’t seem to feel threatened by him the first day we saw him and Itachi in the kitchen.”  Sakura said and then went on to tell the woman what had happened.</p><p>Konan smiled, “That is as far as it will ever go and Kisame must have known Tobi was in a good mood.  He usually doesn’t say such things to Tobi.”  Konan paused.</p><p>“We thought by placing you under Tobi’s protection it would make things easier for you but Hidan is well, Hidan.”  Konan’s smile was almost apologetic as they stepped onto the main street of the little village.</p><p>People stopped and looked  at the two kunoichi in their red and black cloaks, many bowed their heads, some smiled, but most avoided them.  Sakura couldn’t help but notice a few pointed at her and immediately started to whisper behind their hands.</p><p>“I should have used a henge.”  Sakura muttered.</p><p>Konan looked over at the younger woman, “Use one now.”</p><p>Sakura made the hand signs, her hair shortened and turned black, her eyes faded from green to amber.  “I forgot about my hair.”</p><p>“I prefer your natural look of course but this look will cause less gossip.”  Konan looked over her henge critically.</p><p>“Why amber eyes?”  Konan asked her.</p><p>“Oh, I was thinking of Sasori and Tobi when I did my henge.”  Sakura ruffled her dark black locks and smiled.</p><p>“Come, the book store is this way.  Allow me to purchase a book of your choice for you, as a welcoming gift.  It is nice to have another female around the base.” Konan continued to smile as they entered the small book store.</p><p>Sakura had found a book on poisons she had wanted and Konan true to her word had purchased it for her.  Sakura was thumbing through the volume when the waiter set their tea down for them.  Sakura put the book in her pouch and turned her attention to her tea and her companion.</p><p>“This is nice, thank you for inviting me Konan San.”  Sakura smiled as she sipped her tea.</p><p>“It is nice, thank you for joining me.”  Konan returned her smile.</p><p>Sakura was humming to herself when she opened the door to her room later that afternoon.  She had had a wonderful time with Konan in the small village and was pleased with her new book. </p><p>“You look like you had a pleasant time in the village Sakura Chan.” Obito smiled as he pulled the mask from his head.</p><p>“I did, it was very nice.  I liked getting outside, I admit I was starting to go a bit stir crazy here.”  She sat down at the end of her bed.</p><p>“The other members seem to like you as well, how was your lesson with Sasori San?”  Obito asked casually.</p><p>“It was wonderful, he is truly a master.  I loved it.”  She said enthusiastically.</p><p>Obito watched her face glow, her cheeks were rosey, her smile genuine, she looked happy and he was pleased.  It was odd for the Puppet Master to take an interest in anyone but Sakura was unique, he couldn’t blame him and he didn’t, not really.  He sat back on her bed relaxed and listened to her babble on and on about the ta shop, the book store, the little park, the weather...it was nice.</p><p>“...and I told her that I was surprised, none of the Akatsuki are what I thought they would be, with the exception of Hidan.”  Sakura ended with a smile still on her face.</p><p>“I see you have a new cloak, along with a new look.”  He pointed to her short hair and winked.</p><p>“Oh!”  Sakura released her henge and smiled again.  “I forgot.”</p><p>“You look beautiful no matter what color your hair but I admit, I prefer the pink, the cloak suits you.”</p><p>Sakura stood and looked at herself in the mirror and frowned.  The expression was not lost on Obito.</p><p>Konan closed the door behind her and walked to the couch where Pein was sitting reading, several different scrolls unfurled in front of him, two half on half off the table before him.</p><p>“Sakura San is an unusual woman.”  Konan begane without pretense.</p><p>“More unusual than you?”  Nagato looked over at his wife and winked.</p><p>“She was surprised when I told her most of the members feared Tobi, as if she hadn’t noticed his immense chakra signature.”  Konan was still puzzled by Sakura’s reaction.</p><p>“He cloaks it around her, I imagine she doesn’t wish to alarm her.”  Nagato said absently as he continued to read his scroll.</p><p>“I want her to join us Nagato.”  Konan said, sitting down beside her husband.</p><p>“She is a world renowned medic, it would be beneficial if she did but we have talked of this before, her loyalty to Konoha is unwavering.  I doubt she will join us.” Nagato looked up from his scroll to look at his wife.</p><p>Konan was thoughtful.  “Show her.  Show her we mean the tailed beasts no harm and that we aren’t a terrorist group like everyone thinks.  Let her go on missions with either Itachi or Tobi.”</p><p>“I’m not sure that is wise.  Tobi has spent almost every waking moment with the woman since he brought her back, there is more to their relationship than we can see.”  Nagato laid his scroll down that he had been reading and focused all his attention on his wife.</p><p>“I’m not sure they had a relationship before he brought her here.” Konan said, tapping her finger on her knee.</p><p>“But, I think they do now, or that one is forming.  Sasori seems quite taken with her as well and she him.”  Konan added slyly.</p><p>Nagato grimaced, “No good can come of that.”</p><p>“It depends on Sakura.”  Konan said, looking at her husband thoughtful.  “She isn't a fool.”</p><p>“Of course not, a reputation like hers but I had heard, in her younger years that…” Nagato trailed off.</p><p>Konan scoffed, “Younger years, please Nagato, I remember you and Yahiko going at it over me, don’t judge her.”</p><p>“Forgive me.”  Nagato smiled and kissed his wife gently on the cheek.  “You’re right, I’m sure she can handle a bunch of love sick S-Rank missing nin.”</p><p>Konan laughed at her husband like she knew he had meant her to and rolled her eyes, men...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not a very exciting chapter I know</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watched as one by one the Rookie 9 returned to the village.  One by one they came, together, separate, all but two.  Naruto and Sakura, his team, minus that traitor Sasuke.  None of them would be returning.  </p><p>“Where are you Sakura?”  His words were lost on the wind that blew his wayward silver locks out of his eyes.</p><p>Tick Tock.</p><p>Itachi watched as his crow flew out from his window covered in a genjutsu.  He could feel her, she was in her room, they would know by evening that she was here, that she was safe.</p><p>Tick Tock.</p><p>Kabuto measured Sasuke's medicine carefully, tapping out any air bubbles from the syringe before slipping it into the Uchiha’s vein.  Sasuke didn’t move, didn’t make a sound, he was slowly slipping away.  They needed to find that pink haired medic...and fast.</p><p>Two Sound nin teams leapt from the top of the hideout heading for Rain, word had come in moments ago that a pink haired woman had been spotted in the small village to the west.</p><p>Tick Tock.</p><p>Pein held his wife by the waist as she prepared their dinner in their rooms, he had granted her request to let Sakura San go on a few missions with some of the members so she could see first hand, their cause was a righteous one even if their means were not.</p><p>Tick Tock.</p><p>Sakura stood outside Obito’s door, her fist raised to knock, she would continue to heal him as promised.  His door opened, he smiled, she entered, and the door closed again behind her.</p><p>“Are you ready Obito Kun?”  Sakura sat on his bed in the same position she had been last time and looked at him with expectant green eyes.</p><p>“Yes but first, I think we should eat, you fell asleep almost immediately after you finished healing me last time.  I don’t want you to go to bed hungry so I brought this.”  He uncovered two dishes of food.</p><p>“Tempura!”  Sakura almost squealed in delight.  “How did you know it was my favorite?  Did you know?”  She beamed up at him.</p><p>“I know now.”  He couldn’t seem to stop smiling when he was around her.</p><p>They ate together in companionable silence and Obito removed the dishes from his bed when they were finished setting them aside on his desk.  He sat with his back against his pillows, his ankles crossed and waited.</p><p>Sakura bit her lip as she scooted up close to him, leaning over she sent chakra to her hands and just when she was about to touch his face and begin the healing process he stopped her.</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be easier if you sat on top of me?”  He said with a straight face.</p><p>Sakura’s mouth dropped open.  Yes it would, but no she wasn’t going to the smirking bastard.</p><p>“Obito Uchiha, if you think for one moment that I would even think of doing such a…”  He cut her off.</p><p>“It was worth a shot.”  He smirked and drew his legs up crossing them and sitting up making room for her to sit more comfortably in front of him.</p><p>Sakura rolled her eyes but laughed lightly.  “Now shush you, so I can start.”</p><p>With the smile still on her lips she moved directly in front of him and placed her hands gently over his face.  His eyes closed and sigh escaped his lips as she pressed her chakra gently into his skin, peeling away the scarred tissue thin layer by thin layer and replacing the needed layers with new cells.</p><p>Sakura closed her own eyes and relaxed into the healing trance she knew so well.  Breathing in and out she worked for hours until her chakra once again started to flicker and wane.  She sighed a tired sigh and opened her eyes to find Obito looking at her with such a rare softness in his eyes it made her blush.</p><p>Healing was intimate, it was physical and it was wearing.  Doctors and nurses often felt such a bond, patients and doctors were also susceptible to such emotions.  Sakura had learned from her Shisou that it was flighty, it was shallow and it often ended in poor matches, unwanted pregnancies and heartbreak.  At this moment though, Sakura couldn’t seem to recall any of her Shisou’s wisdom and leaned forward to run her lips gently over Obito’s.</p><p>It was his jerking movement of shock at her boldness that brought her back to her senses.</p><p>“I’m...I’m so sorry!”  She bolted from his bed, from his room, to her own and slammed the door falling onto her bed.</p><p>She groaned as she felt the dip in her bed, she didn’t have to turn her head to know it was him, she hadn’t even heard her door open or shut.  How the hell did he do that?</p><p>“Sakura.”  He ran his fingers through her hair and she peeked out from underneath her arm at him blinking rapidly.</p><p>He laughed.  “Sakura don’t be embarrassed, unless...it didn’t mean anything to you.”</p><p>“Didn’t mean anything to me?’  She said confused.</p><p>“Why did you kiss me Sakura?”  He asked gently.</p><p>“I don’t know.”  She groaned, tucking her head back under her arm.</p><p>“Oh.  I see.”  He sat back on the bed watching her.  Their legs touched gently as he shifted his weight to lay beside her.</p><p>Sakura groaned again but this time internally.  She had made a fool of herself with an older man.  A very attractive, powerful older man and an Uchiha.  She never learned did she, it was going to be Sasuke all over again, she groaned again, this time out loud.</p><p>“Do you know I’ve never had a girlfriend.”  Obito admitted quietly.</p><p>Sakura lifted her head up and stared at him with her mouth open, then snapped it shut when she realized how foolish she must look.</p><p>“I was twelve when this happened.”  He passed a hand over his face and arm.</p><p>“It’s hard enough being a regular kid without being scared horribly for life.”  He explained.</p><p>“People would stare at me, point at me...laugh.”  He said quietly.</p><p>“I had accepted that I would be alone, that no one would want me...then you came along.”  He smiled at her, his eye brightening.</p><p>“This little pink haired snot nose little brat who tugged on my sleeve, asked me annoying question after question...and treated me, normal.”  He looked at her, his eye soft.</p><p>“You didn’t look at me with pity or disgust, there was no fear in your eyes when you spoke to me, only curiosity and interest.”  He took her hand in his and pulled her up next to him on her bed wrapping his arm around her.</p><p>“You made me feel human again, like I was...normal.”  He said into her hair, his head bent.</p><p>“You are normal.”  Sakura turned her head up to look at him.</p><p>Obito looked down at her looking up at him, he felt the softness of her body so close to his, the smell of her hair was in his nose.  He bent his head and kissed her gently.</p><p>“Is this okay?”  He asked her a bit nervously, she was the first girl, no woman, he had ever kissed and he hoped he was doing it right.</p><p>“Yes.”  She breathed out, her breath warm and soft on his face, he could feel it, he could feel her lips, her warmth and it was all thanks to her.</p><p>He bent his head to her again, she met him halfway, her lips covering his, her hand moved on his chest gripping the fabric of his shirt gently.</p><p>“Obito I...I’ve never really done this before so…”  She hesitated not sure why she was telling him this.</p><p>“Neither have I.”  Obito kissed her again but paused and lifted his head to her door.</p><p>“Someone is here.  Come to my room when they leave.”  and he disappeared.</p><p>Sakura rose from her bed, her lips tingled where his had been and she smiled.  There was a knock on her door, she opened it, her fingers on her lips and a small smile on her face.</p><p>Itachi Uchiha stood at her threshold looking at her oddly.</p><p>“Sakura San, am I … interrupting you?”  He asked her looking behind her into her room.</p><p>Sakura dropped her hand to her side, blushing furiously, “Not at all Itachi San, what may I do for you?”  She stepped back and he walked into the room at her invitation looking around.</p><p>Itachi’s eyes narrowed at the made...but frumbled bedding.</p><p>“Was someone here with you recently Sakura San?”  Itachi asked her.</p><p>“That’s none of your business Itachi.”  She said with a hand on her hip.</p><p>Itachi observed her for a moment before bowing to her, “I apologize Sakura San, I am suspicious by nature an unfortunate side effect of my clan I suppose.”</p><p>Sakura blinked.  Did Uchiha Itachi just make a joke?  “I apologize Itachi San, I forget you were the one to help me with Hidan, it was rude of me to assume you meant anything untoward with your question.”  She inclined her head.</p><p>Being in this place was starting to weigh on her. She thought Itachi was, a bit...of an Uchiha but, overall he had been kind to her.</p><p>“Perhaps a mission would help you with your disposition.  I find getting out to more than a small village for tea, no matter how pleasant, missions help clear the mind.”  He said.</p><p>“A mission?  With you?”  She asked, her eyes brightening.</p><p>“Yes, if you will accept it, you are not a member so it is optional.”  He said.</p><p>“Is this why Konan asked me to accompany her to the village?  To assess me?”  She asked herself but Itachi answered her.</p><p>“I do not presume to know the mind or either Konan or Pein but I am sure getting to know you better, helped.”  Itachi smirked a bit.</p><p>“What is the mission?”  She asked suspiciously.</p><p>“It is a dual assasination of a corrupt official and his liaison, we leave tomorrow night just before dark for Kumo, if you accept.”  He said, handing her a small scroll.</p><p>“I accept.”  She smiled.</p><p>“I’m glad, we will split the targets and stay overnight outside of Kumo.  The targets are expected back within the next few days.  We should be back at the base in no less than three days, possibly four.”  Itachi bowed leaving her with the mission scroll and walked down the hall and around the corner.</p><p>Sakura stood in the doorway of her room thinking.  She would need her weapons and gear back.  She turned back into her room to look through her storage scroll when someone cleared their throat from her doorway.</p><p>Sakura turned to see Sasori standing straight, looking into her room at her.</p><p>“Sakura I heard you were accompanying the Uchiha on an assasination mission.”  He said as though he hadn’t been eavesdropping the whole time.</p><p>“I wished to give you this, it is small and insignificant but you might find it of...use.”  He handed her a vial of poison.</p><p>“Poison?”  She turned the vial in her hand.</p><p>“Yes and no.  It will kill certainly, but it will also allow you time to ask them any questions you may have.”  He said cryptically.</p><p>“In simplicity, it is a truth serum.”  He added seeing her face.</p><p>“For an assiasination?”  She tucked the vial into her pouch.</p><p>“For the Uchiha.”  He said softly and turned on his heel and walked back to his room shutting his door.</p><p>Sakura hummed her interest.  ‘Why would Sasori give me a truth serum for Itachi Uchiha…’</p><p>Remembering Obito she checked her hair in her mirror and left her room making the sealing signs as she went.  Before she could knock on his door it opened and Obito pulled her into his room by the arms.  She laughed as she fell onto his bed with him rolling on top of him, her pony tail tickling his ear.</p><p>“So a mission with my cousin?”  He asked her once they had stopped laughing.</p><p>“Yes, and Sasori gave me a truth serum, to use on him if I had any questions.” </p><p>“Hum, Sasori has really taken a liking to you, should I be jealous?”  Obito teased her but his eye was menacing.</p><p>“Seeing as you’re the only man I have ever kissed, I don’t think you have a lot to worry about Obito.”  She played with his spiky locks.</p><p>“Be careful on your mission.  My cousin is a dangerous man.”  Obito warned her, picking her up and laying her on his bed, so that he was on top of her now.</p><p>Sakura yawned.  “I am aware of what Itachi is capable of, I’ll be careful.”  She blinked at him and smiled.</p><p>“You don’t, I’m not trying to argue with you but you have no idea what he is capable of Sakura.”  He said seriously, gaining her focus once more.</p><p>“I promise I’ll be careful.”  She tapped him on the nose, her eyes falling closed then snapping back open.</p><p>“You’re tired, I’m sorry.  It takes almost all of your chakra doesn’t it, to work on my scars.”  He bent and kissed her.</p><p>“Yes, worth it.”  She said in between kisses.</p><p>“You know though, it never mattered to me, your scars.  I offered because it seemed to matter to you.”  She said seriously.</p><p>Obito nodded.  He knew.</p><p>“Would you like me to take you back to your room to sleep, Sakura?”  He asked then hesitated, “Unless, you want to sleep here, with me?”</p><p>Her eyes snapped back open, she hadn’t even realized they were closed. “Here?  With you?”  She bit her lip.</p><p>“Only if you like.”  He played with the tail of her hair.</p><p>“I suppose I could stay.”  She said shyly ,” Only to sleep though.”</p><p>Obito smiled and nodded, “To sleep.”  He promised.</p><p>He lifted her off the bed and pulled the covers down setting her in place while he pulled his shirt off over his head.  It was the first time she had seen the rest of the damage from the boulder and she traced the lines with her finger tips.  Obito stood still and let her run her hands over his scars, he never thought he would ever be comfortable in such a situation before, but with her, he didn’t mind.</p><p>Sakura marveled at the evidence of brutal damage.</p><p>“How did you survive this Obito, I mean...I don’t think I could have healed such a wound, you were crushed, you would have died before I could have saved you, who...who saved you?”  She asked him looking up into his one good eye in wonder.</p><p>Obito hesitated, could he trust her?  He swallowed.  “I’ll tell you another time, it’s late and it is a very long story.”</p><p>She understood, he wasn’t ready, it was okay.  She nodded and put her cheek against his abdomen.  “Thank you Obito.”  She whispered.</p><p>“I should thank you.”  He laughed.</p><p>“You have, I’m thanking you for trusting me.”  She said.</p><p>‘Trusting her.’  He supposed he must, enough.  He pulled her up onto her knees before him, her hands resting against his chest.  “I’m glad I brought you back with me to the base, I almost didn’t.  I’m sorry I put you in this position though, you’re going to have to choose.  You know that’s why they are sending you on this mission right, to show you what we do, to help you choose when the time comes.”</p><p>“I know.  I expected it, just not this soon.  I know I will have to choose soon.”  She wasn’t naive.</p><p>She slid her hands up his chest and over his shoulders pulling him down into a kiss and onto the bed with her.  His mouth followed hers as she leaned back onto the soft down of his bed, his body over hers.</p><p>“Wait I, want to uh get more comfortable.”  She said shyly.</p><p>Obito grinned at her and she blushed.</p><p>“To sleep.”  She half glared and half laughed at him.</p><p>“Sure sure.”  He raised his hands in defense but continued to grin at her.</p><p>She twirled her finger for him to turn around.  He crossed his arms over his chest.  She glared.  He sighed and turned around.  Sakura pulled her jounin pants down and off then grabbed the covers and pulled them up over herself.</p><p>“Okay.”  She said.</p><p>Obito raised the brow over his one good eye when he noticed her pants on the floor of his room.</p><p>“They’ll bunch up and make it hard for me to sleep.”  She defended herself.</p><p>He didn’t say anything but slipped under the covers beside her and pulled her close to him.</p><p>“Goodnight Sakura.”  He said.</p><p>Sakura looked up at him, she loved his deep voice, did he know that?  She sighed, “Good night Obito.”  </p><p>Heavy feet trampled the blood soaked soil of the little village in the Rain.  “She isn’t here.”  A masked Sound nin said to another.</p><p>“She was though, two people said she saw her, in a black cloak with red clouds on it.”  The first sound nin looked at the second.</p><p>“Akatsuki, Haruno Sakura joined the fucking Akatsuki?”  They were surprised, anyone would be.</p><p>“Things aren’t always what they seem.”  The masked Sound nin said quietly picking up a bit of dirt bringing it to his nose.</p><p>“She’s closeby, this scent is less than 24 hours old.”  He leapt into the air and the others followed.</p><p>Sakura woke to the smell of rice and egg, she opened her eyes to see juice and coffee sitting on a tray with a bowl of rice and two eggs.  She smiled and sat up in bed.</p><p>“Good morning.”  Obito smiled at her.</p><p>“Morning Obito Kun.”  Sakura took the bowl of rice in her hands and hummed her approval.</p><p>“This is so sweet of you.”  She smiled at him as he handed her a cup of coffee.</p><p>“You were so tired and you have done so much for me, I had to do something.”  He looked pleased with himself.</p><p>“This is wonderful.”  She picked up her chopsticks after a few sips of coffee.</p><p>“Kakashi always said you were the sweetest little kid, helping old ladies carry their groceries home and walking dogs for the elderly.”  She smiled at him but his smile faded when she saw him scowl.</p><p>“What else did Bakashi tell you?”  He asked her seriously.</p><p>Sakura burst out laughing, “Bakashi?”  she laughed and laughed.</p><p>Obito smiled reluctantly.  “It’s what I used to call him.”</p><p>“He never told me that!”  She was laughing so hard she almost upset her tray.</p><p>“Well, it was a long time ago.”  Obito watched her eat as he drank his coffee.</p><p>“So you’ll be leaving tonight, do you have everything you need?”  He threw her weapons pouch and katana at her and they landed gently on the bed beside her.</p><p>“I do now.”  She smiled through her mouthful of rice.</p><p>“I’ll check after breakfast but I think I have everything I’ll need.  It’s just an assasination.”  She reminded him.</p><p>“With my blood thirsty cousin.”  He said.</p><p>“Tsunade Sama told me he was ordered to do that, that he was following the elder’s orders.”  Sakura said.</p><p>“No, that’s the official report hidden enough to make it seem real but he offered to do it, he wanted to kill our clan.”  Obito said and the warm food in her stomach turned to ice.</p><p>“But why?”  She asked.</p><p>“His father, Fugaku was going to overthrow the Hokage, that was true, but Itachi knew if he did that, it would only cause more unrest, more pressure, more would be expected of him and his brother than before.  It would divide the nation.  Yes, it seems like he was doing it for the greater good but he wasn’t.  There were other options.  He chose to kill his clan Sakura, make no mistake.  Under that calm aristocratic veneer, Uchiha Itachi is a cold blooded killer.”</p><p>Obito’s words followed her all the way through breakfast, the rest of her day and into the evening.  </p><p>“I shouldn’t have told you, you need to focus Sakura, you’re leaving the base, you’re going on a mission.  I won’t be there to protect you.”  Obito said seriously.</p><p>“I don’t need you to protect me, and I’m glad you told me.”  She said.</p><p>Obito took a deep breath and ran his fingers through her hair.  They were back in her room laying on her bed until she had to leave.  She was laying with her back against him, while he was propped up on her pillows against her wall.  Their fingers were laced together as they talked.</p><p>“Just because you don’t need me to protect you, doesn’t mean I won’t worry.”  He kissed the side of her cheek.</p><p>When had they become so close, when had this become so natural, he didn’t know, but he didn’t want to stop.</p><p>“I’ll be careful.”  She promised.</p><p>She left him an hour later.  He watched as she walked out of the base with his cousin.  He watched as she disappeared into the woods her pink head bobbing in the fading light.</p><p>Itachi felt the Sound nin surrounding them and wondered how long it would be before they decided to attack.  He knew the kunoichi had sensed them, she had stiffened then relaxed almost comically trying to hide her awareness.  He smirked, she needed more training.  He walked on, the girl by his side, at a regular pace.  His face passive, his breathing calm.  A twig snapped from behind, that was their cue.</p><p>Itachi leapt into the air as a shower of senbon exploded from the trees.  The kunoichi had used a substitution jutsu and flash stepped to the side, okay, maybe just awareness training then, he smirked, she wasn’t bad.</p><p>“Haruno San.”  A masked Sound nin landed behind Sakura surprising her.</p><p>He ducked as she threw two kunai at his head and jumped into the air as her chakra infused fist hit the ground at his feet.  He twisted mid air and brought his sword down over her head, she pulled her own katana and threw off the fatal blow.  He twisted yet again and landed soundlessly mere feet from her bowing low, his eyes never leaving hers.</p><p>Sakura could hear Itachi nearby, flames burned and spread from his mouth, he was magnificent.</p><p>“Haruno San.”  The masked man tried again, “Lord Orochimaru wishes only to speak with you.  Uchiha Sasuke, he is dying, he may be dead already, but Lord Orochimaru says he will give you anything you ask, if you heal the Uchiha for him.”</p><p>“I don’t believe you.” Sakura said the same thing she had told the other Sound nin.</p><p>“Lies!”  She slammed her fist into the ground making the Sound nin retreat to another tree.</p><p>“I tell the truth, you must believe me, Uchiha Sasuke asked for you personally, he said he wouldn’t be treated by anyone else but you!”  The masked nin yelled from a distance.</p><p>“Sakura, are you alright?”  Itachi dropped down beside her.</p><p>“Yes.”  Sakura clenched her fists at her sides.</p><p>“Uchiha!”  The Sound nin called out to Itachi.</p><p>“Your brother is dying, we ask for Haurno’s assistance.  Orochimaru will give anything you ask, he wants only to save your brother!”  </p><p>“I am my own keeper!  Do not speak to him for permission!”  Sakura yelled at the nin.</p><p>“We require proof.  If what you say is the truth, we will consider your request.”  Itachi said calmly.</p><p>Sakura whirled to face Itachi, “Excuse me!”</p><p>“If he is telling the truth, would you let my brother die?”  Itachi asked her.</p><p>“Well, no but he’s lying.  This is Orochimaru!  Even if it is true and Sasuke is dying, you think he’ll just let me go after?”  She hissed at him, she couldn’t believe this, he was actually considering letting her go?</p><p>“Use that vile poison Sasori gave you, there will be your proof.”  Itachi locked eyes with her.</p><p>“How do you..never mind, fine.”  Sakura said, annoyed.</p><p>“Drink this, then I will believe you.”  Sakura threw the vial she pulled out of her pocket and threw it to the Sound nin.</p><p>The nin caught it and turned it over in his hands.  He looked back at Sakura standing beside Itachi.</p><p>“Trust must be earned!’  She called to him.</p><p>He jumped from his tree and landed a few paces away. “For Lord Orochimaru.”  and upended the bottle in his mouth, swallowing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You were going to use that poison on me."  Itachi's voice fell back to her in the wind as they ran.</p><p>"Sasori gave it to me for you, I never had any plans to use it on you."  Sakura said truthfully.</p><p>"There is a cave up ahead, we will stop there for the night.  His interrogation took longer than I had anticipated."  Itachi said.</p><p>'You mean Sasori is infinitely more sadistic than you had previously realized.'  She thought to herself.</p><p>The drug had worked better than she could have imagined.  The masked Sound nin broke under the pain of the poison.  Sasuke was indeed ill with some mysterious disease that Kabuto had no knowledge of.  The white haired teen had tried for the last year to cure the Uchiha but nothing had worked.  Out of desperation, Orochimaru had started sending out teams in the last two months, to look for her, to heal him.</p><p>The nin didn't know the extent of the Lord's offer, didn't know what it entailed but he told them Lord Orochimaru swore to let her go with whatever payment she demanded for healing Sasuke.  The question was, could she trust him.  Truth serum Sasori may have made, but lies are tricky.  The Sound nin might fully believe a lie that he had been told, forcing him to tell the truth if tortured but it didn't make it true.</p><p>Sakura watched Itachi's back.  The elder Uchiha had been quiet during the interrogation, only asking one or two small questions.  She wasn't sure what he was thinking.  She wasn't sure she wanted to know.  Should she try to ditch him...what if he tried to take her to Sound to heal his brother?  Having Itachi with her might be beneficial though, alone, she wouldn't make it out of there alive.</p><p>Itachi stopped at the base of three mountains in the west.  They settled down for the night after he had cast his genjutsu over their camp.  Sakura pulled firewood and supplies from her storage scrolls, bedding and a kettle.  Itachi pulled out a surprisingly fancy tea service from one of his scrolls and a camping pot, he ignored her while he made tea and she made their dinner.</p><p>After dinner had been eaten and their tea had been enjoyed, Itachi moved over to her side of the fire.</p><p>"We will travel to Sound in the morning to heal my brother."  He said watching her.</p><p>"You think he will let us go after Sasuke is healed."  She wasn't asking.</p><p>"I will be with you, he will have no choice."  Itachi told her.</p><p>"You think you can take on all of Orochimaru's nin in his own base?"  She looked at him in surprise, this hadn't exactly been what she had been expecting.</p><p>"Yes."  He looked her in the eye.</p><p>"But you don't even know how many there are!"  She was irritated now.</p><p>"It doesn't matter how many there are, I can get us in and out, you just heal my brother."  Itachi said, moving back to his side of the fire, thinking the conversation was over.</p><p>Sakura had other ideas.</p><p>"And when he's healed?  Then what?  We just leave?  Just like that?"  She asked him her voice breaking.</p><p>"Unless he wishes to join us."  Itachi said calmly.</p><p>"Join us?  He left me, he left the Leaf, me, Naruto and Kakashi Sensei!"  She was upset by his words.  Sasuke wouldn't join them, she didn't even wish to consider the possibility, to give herself such false hope...Itachi was cruel.</p><p>"Death...changes people."  Itachi said as he looked into their fire, "It makes you realize your wrongs in a way nothing else can, no words, no letters, no other pain but death can heal old wounds sometimes."</p><p>"Sasuke isn't like you Itachi, he is not salvageable."  She said stubbornly.</p><p>"You talk like you know me, and you don't know my little brother as well as you think you do."  Itachi said quietly.</p><p>"Or is there another reason you don't want my little brother to come back with us...such as Tobi?"  Itachi watched her, his eyes flickering over her features.</p><p>"You assume too much.  Sasuke never returned my love, he never wanted it."  She said just as quietly.</p><p>"I can get us in and out of Orochimaru's hideout.  Will you heal my brother?"  Itachi asked her.</p><p>Sakura stared into the fire.</p><p>"Please Sakura."  Itachi bowed his head.</p><p>She took in a deep breath, exhaled through her nose, "If we die, or if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you."</p><p>Itachi smiled a small smile, "You wouldn't be my only ghost."</p><p>"Why did you kill them? If I am going to do this, if I am going to help you, I want to know.  Why did you kill your clan?"  She asked.</p><p>"They no longer belonged in this world.  They were stuck in the past, in the magnificence of Madara, of the isolation and madness of the death of Izuna, there was no place for their kind in our world anymore.  They could not move on, the only future they had was death, by me or someone else.  I did it to save my little brother, to save Sasuke."  He said.</p><p>"Who is Izuna?"  She was confused, she had never heard of an Izuna Uchiha before.</p><p>"Tobirama Senju killed Izuna Uchiha in the last battle before peace was made.  Tobirama, as you know, is Lord First's little brother, while Izuna was Madara's."  Itachi told her.</p><p>"Ah."  She said thoughtfully.  "It's a wonder the village ever got made."</p><p>Itachi looked up at her and his mouth twitched, "Hn."</p><p>Ever since Obito had saved her from the Sound nin and had brought her back to the Akatsuki base with him, her world had been turned upside down and her beliefs had been tried.  The Akatsuki weren't what she thought they were, Itachi Uchiha was not the man she thought he was and not the man Obito said he was...and that bothered her the most.  Who was wrong, her or Obito.</p><p>Obito had certainly spent more time with the man but Sakura couldn't help but feel Itachi was not a bad person.  It was nerve wracking.  Sakura had started to trust Obito, and had started to...care for Obito.  She wasn't sure who to trust.</p><p>Itachi watched the kunoichi through the fire.  She was conflicted, that much was clear, but what was she conflicted over.  The most obvious answer would be over Orochimaru and his brother but her eyes kept returning to him and he wondered what she was thinking.  She had asked him about his clan, why he had killed them.  Itachi knew the rumours, he had heard them all.</p><p>Tobi, that was what bothered her.  Itachi knew the man had scarcely left her alone since bringing her back to the base with him.  The fact he had brought her back to the base, was another mystery to him.</p><p>"Sakura."  Itachi called her out of her thoughts.</p><p>Sakura looked up at the Uchiha and raised an eyebrow to him in inquiry.</p><p>"Have you met Tobi before, before he brought you to the Akatsuki base?"  He asked her.</p><p>Sakura didn't answer him right away, only confirming his suspicions.  When she did answer, her words were slow and carefully chosen.</p><p>"We met once, long ago.  Before I was a kunoichi and before he was Tobi."  She said cryptically.</p><p>Before he was Tobi...Itachi's eyes locked onto Sakura's...she knew.  How much did she know...</p><p>"Do you still care for my brother?"  Itachi asked next.</p><p>"I will always love Sasuke, but he isn't the person I fell in love with and I am not the person who fell in love with him anymore."  She said quietly.</p><p>"Hn."  Satisfied, Itachi laid back, his arms behind his head.</p><p>"Get some sleep, I will take watch."  He closed his eyes.</p><p>Sakura stared at him, "How are you going to watch if your eyes are closed?"</p><p>"My summons are always watching."  He said, smirking.</p><p>Sakura didn't like the sound of that but shrugged, she didn't have anything to hide.</p><p>Tsunade gripped the sides of her wooden desk in her office in the Hokage Tower.  The scroll from Itachi Uchiha lay open and unraveled on her desk.  Sakura was with the Akatsuki, at their base....Tsunade felt like she was choking.</p><p>"I saw Itachi's crow."  Kakashi's presence filled the room and Tsunade nearly fell apart then and there.</p><p>"What has happened?"  Kakashi asked her concern for the normally steely woman.</p><p>"Sakura is with the Akatsuki, at their base."  Tsunade choked out.</p><p>"One of their members saved her from a team of Sound nin, and took her back to the base with them."  She continued.</p><p>"Hatake..."  Tsunade whispered.</p><p>"Lady Hokage."  Kakashi stood up straight.</p><p>"Get her back for me.  We only need one mole in the Akatsuki."  Tsunade turned her now hardened gaze on Kakashi, "Get me my daughter back."</p><p>"I'll leave tonight."  Kakashi bowed mechanically and leapt out of her window.</p><p>Sakura took in her surroundings with distaste as they were led down a short corridor to a much larger room that opened up into what could only be a hall.  Itachi and her had made good time and had arrived at Orochimaru's hideout just after dawn.</p><p>Kabuto bowed to them respectfully, "I will inform Lord Orochimaru of your arrival."</p><p>Sakura continued to look around the room.  It was filled with fine furniture, fine trappings and rugs, all fine things...messed haphazardly together without form.  Clearly set in place by a person who valued wealth but knew not the value of the wealthy possessions, a thug.  Orochimaru was a thug.</p><p>Yellow eyes were the first thing she saw of the man as he entered the room, clever, yellow eyes.  A clever thug.  The worst kind.</p><p>"So nice to see you again Uchiha."  Orochimaru's silver tongue was at work.  "And you my dear, thank you for coming.  Sasuke has been calling out for you...desperately."</p><p>Orochimaru made a move to take Sakura's hand but Itachi stepped in front of him, "Do not touch her."</p><p>A wicked smile fell over the sannin's face, "Protective of the little kunoichi aren't we Uchiha?  I thought it was only young Sasuke who...cared for her."</p><p>"I assured her no harm would come to her, it is the price of her help and my company."  Itachi narrowed his eyes at the pale man.</p><p>"Very well.  Kabuto, please show our...guests, to their rooms."  Orochimaru waved the silver haired teen forward.</p><p>"No."  Itachi said again.  "We will not be staying here.  If Sakura requires more than one day to heal my brother, we will leave and return the following day."</p><p>"Paranoid as usual Itachi."  Orochimaru said without the use of politeness and Itachi's eyes narrowed further.</p><p>"Show them to Sasuke's room then, but remain with them during the healing session, do not leave them unattended."  Orochimaru watched Sakura leave with the other two nin, his eyes glowing.</p><p>"I look forward to observing your healing techniques Sakura Chan." Kabuto attempted light conversation on the way to Sasuke's room.</p><p>"Don't talk to me, traitor."  Sakura spat out at him in disgust.</p><p>"You call me a traitor yet you show up here with an Akatsuki member?"  Kabuto countered.</p><p>"You don't know the circumstances."  Sakura snapped.</p><p>"Be that as it may, in order for me to be a traitor I would have had to have been loyal to Konoha, which I never was."  He pointed out as they entered a large room at the end of the hallway.</p><p>"Sasuke!"  Sakura ran to the bed when she saw his frail figure lying helplessly propped up on pillows.</p><p>"Sa  Sakura.  Is it? Really you?  Or am I dreaming.  Again?"  His voice was raspy and choked.  His breathing was sporadic.</p><p>Sakura's hands immediately glowed green with healing chakra and she began moving them slowly over his body.</p><p>Itachi stood across from her watching her eyes grow wider and wider as she diagnosed his brother.</p><p>"Oh Sasuke."  Her voice was soft and tears slipped out of her eyes down her face and dripped onto his bedding from the end of her chin that quivered.</p><p>"I know I'm dying.  Can you do anything, for me Sakura?"  Sasuke asked her, he too had been watching her through half hooded eyes from his fatigue.</p><p>"I can, it might take a few days though."  She frowned.</p><p>Sakura looked up at Itachi who nodded.  She continued to diagnose Sasuke's illness.</p><p>"Your lungs Sasuke, they're failing, there is some sort of build up of cells in your lungs preventing them from functioning properly.  Do you cough up blood?"  She asked him.</p><p>Sasuke nodded.</p><p>"And it is hard for you to breathe, yes?"  She asked.</p><p>He nodded.  Itachi was listening raptly.</p><p>"When did this start, a year ago perhaps?  The damage had progressed considerably."  She said moving her hands higher up on his chest.</p><p>"This is a rare lung cancer, it's usually..."  She paused and looked up at Itachi who nodded.</p><p>Sakura gasped.</p><p>Kabuto looked up at her sharply, "What, What is it?"</p><p>Sakura stared back down at Sasuke, their eyes met.  "It's just worse than I thought.  I should get started right away.  I'll need two large bowls of very hot water but not boiling, three large towels for him to spit into and some kind of warm juice be it orange or something similar."  She ordered Kabuto who left immediately to get the things she had asked for.</p><p>"While he's gone, Sakura."  Itachi said quickly.</p><p>"You both have it don't you, but yours isn't as bad is it Itachi?"  She asked and he nodded.</p><p>"You can cure it though?"  Itachi asked, looking at his brother.</p><p>"Yes but I don't want to do it here it will drain me.  We need to take him with us."  She looked at Itachi seriously.</p><p>"But." Sasuke began.</p><p>"I need to use my seal."  She tapped her forehead.</p><p>"Sakura when did you..."  But Sasuke was shushed by the pink haired girl, they didn't have time.</p><p>"Itachi, cast a genjutsu to make it look like we're still here, then get us out of here."  She said.</p><p>Itachi cast his genjutsu and took one of Sasuke's hands and one of Sakura's hands.  "I've never transported more than one person before."</p><p>"Do it!"  Sakura commanded and they were gone in a flurry of black feathers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They fell hard, he had under shot their landing and they each rolled in a different direction. </p><p>Itachi rose to his feet only to drop down onto one knee coughing painfully.  Sakura crawled to Sasuke rolling him over and pulling her cloak off to cram under his head.  She rose to her feet and immediately started to cast layer after layer of genjutsu over their cave she recognised from the night before.</p><p>Sasuke watched her through his cracked eyes in awe, when had she become so talented?</p><p>Itachi moved to Sasuke’s side, taking his cloak off and pulling it up over his little brother.  He took the storage scroll Sakura tossed to him and pulled out items for their fire and small things for tea.</p><p>Sasuke’s fevered eyes looked up at the face of his brother, “Who?”</p><p>“Rest Sasuke.”  Sakura’s voice came to him over the rush of the wind pushing past the entrance to the cave.</p><p>Sasuke closed his eyes, peace  floating at the corners of his heart, she was there, everything would be okay.</p><p>Sakura pulled another scroll from her pouch and pulled the wrapped herbs from their bindings and laid them out before her on the floor of the cave.  She used a minor water jutsu to fill her kettle and set it to boil over the fire Itachi had made. </p><p>“I’m making you a tea you will need to drink.  It will help keep your chakra stable while I work on healing the worst of your lungs.  Once I do that, you may rest, then I want to go back to the base.”  She looked up at Itachi who nodded.</p><p>“Base?”  Sasuke asked, confused.  “What base?”</p><p>“Look Sasuke, a lot has happened since you left.  Things aren’t what they appear, you have to trust me.  Do you trust me?”  She leaned over and wiped the sweat dampened hair from his brow.</p><p>“I don’t have a choice do I, but yeah Sakura, I trust you.”  He rasped out, his voice still not used to the strain.  Her touch felt nice on his head, familiar, soothing.</p><p>“Good, then lay back and try to relax, the tea will be ready soon.”  She started breaking apart small herbs and adding them to the warming kettle.</p><p>Sasuke watched her from his horizontal position, when had she learned how to make medicine?  Kabuto’s words came back to him, ‘Your little teammate is not what you remember Sasuke, she is...much different now.’  Apparently Kabuto had been right.  The Sakura he knew, was nothing like the woman before him.</p><p>“Sakura, your hair, it’s long.”  Sasuke said softly.</p><p>She looked up from where she was breaking herbs up for his tea, “Oh yeah, I grew it out.”  She tossed her hair over her shoulder and shoved the last of the herbs into the lip of the kettle and shook it gently.</p><p>“A lot has changed since you’ve been gone, myself included.”  She said gently, taking his pulse and counting to herself.</p><p>Itachi handed her a cup of tea and smiled at her.  Sasuke watched fascinated at their interaction, then narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Why are you, is that really my brother Sakura?  I must still be dreaming.”  Sasuke said running his hand over his face, his hand shook and she kneeled down by his side taking his hand in hers.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk until I’ve had a chance to heal you, there is a lot that needs to be said, a lot to explain.  Some of it I don’t even understand myself.”  She admitted.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were dying Sasuke,  we came when we verified the validity of the Sound nin’s claim.”  She told him.</p><p>“We’re on a mission together, meeting the Sound nin was an accident.”  She said.</p><p>“A mission, together?  Itachi, you’re back in Konoha?  How?”  Sasuke tried to sit up but Sakura pushed him back down.</p><p>“Not for Konoha Sasuke, for the Akatsuki.”  She said, looking at Itachi who nodded his agreement to tell his brother their association.</p><p>“The Akatsuki!”  Sasuke tried to sit up again but Sakura stopped him again and pushed him back down.</p><p>“If you are going to do that everytime we tell you something I’m not going to tell you anything else.”  She glared at him.</p><p>“WHY ARE YOU WITH MY BROTHER!”  He screamed ignoring her.  Sasuke tried to get up again and failed.  He fell back down coughing and clutching his hands to his chest.</p><p>Sakura looked at Itachi in alarm.  Itachi’s eyes were wide, she had never seen him look so distraught.  She bent over Sasuke, her hair falling over his face blocking his view of his brother.</p><p>“Sasuke, you said you trusted me, please, I’m not the stupid little girl I used to be.  Believe me, when I tell you...a lot has changed.  Please, trust me Sasuke.”  Her voice was soft but firm.</p><p>Strong, she was stronger, Sasuke realized as he listened to her, “I trust you Sakura.”  His hand lifted, it shook but he grit his teeth and rested his palm against her face.</p><p>Sakura’s eyes widened at his touch, her heart beat quickly in her chest, “Sasuke.”  Tears flooded her eyes but she quickly blinked them away.</p><p>“Sasuke, there is something,” She paused, she would tell him about Obito...Tobi later. </p><p>“Let me check on your tea, I want to start healing you as soon as possible, then, we can talk.”  She moved to the fire, her hair brushing the tips of his fingers as she pulled away.</p><p>His eyes locked onto those of his brother’s.  ‘I don’t trust you’, they said.  Itachi inclined his head, ‘I understand’, it said.  Both of their eyes went to the pink haired woman pouring out Sasuke’s tea.  Their eyes met once more, the heat behind them piercing, ‘A truce, for her, for now’, they said silently.  A nod, a blink.</p><p>Moving back to Sasuke’s side she helped him sit up and pressed the mug to his lips.  He took a sip and grimaced.</p><p>“It tastes bad, I know.  You need to drink it all before I start.  I need your chakra stable.”  She explained with a tone of authority, her doctor’s personality coming through.</p><p>“You have changed.”  Sasuke spoke with surprise, his head clearing with each sip of her vile concoction.</p><p>“Tell me, who you are now.”  It was a command, so much like how he used to talk to her that it made her smile.</p><p>“Tell me how much you know about me, the Sound nin we encountered, told me you wouldn’t let anyone heal you but me.  How did you know I was a medic nin now?”  She asked him, still holding his mug for him.</p><p>Sasuke bit back his snarky remark, the old Sakura would have told him willingly without pause, this Sakura, this one...questioned him...</p><p>“I heard rumours that the Fifth Hokage took you on as an apprentice, after I left.  I heard that Naruto went to train with another of the Legendary Sannin.  I’ve...been keeping track of you and Naruto, only, not out of sentimentality but because I knew you would never give up on trying to bring me back.”</p><p>“It has been a while though, you stopped coming for me and…”  His voice trailed off.</p><p>Sakura’s mind was reeling.  He noticed they had stopped coming for him, that they had stopped trying to bring him back and he....did he...what did this mean…</p><p>“Drink your tea Sasuke.”  She placed her free hand on his head, he was fevered, he was delusional, she would take what he said with a grain of salt, he didn’t mean it.</p><p>Itachi watched his little brother with his old teammate, there was something there, between them.  Did she see it?  Did his little brother see it?  Itachi saw it, and it worried him.  This was going to be a problem.  Itachi was well aware that Tobi had laid claim to the woman, he had hardly left her side since he had brought her back.  Did she return his affection though?  Itachi remained silent.</p><p>Sasuke drank his tea, his eyes never leaving Sakura.  Her hand was wrapped around the mug while her other hand glowed green and ran lightly over his chest.  He could already feel his chest lightening, was she healing him or was it just the feel of her chakra that was soothing him.  He reached up and wrapped one of his hands over hers, holding her hand with the mug.  Her eyes flickered to his, he tried to smile but his lips quivered with the strain.  She looked down at their joined hands and then looked away.</p><p>‘What is this?’, he asked himself, the Sakura he knew would have blushed and laughed nervously...she really had changed, he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.</p><p>Sakura took the mug from Sasuke’s hand and set it down beside her.</p><p>“Itachi, I will need to rest after I heal him.  I’m going to release my seal, it will drain me, but if I don’t I’m not entirely sure he will last through the night.”  She told the older Uchiha.</p><p>“I understand, thank you Sakura San.  I will watch over you both, you need not worry.”  Itachi assured her.</p><p>Sakura nodded and turned to Sasuke.  “This might hurt a bit, but bear it.  You will feel better I promise.  You must promise me one thing before I begin, you must not leave before we have the chance to explain things to you.”  Sakura knew the moment Sasuke felt better his aggressive personality would return and all hell would break loose.</p><p>Sasuke looked into her green eyes, “I promise.”  He said, he understood what she was asking of him.</p><p>“Here goes nothing then.”  Sakura closed her eyes and released her seal.</p><p>Black ribbons shot out from her purple diamond on her forehead lining her face, traveling down her neck and shoulders, her arms and her legs.  Sasuke’s mouth opened in shock and amazement, then the surge of her chakra hit him and knocked him out.  </p><p>Sakura worked quickly, running her hands over his chest and abdomen healing the most dire parts of his body then returning more slowly to knit tissue that had decayed and worn away by the cancer, regenerating cell after cell, one at a time.  It was tiring painstaking work.  Her chakra flickered, the ribbons retracted back into her diamond and she slumped over onto her side worn.</p><p>“Sleep Sasuke, I’ll check on you when I wake.”  Sakura pulled her bedding from her storage scroll, crawled in and fell asleep.</p><p>Itachi moved to pull the covers up and over the pink haired angel who had saved his brother from certain death, his own chest constricting painfully with both the same disease and emotion.  He looked at his little brother who had sat up and was running his hands over his chest, his eyes wide with...realization.</p><p>“She did it.  She really did it.”  Sasuke’s voice was cracked with his own emotion, shock...surprise and awe.</p><p>Sasuke looked at the sleeping form of his old teammate.  “Amazing.  I never would have thought...when the hell did she become so amazing?”  He looked to his brother and his face hardened.</p><p>“What are you doing with Sakura?  Why are you here?”  Sasuke glared at his brother.</p><p>“You promised her.”  Itachi reminded his hot headed younger brother.  “Look what she has done for you, keep your word.”</p><p>“I don’t need you to remind me what my teammate has done for me.”  Sasuke said harshly.</p><p>“Of course you do, just as you need reminding you left her in the first place.”  Itachi wasn’t at all bothered by his younger brother’s animosity, he had expected worse and was glad Sasuke wasn’t trying to attack him outright.  Yet.</p><p>“I am not the same person I was then and neither is she, you however...are still a filthy clan killer!  What are you doing with Sakura!”  Sasuke was yelling now.</p><p>“Be still.”  Itachi said quietly, releasing the power of his chakra, making Sasuke still under the pressure.</p><p>“Wait until she wakes and we can talk, let her explain for herself why she is with me.”  Itachi said calmly, restraining his chakra signature once more.</p><p>Sweat had gathered at Sasuke’s temples, he was no longer fevered but he was far from recovered.  He lay back down, cold eyes watching his brother’s every move.  After some time, his eyes wandered to Sakura’s sleeping form.  </p><p>‘How much had she changed?’, he wondered.  ‘Did she still love him?’  he wondered.  His eyes grew heavy and eventually he slept.</p><p>Obito paced back and forth.  His senses were on high alert.  Something was wrong he could feel it.  It had been two days since they had left on their simple assasination mission, two days and they should be back, but he couldn’t shake this terrible weight on his chest.  He knew, something was wrong.</p><p>Sakura didn’t wake until late the next day.  Her limbs ached and her head throbbed.  It had taken more chakra than she had expected to heal Sasuke.  She knew it would take a lot but he had almost drained her of all her reserves, she had barely made it into her sleeping pallet before her eyes had shut. </p><p>Moving slowly she sat up.  Her chakra stores were low, she would need another days rest, maybe two to regain her strength.  She touched the diamond on her forehead, it throbbed in tune with her aching head.  Less than half, she had less than half of her reserves left.  She grimaced.  She had been filtering small amounts into her Yin seal for the last three years and had just used half of her stores to heal a traitor...and a teammate.</p><p>Sakura continued to move slowly as she pushed back the covers of her sleeping pallet and stretched her arms and legs yawning.</p><p>“Good morning, or should I say good evening.”  Itachi smirked at her.</p><p>Sakura was surprised to see the relief in his usually blank eyes.  Sakura turned her head to look at Sasuke, he was asleep but there was a color to his cheeks that hadn’t been there yesterday.  She nodded to herself, it had worked, he would heal and in time, be back to his normal snarky self.  She couldn’t help but smile just a bit.</p><p>“He, like you, has been sleeping almost this whole time.”  Itachi smiled then, “Thank you Sakura San, if it wasn’t for your generosity, he would have died.”</p><p>Itachi bowed low to her, showing her a respect she hadn’t expected from the older Uchiha.  He really did care about his little brother.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to look at you as well, when I get a bit more rest.  Why didn’t you tell me?”  She asked him, the accusation clear in her voice.</p><p>“It was not important at the time.”  Itachi said back to his passive state.</p><p>“It is now?”  She asked him looking from his to Sasuke pointedly.</p><p>“I...never expected him to...contract the disease.”  He said quietly, avoiding her eyes.</p><p>“It usually skips a generation.”  He added as her eyes focused more directly on him.</p><p>“This has been happening to your clan...for years?  For generations?”  She asked, horrified.</p><p>Itachi nodded.</p><p>“Why?  Why didn’t someone tell someone?  It is curable!”  Sakura was angry now, she knew the main clans were secretive but this was just stupidity.</p><p>“It was clan business, no one else needed to know.”  He knew she wouldn’t accept his answer, he didn’t care.  </p><p>“It’s in the past Sakura, there is nothing you can do about it, now is what matters, and my brother and I are grateful to you.”  He said sincerely.</p><p>Sakura took a deep breath calming herself down, he was right, she couldn’t change the past. “I’m going to heal you both.”  She said flatly.</p><p>Itachi smiled, “I expected you would, stubborn woman.”</p><p>Sakura’s mouth twitched and a smile broke through her reservation, “Good.” </p><p>Itachi picked up the kettle from the fire and poured her a cup of strong tea.  She smiled her thanks to him and took the cup, the hot tea immediately warming her cold hands.  She took a blessed sip and they sat in comfortable silence.</p><p>“Has he woken at all?”  She asked Itachi.</p><p>Itachi nodded, he understood what she was really asking.</p><p>“He yelled a bit.  I reminded him of his promise to you and he fell asleep soon after that.  He has stirred periodically but he has been sleeping almost as long as you.”  Itachi told her what she had really wanted to know.</p><p>“I will leave tonight, soon, to take care of our mission and return no later than Dawn.  I will seal the cave after I leave, do not break the seal.  Orochimaru will be looking for us.  When I return, we will head to the base.  Try not to use any more of your chakra until I return, to be safe.”  Itachi withdrew two soldier pills from his pouch and handed them to her.</p><p>She took them gratefully and immediately crunched them between her teeth, swallowed and sighed as her chakra started to return to her.</p><p>“Thank you Itachi San.”  She smiled at him.</p><p>“We owe you much, the Uchiha clan, it is a small token of what’s to come.”  He said passively and stood ending their conversation.  He tidied up their campsite while she watched.  Tying his pouch to his waist and throwing his cloak over his shoulders he bowed stiffly and left, sealing the cave behind him as he promised.</p><p>Sakura withdrew a small blanket from one of her storage scrolls and covered Sasuke again, his brother having taken his cloak.</p><p>Itachi ran through the trees quickly, he didn’t like leaving them so unprotected.  Sakura was still weak and his brother wasn’t fully healed, he would be little help to the worn out kunoichi if they were attacked.  He needed to hurry.</p><p>Blood dripped slowly from the ends of Kabuto’s fingers, his glasses lay broken on the floor, a sign of things to come, he wondered.</p><p>Orochimaru had been furious when Kabuto had failed him, he had left them alone when he had specifically told him not to.  He blamed Kabuto yes, but also himself, he...Orochimaru, ought to have known better.</p><p>“Itachi…”  Orochimaru growled as he injected Kabuto with his own creation and watched as the man wriggled and writhed before him in pain.</p><p>Orochimaru, unlike Kabuto, didn't get any sexual pleasure from watching his enemies suffer.  He enjoyed it yes, but he had more pressing matters to attend to.  He left Kabuto to die in peace, the door closing shut on his former aprentice’s screams behind him.  He had an invasion to plan.</p><p>It was moonrise when Itachi landed outside of Kumo, his eyes bled red as he effortlessly dismantled the seals placed on the room.  No sound, not even a whisper, blood splattered warm and decorative against the wall as he left the bodies to cool on the floor of the high class inn.  He needed to get back to his brother and Sakura, something was coming, he could feel it.</p><p>Kakashi stopped to sniff the air...Uchiha Itachi...a growl escaped his tight clipped lips.  Last night he swore he had felt a surge of chakra, a familiar chakra.  Sakura had released her seal, he knew it.  He didn’t know why she had released her seal though, he had to hurry.  Kakashi changed his direction and headed North West, toward Sound.</p><p>Sasuke woke to a low grinding sound near his head.  One eye cracked open to reveal Sakura grinding herbs in a mortar and pestle.</p><p>“I’ll make you a tea to help with your healing “ She said to him without looking his way, she knew he was awake.</p><p>“Thank you Sakura, for not giving up on me.”  Sasuke’s voice was still hoarse, he tried to clear his throat.</p><p>“I healed you Sasuke, I didn’t forgive you for everything you’ve done.  Just because I didn’t want you to die, doesn’t mean everything is okay between us.”  She said calmly, without anger, without looking at him as she measured out the ground herbs between three different open tea bags.</p><p>“I understand Sakura.”  He paused while he watched her tie each bag up and put one in the lip of the kettle, storing the other two in her pouch.</p><p>“How do you feel?”  She turned to look at him, her hands already glowing with chakra.</p><p>“Much better.”  He said honestly as she ran her hands over his chest and abdomen.  He relaxed into her touch letting her healing chakra seep into his body.  A comforted sigh slipped past his lips and he opened his eyes he hadn’t realized he had closed.</p><p>“That’s enough for now, I want to conserve my chakra until your brother returns, in case I need it.  You’re in no condition to fight if it comes down to it and I don’t want you to activate your sharingan until I give you the all clear, understood?”  She said in her commanding Doctor’s voice.</p><p>Sasuke’s mouth twitched, “I understand, Dr. Haruno.”</p><p>“Good.”  She quipped back and poured him a cup of tea.</p><p>“You’re really a doctor now?”  He asked her, he had been joking with the teasing title.</p><p>“Of course I am.  I am the Godime’s apprentice.  I’ve already surpassed her.”  She said without the slightest bit of arrogance.</p><p>“I...didn’t know, I knew you were her apprentice but…”  He took a sip of his tea.</p><p>“I told you, things have changed.”  She said a bit more harshly than she had ment.</p><p>“I’m beginning to realize that.  Starting with my brother.  Don’t tell me you’ve left the Leaf and joined the Akatsuki?”  He joked.</p><p>Sakura gave him a funny look.  A look between sadness and wariness.</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding.”  Sasuke stared at her, his lips parted in disbelief.</p><p>“Did you know, your brother was ordered by the Leaf to kill your clan?”  She asked him, avoiding his question.</p><p>“Is that what he told you?  And you believe him?”  His voice was cold, his tone ridgid as he spoke.</p><p>“The fifth Hokage told me, after I became her apprentice.”  She said ignoring his animosity.</p><p>Sasuke’s mouth opened but no words came out.</p><p>“I asked him myself, why he did it.  He did it for you.  There was going to be a rebellion Sasuke, this was the best alternative to wiping out all of you, the price for his obedience, was you.  He didn’t say that, he didn’t have to.  Like me, your brother is not who you thought he was.”  Sakura wasn’t sure of her words, she still didn’t know who was right and who was wrong, Itachi or Obito, but she thought Sasuke at least deserved to know his brother’s side.  Maybe without his brother here, he would have time to process the information.</p><p>“Don’t talk like you know him, Sakura.  You don’t know him.”  His voice was bitter.</p><p>“You don’t either.”  She said evenly, his head snapped up.</p><p>Since when did she talk to him like this…</p><p>“When your brother gets back, we’re leaving for the Akatsuki base.  I need to heal you in a place where...we will be protected.  It isn’t safe here, your brother is right, Orochimaru will be looking for us.”  She started to pack up the few things they had laying around.</p><p>“Drink your tea Sasuke, it will help.”  She said, ending their conversation.</p><p>Sasuke watched her pack up their things as he sipped.  He thought about what she had told him.  Was it true or was she being fooled...he wasn’t sure.</p><p>“Sakura.”  Sasuke set his cup down beside him.</p><p>“Remember when we were kids, you were so in love with me...that’s changed, hasn’t it?”  He asked her, his face deliberately blank.</p><p>“Yes.”  She said quietly, “That is one of the many things that has changed.”  She shoved the now empty cup into her storage scroll and looked to the mouth of the cave where Itachi had just appeared.</p><p>“Let’s go.”  He helped Sasuke to his feet and packed away his bedding.  </p><p>“What is it Itachi?”  Sakura asked him, she could tell something was wrong, he was in a hurry.</p><p>“I was followed, we must leave, now.”  Itachi said, grabbing Sakura and Sasuke’s hands, they disappeared in a flurry of black feathers, just as a streak of lightning burst through the outer layers of his genjutsu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Many of you will probably wonder why Kakashi ,because who else could have that lightning Chidori, wouldn't attack Itachi, wait and see</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi straightened his back and lifted his face to the night's sky.  Moon light glinted cold and steely over his one coal eye and flashed a brilliant blood red on his gifted sharingan.</p><p>He had missed them, barely.</p><p>With the genjutsu broken he entered the cave.  Sakura's smell surrounded him, Sakura's and that of the two Uchiha traitors, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha.</p><p>Sasuke was a traitor as far as Kakashi was concerned and his older brother no better.  He had heard from the Hokage like everyone else, Itachi had been ordered to kill his clan, his only request, the life of his younger brother.  'For Konoha', they had told him, 'A hero', they called him behind closed doors, but to Kakashi, he was a cold hearted clan killer, a traitor to the Leaf, like his brother and their father Fugaku.<br/>There was the faint smell of blood, but it wasn't Sakura's, she wasn't hurt.  Did she use her seal before or after they had been in the cave.  'Don't assume', he told himself.  She might not be hurt at all.  'Why did she release her seal then?', his mind taunted him.  Relax, he told himself, she is a capable kunoichi.  'Who is with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha', his mind betrayed him yet again.</p><p>Kakashi prowled around the cave, he bent and sniffed, she had slept here...he walked around a bit more, here and here is where the Uchiha had been.  Another smell though, one he couldn't quite place, a familiar smell, it taunted him.  Kakashi shook his head to clear his mind.  He needed to focus.  He looked down at the extinguished fire.  One lone black feather rest against the soot and ash.</p><p>"Itachi."  The name came out in a snarl, his lip curled, the bastard had teleported them using his summons.</p><p>Kakashi stood in the mouth of the cave...the Akatsuki base in Rain...that's where he needed to go.</p><p>Sasuke stumbled and fell to his knees.  Sakura landed a little less than gracefully beside Itachi who dropped down easily on the heels of his feet, stooping immediately to help his brother up.  The door to the base opened immediately to reveal Tobi, Pein and Konan.</p><p>"What is this?"  Pein's deep voice asked Itachi.</p><p>"I have brought my brother to the Akatsuki Leader Sama, he will be an asset to our cause.  Sakura San has agreed to heal him."  Itachi stood rigid and tense beside Sakura.</p><p>Sakura looked to Obito, she couldn't tell what he was thinking behind his mask, but his finger twitched and she almost stepped toward him but stopped herself remembering where she was and who she was with.</p><p>Tobi clapped his hands together and bounced on his toes, "Oh another uchiha!  How interesting!"  His childish voice rang out against the silence.</p><p>Pein and Konan shared a look.</p><p>"Bring him inside, we will offer him the same terms we have offered Sakura San, once he is fully recovered.  In the meantime, Itachi, find him a room and remember you are responsible for him while he is here." Pein said, turning with his wife back into the base.</p><p>"Yes Leader Sama."  Itachi inclined his head and walked slowly to the door with Sasuke propped up against him on one side.  </p><p>Sakura followed after them, her eyes on Obito, his eye fastened on her.</p><p>"I should see Sasuke to his room and help Itachi get him settled in.  I would like to do a brief healing session with him after he is more comfortable."  She told Obito as she walked through the door before him.</p><p>"I'll go with you!" Obito said in his child's voice.</p><p>"That is not necessary Tobi San."  Sakura protested, she had wanted time alone with Sasuke, to prepare him after she had healed him a bit, to explain to him she had started to move on.  She wanted to offer him kindness, she wasn't sure she would be able to do that, if Obito was there.</p><p>"I will go with you."  Obito spoke quietly in her ear as the door closed behind them.</p><p>Sakura turned around to see his one eye boring into hers, she nodded.  </p><p>They followed Itachi and Sasuke down the hall toward Itachi's room but stopped at the door before his own.  Sakura stepped forward and opened the door for Itachi so he wouldn't have to manage Sasuke and the door at once.  He nodded his thanks as he passed her, his brother breathing heavily on his arm.</p><p>Sakura moved into the room and quickly smoothed the covers out over the ready made bed and turned the top blanket down.  She helped Itachi get Sasuke into the bed and drew the cover up over him.  Sasuke's hand rose and grabbed Sakura's hand as she was stepping back from the bed, stopping her.</p><p>"Thank you Sakura."  Sasuke said softly.</p><p>Sakura could feel obito stiffen behind her and she swore in her head.</p><p>"It's nothing Sasuke, rest.  I'm going to make you some more of that tea to keep your chakra stable.  I'll be right back, then I'll heal you okay?"  She pulled her hand from his grasp and left the room, Tobi on her heels.</p><p>Tobi followed her to the kitchen where she filled a kettle with water and withdrew the required herbs from her pouch.</p><p>"I'm glad to see you back safely."  Obito said, keeping his voice low.</p><p>"As you can see, things didn't go exactly to plan."  She gave him a guarded smile.</p><p>"I did see that."  Obito said carefully.</p><p>Sakura watched the kettle while it warmed.  What could she say, what should she say?  She felt guilty, but why?  Sasuke meant nothing to her now, not romantically.  She had loved and pinned over him for years with nothing to show for it but a broken and damaged heart.  Obito was kind and thoughtful and he seemed to care about her...that's why realization hit her.  He returned her interest, something Sasuke had never done.</p><p>She had kissed Obito and he had kissed her back...something else Sasuke had never done.  She couldn't help but compare the only two men in her life she had ever had feelings for.  Somehow it didn't seem fair, but life wasn't fair, Sasuke was proof of that, as was Itachi.  Sakura frowned at the tea kettle, it had been a long time since she had been this confused.</p><p>Obito watched her watch the kettle.  She was upset that much was clear.</p><p>"What happened on your mission Sakura?"  Obito asked her, his voice low for only her to hear.</p><p>"Itachi completed the mission, I stayed in a cave outside of Sound with Sasuke after we took him from orochimaru."  She said in a rush.</p><p>"What?" Obito said, his tone wary.</p><p>Sakura explained what had happened with the Sound nin, how she had used the poison Sasori had given her for Itachi on the Sound nin instead and how it had led them to Orochimaru's hideout.  Obito listened to her attentively and when she was done, he smoothed the hair from her face.</p><p>"I understand."  He said.</p><p>Two words.  All he had said were two words. 'I understand', and she fell apart.  Tears fell from her eyes and she angrily wiped them away.  She didn't understand why she was crying.  She didn't understand why those words meant so much to her.</p><p>"Do you?"  She sniffed.</p><p>"He is the one that you were referring to, isn't he, Sasuke?"  Obito said careful to keep any jealousy or anger from his voice.</p><p>"Yes."  She wiped her nose on her sleeve inelegantly.</p><p>"Do you still have feelings for him?" Obito asked her slowly, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.</p><p>"I care about him, but not the same way I care about you."  She said truthfully.</p><p>Obito's heart skipped a beat.</p><p>"How do you care for me, what is the difference?"  He held his breath.</p><p>"I.."  She stopped speaking as Sasori walked into the kitchen.</p><p>"Did you use my poison on the Uchiha?"  Sasori asked without greeting or any sort of social normalcy.</p><p>"No, I used it on a Sound nin."  Sakura wiped away the last few tears from her eyes as she answered him.</p><p>"Sound nin."  Sasori said a slight frown on his face, then he looked at her more closely and saw that her lashes were stuck together.</p><p>"Why are you crying?"  He asked bluntly.</p><p>"I'm not anymore."  She said defensively.</p><p>Sasori stared at her, her eyes shifted to Obito, Sasori's eyes moved from her to Obito.</p><p>"Did he make you cry?"  Sasori pointed an accusing finger at Obito.</p><p>Sakura laughed, she couldn't help it, "No."  she stifled her laughter.</p><p>Both men were looking at her oddly.</p><p>"Sorry."  She blushed.</p><p>"I have to get this to Sasuke."  She took the kettle from the stove with a cloth from one of the drawers and excused herself from the kitchen.</p><p>Itachi was sitting in a chair beside Sasuke's bed when she entered.  She set the kettle on the nightstand and pulled a mug from her pouch. </p><p>"Here."  She helped Sasuke sit up, much like she had in the cave, only this time she gave him the mug instead of holding it for him.</p><p>A small look of disappointment mared his features but lightened when she sat down at the end of his bed to watch him drink his tea.</p><p>"How is your breathing, is it better?"  She asked in her doctor's voice.</p><p>"Hn."  He said.</p><p>Sakura smiled, it had been years since she had heard that sound.</p><p>"There is probably still a bit of tightness when you inhale deeply, that will go away eventually.  I think two or three more healing sessions and you should be as good as new."  She turned to Itachi.</p><p>"I would like to heal you as well, maybe shorter less frequent sessions, since your case is not as advanced as Sasukes."  She explained.</p><p>"Of course."  Itachi said politely.</p><p>When Sasuke had finished his tea she took his cup from him, setting it on the nightstand and pushed her healing chakra to her hands.  Scooting closer to him on the bed she moved her hands over his chest, finding where she had previously left off she began the painstaking work of rebuilding his tissues and removing the scarred and damaged cells.</p><p>She heard the door open and close, she felt Obito pull up a chair and sit down beside Itachi.  She opened her eyes to find both Obito and Itachi watching her work.  She looked up to see Sasuke watching her with a tenderness in his eyes she had never seen before.  Guilt returned to her and her face flushed.  She didn't look at Obito under the keen eyes of both Sasuke and Itachi but she felt him stiffen in his seat and was sure both Itachi and Sasuke had noticed it as well.</p><p>'Shit',  her mind wandered as she continued to heal Sasuke and before she knew it her chakra had started to flicker and die.  She was exhausted.  She hadn't fully recovered from using her seal so it hadn't taken much to wear her out.</p><p>"You need to rest Sakura.  You've pushed yourself too hard."  Itachi rose from his chair and helped her to a standing position.</p><p>"I'll take her Itachi San!"  Tobi sang out moving quickly to Sakura's side, lifting her up into his arm bridal style.</p><p>"Thank you Tobi Kun."  Sakura smiled sleepily at Obito.</p><p>'Tobi Kun?', she called him Kun?  Sasuke glared at the one eyed man.</p><p>"Who are you?" Sasuke asked Tobi rudely.</p><p>"This is Tobi San." Itachi told his little brother.</p><p>"Tobi San, this is my little brother Sasuke Uchiha."  Itachi introduced Tobi to Sasuke.</p><p>"So nice to meet little Itachi, well, see you.  Sakura Chan needs her rest!"  Tobi sang and skipped out of the room, Sakura held tight in his arms.</p><p>Sasuke frowned at the childish voice, he frowned at another man holding what he thought was his.  He looked at his brother who had resumed his seat by his bed.</p><p>"Who is Tobi?"  Sasuke asked.</p><p>"He is a high ranking member of the Akatsuki, and a friend of Sakuras, like you, like me."  Itachi said patiently.</p><p>"Friend."  Sasuke repeated. </p><p>"Is there anything you would like to ask me little brother?"  Itachi offered, there were things that needed to be said and now was the time.</p><p>"You know I do."  Sasuke glared at his older brother, Sakura's words coming back to him.</p><p>"Very well, allow me to seal the door and we will begin."  Itachi made several hand signs and sealed the door with a slight sigh.</p><p>Obito set Sakura gently on his bed and shut the door behind them sealing the room for privacy.  Sakura stretched and yawned, it had been a stressful last few days and it was nice to be back in a familiar place.</p><p>Her thoughts made her pause in her stretching.  She had grown comfortable in the Akatsuki base without realizing it, it surprised her.  She watched Obito remove his mask and gloves.  The last time she had healed him had removed almost all of the scarring from his face, there was very little left.  Obito was a very handsome man, with or without the scarring in her opinion but most definitely without.</p><p>"What is the difference?"  Obito asked her gently resuming their previous conversation.</p><p>"Hum?"  Sakura yawned again, "Oh, um."  She blushed.  Obito and her haven't really talked about their feelings, they had no label, no...direction.  They had acted on feeling, on emotion and hadn't thought about the consequences or the long term of their actions.  She didn't know what they were, if anything.  She had no experience in this area.</p><p>"I care about Sasuke, we went on our first missions together, spent a lot of time together, he, Naruto and I.  We were friends, good friends at least I thought so, until he left to join Orochimaru in search of power.  It crushed me, when he left.  I was naive, I was young and I didn't know what love was."  She tried to explain.</p><p>"I thought I loved him.  I thought he would eventually love me, once he saw how much I loved him but...he never did, he ignored me and ridiculed me.  I was nothign to him, and then he left, it broke me and I ralized, how stupid and foolish I had been.  That, that wasn't love and I realized, I didn't know what love was and that maybe I never would."</p><p>"So what I feel for him, is nothing like what I feel for you.  You are kind to me, you show me you care and I know we haven't known one another long but you were my first kiss and I want to see where it goes."  She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye, what if she was wrong again, what if he didn't think of her like that, what if again, she cared more than he did...</p><p>She felt his hand cover hers and felt his fingers under her chin lifting her head up to meet his eye.</p><p>"I want to see where it goes too."  He said gently.</p><p>Sakura smiled, "Really?"</p><p>"Yes."  Obito pulled her to him and hugged her.</p><p>"I find myself caring about you more than I thought I had.  While you were gone, I couldn't stop thinking about you."  He confessed.</p><p>"Really?"  She blushed and smiled into his neck, her heart beating quickly.</p><p>"Really."  He smiled.</p><p>"I thought about you too."  She whispered.</p><p>His hands were in her hair freeing it from her ponytail.  He finger combed her hair letting it slide through his fingers slowly.  He looked down into her green eyes, "Welcome back Sakura."</p><p>"Thank you."  She rested her head against his chest as he continued to finger comb her hair.</p><p>"Would you like to get some rest, you're tired from healing your friend."  Obito asked her, already pulling down the covers to his bed.</p><p>"Yes, and Sasuke isn't my friend.  I'm not sure what he is, and maybe we can be friends again someday but for right now, he is just a patent."  She felt the need to clarify her and Sasuke's relationship to him.</p><p>"I understand, thank you."  She is loyal, he thought, she is real and she is mine.  </p><p>Obito smiled as she took off her pouch, her belt and her gear.  Her katana lay on his desk, her guards on his desk chair, she was making herself at home in his room, it pleased him.  </p><p>Sakura untied her pants and slipped into his bed in her shirt, cuddling up to him when he joined her a moment later.</p><p>"This is nice."  She sighed as he hugged her to his body.</p><p>"It is."  He tucked her head under his chin and ran his hand up and down her back soothing her.</p><p>"Goodnight Obito Kun."</p><p>"Goodnight Sakura Chan."  He smiled as she giggled, both of their eyes closed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sensed something lurking in the shadows of the trees outside his window and rose to peer out into the dark.  Since he didn't sleep like most of the other members he knew he was probably one of the only ones to sense it, the others being Tobi or Itachi.  Itachi was distracted by the sudden responsibility of his younger sick brother and Tobi had the little pink kunoichi in his arms.  Sasori still didn't understand the pink haired woman's interest in the childish idiot, but he had long suspected there was more to Tobi than what he allowed people to see.</p><p>Sasori set down his sander and the wooden carving he had been working on for the Konoha medic and sent out a pulse of his chakra into the night.  His window, although covered with a covering jutsu, was not infallible so he remained cautious.  Something was there his chakra told him, a figure, crouched low and unmoving in the trees, looking...at his window, no...looking at Tobi's window.  A glint of red...what is it Sasori wondered.  He had better check it out.</p><p>Kakashi crouched low in his tree as he scanned the base with his sharingan.  There weren't any look outs, no scouts, no barrier than that which was cast on the building...why, he wondered, was it abandoned?  He could feel chakra signatures, faint almost imperceptible, no, there were shinobi in there, but so few...or so few detectable.  He couldn't feel her, he couldn't sense her, where was she...was she even there.</p><p>He sniffed the air, her scent was recent, but that didn't mean she was still there, only that she had been, recently...</p><p>His sharingan spun in his eye as he lifted his headband to look closely at each window.  The first in the row had a seal of protection on it, but he could see clearly into the room, it wasn't her nor was she present, the Puppet Master Sasori of the Red Sand, he recognized him from the Bingo book, his gaze wandered.  He didn't care about the rest of them, he only cared about her.  Getting her home with him.  Although, if he happened to run into Itachi or Sasuke...he might make an exception.</p><p>The next window was protected much more securely, there was something to hide in that room his instincts told him, maybe they were hiding a certain pink haired student of his there but wait.  His nose twitched, his red eye glowed, her chakra, he could sense her chakra on the third window down, faint, several days old, maybe two days?  She had been there, her chakra signature though faint was infused in the window, there, that is where she had been.  Was she still there?  He needed to find out.</p><p>Slowly he dropped down from the tree careful of the traps he was sure were placed along the outskirts of the base.  No scouts, no sentires meant skilled and dangerous traps.  He slid and danced across the open spanse to the side of the base, moving like one of the shadows hidden from the light of the moon.  Someone was coming, he felt them moving, slowly, confidently.  Red hair caught his eye, he scanned the interruption with his sharingan, there was no life to be found in the body, wait...a cylinder shaped entity, flooded with life and chakra caught his sharingan eye.  What the hell, he thought, what is he?</p><p>Kakashi retreated further into the shadows as the Puppet Master walked out into the open, moonlight reflected against the amber of his glass eyes.  </p><p>"I know you're there, Copy Nin."  Sasori's voice came to him on the gentle wind that blew past his face.</p><p>"And?"  Kakashi taunted him from the shadows.</p><p>"She is well."  Sasori said calmly.</p><p>"She."  Kakashi replied.</p><p>"Haruno Sakura, that is why you're here is it not?"  Sasori tilted his head just so, questioning the Copy nin.</p><p>"It is."  Kakashi bit out, wondering why the Puppet Master was there, why he wasn't attacking.</p><p>"She is a very unusual woman.  I find her fascinating."  Sasori said conversationally.</p><p>"I doubt she enjoys your company as much as you seem to enjoy hers."  Kakashi snarled.</p><p>"Oh?  I wouldn't speak for her if I were you.  She wouldn't like that."  Sasori told him, letting him know just how well he had gotten to know Sakura thus far.</p><p>Kakashi bit the inside of his lip, he knew it was true, she wouldn't want someone to speak for her, she could speak for herself.</p><p>"What does the Akatsuki want with The Fifth Hokage's apprentice?"  Kakashi tried the diplomatic approach, the man seemed inclined to talk, he would use it to his advantage.</p><p>"Not the Akatsuki, Tobi San, he is the one who brought her here.  He saved her, you should know, from certain death, from Orochimaru's Sound nin."  Sasori added, " She is not a prisoner, and has been treated well."</p><p>Kakashi let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.  "Why is she still here then, if she is not a prisoner."</p><p>Sasori thought about his reply.  He didn't know exactly what Tobi wanted with the girl, he could guess, he had his suspicions.  He knew why Pein and Konan wanted her.  He knew why Itachi wanted her and he knew why he wanted her, the rest of the Akatsuki seemed indifferent to her thus far.</p><p>"She hasn't asked to leave."  He said simply.  It was the truth, she hadn't.</p><p>"Uchiha Sasuke, is here here as well?"  Kakashi ignored the Puppet Master's reply about Sakura not asking to leave for now.</p><p>"I do not think I am allowed to say either way, only that he was here, once."  Sasori did see the point in answering questions about Itachi's younger brother, he could care less about the boy.  He wasn't going to offer a known enemy information about him though either.</p><p>"Is she that valuable to Konoha, that they would send one of their elite to retrieve her?  Is she that...skilled?" Sasori's voice held a note of longing that Kakashi didn't care for.</p><p>"She is a Konoha kunoichi, she belongs in Konoha."  The Copy nin stated flatly, he didn't like where this conversation was going.</p><p>"Perhaps, and perhaps she was only a Konoha kunoichi because she didn't know what else was out there, because she didn't know about...us, the Akatsuki.  She even said herself, “We are not what she thought we were."  Sasori said the last sentence with such stabbing sweetness it made Kakashi's stomach turn.</p><p>"She belongs with me."  Kakashi growled electricity building in his palm, cracking and whipping around his wrist, his arm...</p><p>"She belongs with us!"  A blonde yelled from above as hundreds of tiny white spiders fell down in a cloud over Kakashi's head exploding one by one as they touched his body.</p><p>Lightening exploded around Kakashi as he dodged and ducked, the bombs detonating one after the other.  Smoke choked and gagged the silver haired nin as he jumped into the air barely missing the crushing blade of Kisame's Samihada.</p><p>"I don't know what the kunoichi wants, but you're not going to take her before Leader Sama releases her, if he releases her.”  Kisame lifted his enormous sword effortlessly and rested it over his shoulder.</p><p>"I say we keep her either way, if she wants to or not, she's kind of cute yeah?"  Deidara dropped down off of his white bird to stand beside Kisame and Sasori who had taken the opportunity to draw out his Third Kazekage puppet, its bulky mass looming over his head protectively ready to strike.</p><p>"She doesn't belong to you."  Kakashi growled.</p><p>"She doesn't belong to you either."  Sasori raised an eyebrow at the Leaf nin.</p><p>"Why would she wish to return to your pathetic village when we can offer her so much more here.  A place to learn techniques that wouldn't be available to her in your village, no, you know her i think, you know her insatiable thirst for knowledge.  She wants to stay here."  Sasori's words impacted Kakashi in a way no sword or kunai could. </p><p>They hit him with the overwhelming force of the truth.</p><p>"Who cares about that." Deidara complained, thrusting his hands into the pouches tied to his belt as Kisame lunged forward with his massive sword.</p><p>Kakashi jumped and weaved, cast his Earth Dragon jutsu at the shark man and dodged yet another of Deidara's bombs.</p><p>Sasori flicked his fingers and the Third Kazekage was set into motion, dark sand, heavy and dangerous moved and swirled catching Kakashi by the leg dragging him back toward the Puppet Master.</p><p>Kisame's sword swung down a crushing blow, missing the Copy nin's head by an inch.  Deidara dropped two more bombs and the air erupted in a cloud of dust and dirt.  When the dust cleared, the three Akatsuki members stood alone.  The Leaf's elite Copy nin was gone.</p><p>"Damn it Deidara, we almost had him!" Kisame swung his sword at Deidara who merely dodged and jumped up onto his bird and flew away calling a rude comment out over his shoulder.</p><p>"What a waste of time."  Kisame grumbled and walked back to the side door of the base.</p><p>Sasori stood for a moment looking out into the shadows of the surrounding trees.  He knew the Leaf nin was still there, watching.</p><p>"She is well protected, not only by those two idiots but by other Akatsuki members, including myself.  She is happy here.  Forget about her, she is no longer Konoha's flower.  She's ours."  Sasori said the words clearly, confidently as if it were a fact, turned and walked away.</p><p>Kakashi Hatake remained crouched in the tree and watched the puppetmaster walk away.  He wasn't giving up, he didn't care what they said, but he wouldn't be able to bring her back alone.  He ran through the trees back to Konoha. 'I'll be back Sakura.'  </p><p>Obito listened to the explosions outside of his window, his arm around Sakura who was still sound asleep curled into his side.  The genjutsu he had cast over her the moment she woke and looked up at him, had kept her at peace.  He removed it now that he was sure they were once again alone.He had felt the familiar presence of his former teammate.  </p><p>So, Kakashi had come himself for the woman.  Obito grit his teeth, what was she to him, what was he to her.  She had told him about Sasuke, a one sided love, but he had seen the way the boy had looked at her, had she lied to him...</p><p>Obito turned the words over in his head, he had heard everything.</p><p>'She belongs to me', Kakashi had said, possession clear in his voice.  Obito growled low in his throat.  No Kakashi, she belongs to me...</p><p>Doubt played through his mind.  What was real, what was the illusion.  Not everything Sasori had told Kakashi was true, was everything that Kakashi said untrue as well?  Was he exaggerating, like Sasori had, to plant false doubt, or was he the one fooling himself.  Obito sighed, he couldn't be sure.  This relationship...was new, it was exciting, it was terrifying.  He had something to lose, someone to lose now and he wasn't sure he liked the feeling.</p><p>Sakura moved in his arms, exhaled into his ear.  No, he could trust her, he wanted to trust her.  He pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes, it was still a long time until dawn.</p><p>Sasuke sat up in his newly appointed bed.  The words of his brother replaying in his mind.</p><p>'I was ordered to, but I had a choice',  he had chosen to kill their clan and save him, Sasuke, his little brother.  'I wanted a brighter future for you, then you joined Orochimaru',  Sasuke looked down at his hands which were rough with use, callused and worn, the hands of  shinobi.  He had wanted to become strong, to have a chance at his revenge. 'The clan wouldn't listen, they ignored reason, there was too much hatred among the elders', Itachi had told him.</p><p>'I knew I had made a mistake, when I had heard you joined Orochimaru', his brother had said.  'I made you hate me, to make you strong but it only pushed you into a darker abyss, one you almost didn't make it out of'.</p><p>'That girl, you owe her more than a life, she saved you from more than one death, it was her idea to bring you here, to take you back from Orochimaru'  Itachi had said right before he had left his room.</p><p>Sasuke closed his eyes.  So, the little annoying kunoichi from his youth saved his life not once but twice.</p><p>'She is not the same Sasuke, tread carefully', Itachi had warned him.</p><p>"I know that." Sasuke said to his empty room.</p><p>"She loved me once, she will love me again."  He ran his hand over his chest.  His breathing came easier, the pain was gone.  She said the tightness would dissipate, it already had.  He turned and twisted in his bed, the restriction was less.  She was a miracle worker.</p><p>The Konoha he thought existed was no more, his brother had made sure of that.  A little part of him, the nostalgic part of him...wanted to believe it wasn't true, but he couldn't deny the truth behind his brother's words, and he believed him.  </p><p>Itachi had left him after their talk, telling him he was right next door and to summon him if he needed anything.  Sasuke had asked where Sakura's room was and his brother had paused, telling him it was in a different wing.  Sasuke sensed there was more to the bland look in his brother's face than his brother wished to reveal but he didn't press him.  Their reunion was new, they hadn't talked in almost a decade and Sasuke wasn't sure where they stood with one another, even after their talk.</p><p>Sasuke wasn't sure where he stood with Sakura, or what her involvement with the Akatsuki entailed.  She didn't seem to be a prisoner, but she didn't seem to be quite an ally either, it perplexed him.  And who the hell was Tobi and why did he seem to be on such good terms with her... Sasuke was determined to find answers to all of his questions and soon.</p><p>Sakura came with the rising of the sun, her presence as warm and inviting as the sun’s rays.  She moved around his room checking his pillows, his blankets and his water jug.  She had brought a pot of tea with her that she assured him would help break up the phlegm in his lungs left over from her healing.</p><p>“I won’t be able to heal you today but I wanted to give you a quick check up.  You will need to rest after two healing sessions in a row and I still haven’t regained all of my chakra.”  She explained to him as her hands glowed green and she pressed them to his throat and chest.</p><p>She hummed as she moved her hands over his body checking his pressure points and circulation.  She paused looking at his eyes.</p><p>“I could check your sharingan for you if you like, I’ve been healing Kakashi Sensei’s fort he past two years now and I am sure you will need yours looked at.”  She offered.</p><p>Sasuke hesitated, “Maybe later.  I’m tired and as you said you need rest.”</p><p>Sakura nodded her understanding, he didn’t fully trust her.  She understood, it had been years since they had seen one another and...not all of their encounters had gone well.  She didn’t fully trust him either.</p><p>There was a soft knock on the door and Itachi entered soundlessly and sat down in the same chair he had occupied the previous night.</p><p>“I hope I am not interrupting anything.”  He inclined his head to Sakura and then his brother.</p><p>“Not at all Itachi San.”  Sakura said at the same time Sasuke said, “You are.”</p><p>Itachi’s mouth twitched but he looked to Sakura which annoyed Sasuke.</p><p>“Am I?”  Itachi asked, his eyes amused.</p><p>“No.”  Sakura rolled her eyes at the two comically hindered Uchiha and sighed.</p><p>I was just leaving.  He is healing well.  I will need to do one maybe two more healing sessions with him but rest is what he needs right now.  Healing takes a lot out of both the patient and the doctor.  We will start fresh tomorrow morning.”  She rose from her seat with a pat on Sasuke’s hand.</p><p>“I can, however, look at your damaged lungs, Itachi, small quick healing sessions will work best for you and I have enough chakra for that.  We could go to your room if you like, there is not enough room in here I’m afraid.”  She apologized.</p><p>“After you.”  Itachi stood and gestured toward the door.</p><p>“Will you come back after?”  Sasuke asked Sakura.</p><p>“I’m sorry Sasuke, I can not.  I am training with Sasori San after.  I will see you before this evening though, to bring you more tea.”  She assured him and left the room without a backward glance.</p><p>Sasuke watched her leave with a frown on his face. He didn't even bother to hide and a coldness in his eyes as he watched his brother close the door after them.</p><p>Sakura waited for Itachi to open the door to his room not wanting to be rude and enter his space uninvited, even though it had been her suggestion to heal him in his own room.</p><p>Itachi closed the door behind him and sat on his bed.</p><p>“You don’t need to lie down and I can heal you through your clothes.”  Sakura told him as he watched her move toward him.</p><p>“I am surprised your condition is as light as it is, you being the older brother.”  She made polite conversation as she ran her glowing hands over his chest.</p><p>“I have been taking medicine acquired by a shinobi doctor in Rain, it has helped with the minor irritation.”  Itachi confessed.</p><p>Sakura leaned forward slightly focusing on a particularly damaged spot in his lower lung, no doubt where the disease had decided to settle over the years.  Her hair fell forward, loose and unbound, brushing against his hands in his lap.</p><p>Itachi closed his eyes as her scent wafted around him from her loose hair.  His hands twitched, they wanted to reach up and stroke her hair back from her face, but he didn’t.  He knew she slept with Obito or at the very least stayed with him in his room at night, voluntarily.</p><p>Sakura let the chakra flicker out of her hands as she stepped away from Itachi.</p><p>“You will feel mild discomfort when you take deep breaths for the next few hours.  I will go now and make the same tea I made for your brother, it will help.”  She smiled kindly at him and left his room.</p><p>Itachi closed his eyes and followed her chakra to the kitchen, his eyes snapped open as he felt another chakra moving from her wing of the base toward the kitchens...he wasn’t the only one with a mild interest in the kunoichi, he knew, but the familiar chakra signature moving in her direction made him smile.  ‘That one’, he thought, didn’t stand a chance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This will be the last chapter for a time.  My usual work load just doubled at my company so I won't have a lot of spare time for a few months.  I'll try to write when I can and upload on the weekends if possible, no promises...sorry!  Thanks for reading though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sakura has been at the Akatsuki base nearly two weeks now and is finding her place among the ranks slowly but surely.  She finds that she has much in common with many different members, not all, but a special few and it puts a mild strain on her and Obito's budding relationship.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura hummed to herself as she filled another kettle with water and set it to boil over the stove.  Taking the same herbs from her pouch she began to break them up on the counter and divide them into small piles to be placed into gauze bags for seeping.  Her hands stilled as she felt him enter the kitchen, she sighed and continued her work.</p><p>“What ya doing huh?”  Deidara leaned up against the counter invading her space again.</p><p>“I’m making some tea for Itachi.”  She said without taking her eyes off the little piles of herbs in front of her.</p><p>“What for?”  Deidara watched her bag the small piles and tie them together.</p><p>“Because I’m a doctor and I think he needs it.”  She turned to him then.</p><p>“Is he sick?”  Deidara asked her, a little smirk on his face.</p><p>“Not at all, it is just good for him to drink it, would you like some?”  </p><p>She was a doctor and she believed in confidentiality.  Not only was Itachi the Uchiha clan head but he was also an S-Rank missing nin, and she didn’t know if he and Deidara were on friendly terms.  Far be it from her to reveal weaknesses, she had too many of her own to be spreading word about other’s.</p><p>“No thanks, I’m not a tea person.”  He continued to watch her as she withdrew several smaller bags from her pouch.</p><p>“What are you doing now?”  He asked her curiously, he had never met a medic nin of her calibre before and was very interested in what she was doing.</p><p>“It will take a bit longer for this tea to brew so I thought I would start dividing my herbs up to make some of my soldier pills.  I only have a few left.”  She told him taking several cups down from the shelf and placing pinches of different herbs in each one.</p><p>“You know how to make soldier pills?”  Deidara asked her.</p><p>“She just said that she did.”  The drawling voice of Sasori came from behind.</p><p>Sakura smirked, having sensed the man but Deidara whipped around to give the redhead a dirty look.</p><p>“You’ve been in the kitchen a lot lately, especially for someone who doesn't even eat.”  Deidara said nastily.</p><p>“Obviously I’m not here to eat, why are you bothering her.”  Sasori flicked his fingers, chakra strings attached themselves to one of the cups Sakura was portioning herbs into and brought it to himself, sifting through it interestedly.</p><p>“Hey!”  Sakura protested, turning to huff at Sasori.</p><p>“I just wanted to see what you were using.”  He smelled the cup and stuck his finger in it, stirring the contents and looking interested in what he found.</p><p>“Deer antler, ground but not powdered...interesting, who told you to add that little girl?”  Sasori asked her.</p><p>Sakura rolled her eyes...little girl?  “No one.  I added it because it helps maintain the chakra rejuvenation effects working longer and smoother so you can take more than two a day and not go into shock or crash after the initial burn.”</p><p>Sasori smiled, “Clever girl.”</p><p>“Yeah, fascinating.” Deidara agreed not nearly as enthused as Sasori with the making of her soldier pills.</p><p>“I told you, you can use my work table dear, you don’t need to subject yourself to such...scrutiny.”  Sasori waved his hand lazily at Deidara who scoffed at the insult.</p><p>“I’m just here waiting for Itachi’s tea to seep.”  Sakura tied up each pouch she had dumped the cups of herbs into for her pills.</p><p>“I might take you up on that offer after we train though.”  She asked him and he nodded.</p><p>“Allow me to get Iatchi his tea and I will meet you in your rooms?”  She asked Sasori.</p><p>“Of course, take your time dear.  I was just on my way to ask Pein if we could use the training grounds for a practical lesson today.  I have something for you that I think you will like.”  Sasori rose and left the kitchen without a word of farewell, not bothering to hear her answer.</p><p>“He’s training you?” Deidara asked her in surprise.</p><p>“Yes.”  Sakura said pouring the tea into a more serviceable pot for Itachi who she had learned favored such things.</p><p>“He never teaches anyone and is so secretive...he must really like you.”  Deidara grumbled.</p><p>“I like him too, his art is fascinating and impressive.”  Sakura smiled and Deidara scoffed.</p><p>“Impressive?  You haven’t seen anything yet, when you’re done with Puppet Boy, come find me and I will show you something really impressive!”  He boasted.</p><p>Sakura laughed, “Maybe, no promises, I have a patient to look after.”</p><p>“Yea yea, the little Uchiha I heard.  He was an old team mate of yours yeah?”  Deidara asked her.</p><p>“He was.”  She said, picking up the tea tray she had prepared for Itachi turning to leave the kitchen with Deidara on her heels.</p><p>“So what now then huh?  Are you still friends, was he like your boyfriend or something?”  Deidara drilled her with questions as they walked.</p><p>“We were close once, but we seem to have grown apart, and no, he was never my boyfriend.  If you’ll excuse me Deidara, I would like to give Itachi his tea.”  They had arrived at Itachi’s door, which opened to reveal Itachi himself.</p><p>“Yea yea, see you, if you have time find me, I promise you won’t be disappointed.”  Deidara walked back down the hall past the kitchen and around the corner.</p><p>“Thank you Sakura San.”  Itachi opened the door wider so she could enter his room with the tray.  He noticed she had put the tea in a decorative pot and hid a smile as she poured his tea for him.</p><p>“Try to finish the pot if you can, it will help.  I’ll be back later to check on both you and your brother before dinner.  If you need me, I will be training with Sasori.”  Sakura bowed to Itachi politely and was about to leave when he reached out and gently grabbed her sleeve.</p><p>“I want to thank you Sakura, for my brother.  We talked and...I think he understands, a little of why I did what I did.”  Itachi inclined his head to her in thanks.</p><p>Sakura looked at the older Uchiha for a moment before answering.  “Your opinion of me seems to have changed in our short time on our mission.  Why is that?”  She asked him boldly.</p><p>“You saved my brother’s life at a risk to your own.”  He started.</p><p>“It was no risk to my life Itachi.”  She began but he in turn cut her off.</p><p>“It was.  You didn’t need to go into the snake pit for him.  It was a risk and we both know it, do not belittle your actions or my brother will belittle you, and you don’t deserve that.”  Itachi said seriously.</p><p>Sakura looked down to her toes, that is how it had always been between them, hadn't it.  She had no confidence and Sasuke had played off of her insecurities to his own advantage.</p><p>“Why do you care?”  She asked curiously.  Her and Itachi were not friends, why did he care if his little brother tried to manipulate her.</p><p>“My little brother is not...well, he hasn’t always been grateful for what he has had, I don’t want his second chance to be a waste.  It is my fault his first chance was spoiled, I feel it is my duty to see he has a fair shot at his second.”  Itachi said sincerely.</p><p>“I believe it’s more like his third chance but I agree, you did spoil his first chance.”  She paused.  Itachi’s face was passive and blank, he was hiding strong feelings, she could tell.  Two brothers, with such different personalities…”If he ruins this new chance Itachi, it won’t be your fault.”  She patted him on the arm and bowed out of his room.</p><p>Itachi watched the swish of her hair as she turned the corner of his door.  His brother had been a fool to let a girl like that get away from him, he hoped Tobi deserved her affections, because if he didn’t, if he hurt her...Itachi knew he wasn’t the only one who would make him pay.</p><p>Sakura met Sasori at his door, he had been waiting for her with a look of mild annoyance on his face.</p><p>“I’m sorry it took me so long Sasori San, I was speaking with Itachi and…”  He cut her off.</p><p>“Yes yes, come.”  He pulled her by the wrist after him as he walked quickly down the hallway past the first exit down another hall she hadn’t known existed and she began to wonder just how large the base really was.</p><p>“Leader Sama gave me permission to use the training field with you.”  He stopped at a large door at the end of the dark corridor and pushed the doors open with his chakra strings to reveal a very large indoor arena.</p><p>“Wow!”  Sakura was impressed, it was huge.</p><p>“This is amazing, and it’s all indoors?”  She stepped past Sasori into the arena and smiled looking back and forth.</p><p>“Yes.” Sasori wasn’t impressed, but of course he had been there before.</p><p>“Come.”  He pulled her by the wrist again and she huffed in annoyance, she wasn’t a child.</p><p>He looked back at her and smirked.</p><p>‘He’s doing it on purpose!’, she fumed.</p><p>Before Sakura could open her mouth to complain at him he thrust a scroll in her face and raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“What’s this?”  She asked, taking the scroll cautiously.</p><p>“Open it and you’ll know.”  Sasori said, rolling his eyes at her in mock annoyance, his slight smile betrayed him.  He was pleased to be able to gift her something.</p><p>Sakura opened the scroll and pressed a bit of chakra into it, a little puppet popped out and lay before her.</p><p>“A puppet!”  She cried out.</p><p>“Yes, for you...to practice.”  Sasori said looking down at the little puppet fondly.</p><p>“You, did you make this for me?”  She asked, picking up the small puppet, admiring the craftsmanship of the joints.</p><p>“I did.”  Sasori watched her eyes sparkle with delight, her expressions fascinated him.  He felt her energy shift but couldn’t move out of the way in time.</p><p>Sakura launched herself at the Puppetmaster, “Thank you Sasori Kun!  I love him!”  She exclaimed.</p><p>Sasori stood rigidly in her embrace, his arms slowly rising to wrap themselves around her in reciprocation.  When was the last time he had hugged someone, he didn’t know, had he been real then, he had forgotten.</p><p>Sakura released him as quickly as she had grabbed him and looked down at her puppet.</p><p>“I can’t believe you made this for me!”  Her eyes shone with moisture and Sasori had to look away from her lest he say something foolish.</p><p>“I wasn’t going to let you use any of mine, you would destroy them with your pathetic attempt at puppetry.  I was forced to make you this.  It is perfect for a beginner such as yourself.”  He told her with forced casualty.  She liked his gift, it made him feel...funny.</p><p>Sakura smirked, he wasn’t fooling her.  “I love him Sasori Kun, this means a lot to me.”</p><p>“You’re not going to touch me again are you?”  He gave her an odd look, somewhere between fear and hope.</p><p>“No, I’m sorry.  It was such a surprise, a really nice surprise.  Can I try him out?”  She asked setting the puppet on the ground chakra strings springing from her fingertips.</p><p>“Yes, try to attach your chakra strings to the major points of his body.  I have marked them for you with red paint.  Three chakra strings from each hand, you may choose the fingers you are most comfortable working with.  Keep in mind, the way you learn now, the main fingers you choose will be the ones you use from now on.  It is best to learn with the ones you favor, it makes you more efficient and quicker in battle.”  He instructed.</p><p>Sakura bit her lips as she flicked her wrist like he had shown her last time in his room as she tried to get the chakra string to attach to the red dots on her puppet.</p><p>“This is much harder than I thought it would be.  I didn’t have this hard of a time before, in Suna when I tried.”  She narrowed her eyes focusing on her task.</p><p>“This is a real puppet, that’s why.  Use your will along with your chakra, you are in command, command the strings to their designated places.”  He told her.</p><p>Sakura closed her eyes and tried to focus her energy into a tighter line and embody the strings with her will.  She could see the string in her mind’s eye and the red dots on her puppet.</p><p>“Very good Sakura.”  Sasori’s voice broke through her concentrated frown.</p><p>She opened her eyes to see the chakra strings fall away from the red dots on her puppet.</p><p>“Aww man.”  She moaned.</p><p>“Do it again.”  Sasori commanded.</p><p>She was doing well, better than he had thought she would, clearly she had excellent chakra control.  He had chosen his student well.  She would do nicely.  Sasori watched as she closed her eyes again and again focusing her chakra and her stubbornness into her chakra strings, on the eleventh time...she had mastered it.</p><p>“Congratulations Sakura, you have mastered the first step.”  Sasori said, a hint of approval in his voice.</p><p>Sakura beamed at his praise, “Thank you Sasori San!”</p><p>“Now...make him move.  Start with raising his hand.”  Sasori watched her struggle to move the little puppet’s arm.  </p><p>By the end of their training session she had successfully made the puppet do two complete somersaults and one handstand, she was a perfect student.  Sasori was pleased.  She didn’t complain, she didn’t give up...he knew in time, she would be a Puppet Master herself.</p><p>“Good.  I want you to practice with him in your room.  We will meet tomorrow for poisons lessons, come find me at your leisure, I will be in the base all day.”  He turned then and walked out of the arena leaving her to seal her puppet up.  He paused at the door. “I advise you not to mention this to anyone, only Leader Sama knows I am training you in puppetry.”</p><p>Sakura bit her lip.</p><p>“Who did you tell?”  Sasori narrowed his eyes at her.</p><p>“Tobi Kun, I’m sorry.”  She apologized.</p><p>Sasori stood beside the door thinking, “What is your interest in that man child?”  Sasori asked her bluntly.</p><p>“He is different and there is more to him than there seems.”  She said carefully.</p><p>Sasori considered her words, “I think so too.”  Was all he said and motioned her through the door before him. </p><p>“See you tomorrow Sakura.”  and he walked down the hall leaving her alone.</p><p>Sakura started to walk after him but paused.  She was happy, she realized.  She was in the Akatsuki base surrounded by criminals, and she was happy.  She walked back to her room slowly lost in her thoughts.  When had she become so happy?  It was a different happiness than she was used to.</p><p>It wasn’t like the happiness she got from working at the hospital or from sparing with her friends, it was more personal, more free.  She stopped walking to consider that thought more closely...it was freedom.  She had more freedom here.  She was free to love, free to hate.  </p><p>There was the freedom of no one knowing her past, her weakened youth, her many many mistakes.  It was like a new beginning.  She was valued here, she was respected by very powerful nin...and she liked it.  Obito was here.</p><p>Sakura continued walking to her room.  For the first time since she had arrived, she was seriously considering...joining the Akatsuki.</p><p>She opened the door to her room and sat down on her bed.  She hadn’t checked in with her Shisou in over a week.  She bit her lip, she had been so wrapped up in her new surroundings she had completely forgotten.  Sakura stood and bit her thumb making the hand signs and summoned Lady Katsuyu.</p><p>“Sakura San!  Lady Tsunade has been so worried!  Are you well?”  The slug asked her almost frantically.</p><p>“I’m fine please tell my Shisou I am sorry, I have been so distracted and haven’t checked in.  I am in the Akatsuki base in Rain, please tell her I am fine, they are not what they seem and that I am safe.  Please tell her I will keep her updated.  Do not appear before me unless I summon you.  I am rarely alone.”  Sakura told the slug.</p><p>“My Lady will not be pleased.”  The slug protested.</p><p>“Please tell Shisou, I was brought here, that I was rescued from Sound nin and am being well taken care of.  Tell her Sasuke Uchiha is here and that I am healing him.”  Sakura told the slug hesitantly.  She had to have a better reason for being here than being brought after the Sound attack, she continued to bite her lip.</p><p>“I will tell her.  She will want to know when you’re coming home.”  Lady Katsuyu insisted.</p><p>“I don’t know.  Tell Kakashi Sensei, not to worry, he will be...upset.”  Sakura instructed.</p><p>“Go, someone is coming.”  Sakura said, shooing the slug.</p><p>The slug disappeared with a pop.</p><p>“Your senses are getting sharper.”  Obito said as he appeared before her in her room.</p><p>“You sensed me before I fully materialized.”  He watched her, he had heard her message to the slug before he materialized, he had heard her tell the slug to tell Kakashi not to worry about her.</p><p>“Are you worried Sakura?”  He asked her, sitting down on her bed.</p><p>“I am worried they will send someone after me.  I waited too long to check in with my Shisou.”  She said honestly.</p><p>“Would they send him after you, if you didn’t check in?”  Obito asked her.</p><p>Sakura sat down beside Obito on her bed, “Him?”  She asked him.</p><p>“Your old Sensei.”  Obito kept his voice calm.</p><p>“No, I’m not important enough for them to send someone like him.”  She said seriously.</p><p>Obito laughed, “You undervalue yourself greatly my dear.  I’m sure the Hokage would be worried about her apprentice.”</p><p>Sakura thought about it, she hadn’t been gone that long but it had been over a week since she had checked in...and with the growing number of Sound nin…</p><p>“I suppose.”  She said thoughtfully.</p><p>“How was your lesson with the Puppet?”  Obito asked her, changing the subject.</p><p>“It was wonderful!”  She smiled at him with genuine pleasure clear in her tone.</p><p>Obito smiled under his mask, he was happy that she was happy.  Sasori had clearly taken an interest in her but Obito didn’t see him as a threat, he was after all, a puppet.</p><p>“He has been teaching you poisons as well?”  He continued their conversation.</p><p>“Yes, he is truly talented, I can see why he left his village, they held him back, they limited his intelligence.”  She said, some of her own concerns bled into her words.</p><p>“They used him, like all of us here in the Akatsuki were used by our villages, they honed him as a weapon, for their own selfish desires, restricting him from greatness.”  Obito agreed with her.</p><p>“I miss Konoha sometimes.  They are like any other hidden village however, they have their own corruption, only less than other villages, but it is still there.  Underneath the underneath.”  Obito took her hand in his, a natural gesture now.</p><p>“Kakashi Sensei says that.”  Sakura smiled at the thought of her old Sensei.</p><p>“Do you miss him?”  Obito asked carefully, he remembered the words Kakashi spoke, his possessive claim on Sakura.</p><p>“I miss him, and my friends, my Shisou but...not as much as I did when I was alone after leaving the village on my solo mission.  You help fill that void, and Sasori...even Itachi.”  She smiled at him.</p><p>Obito tightened his grasp on her hand possessively for a moment...Itachi.  Itachi might be a real problem, he was strong and intelligent...and attractive.  Sakura seemed to have a taste for Uchiha, he had noticed.</p><p>“Itachi?  I hadn’t realized you had grown so close.”  He tried to sound casual in his responses.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say we are close Obito Kun, but I am starting to understand him.”  She said, noticing the tense wavering of his eye as he looked at her.</p><p>“A clan killer, do you sympathize with him?”  He was surprised she would feel anything but loathing for the man after what he had told her about Itachi, and he wondered what had happened on their mission.</p><p>“It is hard to say what I think, I am not sure myself but I do not think Itachi is wholly a bad person, he did his best.”  She said, squeezing Obito’s hand.</p><p>Yes, Obito thought, Itachi was a threat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady Katsuyu popped out in front of Tsunade next to a high stack of papers on top of her desk.</p><p>“My Lady, I have a message from Sakura Chan.”  Lady Katsuyu said in her soft light voice.</p><p>The Fifth Hokage leaned forward in her chair, “Tell me.”  She ordered.</p><p>“She says she is well, she is in the Akatsuki base, one of their members saved her from Orochimaru’s Sound nin from death.  She assures me she is being well treated and she did look well, my Lady.  She looked well rested and healthy.”  The slug told her.</p><p>“She also asked me to tell Hatake san, not to worry about her, that she is fine.”  The slug added.</p><p>“We knew she was with the Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi sent us word that she was well but it is nice to hear from Sakura herself.”  Tsunade sat back in her chair.</p><p>“One more thing my Lady.”  The slug said.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“She told me the Akatsuki are not what she thought.”</p><p>Tsunade sat back up in her chair, “Not what she thought.”  Her honey eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Thank you Lady Katsuyu.”  Tsunade dismissed the slug.</p><p>“Sakura, what in the hell could you be thinking?”  Tsunade growled into the empty room.</p><p>Pein watched his wife, it was clear she was deep in thought.  The little corners of her eyes were wrinkled giving her a rather vexed look.</p><p>“Konan, if you concentrate on whatever it is that is bothering you any harder, you’re going to get permanent wrinkles around your eyes.  What is bothering you?”  Pein asked his wife.</p><p>“Haruno Sakura, she is really quite interesting.  Do you realize there haven't been any fights among our members lately?  I think it has a lot to do with her.”  Konan said.</p><p>“As far as I know she hasn’t had much contact with Hidan and none with Kakazu or Zetsu.”  Pein said.</p><p>“Well, Kakazu keeps to himself and really only argues with Hidan when they are on missions.  Zetsu is a loner as well, most of our members are, but he in particular keeps to himself.  You know it isn’t unusual for him to disappear even when he is here at the base.  Hidan, other than the one run in, has been suspiciously quiet.”  She turned to her husband.</p><p>“Yes, that does bother me a bit.”  Pein admitted.</p><p>“He is either plotting something or...there is something going on that we just aren’t aware of.”  Konan said simply.</p><p>“What do you suspect?”  Pein asked, ever curious as to how his wife’s mind worked.</p><p>“I’m not sure yet.  I’ll need to speak to him.”  And with that she left their chambers in search of the unusually tame Hidan.</p><p>She found him in his room, that wasn’t too out of the ordinary, but he was reading a book.  Konan didn’t know he knew how to read.</p><p>“Hidan San, I didn’t know you enjoyed reading.”  She said politely.</p><p>“I don’t.”  He snapped.</p><p>“Then?”  She waved her hand gracefully to the book he held in his hands questioning him.</p><p>“I don’t know what came over me.  I went and knocked on Itachi’s little twerp of a brother’s room last night and left with the sudden urge to read.”  Hidan looked bewildered at his own actions.</p><p>“The little shit didn’t even say one word to me!”  Hidan complained.</p><p>“Was Itachi San in the room with his brother when you knocked?” Konan repressed the urge to smile.</p><p>“Yeah!  The asshole gave me his usually blank ass look and lifted his finger at me, what the fuck is that?  Then before I could do anything, I just, I don’t know, wanted to read!”  He looked so confused Konan had to turn to hide her smile.</p><p>“I will let you read Hidan San, please don’t forget to eat or sleep.”  She added, turning to speak with Itachi next.</p><p>Konan knocked on Itachi’s door but there was no answer so she knocked on Sasuke’s door next.</p><p>The door opened revealing the tall slender form of Itachi Uchiha.</p><p>“Konan San, what may I do for you?”  Itachi asked inclining his head to the purple haired woman respectfully.</p><p>“Good afternoon Itachi San, how is your brother feeling today?”  Konan asked politely.</p><p>“He is very well, thanks to the healing hands of Sakura Chan.”  He said opening the door wide for her to enter if she wished.</p><p>Konan stepped into the room and bowed slightly to Sasuke who was sitting up in bed, alert and clear eyed.</p><p>“Good afternoon Sasuke San, I am Konan, Pein’s wife.  Please let me know if you need anything while you are here.  I am glad to see you well.”  She said kindly.</p><p>“Hn.”  Sasuke grunted.</p><p>“Sasuke, please be more respectful of your host, for she is your host until you prove your worth.”  Itachi scolded his younger brother.</p><p>“Thank you for your concern.”  Sasuke muttered.</p><p>Konan hid a smile, “I am glad to see Sakura continues to live up to her expectations.”  Konan said to Sasuke.</p><p>“Itachi San.  I have just come from Hidan San’s room, as I am sure you know.”  She looked at the older Uchiha who’s face didn’t change or twitch in the slightest bit.</p><p>“He is acting rather...odd.  Wouldn’t you agree?”  She asked Itachi with a twinkling eye.</p><p>“I believe the word you are looking for is ‘improved’ Konan San.”  Itachi’s mouth twitched then.</p><p>“Of course.” Konan smiled then, “Please be sure that he is...himself, again for his mission in two days, if you please?”  </p><p>“Of course Konan San.”  Itachi inclined his head as she left his room.</p><p>“I have to prove my worth?”  Sasuke complained as soon as the door had closed.</p><p>“Of course you do.”  Itachi said, sitting down in the seat by the window.  “Each member has a trial and an audition.”</p><p>“Most are recruited, a few, like you and Sakura, are brought under unique circumstances.”  Itachi told him.</p><p>“Sakura, she...wants to join the Akatsuki?”  Sasuke didn’t believe it.</p><p>“Not exactly.  Tobi brought her here because he had saved her, like I said.  She of course would be a valuable asset to our organization so Pein is trying to...convince her to join, through gentle methods.”  Itachi said.</p><p>“Which are?”  Sasuke asked annoyed.</p><p>“Showing her we aren’t as bad as the world thinks, that she would fit in and like it here, that it is to her advantage, that she would be valued and appreciated, respected.”  Itachi said as though it ought to be obvious.</p><p>“She already has that, in Konoha.”  Sasuke protested, he didn’t like the idea of Sakura in the Akatsuki, not that he ever thought she would join.  She would get hurt, the Akatsuki wasn’t Konoha, they wouldn’t protect her, like he would.</p><p>“I don’t think she does.  If she does, it is only from a  few.  You didn’t respect her until she saved your life, twice.”  Itachi shrewdly pointed out to his younger brother.</p><p>“I still don’t understand why the Akatsuki are interested in Sakura, she isn’t...she’s changed but aside from her healing capabilities, she isn’t that strong.”  Sasuke said ignorantly.</p><p>“You still don’t understand little brother, she is not the weak team member you left behind and as long as you keep thinking of her as the person she used to be, you’ll never regain her affections.”  Itachi shook his head, his little brother still had some growing up to do it seemed.</p><p>“You think I have a chance then?”  Sasuke asked, sounding much like the little boy Itachi once knew, his voice betrayed his sense of hope, his longing.</p><p>“No, but if you keep underestimating her, you won’t even have her friendship in the end.”  Itachi rose from his seat.</p><p>“I will be back later.  There are some things I need to do.  Get some rest.  Sakura said she would be back before dinner to check on you.”  Itachi left Sasuke to his thoughts.</p><p>Obito had left Sakura in her room after their conversation.  It bothered him that Itachi had brought Sasuke back to the base with them.  It bothered him how close Sakura and Itachi had become, it was clear they had bonded over Sasuke’s rescue.  He understood why she had wanted to save Sasuke, after all, it was he who had told her, those who abandon their friends are scum.  He hadn’t realized his own self righteousness would come back and bite him in the ass all these years later.</p><p>Obito was walking to the apple orchard when he saw Itachi leave his brother’s room and decided to follow him.  Itachi walked to Hidan’s door and knocked while Obito slowed his pace to watch.</p><p>“Hidan San, are you enjoying your reading?”  Itachi asked the purple eyed man politely.</p><p>“I fucking am, what’s it to you?” Hidan barked out at the Uchiha who raised his hand and pointed at the man.</p><p>“Nothing at all, an inquiry, nothing more.”  Itachi said.</p><p>“Good day.”  Itachi turned and walked to the door of the courtyard.</p><p>“What the hell is this?”  Hidan looked down at the book in his hand and threw it out into the hallway.</p><p>Obito laughed on the inside, wondering what had happened to cause Itachi to cast such a ridiculous genjutsu on Hidan.  Obito followed Itachi into the orchard and nodded a greeting to him.</p><p>“Tobi San, how are you this afternoon.”  Itachi inclined his head to the older man.</p><p>“Tobi is great Itachi San!”  Tobi sang in his child's voice.</p><p>“Tobi hopes Sakura chan joins us, Tobi likes her very much!”  Obito said through Tobi’s voice.</p><p>“Yes, she does seem rather fond of you and you her.  She would make a wonderful asset to our organization.”  Itachi said carefully.  Tobi wasn’t there for the weather, Itachi knew.</p><p>“Oh yes!  Everyone seems to love her, Sasori San, Tobi San and even Deidara San loves her...and you Itachi San!  I’ve never seen you talk so much to anyone or show anyone so much respect in such little time!”  Tobi sang.</p><p>“She saved my brother’s life, as well as a fate worse than death.”  Itachi said, his face raised to the fake sun, his eyes closed, yet still alert and wary of Tobi’s attention.</p><p>“It would be a shame if your little brother hurt her, Tobi would have to kill him.”  Tobi said in a playful tone but his words were anything but playful, nor was the chakra flowing around him.</p><p>“Yes, a shame.  Sasuke will not have that opportunity.  I will make sure of it.”  Itachi kept his eyes closed but released a bit of his own chakra, as a warning.</p><p>“As long as little Itachi knows his place, Tobi San has no issue with him.”  Tobi sang and skipped around in a circle, around Itachi.</p><p>“I am sure that Sakura Chan can fend for herself Tobi San.”  Itachi opened his eyes and fixed them on the other man.</p><p>Tobi stopped skipping and said slowly, but still in his little kid voice, “She should not have to fend for herself.”</p><p>Tobi and Itachi stared at one another.  “Why do you care so much about a Konoha kunoichi Tobi San, why did you bring her here? One might think, you knew her before she stepped foot into the base with you.  Anyone else, you would have just killed them.”  Itachi stared at the man before him, his chakra ebbed and flowed dangerously around them both.</p><p>“That,” Obito said in his normal deep voice, “Is none of your business.”</p><p>“It seems Sakura San was right Tobi San.  There is more to you, than there seems.”  Itachi inclined his head.</p><p>“And you.”  Obito said, resuming his child's voice again.  “I’ll be watching you and your little brother Itachi San!”  Tobi sang as he skipped out of the other door across the courtyard and away.</p><p>Knock Knock.</p><p>“Come in.”  Sasuke called.</p><p>“Hey Sasuke, how are you feeling?”  Sakura left the door open behind her and sat down at the end of his bed.</p><p>“Sakura, much better.”  Sasuke straightened up in his bed.</p><p>“Let me check you to make sure everything is healing well and that there isn’t any damage or strain on your internal organs.”  Her hands glowed and she moved closer to him, resting her hands against his chest.</p><p>“Breath in deeply.”  She commanded.</p><p>“Hold it.”</p><p>“Now exhale.”  She told him.</p><p>“Good, it is healing really well.  I didn’t think there would be any issues with your age and other than the hereditary disease you are in perfect health, you should be able to get out of bed tomorrow.”  She smiled at him.</p><p>“Make sure you take it easy and absolutely no training, do you understand?”  She raised her brow at him threateningly, she knew just how stubborn he could be.</p><p>“Yes Sakura, thank you, maybe...we could go for a short walk together tomorrow?”  He asked her, reaching his hand out.</p><p>Sakura stood before his hand could fall over hers, “We’ll see.”  She pushed her loose hair back from her face and looked at him.</p><p>“You never used to want to spend time with me, why now?”  She asked bluntly, a note of scorn in her voice.</p><p>“I want to now, isn’t that good enough?”  He sighed.</p><p>“No, it isn’t.”  She sighed as well but for different reasons she was sure.</p><p>“I’ll check on you in the morning, do not get out of bed until I clear you to do so.”  She said and started to walk out of the room, but he stopped her.</p><p>“Sakura wait, please.”  Sasuke called to her.</p><p>Sasuke never said please.  Sakura paused and looked back at him over her shoulder, “What?”</p><p>“Do you...hate me now?”  He asked, his eyes wouldn’t meet hers and his face was forcibly blank.  Unusual for a man who had never hid his feelings well.</p><p>“I don’t hate you Sasuke, but neither one of us are who we used to be, to each other, or to the world.”  She said and left him alone.</p><p>Sakura was on her way to Obito’s room to see if he wanted to have dinner with her when she ran into a large man with strange eyes.</p><p>“Leaf nin.”  He addressed her.</p><p>“Yes?”  Sakura asked more or less politely.</p><p>“I will need a list of medical supplies and equipment from you before the week is over.”  He said sharply, turned and walked down an adjoining hallway.</p><p>Sakura stared after him.  “Who was that?”</p><p>A polite cough had her turning around quickly, “That Sakura San, was Kakazu, our CFO.”  Itachi smiled at her.</p><p>“Oh!  Itachi San, thank you.  I just came from Sasuke and ran into him, Kakuzu you said?”  She frowned, he wasn’t very polite.</p><p>“Yes.”  Itachi said.</p><p>“That reminds me, now that I see you, let me heal you as well.  Sasuke should be able to leave his bed tomorrow but I want to check him in the morning before he does anything.  Knowing him as soon as he is out of bed he will want to train.  He could get out of bed now but I am giving him another night's rest just to make sure.”  She told him.</p><p>“Of course, let us go to my room, shall we?”  Itachi stepped aside motioning for her to go before him.</p><p>“Thank you Itachi San.”  Sakura smiled and moved to walk ahead of him.</p><p>Itachi followed the woman into his room and closed the door behind him.  He sat down on his bed and removed his cloak revealing his long sleeved shirt and normal ninja wear.</p><p>“Would you like me to remove my shirt Sakura?”  Itachi asked her innocently.</p><p>“Like this morning, that is not necessarily Itachi San.”  She pushed chakra to her hands and moved to sit beside him on his bed.</p><p>Itachi watched her concentrate on her task, she was so focused, it was admirable.  He really did think his little brother was a fool for ignoring the girl when they were younger, she was a remarkable woman now.  He had tried to keep track of his brother over the years, from afar and had taken notice of his team as well.  If he had been there for Sasuke, perhaps they would have ended up together, or perhaps, he thought, she might have ended up with him.</p><p>Itachi closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her healing chakra, but the peace her chakra brought ended too soon.</p><p>“You’re all set Itachi San, I believe it is all gone.  I will not need to heal you again for a while.  Please come to me if you feel any further discomfort and please stop taking the medicine you purchased from the shinobi doctor in Rain, while it did work and it was preventative, however,it did not heal you.”  She said kindly patting him on the arm.</p><p>“Now that I am here, you can rely on me to heal you.”  She smiled at him.</p><p>“For how long?”  Itachi asked her  placing his hand over hers on his arm.</p><p>Sakura looked down at his large hand over hers, “Um, well, as long as I’m here and after, if I go back to Konoha, I will talk to my Shisou, perhaps, you and Sasuke can both come back.”  She offered.</p><p>“I do not want to go back to Konoha, I thank you for the thought, your kindness can never be repaid but the Uchiha of Konoha are no more.”  He said with such a deafening finality, she blinked twice.</p><p>“But…”  She began then stopped.  She couldn’t possibly ask him to go back to the village that had asked him to kill his clan, that had cornered him and made all other options unsupportable, no she wouldn’t do that.</p><p>“I understand Itachi San, forgive me.”  She grimaced.</p><p>Itachi squeezed her hand, “There is nothing to forgive, the Uchiha line is salvageable, but I do not think Konoha is the right place for my brother and I to restore our clan.”</p><p>“Then where?”  She asked.</p><p>“I don’t know yet, but now that my brother and I are reunited...I will find us a place.”  He said confidently.</p><p>Sakura nodded her understanding.</p><p>“You could come with us.”  Itachi said carefully.</p><p>“With you?”  Sakura’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“With me, Sasuke and I both.”  He amended her train of thought.</p><p>“Well, I...Sasuke and I were never, you know...together so… or did you mean…”  She blushed and looked down at their hands again.</p><p>Itachi watched the thoughts flit through her mind with amusement.  He was amazed at how easy it was to tell what she was thinking.</p><p>“Sakura…”  Itachi said softly, drawing her out of her momentary loss for words.</p><p>“I have to go.”  She stood up abruptly, pulling her hand out from under his and opened his door quickly, running out into the hall and walking fast back to her room.  She felt...guilty.</p><p>Sakura sat at her desk and bit her lip.  Perhaps she had misunderstood Itachi.  He couldn’t possibly have been propositioning her to...to what?  Help re-establish the Uchiha line?  The very thought was laughable to her.  Itachi Uchiha coming onto her, of course he hadn’t been doing that, she scolded herself.  “I’m such a fool.”  She shook her head at her own idiocracy.</p><p>Stretching Sakura rose from her desk and picked up her hair brush.  Her hair was getting long, she thought as she brushed her hair.</p><p>Knock Knock.</p><p>She stilled, she couldn’t sense anyone.  She opened the door to her room, brush in hand.</p><p>“Oh!  Sasori San, what may I do for you?”  She bowed.</p><p>“You’re brushing your hair incorrectly.”  He said in his usual manner.</p><p>Sakura ignored him, “Can I help you with something?”</p><p>“Yes.”  He twisted his body sideways and walked past her into her room and sat at the end of her bed without invitation.</p><p>Sakura turned, brush still in her hand and rolled her eyes at the Puppet Master.  She closed her door, her back resting against it and waited for him to say something….and waited....and waited.</p><p>“Sasori…”  She began but he decided to cut her off.</p><p>“Why didn’t you use the poison, the very rare poison, on the Uchiha like I had instructed you to do?”  He demanded.</p><p>“I needed it elsewhere and you didn’t tell me I couldn’t use it for anyone else, onlu that you gave it to me for Itachi.”  She defended her actions.</p><p>“Then it should go without saying, not to use it on anyone but the Uchiha.”  He said annoyed with her.</p><p>“Here.”  He held out a vial, the same color and dosage as before.</p><p>“Use it, only for the Uchiha...do you understand, no one else.”  He said slowly to make sure she understood him this time.</p><p>Sakura rolled her eyes, “And why am I doing this, what is it you think I want to ask him?”  She demanded, ignoring the fact that it would be almost impossible for her to poison Itachi, even if she wanted to...and she didn’t.</p><p>“Why he killed his clan of course.”  Sasori gave her an impatient look, half annoyed, half bewildered at her ignorance.</p><p>“I already asked him and he told me.”  She protested, trying to hand the vial back to him.</p><p>“Yes, and you will ask him again, and this time get the truth.”  He said rising to his feet, ignoring her outstretched hand.</p><p>“You think he lied to me?”  She was surprised.</p><p>“I know he lied to you.”  Sasori said with confidence.</p><p>“Then why not just tell me the truth?”  She asked, confused by his behavior.</p><p>“Because, you won’t believe me, you will only believe it if it comes from him, the source of course.”  He didn’t even try to hide his exasperation with her.</p><p>“Now come, sit.”  He gestured to the chair at her desk, picking it up and turning it to face away from him.</p><p>“What?  Why?”  She asked even though she had already started to comply.</p><p>Sasori plucked the brush from her hand, “I am going to teach you how to brush your hair correctly.”</p><p>“I know how to…”  She started to rise from the chair indignantly.</p><p>Sasori stepped forward and pushed her back down into the chair, “No, you do not know how to brush your own hair little girl, if you did, your hair would be much smoother, less tangled and much more beautiful, now sit, and don’t move or you’ll ruin it.”</p><p>Sakura narrowed her eyes and glowered at the red head.</p><p>“Stop pouting, it is unbecoming of a woman your age.”  He scolded her.</p><p>“I’m not pouting, I just.”  </p><p>He cut her off again, “You are, stop.”  He smirked and started brushing her hair for her.</p><p>Sakura huffed a little more but stopped when Sasori started pulling on her hair by ‘accident’.</p><p>Eventually she relaxed and even started to enjoy his attention.  His hands were quick and light, his fingers skilled and gentle.  She closed her eyes and sighed into his touches.</p><p>Sasori watched her in the mirror on her dresser.  He had turned the chair so he would be able to see her face while he brushed her hair.  He could feel the tension release in her energy that surrounded her and wondered if she knew just how high strung she had been.</p><p>She had beautiful hair, his fingers slid through it with every stroke of the brush and while he hadn’t been lying, her hair would look much more beautiful if she took better care of it, it was already very beautiful with very little effort on her part.  He couldn’t help but think it would look even more beautiful on a doll.</p><p>Sasori took his time brushing out each layer and each section of her hair.  He divided it up effortlessly and braided it into a crown over her eyes and ears, two wisps fell across her cheeks on either side of her face.  He took several decorated pins from his pocket and pinned her hair into place.</p><p>“Look.”  He said softly, leaning over to speak into her ear.</p><p>Sakura opened her eyes and turned her head to her mirror.</p><p>“Wow Sasori, this is, you ...how do you know how to do women’s hair?”  She asked him, turning in her seat to look up at him.</p><p>Her breath caught in her throat, he was looking down at her with such tenderness in his face she almost gasped.</p><p>“I do the hair for my puppets of course.”  He cleared his throat and the emotion vanished.</p><p>Sakura blinked and turned back to her mirror, she admired his work, it was beautiful.  She could see him looking down at her in the mirror and blushed.</p><p>“Thank you Sasori.”  She smiled up at him.</p><p>“It was my...pleasure dear.”  His fingers stroked the strands of hair that fell over her cheeks, his hand falling to rest on her shoulders.  He watched her watch him in the reflection of her mirror.</p><p>“You should...stay.  Join the Akatsuki Sakura.”  He said to her reflection.</p><p>“I don’t know.”  She said hesitantly.</p><p>“You’ve thought of it though, I can see it in your eyes.  You know what we have to offer you, Konoha has nothing more for you, you have surpassed your mentor, there is so much more for you here.”  He said gently.</p><p>“I know.”  She said, there wasn’t any use arguing, she had already thought of those things on her own.</p><p>“I will teach you everything I know, if you stay.”  He watched her in her mirror.  Her eyes widened.</p><p>It was a generous offer.</p><p>“I’m sure you could convince the Uchiha to teach you higher level genjutsu.”  He added.</p><p>“He likes you, more than I have seen him like anyone since he joined.”  Sasori told her, his hand never leaving her shoulders.</p><p>“Even Tobi, he is enamoured with you, and I think, you at least, are interested in him...romantically.”  He drove the nail home.</p><p>“You’re needed here, so much more than you are needed in the Leaf, surely you must know this.”  He bent and lifted her chin in his hand turning her face to the left and up to meet his eyes.</p><p>“There is nothing for you in Konoha anymore Sakura, even the younger Uchiha is here now, if you want him.”  Sasori looked down at her.</p><p>Sakura held her breath, everything he had said was true but...to leave Konoha…she couldn’t focus, she couldn’t sort through the memories, her desires, her inadequacies at that moment.</p><p>So she said the first thing that came to her head.</p><p>“I don’t want Sasuke.”</p><p>“But there is an Uchiha you do want, isn’t there?”  Sasori asked her, his hand still cupping her chin.</p><p>“Unless I’m mistaken, perhaps you want...something else?”  His voice was almost inaudible.</p><p>“I…”  She stammered.</p><p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing Puppet…”  Obito’s deep voice cut through the room like a knife.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apparently stress makes me write more quickly...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only sound in the room was the quick gentle breaths coming from a startled Sakura.</p><p>“Tobi Kun!”  Sakura started to rise from her chair but was held firmly in place by Sasori, his hands still on her shoulders, his grip painful.</p><p>“Sasori San, please, let me up.”  Sakura frowned at the Puppet Master, was he insane?  Could he not feel Obito’s chakra darkening and snapping around them?</p><p>“No.”  Sasori said, smirking at the orange masked man in the doorway of her room.</p><p>“Would you like me to leave Sakura, am I interrupting?”  Obito said in his normal deep menacing voice.</p><p>Before Sakura could answer, Sasori cocked his head to the side, “Interesting.  Your voice seems to have changed Tobi San.  Is it the distress of seeing another man touching what you think is yours?”</p><p>Sakura stared wide eyed at Sasori.  What the hell did he think he was doing?</p><p>“Sakura, should I leave, or would you like me to, kill him for you?”  Obito growled.  It was taking everything he had, all of his will not to use his sharingan on the Puppet Master.</p><p>“Sasori, please...stop.  This is uncalled for.”  Sakura looked at the red head, willing him to consider her words.</p><p>“Please Sasori.  I do not want Tobi San to be upset.  I care about him.”  Sakura turned to look at Obito.</p><p>“Tobi San please, this is a misunderstanding.  You know I care for you.”  Sakura tried to keep her voice strong, she needed to be the wall between these two dangerous men.</p><p>Sakura put her hand over one of Sasori’s hands, “Please, Sasori Sama.”</p><p>Sasori’s eyes snapped from Tobi to Sakura. ‘Sama’...</p><p>“Of course, my dear.”  Sasori released his grip with his hand that was not under Sakura’s.</p><p>Sakura looked to Obito who was still glaring at the Puppet Master.</p><p>“Tobi Kun, please.  I have just said I care about you in front of Sasori Sama, this is a misunderstanding.”  She pleaded with the man.</p><p>“Very well.  Leave Sasori...now.”  Obito narrowed his one eye at the red head.</p><p>Sasori, for a moment, didn't move.  Sakura could feel the tension under her hand as he flexed his grip on her shoulder painfuly.</p><p>“Sasori Sama, please.”  She whispered.</p><p>Sasori’s eyes flashed and flickered to hers.  “Of course.”</p><p>He removed his hand from her shoulder, turning his palm up so his fingers slid through hers suggestively.  Sakura gasped at the innuendo but quickly stifled it for fear of igniting Obito’s ire.</p><p>“I will see you tomorrow Sakura San for poisons lessons, don’t be late...no matter where you sleep tonight, I will expect you in my room...in the morning at 7am.”  Sasori gave her one last fleeting glance and walked past Tobi out of her room.</p><p>Obito slammed the door shut and took the three steps to reach Sakura.  He grabbed her by the neck and forced her onto the bed where he straddled her and began pulling the pins from her hair, tugging on her braids, until all of Sasori’s work had been undone.</p><p>“You’re mine.”  He leaned down over her body and kissed her hard on the mouth.</p><p>“I will not share you.  If you can not accept this, then...we can not be together.”  He kissed her again hard and as quickly as he had pinned her, he released her.</p><p>“I’m sorry.  I didn't mean to...be so rough.  Forgive me.  I just...I’ve never had someone who, like...this is…”  He pulled the mask and gloves from his face and hands, throwing them against the wall in his frustration.</p><p>“You are everything to me now.”  He said desperately.  “I don’t want to lose you right when I feel like...we are becoming something amazing.”</p><p>“So choose.”  He said flatly.</p><p>Sakura sat up, her hair tumbling down her back in a tangled mess.</p><p>“Obito.”  She moved to where he had moved away from her at the end of her bed.  “I meant it when I said I wanted to see where this could go.  I don’t want anyone but you.  I meant it when I said I cared about you.”  She reached out for his hand.</p><p>All the air came out of his lungs at once.  He turned to her and buried his face in her tangled mass of pink.  “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have let him do my hair, I didn’t mean for it to go so far.  He’s a puppet.”  She said a bit bewildered at what had just happened, how Sasori had acted.  It didn’t make any sense.</p><p>“Out of all the nin here, I thought I had to worry about him the least.”  Obito could have laughed and would have if he wasn’t still so angry.</p><p>Sakura did laugh.  “You don’t need to worry Obito.”</p><p>“What about Itachi?”  Obito asked her seriously.</p><p>“Itachi?  What about Itachi?”  Sakura asked, completely bewildered now.</p><p>“Do I need to worry about him, or his brother?”  Obito asked aggressively.</p><p>“You do not.”  Sakura was starting to get a bit angry now.  “I will tell you what you told me, make a choice now, are you going to be jealous of every living male, or are you going to trust me when I tell you I care for you and only you.”</p><p>Obito looked at her, assessing her stubbornness.  “I believe you.”  He mumbled.</p><p>“Then enough of this.”  Sakura said sternly in her best Doctor patient voice.</p><p>“I’m hungry.  Would you like to have dinner with me?”  She asked more gently.</p><p>“That’s why I came to your room, I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with me.”  Obito pulled her to his side and kissed her gently.</p><p>“Good.”  She kissed him back smiling.</p><p>Later that evening as she lay in bed with Obito she thought to herself, relationships are frustrating.  She couldn’t help but be a little grateful she hadn’t had one until now, she didn’t think she would have been able to handle this kind of drama in her younger years.</p><p>One coal eye narrowed dangerously as two fists clenched the fabric of the inside of his pockets as the Copy nin of Konoha listened to the Fifth Hokage.</p><p>“She also asked me to tell you, not to worry about her.”  Tsunade the Fifth Hokage told Kakashi what Lady Katsuyu had told her on Sakura’s behalf.</p><p>“I knew she was there.  I knew that little traitor was there.  I do not believe her when she says she is fine and that we do not need to worry about her though.”  Kakashi growled.</p><p>He had reported upon his return.  He had told Tsunade what had happened outside of the Akatsuki base in Rain and then she had told him what her and Sakura’s shared summons had told her earlier that day before he had returned.</p><p>“Lady Katsuyu said she looked well, that she looked healthy.”  Tsunade tried to reassure the nin.  The last thing she needed was one of her best and most dangerous shinobi losing control.</p><p>She almost regretted her decision to pull him back into Anbu.  Since the first mission, he had started to revert back to his old self.  She could see it in his eyes, the loss of humanity and it had only been a month.  Tsunade watched him closely.  He was dangerous, she had to calm him somehow.</p><p>“Hatake, it was a long time ago.  Try to let it go.  It’s in the past, it’s time to move on.  I trust Sakura, she will be fine.”  Tsunade began.</p><p>“Will she?  Is she?  How do we know that Uchiha Itachi didn’t cast a genjutsu over her, make her send that summons and is now holding her prisoner, torturing her for information!  You might call him an ally but I do not!”  Kakashi slammed his hands down on Tsunade’s desk, “And do not even begin to tell me to forget!  I love her, you knew that!  You deliberately did everything in your power to seperate us!”  Kakashi yelled.</p><p>Four masked Anbu appeared in the Hokage’s office.  Kakashi barked out a laugh.  “You know...they can not stop me…”  he warned.</p><p>Two of the Anbu took an involuntary step back from the Copy nin.</p><p>“We’re fine, leave.”  Tsunade commanded, never taking her eyes off of Kakashi.</p><p>“Kakashi.  She was young.  She didn’t know what love was, it would have ended poorly.  She...would have gotten hurt.  I was protecting her.”  Tsunade said defensively.</p><p>“Protecting her.”  Kakashi said lowly, “From me?  Or from what you went through with Dan?”  he said ruthlessly.</p><p>Tsunade leaned forward on her desk, her chakra exploding from her hands, the wood of her desk cracked and splintered from the force of her chakra where her hands touched the grain.</p><p>“Do. Not. Speak of. Things. You. Know. Nothing. About. Hatake.”  She bit out meeting him pulse for pulse.</p><p>“At least you had love once.  You took that chance from both of us, from me, from her.  You took away anything we might have become.”  He was calming down but he was clearly still very angry.</p><p>“I apologized and I meant it.  I recalled her with the rest of the Rookie 9...I was...planning on giving you my blessing to court her, when she returned.”  Tsunade exhaled and sat heavily into her padded chair.</p><p>Kakashi’s eye flew open wide.  “You were?”  It narrowed suspiciously.</p><p>“Glare at me all you want dog.  It’s the fucking truth.”  She sighed, drained.</p><p>“So what do we do now…”  Kakashi shoved his hands back in his pockets.</p><p>“We wait.  We trust her.  If she doesn’t get back with us by the end of next week...I’ll send Lady Katsuyu to her, company be damned, and if she is in trouble, if she is hurt or compromised.  I will go with you myself to bring her back.”  Tsunade stuck her hand out to the white haired shinobi in front of her.</p><p>“Swear it.”  He pulled a kunai from his pouch, twirled it once and cut his hand.  “Swear it Tsunade.”</p><p>She took the kunai from him and cut her own hand, clasping it to his. “You have my blessing to court my daughter as well.”</p><p>Kakashi nodded once then disappeared in a puff of smoke.</p><p>Sakura tapped the pen against the side of her desk thinking.  ‘Two Nara deer’, she added to her list pausing again to think.  ‘Would they even be able to get that?’, she wondered.</p><p>Obito sat on her bed , his eye closed.  She had finished healing the remaining scars on his face and neck after dinner.  He had looked into the mirror on her dresser and for the first time since he was twelve years old, an unscarred smooth skinned face looked back at him.</p><p>Sakura looked over at the man laying on her bed and smiled.  They would be fine.  While she wasn’t fond of his jealousy, it did mean he cared.  She didn’t want to argue with him but it had brought some important points and feelings to the surface.  He knew now, she only wanted him and she knew how much he had started to care about her.  It wasn’t a one sided love, it wasn’t just her and most importantly, it wasn’t a waste of time.</p><p>Obito felt her gaze and opened his eye to look back at her.</p><p>“What is it love?  Are you finished with your list for Kakuzu?”  He asked, her sitting up.</p><p>“I think so , for now at least.  I am sure I will have more, after I treat some more members, some might have special needs.”  She said thoughtfully, enjoying his pet name for her.</p><p>“I’m sure they will, just as I am sure Pein will approve any spending for you.”  He smiled effortlessly now, no more pulling of the scar tissue, no more self consciousness and now, he had someone and something to smile about.</p><p>“I might be able to...find a way to replace your eye.”  Sakura said carefully.</p><p>Obito blinked his one eye at her.  “What?”</p><p>“I asked Sasuke if I could heal his eyes from his damage and I will offer the same to Itachi. I think if I can get enough experience with the sharingan I might be able to replicate a suitable substitute.  I have looked at Kakashi Sensei’s eye after all, and that was yours.”  She said.</p><p>“Create the Sharingan?”  He said in disbelief.</p><p>“Well, no.  Not the ability, but the eye to focus the chakra, for the kekkei genkai.  After all, the eye is just the means, not the bloodline itself.  I was thinking you know...it is tissue, all of it, just...it is formed differently to contain the needed...organs to function using chakra cores, it fuses and has different receptors, like the Byakugan.  If I could get more familiar with it, it might be possible.”  She said slowly.</p><p>“Impossible.”  Obito said flatly, he didn’t dare to hope.</p><p>“Even if you could reproduce a regular eye…”  She cut him off.</p><p>“I can produce a regular eye.”  She said.  “This is really no different, only more complicated...much more complicated but I think I can do it.”</p><p>Obito stared at her, “Do it.  Please.”</p><p>Sakura smiled.</p><p>“What have I got to lose?”  He shrugged.</p><p>“Exactly!”  She grinned at him, “there is only gain!”  She clapped her hands together in determination.</p><p>“I’m going to go give this list to Kakuzu before it gets too late and drop by Sasuke and Itachi’s rooms on the way back okay?  I want to see if they will let me look at their eyes.”  She pulled the list from her binder and folded it once in half.</p><p>“Come to my room when you are done, don’t be too long.”  He started to fade from existence and slowly disappeared, his smile was the last of him to fade and she giggled.</p><p>“Sakura Chan!”  Sakura turned and saw Deidara walking toward her.  “Did you come by to see my art?”  He beamed at her.</p><p>“Uh yes.”  She lied, “But first I have to drop this off to Kakuzu.  Where is your room, I can stop by after.”  She offered.</p><p>Deidara winked at her, “One down from Kakuzu yeah.”  He smiled walking with her.</p><p>“He doesn’t like my explosions so he moved, his room used to be beside mine but now Zetsu is there.”  They stopped in front of his door.</p><p>“See?”  He pointed to his door.</p><p>“Yes, thank you, I’ll be by in a moment.”  She waved to Deidara and walked past the next door, which was open.</p><p>A quiet strange looking man looked out at her, she smiled politely inclining her head but walked on to the next door and knocked.</p><p>The door opened to reveal a rather disgruntled looking Kakuzu. “Ah, kunoichi, come in.”  He opened the door wide for her to enter.</p><p>“You have a lovely room Kakuzu San.”  Sakura said looking around.</p><p>His room was much larger than the others she had seen.  Bookcases lined all of one wall from floor to ceiling, she looked at his collection with excitement.  Kakuzu saw and moved over to the books.</p><p>“Do you enjoy reading?”  He asked her.</p><p>“Very much, may I?”  She asked, looking at one book in particular.</p><p>“Be my guest, you may borrow it, just make sure to return it in the same condition.”  He said and went to his desk where he had been working before she had entered.</p><p>Sakura took the book gently in her hands, like most avid readers, she treated books with care and respect.  Kakuzu watched her out of the corner of his eye, pleased with her gentle handling of his possessions.  Itachi, was the only other member he allowed to borrow his books, and now...Sakura.</p><p>“Amazing!”  Sakura exclaimed over the diagrams of the human body and their functions. “  How intricate and accurate, this is an amazing book, where did you get it?”</p><p>Kakuzu set his pencil down and rose to join her at the bookshelf once again, “Ah, an old merchant, he died...suddenly and I acquired his...collection.”  He said calmly.</p><p>Sakura’s lips tightened, “Hum.”  was all she said looking back down at the book in her arms, it was quite large.</p><p>“Well, thank you for letting me borrow it.  I have the list you requested.”  She pulled the paper from her pouch and handed it to him.</p><p>Kakuzu tsked at the fold and immediately flattened it out on his desk much to Sakura’s amusement.  “I won’t fold any papers that I have for you from now on, old habit.”  She explained by way of an apology.</p><p>“I am picky, I admit, but that is why I am good at what I do, so then let’s see here...I see you grouped the items together for me, thank you...you only require 500 glass bottles?  Sasori, who also has his own collection of herbs, has over 2000.”  He questioned her.</p><p>“Yes, I am sure I will need more, but not right away.  I see no point in overspending when I won’t be able to harvest half of what I need for a few more months.”  She said.</p><p>Kakuzu smiled in agreement, well, what passed for a smile for him.  He continued down her list.</p><p>“You didn’t put any blood work or phlebotomy materials on here, will you not need more than a simple microscope?”  He couldn’t believe him of all people was suggesting she add more to her list but he knew those things were rather important for a doctor to have in their possession.</p><p>“I don’t need them.  My chakra analyzes any toxin, cell or bacteria in my patients blood, it would be a waste of money.”  She said confidently.</p><p>“You can do that...with just your chakra?”  He was impressed.  Not only was she skilled but she was frugal...he might as well ask her to marry him now he thought wildly.</p><p>Kakuzu cleared his throat and his thoughts, “Yes well, if you need anything else later, let me know, it seems I have over budgeted your needs.  I will get everything on your list for you as soon as I may.  I leave for a mission with Hidan in two days and will be able to get most of it then.  Since you will be joining us, you will be paid an allowance since your services are considered a specialty in addition to any missions you go on….”  Sakura cut him off.</p><p>“I have not accepted Pein San’s offer to join the Akatsuki yet.  I am still...considering it.”  She clarified.</p><p>Kakuzu opened, then closed his mouth, that wouldn’t do.  She had to join.  Pein would be a fool to let someone so skilled and, and…...he would talk to him.</p><p>“I see.”  Kakuzu said.</p><p>Sakura shifted her weight on her feet.  “It was a pleasure speaking with you again Kakuzu San, I will return your book soon.  Thank you.”  She bowed politely, he was older than her and deserved her respect, after all, he had given his respect to her by letting her borrow his book...no matter how questionably he had acquired it.</p><p>Sakura stopped by the open door on her way to Deidara’s room.  Her little fist rapped politely on the door frame.  The strange man with what looked like a plant encasing his head looked up from the paperwork he had spread out over his bed.</p><p>“Forgive the intrusion.  I wanted to introduce myself.  I am Haruno Sakura.”  She bowed politely.</p><p>The man whose face was half dark, half light inclined his head, “Zetsu.”</p><p>“Zetsu San, I am pleased to meet you.”  She smiled kindly.</p><p>“And you.”  Zetsu said quietly.  His eyes bore into hers then raked slowly up and down her body.</p><p>“Your hair is pink.”  He said, but his voice was deeper, darker this time.</p><p>For a moment she wondered, is he like Tobi Kun, but no, this was...different, two personalities?  Some people hide their dark side, but she suspected his was there, in front of you, for the world to see.</p><p>“It is.”  She continued to smile.</p><p>“It is nice to meet you.”  Zetsu’s gentler voice said.</p><p>“Are you strong?”  The darker voice asked bluntly.</p><p>“It depends who you compare me to I suppose.”  Sakura said honestly.</p><p>Dark laughter filled the air, “Witty...aren’t you.”  Half of Zetsu’s face grinned evilly at her while the other half smiled kindly.</p><p>“I’ve been told I’m annoying.”  She smiled.</p><p>“Well, they were wrong weren’t they…” He said flatly, both sides seem to agree with his statement.</p><p>“I think so.”  Sakura smiled.  “I must go, I just wanted to introduce myself, enjoy the rest of your evening, sorry to have bothered you Zetsu San.”  </p><p>“Goodbye.”  Zetsu said, watching her turn on her heel and walk toward Deidara’s door.  “Busy thing.”  He said quietly to himself.  “Interesting addition.”  His darker voice agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deidara had heard Sakura talking to Zetsu and had his door open and was waiting for her by the time she walked to his room.  He reached out into the hall and pulled her inside by her hands shutting the door with his foot.  He too had a larger room she noticed and wondered why, then she saw the multiple burn marks, holes and other damage around his room and knew why.</p><p>“You’re very destructive aren’t you.”  She said amused as she took in a large hole in the side of his wall to the right.  It had just been bricked over, the color was different.</p><p>“I prefer the word artistic.  Here look.”  He put his hands into his pouches and wiggled them around, pulling them out palm up to show her two chewing mouths.</p><p>Sakura gasped and took an involuntary step forward, “Are those…”</p><p>“Mouths! Yeah!”  He grinned and winked at her.</p><p>“Watch.”  The mouths spit out two little birds that he threw into the air and started to fly round Sakura’s head.</p><p>“How pretty.”  She marveled, then...BOOM! BOOM!  She ducked.</p><p>“What the hell!”  She exclaimed and covered her head.</p><p>Deidara laughed loudly slapping his hands against his knees bent over.</p><p>“See!  Art!”  He grinned at her.</p><p>Sakura glared at him,”You could have warned me.”  </p><p>“No way, then it wouldn’t have been art.”  He explained.</p><p>“I thought the sculpture was art.”  She said confused.</p><p>“No no eh, the explosion!  That was the art yeah!”  He waved his arms over his head in an arc depicting an explosion and smiled at her.</p><p>His attitude was infectious and Sakura found herself laughing with him.</p><p>“So your hands, you chew the clay and mold it...with those mouths?”  She asked interested, the medic nin in her coming to the forefront.</p><p>“Yeah, wanna see?”  he held his hand out to her for her inspection, smirking.</p><p>Sakura set the book down that Kakuzu had lent her on his desk and turned to inspect one of his hands that he had held out to her.</p><p>“You can touch it, I won’t bite.”  He winked at her.</p><p>Sakura laughed distracted by the smiling mouth in his palm.  “How interesting.”</p><p>She reached her hand out, looking up at him for permission, he nodded and she took his hand in hers and traced the lips of the mouth with her other fingers on her other hand.</p><p>“That tickles heh.”  Deidara giggled.</p><p>Sakura smiled but didn’t let go of his hand.  She bent over his hand  tracing the lines of his palm where they stopped at the lips of the mouth.  A wet tongue shot out of the mouth and pulled her finger past it’s lips and sucked hard.</p><p>“Oh!”  Sakura gasped and jumped away from him.</p><p>Deidara laughed, “I said I wouldn’t bite you, but I didn’t say I wouldn’t taste you.”</p><p>Sakura blushed a deep red.  “I should go.”  She stammered.</p><p>“You don’t have to, I’m sorry, stay.  You can look at my other hand!”  He lifted his other hand up, the tongue hung out of it like a dog’s and she laughed at him.</p><p>“I should go, maybe tomorrow?  Thanks Deidara, I like your art.”  She picked up the book from Kakuzu and left before he could lick her or do something else just as inappropriate to her.</p><p>“See you tomorrow Sakura Chan!”  Deidara called after her laughing.</p><p>Itachi was in his room when she knocked and told him her plan.  He had nodded thoughtfully.</p><p>“I have a short mission tomorrow night but it won’t take long.  Perhaps the day after, you can look at my eyes.”  He offered.  Sakura beamed, she thought it would take much more convincing for the older Uchiha to allow her to inspect his sharingan.</p><p>“I will talk to my brother for you if you like, he told me you asked him this morning.  It would be best for you to look at more than one.”  He said kindly.</p><p>“Thank you Itachi San, I would really appreciate that!”  She smiled at him.</p><p>“It is my pleasure to make you happy.”  He said quietly.</p><p>Sakura blushed and left soon after.</p><p>Obito was in his closet when she opened the door to his room, she had stopped knocking before entering, he told her he knew when she was coming anyway.</p><p>Obito looked over his shoulder at her, “I have a mission tomorrow night but I will be back by noon the next day.  Pein said he had another mission for you but it won’t be for a few days yet.  Be careful while I’m gone.  Konan will be here if you want company.”  He pulled a change of clothes from his closet and was stuffing them in his pack.</p><p>“I have a poisons lesson with Sasori in the morning, I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”  She said opening the book Kakuzu had lent her.</p><p>“Yes, I know.”  Obito grimaced.  Sakura ignored him, she didn’t want to fight again.</p><p>“What’s that?”  He asked, setting his pack by his door.</p><p>“A medical journal, Kakuzu lent it to me, look.”  She pulled the heavy book over to him and showed him the intricately drawn diagrams.</p><p>“He never lets anyone borrow his books.”  Obito said looking at the picture she wanted  him to see.  “Is that a brain?”</p><p>“Yes, a malnourished brain, see the splits in the stem there, it wasn’t fully developed and yet, the man lived, not to an old age but who does really.”  She hummed.</p><p>Obito was fascinated with how engrossed she could get with something so, bizzare.  He smiled.</p><p>“I’m glad you are happy.  Are you happy here?”  He asked her.</p><p>“I am actually.”  She closed the book and looked at him.  “I’m considering it Obito, I still don’t know what I’m going to do but I’m considering joining.”</p><p>“That’s good enough for me, for now, but let me ask you, if you don’t join...what will that mean for us?”  </p><p>“Well.”  She paused, of course she had thought of it but there wasn’t an answer that didn’t completely crush her. “I don’t know yet.”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re considering it.”  what more could he say really.</p><p>Silence fell over them.  What if she didn’t join the Akatsuki, Itachi had asked her to go with him and Sasuke, well, not asked, offered.  She could go back to Konoha.  Kakashi and Tsunade were there and Ino and Hinata, Naruto...but she didn’t really feel like she belonged there anymore.  Sasori’s word came back to her.  The Akatsuki really did have a lot to offer her.  Kakashi...he mind wandered to thoughts of her old sensei.  She had felt...but she had been wrong of course.  She thought that there was something there once.</p><p>Flashback…</p><p>“Sakura, don’t worry, you’re going to be fine.  Fine.  I promise.  I won’t let anything happen to you.” </p><p>Blood dripped at a steady pace from her temple as he held her in his arms.  His chest was soaked with blood, her blood.  She had been stabbed, an attack that had taken her by surprise.  Naruto had just left, Sasuke was gone, she had been taken on as the Fifth Kogake’s apprentice.  This was their last mission together before he resumed solo missions.  It was supposed to be an easy mission.</p><p>The Sound nin had surprised them.  There hadn’t been any in the area for months, why now?</p><p>Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, but not before she heard the desperate words of her sensei, “I love you.  I wanted to tell you but I never found the right moment and now...I’m going to lose you.  I failed you, forgive me.  I can’t do anything right, no matter what I do, everyone I love, dies.”</p><p>Flashback end…</p><p>Sakura remembered waking up a week later in the hospital.  Kakashi hadn’t left her side, he was thin and haggard.  Tsunade told her he had refused a bed, but had slept in the chair beside her.  He had hugged her, hard and left soon after she had woken up, they didn’t talk much for a week or two after that.</p><p>She had interrupted a heated conversation in the Hokage’s office one morning, but Tsunade and Kakashi both had refused to tell her what they had argued about.  She suspected it had something to do with her, neither one of them would meet her eyes for several days after the fight.  Then, after a time, things returned to normal, it was as though everything had been forgotten, so she had let it go...pressed on.</p><p>Now though, she wondered again, what had Kakashi and Tsunade argued about, why had there been that tension in the air between her and her old sensei.  She thought she knew.  Her experience with Obito had taught her a few things.  One of which is how dense she had been before about men and romance in general.  Sakura couldn’t help but wonder...did her old sensei really mean those words he had said to her when he thought she was dying, or had he only said them...because she was dying?  How did she feel about it, if he had meant it, if he did love her...</p><p>“Sakura.”  Obito came to sit beside her on his bed,  her thoughts returned to the man beside her.</p><p>“If you leave, I can’t go with you but I will try to make it work, if that is your wish.  You would be branded as a traitor though, if anyone found out.”  He added.</p><p>“I know.”  She said, she was fully aware of the repercussions...of either choice.</p><p>Soon after they got ready for bed.  Sakura lay in his arms, her hair tickling his face and ear.  She moved against him, covering half of his body with half of hers.  She was happy.  She was comfortable.  Was he worth it, was all of it worth it?  </p><p>Obito closed his eyes and held Sakura to him.  He knew their time was either short or just beginning, depending on what she chose to do.  He wouldn’t force her to stay, as much as he wanted to, it had to be her choice.  Kakashi would be back, he had no doubt, it was only a matter of time.</p><p>The next morning Obito rose before her as usual.  She woke to the smell of eggs and rice smiling.</p><p>“You spoil me.”  She drank the coffee he had handed her and pulled her bowl of rice to her.</p><p>“I enjoy it.”  He said.</p><p>“What are your plans for the day?”  She asked him.</p><p>“I have a meeting with Pein and Konan in an hour and my mission later this evening.”  He said eating his own rice and egg.</p><p>“After my poison lesson with Saori, would you like to spar?”  She asked him.</p><p>“Are you sure?”  He winked at her.</p><p>“I don’t know your abilities, it would be nice to see why the other members avoid pissing you off.”  She winked back at him.</p><p>Obito grinned at her, “If you like.”</p><p>“I wonder what you are capable of, since you obviously don’t use your sharingan.  No one seems to know you’re an Uchiha.”  She said.</p><p>“Not even Itachi but he has his suspicions.”  Obito admitted.</p><p>“Then you must be formidable on your own, without your kekkei genkai.”  She smiled.</p><p>“I guess you’ll find out.”  He said playfully.  “I would like to see you in action again too.”  He had been impressed with what he had seen when he came across her and the Sound nin, but he knew she had more to offer.</p><p>“I need to train and not just in puppetry, I’ve been lazy since I’ve been here.  My feet need to move, my hands need to hit something.”  She confessed.</p><p>“Oh wonderful, I get a wound up, physically deprived energetic kunoichi with monstrous strength to spar with.”  He laughed, tapping her on the nose playfully.</p><p>“That’s right!”  She giggled.</p><p>“It will be the perfect warm up for my mission.”  He took her empty bowl and cup from her and set it on the tray, “Go, that damn puppet will be waiting for you I’m sure.”</p><p>“Obito, you don’t need to worry.”  She said gently, pulling on clean clothes.</p><p>“It’s not you I’m worried about.  At least I don’t have to worry about Konan...do I?”  He asked her seriously.</p><p>Sakura looked at him, then burst with laughter, “I don’t know, she is really cute…”  Sakura winked at him and hit him lightly with her hair brush.</p><p>Obito fake shook his head and rolled his eyes in dismay.  This was nice, he enjoyed teasing her, this playfulness, it reminded him of when he was younger, when he was a different person.  He could really be himself around her.</p><p>“I’ll be back later to find you, then we can kick each other's asses.”  She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>“Find me later.”  He smiled after her as she left his room.</p><p>Sakura was still smiling when Sasori’s door opened and he stepped out into the hallway.</p><p>“Are we going somewhere?’  She asked, confused.</p><p>“Yes, I need to forage and you’re coming with me.  I already informed Leader Sama.”  He pulled her by the wrist.</p><p>“Sasori San,”  She began and he stopped.</p><p>“Sama.  Call me Sasori Sama, like you did yesterday.”  He smirked at her.</p><p>When she didn’t comply, his smirk turned into a smile and his eyes glittered, “I like it when you call me Master.”</p><p>Sakura laughed, “Sasori Sama, I’m not a child, you don’t have to pull me around by the wrist.”  She said as he continued to pull her by the wrist out the side door of the base.</p><p>“You’re my apprentice now, you called me Master, of your own free will.  You’re mine now, my doll.”  He said as if that cleared everything up.</p><p>He continued to pull on her wrist.  She yanked her hand back and stopped walking.  “I am not a doll.”  She put her hand on her hip.</p><p>“Of course you are, you let me brush and put your hair up.  You let me pull you by your wrist.  You let me teach you my art of poisons and puppetry, I am molding you, changing you.  You are my art, my doll, mine.”  He said simply, taking her by the wrist once more and leading her away into the woods.</p><p>Sakura sighed, she didn’t have the patience for this. “Fine.”</p><p>Sasori smiled, he knew she would give in, he pulled on her wrist more forcefully making her stumble.  “Keep up.”  He smirked.</p><p>Sakura seethed, he was doing it on purpose she knew, trying to get a rise out of her.  Puppet Master indeed.</p><p>They walked for about a mile, his hand dropping from her wrist to her hand, tugging her along after him still but more comfortably.</p><p>“Here.”  He stopped abruptly.</p><p>“This is Violet Death, it only grows for three days, we will be spending the night here tonight to harvest as much as possible.”  He set his pack down that he had been carrying and looked at her expectantly.</p><p>“Wait what?  I didn’t know we were going to be gone overnight.”  She protested.</p><p>“That’s because I didn’t tell you.”  Sasori watched her reaction carefully.</p><p>“But I promised Tobi I would spar with him after our poison lesson, he is leaving on a mission tonight.”  She continued to complain.</p><p>“I know, that’s why I chose tonight, he won’t be in his room for you to warm his bed.  You can warm mine while he is away.”  He said straight faced.</p><p>Sakura’s mouth dropped open, “What?  If you think that”  </p><p>“I didn’t say sex.  You sleep with him, nothing more, that is all I meant.”  He smirked at her, cutting her off before she could work herself up into a tantrum.</p><p>“Unless, you have given yourself to him?”  He asked.</p><p>“I have not!”  She said, clapping her hand over her mouth.</p><p>Sasori smirked, he had his answer.</p><p>“It's still cold at night.”  He continued to speak as if it were nothing.</p><p>“Aren’t you...I mean, you don’t get cold do you?”  She asked him.</p><p>“Of course I do.”  He turned to her surprised.</p><p>“I thought that, I mean, I can’t sense any chakra in your body only, there.”  She pointed to his chest where she could see his heart beating with her chakra.</p><p>“I have dulled my sense of touch and my emotions but they are suppressants.  Contrary to what most members believe, I am still alive...but I am also, not alive.”  He explained.</p><p>“So…”  She was confused.</p><p>“I am unique, like you.”  He said, pulling several small baskets from his storage scroll tied at his waist under his cloak.</p><p>“Here.”  He handed her a basket with an extra cloak in it.  “It’s still a bit cold out, you will get a chill, put my cloak on.”</p><p>“We will pick the Violet Death until early evening and then wait until tomorrow to pick the rest.  You can not pick Violet Death before sunrise or after late afternoon, the oils in the leaves and flowers change at that time of the day making it useless for medicine and poisons alike.”  He informed her.</p><p>Sakura nodded and threw his cloak around her shoulders, it was a bit chilly.  His cloak settled around her smelling of fresh cut wood and cinnamon.  She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent, it was comforting, like the smell of brownies or apple pie and she smiled.  When she opened her eyes Sasori was watching her with his amber eyes.  She blushed.</p><p>They picked Violet Death exchanging words periodically.  Sakura enjoyed foraging, she liked the feel of plants in her hands, her fingers in the dirt, it was calming.</p><p>Sasori watched her out of the corner of his eye and sometimes openly.  She fascinated him.  She didn’t back down from his challenges, she was adaptable and accepted things she couldn’t change and changed the things she could...she was smart, brave and entertaining.  Her face had gone through several different shades of pink and red at his sleeping together comment, he loved it.  He loved that he got such genuine, expressive reactions from her.</p><p>Late afternoon came and they stopped foraging, Sasori took their baskets of their efforts and sealed them away in his scroll.  Sakura watched as he pulled two bento boxes from his pack.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t eat?”  She asked.</p><p>“Deidara assumed I don’t eat.”  He clarified.  “I do.  I just don’t require as much sustenance as most actively living people.”</p><p>“That’s a strange way to phrase it.”  Sakura commented as he opened their bento boxes and handed her one with a set of chopsticks.</p><p>“It is the truth.”  He said taking a bit of fish from his own and chewing it.</p><p>Sakura watched him chew and swallow. ‘Alive but not living, dead but not dead’, so what was he?</p><p>“Do you always stare at people while they eat?”  He asked her returning her stare.</p><p>She blushed embarrassed, “No.”</p><p>“Your Tobi Kun calls me puppet, but I am not really.  I would say I am an incomplete puppet.  I still have human tendencies...desires.  I suppose it is because I still have my heart.”  He continued to eat.</p><p>Sakura pulled her chopsticks apart and started eating.  “This is delicious, did you make this?”  She looked up at him.</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Thank you Sasori Sama.”  She said quietly.  He confused her like no other for many reasons, none of which she wished to address at the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obito stared out of the window in his room.  That fucking puppet, he fumed.  First last night with her hair and now this...Obito ground his teeth.</p><p>If it wasn’t Itachi it was his brother, if it wasn’t Kakashi, it was fucking Sasori…</p><p>“Fuck!”  He slammed his fist into his wall, cracking the brick.</p><p>‘Pick a less desirable woman next time’, the voice in his head snickered at him.</p><p>“I don’t want a less desirable woman, I want her.”  He growled at his reflection.</p><p>‘And she wants you, so stop acting like a child.’, he told himself, taking several calming breaths.</p><p>Konan had told him earlier during their meeting that Sasori had asked for Sakura to go with him on his overnight foraging trip, to show her how to spot, pick and harvest the plant he needed as part of her lessons.  Konan was under the impression he already knew.  Sakura hadn’t told him.  Before he could let his jealousy get the better of him, Konan told him Sasori probably hadn’t told her it would be over night or that they would be going at all.  “It is in Sasori’s nature.”  She had said.</p><p>It was too.</p><p>Konan had watched him with a small sparkle in her eye.  “Sakura is a good woman Obito, you need not worry.  If she wants to find affection with someone else, she would tell you.”</p><p>Talking to Konan had helped, but now that he was alone in his room, with only his own dark thoughts, he was enraged once again.</p><p>Sakura bit her thumb and slammed her hand to the ground after making the hand signs.  Lady Katsuyu popped up before her.</p><p>“Sakura Chan!”  The slug chirped.</p><p>“Lady Katsuyu, I need you to go to the Akatsuki base and tell the Akatsuki member Tobi, I will not be returning before he leaves on his mission.  Please tell him I went on a surprise foraging trip with Sasori Sama and will be back tomorrow.”  Sakura turned to glare at Sasori who was watching with a bored expression on his face.</p><p>“Yes Sakura Chan, is there...anything you would like me to tell Lady Tsunade?”  Sakura turned to look at Sasori again, he was still watching.</p><p>“No Lady Katsuyu, thank you.”  Sakura sighed.</p><p>“What about Hatake Kakashi?”  Lady Katsuyu asked.</p><p>Sakura could feel Sasori move up beside her.</p><p>“The Copy nin?”  Sasori looked down at the slug who moved closer to Sakura at his looming presence.</p><p>“Yes.”  Lady Katsuyu chirped.</p><p>“Tell him...I miss him and not to worry about me, I’m fine.”  Sakura said.  “Tell him, Sasuke is healed.  How is he, do you know?”  Sakura asked the slug.</p><p>“He is angry, that you are not home, where you should be.”  Lady Katsuyu told her.</p><p>Sasori narrowed his eyes at the slug, “She is where she belongs.”  Sasori slammed his hand down on the ground to squish the slug but she poofed away.</p><p>“Hey!”  Sakura raised her hand to slap him but he caught her wrist and pulled her to her feet.</p><p>“Sasori Sama, you can’t attack my summons.”  She protested pulling on her wrist.</p><p>“I just did.”  He smirked, holding her wrist.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have had to summon her if you had just told me about this trip yesterday.  I could have let Tobi know what I would be doing instead of disappearing on him.”  She said blaming him.</p><p>Sasori shrugged and released her wrist, he had proved his point.</p><p>“If I had, you would have told him and he would have tried to stop me from taking you.  He is limiting you with his jealousy.”  Sasori said, pulling a small tent from his storage scroll.</p><p>Sakura watched as he set up their tent, laid out bedding, put a kettle on the fire she had made for tea and set up protection seals around their campsite.</p><p>Was Obito’s jealousy limiting her? </p><p>“Time for bed.”  Sasori lifted the flap to the tent for her.</p><p>“The tea.”  She pointed to the fire.</p><p>“I’ll bring it to you in the tent, I assumed you didn’t wish for me to watch you change into your sleeping clothes, if I was mistaken, by all means take your clothes off here.”  He raised an eyebrow to her smirking again.</p><p>Sakura rolled her eyes and entered the tent.  She could hear him chuckling to himself as she pulled her long jounin shirt over her head.  She had a tank top on over her chest wraps, but she wasn’t taking her pants off, not when she was sure Sasori was going to keep his word about sleeping with her, the tent was small and he had laid out bedding for one…</p><p>Maybe he wouldn’t be joining her, maybe he had only said that to get a rise out of her, he tended to do that.  Then again, he ate, he might sleep as well.  Sakura pulled the covers down on the bedding and climbed inside, it really was chilly.  ‘He is part puppet’, she thought, it might be like sleeping next to a life size doll, she giggled at the thought.</p><p>Sasori came in a few minutes later, his head poking through the tent flap to make sure she was decent...which in her mind defeated the gesture.</p><p>“Here.”  He thrust her tea cup into her hands and ducked back out of the tent, coming back a few moments later with a cup for himself.</p><p>Sakura sniffed the tea.  It hadn’t occurred to her to check her food...he was a poison master…</p><p>“I’m not going to kill you, there isn’t anything in your tea.”  He was amused at her actions.</p><p>“You never know.”  Sakura mumbled.</p><p>“I suppose you don’t.”  He smirked.</p><p>“That is very reassuring, I’m going to sleep so well tonight.”  She said sarcastically.</p><p>Sakura watched him over the lip of her mug, his eyes never left her.  He was watching her closely, why?  Did he put something in her mug?  No, she told herself, he was just saying that to make me paranoid.</p><p>Sasori smirked at the pink medic nin, her thoughts were clear, they were written all over her face.  It was so amusing to watch her eyes.  He would never be able to replicate that...so expressive.</p><p>“I put a sleep aid in your tea by the way.”  He said casually, after she had drunk most of her tea.</p><p>“What?”  She gasped and looked down into her cup.</p><p>“Not a poison.”  He continued.  “Don’t worry I’ll keep watch.  I don’t sleep much.”</p><p>Sakura set her cup down outside of the entrance to the tent .  Her arms and legs were getting heavy.</p><p>“Why?”  She asked him.</p><p>“You have been tense for the last few days.  I could feel it when I brushed your hair.”  He said setting his own cup outside of the tent flap.</p><p>“Come.”  He reached for her crawling under the bedding with her. “I will brush your hair for you again.  It will calm you.”</p><p>He pulled a brush from his pouch and pulled her between his legs facing away from him.</p><p>“That’s not necessary.”  She protested but didn’t move, he had drugged her, she blinked.  ‘Bastard’.</p><p>“I’m not going to take advantage of you, I just didn’t want your stubbornness to get in the way of my efforts.”  He justified slipping a sleep aid into her tea.</p><p>Sakura slumped forward a bit.  Sasori drew her back up and held her in between his legs, steadying her with a knee on either side of her and began brushing her hair.</p><p>“Your hair is long my dear, but you should grow it out longer.  If you do I will use it for one of my dolls.  I could make a doll that looks like you, if you like?”  He offered, pleased with himself.</p><p>“No.”  Sakura pushed the word out of her mouth, she was tired.</p><p>“Such beautiful hair.”  Sasori murmured, running brush and fingers through the silky strands.</p><p>He continued to brush her hair but instead of braiding it he simply finished brushing it and moved it off to the side and over her shoulder, drawing her back to lay against him.  He set his chin on top of her head and ran his hand down her arms.</p><p>“I could make you into a wonderful doll you know.”  He told her affectionately.</p><p>Her eyes fluttered open and shut, she was falling asleep.</p><p>Sasori bent his head and nudged her cheek moving her head to the side.  He kissed her neck where it met the top of her shoulder inhaling her scent.</p><p>“So beautiful.”  He murmured.</p><p>“Sasori Sama.”  She whispered waking at his touch.</p><p>“Go to sleep doll.”  He laid gentle open mouth kisses over her shoulder, slipping the strap of her top down over her skin, his mouth following it down the side of her upper arm.</p><p>“Tonight you belong to me.”  He kissed her softly, laying her down on the bedding and removed his cloak, laying down beside her pulling the covers up and over them both.</p><p>Sakura woke in the middle of the night, she was on her side, Sasori was wrapped around her from behind.  His right arm lay stretched out and under her head, his left was draped over her body, hugging her to himself, his hand splayed open palmed on her stomach.  Her tank top was rucked up to below her breasts, her bindings loosened, she froze.</p><p>The covers were pulled up over both of them, he was warm...which surprised her, she thought…</p><p>“I didn’t take advantage of you.  I wouldn’t do that kunoichi.”  He said softly into her hair.</p><p>“My chest wraps…”  She protested.</p><p>“Were in my way.”  He said simply.</p><p>She gasped and rolled over to face him...that was a mistake, his arms moved with her and he hugged her flush against his shirtless chest, she could feel his skin on hers.  She hadn’t even slept like this with Obito yet…</p><p>“What is it you’re afraid of?”  Sasori asked her.</p><p>“I’m not afraid.”  She lifted her head to look him in the eye.  That too was a mistake.  Clear amber eyes watched her expression change from challenging to desire.  He smirked.</p><p>“You are afraid, but not of me, no...it’s something else.”  He kissed the corner of her mouth, his tongue flickering across her lips, she gasped.</p><p>“Sex, you’re afraid of sex.”  He smirked at her.</p><p>“I am not!’  She tried to pull away but he held her firm.</p><p>He rolled his eyes, “I can see it in your eyes.”</p><p>“And what of your eyes, they’re different, they aren’t glass now.”  She reached up to touch his face but stopped, she blushed.</p><p>“I can change my body whenever I wish.”  He said running his hand up and down her back.</p><p>“How?”  She asked him, her curiosity getting the better of her.</p><p>He smiled, “I told you.  I am a puppet, but I am also a man.”</p><p>She frowned, she didn’t understand.  Sasori could have laughed out loud but it wasn’t in his nature, instead he smirked at her, burying his face in her hair where it fell over her neck.</p><p>“Have you let that man child touch you, have you let him kiss you like this?”  He ran his tongue over her earlobe sucking on the end.</p><p>Sakura squirmed, then stopped abruptly with a squeak as he bit down on her neck.</p><p>“No. I told you, we just sleep together.”  Her eyes fixed on the opposite wall of the tent.</p><p>“So he hasn’t done this to you?”  Sasori pulled the other strap of her tank top down and kissed his way down to the rise of her chest.</p><p>Sakura’s breath caught in her throat and she closed her eyes.</p><p>“Please.”  She whispered.</p><p>Sasori pulled on her top and her chest wraps started to unravel, “Please what?”, his tongue passed over the curve of her breast just above her nipple.</p><p>“Please stop Sasori.”  She asked quietly.</p><p>“I told you to call me Master.”  Her whole body quivered as he took her nipple into his mouth sucking hard, she moaned out against him, her body moving against his grasp.</p><p>“Sasori Sama.”  She gasped.</p><p>“Sakura.”  he flicked her nipple, breathing out against her skin, wet from his mouth.</p><p>“Please stop Sasori Sama.”  She breathed out again.</p><p>“As you wish.”  Sasori took her nipple in his mouth one more time, his tongue flicking it hard, sliding soft and warm over her breast making her gasp and wriggle in his arms.  He pulled away reluctantly lifting the strap back up over her shoulder, kissing her neck gently.</p><p>“I’ll be outside, call if you...want me.”  He kissed the corner of her mouth and climbed out of the bedding, throwing his shirt back on over his chest and grabbing his cloak.</p><p>He paused at the entrance to the tent, “You shouldn’t choose a mate blindly just because he was the first one to turn your head.  There are other options, you shouldn’t settle.”  and he left her alone in the tent, a fire burning in her blood, her body trembling with desire she hadn’t known she could feel.</p><p>Sakura lay in the bedding, the heat trapped from their bodies dissipating at an alarming rate.  ‘He isn’t a puppet at all’, she complained to herself, he is a man.</p><p>‘Obito’, guilt consumed her.  How could a man make her feel so, good and not be the man she cared about.  She didn’t understand.  Love had been so simple when she was younger.  She had loved Sasuke, they were going to get married, they were going to have kids...simple.  Now though, she had strong feelings for Obito, but Sasori had made her feel...different.  Obito had never...well, Obito had barely touched her.</p><p>She had been grateful, she had respected him for his restraint, his respect for her and her body but this, that was...nice.  She blushed.</p><p>Obito had kissed her hard, after Sasori had angered him, he had grabbed her and forced her onto her bed and bruised her lips with his kiss...and that had been...nice but it was nothing how Sasori had just made her feel.  </p><p>Sakura sighed, this was all new to her and she didn’t know what to think.  Obito had been the first male to really show any interest in her and she had...fallen for him because of it.  Was it just the attention?  Was it because Sasuke had ignored her for so long that when a male had found interest in her, had shown her the slightest bit of affection, she had...what had she done...craved it so badly she was blinded?</p><p>Sasori’s words rang with the harsh truth of reality, just like his words about her joining the Akatsuki.  </p><p>She bit her lips, her hand trailing over her stomach, her waist, the side of her breast, where his hands had been.  She closed her eyes and felt his hands on her once more, she moaned.  Her eyes snapped back open, her cheeks flamed hot with embarrassment, did he hear her?  She buried her face in her hands, she was pathetic.</p><p>Sasori smirked, he had heard her moan, he wondered what she was thinking about, was it him…</p><p>Yes, he thought, he had made the right decision, she needed this.  She needed to understand that Tobi wasn’t her only option.  It didn’t matter if she didn’t pick him in the end, he had done what he had planned to do.  He had showed her love and sex, were not the same things.  He didn’t know if she loved Tobi, but if she did, if she really did love that man child, she wouldn’t have allowed him to touch her and kiss her like he had, he knew that much about her...she wanted him.  Sasori smirked, and he wanted her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>trigger-snuff, I don't know why I write this crap...it just seemed to fit him...yeah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pale fingers trace little ticklish designs down the length of the women's rib cage, a sharp contrast to his forceful thrusting.</p><p>“Orochimaru Sama.”  The woman wimpered and gasped.</p><p>“Hush now, it will be over soon.”  His smooth, deceptively caring voice cooed to her softly.</p><p>Her bare breasts rose and fell, under his attention, heavy breathing hovered over her twitching body.  He impaled her sex as his blade sunk deeper and deeper into the sensetive flesh of her neck.</p><p>Drip drip drip.</p><p>Blood fell like the tears from her eyes to the floor.</p><p>“You were wonderful.”  He exhaled pulling himself from her lifeless body.</p><p>Bending down he pulled his pants back up tying them at the waist.  The servant entered the room as his knock on the wall to dispose of the body, her eyes sightless and blank as she lay naked on his lab table.</p><p>“Seido.”  Orochimaru acknowledged the captain of his shadow division.</p><p>“How are you feeling, all better I assume?”  Orochimaru asked the masked man before him pleasantly.</p><p>“Yes Lord Orochimaru, thanks to you.”  Seido bowed low over his bent knee in front of the snake.</p><p>“That was a particularly nasty poison, but then again, I would expect nothing less from my old partner Sasori.”  Orochimaru smiled indulgently at his memories of his time spent in the Akatsuki.</p><p>“I want the girl.  Bring her to me.  Alive if possible, broken is acceptable, just make sure she is breathing when she gets here.”  Orochimaru hissed.</p><p>“Yes, Lord Orochimaru.”  Seido bowed low and rose to his feet.</p><p>“Oh and Seido.”  Orochimaru called out before the man could leave.</p><p>“Don’t disappoint me again.”</p><p>Seido swallowed hard, “Yes, Orochimaru Sama.”</p><p>“Hum, let’s see now….”  Orochimaru hummed to himself moving around his lab tapping his long pale fingers on a long row of glass cylinders.</p><p>“How many will I need.”  He continued to hum as he walked up and down the long row.  There were hundreds of cylinders, each the same size, each the same label but with different dates, each containing a small furry...weapon for Konoha.</p><p>Seido ran through the trees outside of Sound making his way quickly across the border of the land of Fire.  He would cut across the top of Fire into Rain and wait for the pink haired medic to show herself.  He knew he couldn’t fail again, he knew this was his last chance.  She had fooled him before, but she had healed the Uchiha, Lord Orochimaru was certain of it.  Seido would give him the pink haired medic, and then, he would find the Uchiha and return him to Lord Orochimaru as well.</p><p>Sakura woke to the tent being dismantled over her head.  She cursed and pulled her shirt on over her head, popping out of the tent like a jack in the box glaring at Sasori.</p><p>“It’s time to get up.”  He said ignoring her glare.</p><p>“Breakfast is over there.”  He pointed one agile and skilled finger to the fire where a pan rested on top of a rock.</p><p>She grabbed her bag from inside of the fallen tent and made her way to the fire.</p><p>Sasori smirked and sealed the tent back into his storage scroll pulling out more baskets for their foraging in the process.</p><p>“We will forage until mid day, then return to the base to prepare and divide the plants.”  He told her.</p><p>“Divide?”  She asked as she ate.</p><p>“Half of this is for you.”  He told her like she ought to have known that.</p><p>“Oh!  Thank you.”  She smiled.</p><p>“Why are you thanking me for something so trivial?”  He asked her, his head cocked to the side.</p><p>“Nevermind.”  She grumbled.</p><p>He hadn’t mentioned last night, so she didn’t either.  She couldn’t help her mind from wandering through, her eyes from returning to his form, watching him.  She bit her lip and sighed.  She would pretend it didn’t happen.  He wasn’t acknowledging it, why should she…</p><p>They gathered plants like the day before.  There was little conversation from either of them, each focusing on their task.  They left around midday and arrived back at the base in the early afternoon.</p><p>“Come, we need to unpack all of the baskets, dry the plants and package them for storing.”  He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her after him to his room.</p><p>Obito was waiting for them when they rounded the corner.  Sasori stopped and looked at the orange masked man, “Meet me back in my room in no less than twenty minutes.  I don’t want to dry and store all of this by myself, seeing as half of it is yours.”  He said nodding to Obito.</p><p>Obito nodded back, then took Sakura’s hand as she walked up to him.  He closed the door to his room and hugged her.</p><p>Pulling the mask from his face he told her he had gotten her summons. </p><p>“Thank you for letting me know about your trip, I bet he planned it knowing I would have stopped you from going.”  Obito held her in his arms.</p><p>“That’s what he said.”  Sakura laughed.</p><p>“After you’re done playing with plants we can have that spar if you like.”  He kissed the side of her neck and hugged her to him.</p><p>“That would be great.”  Sakura smiled, hugging him back.</p><p>It didn’t feel the same.  Why didn’t it feel the same?</p><p>“What’s wrong?”  Obito asked her, he had felt her stiffen in his embrace, something she had never done before, not even from the first touch, when she might have, and he would have understood if she had.  Something had changed.</p><p>“Nothing.”  She said.  She had never been a good liar. </p><p>“I’ll be back later.”  She smiled and left the room.</p><p>Sakura packed the last of the dried plant matter into the glass jars Sasori had provided for her.  Storing them in her storage scroll, she smiled.  It had been a lot of work but it was work she enjoyed and it would last her for quite a while.</p><p>There was a knock at Sasori’s door.</p><p>“Answer that Doll.”  Sasori waved a hand at the door as he finished recording his inventory.</p><p>Sakura rolled her eyes and opened the door to reveal Konan and Kakuzu.</p><p>“Sakura Chan, we have a surprise for you.”  Konan smiled at Sakura.</p><p>“It was Konan’s idea, and it was a good one, we have made room for a…”  </p><p>“Shush, I said it was a surprise.”  Konan gave Kakuzu a narrowed eye of warning.</p><p>Sasori’s interest peaked, he came to stand beside Sakura.</p><p>“Come with us Sakura Chan, I think you will be pleased.”  Konan turned and walked down the hall with Kakuzu. </p><p>Sakura looked at Sasori who looked back at her blandly.  She picked up her bag and storage scroll with her new supply of plants and followed the pair down the hall.  After several twists and turns they came to a stop in front of a set of decorative double doors.</p><p>“Oh?”  Sasori said with interest beside her.</p><p>“Sakura, I know you haven’t decided to join us yet but this might give you some incentive.”  Konan pushed the doors open to reveal a large room filled with book shelves, shelves with glass bottles, vials, and chemistry equipment.  There were two large work tables along one wall, two lab tables along the other, three large closets, open to show their supplies within…</p><p>Sakura entered the room and looked around.  “This is, for me?”  She asked bewildered.</p><p>“Yes.”  Kakuzu said sternly.</p><p>He had gone first thing to Pein and Konan’s rooms that morning and demanded they set up a lab/medic room for the kunoichi to bribe her into staying.  He argued that even if she didn’t join, they could use it for when they do find a medic.  Pein had disagreed but Konan had smiled and nodded.  Konan and Kakuzu had won in the end and had gone shopping for the things on Sakura’s list...and then some.</p><p>Sakura stood by one of the two large windows along the wall, her hand on the back of a comfy sitting chair looking at the small table, set up by the book shelves, clearly a place of study.</p><p>“This is...amazing.”  She said stunned.</p><p>“There seems to be a few things missing.”  Sasori walked around the room picking things up and putting them down.</p><p>“Like what?”  Kakuzu asked sharply.</p><p>“I see no sleeping accommodations, a doctor often sleeps in the same room as their patients in case they take a turn for the worse in the night, or at least closer to them than on the other side of the base.”  Sasori said casually.</p><p>Konan watched the red head.</p><p>Kakuzu narrowed his eyes, “I got everything that was on her list and then some.”</p><p>“This is more than enough, this is wonderful, thank you!”  Sakura smiled.</p><p>“She needs a bedroom, an attached bedroom to her lab/clinic.”  Sasori insisted.</p><p>“Sasori Sama, this is fine, really.”  Sakura protested.</p><p>Konan’s eyes traveled between the pink and the red haired herbalists with clear understanding.</p><p>“We will clear out the room next door and make a connecting door.  Sasori is correct, you should have your own space.  I hope these efforts will convince you about how serious we are about having you here with us and how much we value your skill and expertise.”  Konan smiled at Sakura.</p><p>Sakura’s mouth fell open, why were they going to such great lengths for her…</p><p>“I will leave you to get acquainted with your new surroundings.  I’ll have Deidara come and blow a hole in the wall and get started on your doorway, perhaps the Puppet Master could make you a door.”  Kakuzu looked at Sasori who nodded.</p><p>“Good, the two Uchihas can start clearing out the room next door and I will arrange your furniture to be moved into your new room once it is done.”  Kakuzu left.</p><p>“I will get started on that door.”  Sasori smiled at Sakura as he left the room as well, leaving Konan and Sakura alone.</p><p>“Konan, this is..overwhelming.”  Sakura continued to look around the room.</p><p>“Come, let’s sit Sakura Chan.”  Konan moved to the windows and wove several hand signs making a chair out of paper.</p><p>Sakura sat down across from Konan and looked at her expectantly.  It was obvious the older woman had something to talk to her about or ask her.</p><p>“I noticed you called Sasori San, ‘Sama’, he has officially taken you on as his apprentice then?”  She asked.</p><p>“Yes.”  Sakura smiled.</p><p>“Obito San, is okay with that?  I know how protective he is of you.”  Konan asked in her placidly low and calming voice.</p><p>“He...doesn’t like it but he knows how much I want to learn everything Sasori Sama has to teach me.”  Sakura replied truthfully.</p><p>Konan nodded.</p><p>“You know, Pein and I have known one another since we were children.  We along with another one of our friends, Yahiko were students of the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya, the Toad Sage.”  Konan told her.</p><p>“I didn’t know that , then you, do you know my Shisou?  Tsunade Sama?”  Sakura asked, her curiosity ignited.</p><p>Konan smiled, “We do, and Orochimaru.  You see, we met them during the third shinobi war, in Rain.”</p><p>“Orochimaru suggested they kill us, Tsunade was indifferent, but Master Jiraiya offered to stay with us, to teach us how to be shinobi, and he did.”  She told her.</p><p>“Yahiko and I were together before Pein came along, we were all kids then, but old enough to form a tight bond.  As we grew older the relationships changed and...both Yahiko and Pein developed feelings for me.  It put a strain on the dynamics of our friendship.”  Konan looked at Sakura with a knowing eye.</p><p>Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat.</p><p>“I chose Pein in the end, but it was a difficult decision.  It worked out fortunately, but it doesn’t always, they were young enough to listen to reason, but their inexperience and my own...caused more hurt than was necessary.”</p><p>“You understand , don’t you?”  Konan asked her.</p><p>“Yes Konan San, I think I understand what you are saying.”  Sakura said carefully.</p><p>“Sasori Sama is…”  Konan held up her hand to stop Sakura from continuing.</p><p>“I met Sasori San when he was fifteen, he had just left Sand and was alone, clever and meticulously emotionally void.  He joined us and later made himself into a puppet to escape the confines that emotion brought.  I noticed lately, he has been, altering his body to be more human.  Since your arrival in fact.”  Konan said, watching Sakura.</p><p>“Sasori is a bit of a soft spot for me.  I care for him like a younger brother but I myself am not a very emotional person and was not able to help him with his...trauma.  You seem to be much more successful in that area than I ever was.”  Konan smiled at her.</p><p>“He is quite taken with you.”  She added.</p><p>“I...yes, he is amazing.  He is a genius, a prodigy, and I am grateful he is willing to teach me everything he knows but Obito…”  Sakura stammered a bit at a loss.</p><p>“I see.”  Konan said softly.</p><p>“Love is hard, even more so when dealing with dangerous emotional shinobi.”  Konan actually laughed.</p><p>“The two Uchiha, Itachi will not be a problem, but will his brother?” Konan asked her seriously.</p><p>“He has the potential to be but I think Itachi is more than capable of keeping him under control.”  Sakura smiled.</p><p>“We think so too but I wanted his former teammates' opinion.” Konan smiled again.</p><p>“Pein, Yahiko and I didn’t have a choice to leave our village or not.  It was destroyed, we had to leave, or die.”  Konan paused.</p><p>“I do not presume to know what the Leaf is to you young kunoichi, but I know what you would be to us.  There is a future here for you, if you want it.”  Konan looked around the lab/clinic.</p><p>“A useful, fulfilling one.”  She added.</p><p>Sakura considered the woman’s words.  “There are people I would be leaving behind that I don’t know if I am ready to leave but I agree, there is a future here for me.  I don’t want to completely cut ties with my village.  It would kill me to be labeled a traitor, but there is nothing more they can teach me there.  I have surpassed my mentor, I can not progress any higher than the Hokage.”  Sakura admitted.</p><p>“What if, and I do not know if it is possible, but what if, you could do both, be a part of the Akatsuki and a Leaf kunoichi?”  Konan asked her slowly.</p><p>“Do you, I mean, how?”  Sakura said with some surprise but she liked the idea very much.</p><p>“We are not estranged from the Leaf, we are not technically allies because of the missions we take, we kill and infiltrate known allies of the Leaf.  We kill and take things that are not acceptable by the shinobi world as a whole and our members, many of them really are criminals, but we do seek justice...blood is just the means to an end.”  Konan ended with a small smile.</p><p>“Write your Shisou, tell her how you feel.  She knows you are here.  Uchiha San told her.  He sent her a missive on your second night.  He is not a traitor to the Leaf, and he is an Akatsuki member.”  Konan rose from her paper seat, the layers faded away until the chair was no more.</p><p>“Think about it, won’t you Sakura Chan?”  Konan patted her hand and left the room, closing the doors behind her quietly.</p><p>Sakura sat in her new clinic looking around the room.  They had certainly put a lot of effort into getting everything so quickly.  She stood and walked over to the shelves, her fingers traced the tops of the glass bottles, the wood of the work benches, the shelves of the book shelves.  This could be her place.  It had already been a very tempting offer and now, it was almost irresistible.</p><p>Sakura stood and bit her thumb, she knew what she wanted, she slammed her hand down on the ground and summoned Lady Katsuyu.</p><p>Pop.</p><p>“Sakura San!”  The slug chirped.</p><p>“Lady Katsuyu, please tell Shisou, I wish to be like Uchiha Itachi.  Look around and relay what you see, this is what the Akatsuki offer me.”  Sakura said.</p><p>The slug turned and looked, she bowed her head in understanding.</p><p>“I do not want to be labeled a traitor though, I want to know if that is possible.  Please tell Lady Tsunade what I am thinking.”  Sakura smiled at the slug.</p><p>“Tell her, I’m happy here.”  Sakura said slowly.</p><p>“But Sakura San.”  The slug protested.</p><p>“Tell her Lady Katsuyu, that Master Jiryiah’s students are everything I would have expected them to be and I look forward to seeing Naruto’s progress first hand when I visit the village, as an ally.”  Sakura said with more confidence than she felt.</p><p>Lady Katsuyu looked at Sakura’s young face and saw the determination in her features.  “As you wish Sakura San.”</p><p>Pop.</p><p>Sakura bit her bottom lip.  She could do this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deidara and Kisame were in the kitchen when they felt the walls shake.</p><p>“What the fuck is that?”  Deidara jumped to his feet, his chair flying against the wall and falling over as Kisame grabbed his sword.</p><p>They ran down the hall to the outside arena and watched open mouthed as a little pink blur flew past them, her fist slamming into the ground at Tobi’s feet, dust and rock flew high into the air making it hard to see where the sparring nin were at or what was happening.</p><p>“Tobi Kun!  Come and get me Tobi Kun!”  Sakura taunted. From the top most tree branch of a huge broad leafed tree nearby.</p><p>“Little Kunoichi, you should be more careful.”  He disappeared, then reappeared behind her, “To not let your enemy get behind you!”  His leg came down on top of her head.</p><p>POP!  Her clone disappeared and he laughed.</p><p>“And you shouldn’t let your enemy get underneath you!”  She grinned up at him, infusing her hands with chakra and ripping the tree from the ground by the trunk and swinging it around in a dangerous arc over the spectators heads.</p><p>Deidara spit grass and dirt out of his mouth, Kisame had a wild devilish grin on his face.</p><p>“Amazing!”  They both said in awe then looked at one another.</p><p>“You mean fucking hot!”  Hidan yelled from across the arena grinning like a dervish.</p><p>“Interesting.”  Sasori’s voice came from behind Deidara, sounding bored, but his eyes followed the kunoichi like a hawk.</p><p>Sakura threw her tree at Tobi, which passed right through him much to her annoyance, and crashed into the forest behind him, ruining several miles of nature.</p><p>“Holy shit.”  Sasuke breathed from beside his brother.  They had heard the commotion while on their morning walk and had come to investigate.</p><p>“Damn it woman!  That’s going to cost a fortune to replace!” Kakuzu growled from the other side of the arena closer to Hidan.</p><p>Zetsu’s head came up from the ground slowly, “I’ve informed Pein Sama and Konan about TobiSan and Sakura San’s little spar, they will be here soon.”</p><p>“Good, maybe this can be her trial, Tobi San is one of the deciding members.” Kakuzu said.</p><p>“Sakura Chan!  Come here pretty kunoichi…”  Tobi sang as he skipped around the arena looking for his little pink haired playmate.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, she's going to kill him.”  Deidara yelled gleefully as a huge water dragon exploded from the few remaining trees heading straight for Tobi.</p><p>“You’re going to have to do better than that!” Tobi sang as  the water dragon passed through him crashing into the spectators on the opposite side.</p><p>“I see Sakura and Tobi are getting to know one another better.”  Pein said amused, Konan beside him smiling.</p><p>“Like this?”  Sakura laughed as two mud walls came up from the ground pushing him back into her wire trap.</p><p>“Shit.” Obito’s normal voice was forced out of him by the surprise.</p><p>Itachi’s eyebrows rose, a smile gracing his lips, “She got him.”</p><p>“No she didn’t he can just…”  Sasuke started to say then…</p><p>BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.</p><p>Exploding tags erupted all around the field where Tobi was trapped in the wires.</p><p>Sakura dropped down from her hiding spot and shot off a barrage of water bullets.</p><p>“Fucking hell woman!”  Obito’s voice could be heard.</p><p>A few members laughed while others simply watched.</p><p>Sakura pulled her puppet scroll from her waist and threw her chakra strings out, attaching them effortlessly.  Her puppet soared through the air disappearing in the cloud of dust.</p><p>“Sasori, please tell me that puppet isn’t laced with poison.”  Konan turned to Sasori who had come to stand beside her watching the match intently.</p><p>His silence had her turning her head back to the match as she heard Tobi yell out in pain.</p><p>“Oh no.”  Konan stifled a laugh that had escaped her lips.</p><p>“She can cure him.”  Sasori assured the woman.</p><p>“Can she heal pride?”  Pein’s deep voice cut through the laughter.</p><p>“That, Leader Sama, might be a bit more difficult for her.”  Itachi smirked.</p><p>“Fuck yeah!”  Hidan was whooping from the otherside jumping up and down like a loon.</p><p>“It seems she is more than a medic.”  Dark Zetsu said conversationally.</p><p>“So it does.”  Itachi watched his younger brother out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>“When did she get so...so….”  Sasuke stuttered.</p><p>“Strong Uchiha, the word you are looking for...is strong.”  Sasori smirked at Sasuke’s glare.</p><p>“Are you done yet?”  Sakura grinned as Tobi rolled over on the ground breathing heavily.</p><p>“You think that is enough to make me give up?”  Tobi said in his playful child’s voice.</p><p>Poof!</p><p>“Shit.”  Sakura looked around, up, down, left, right….</p><p>She heard the whisper of the blade before she saw him, pulling her own katana from her waist she jumped and met his blade head on.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful Sakura.”  Obito whispered to her as their blades met.</p><p>“You haven’t seen anything yet darling.”  Sakura winked at him and pulled a second blade from her back.</p><p>“A short sword with a katana?”  Sasuke gapped at the pink haired woman.</p><p>“Not a wakizashi either, a ninja's sword, how odd.”  Pein commented.</p><p>“She is adaptable, unique…”  Sasori said, the admiration clear in his voice as he watched her dance around Tobi with skill.</p><p>“Obito...have I ever told you that you look really good without your mask?”  Sakura said with a wicked grin.</p><p>Obito’s eye went wide, “You wouldn’t dare…”  </p><p>She lunged, he jumped and kicked, she fell onto her back.</p><p>He landed over her pinning her, “You look really good on your back dear.”  He whispered in her ear.</p><p>“So.”  She brought her legs up and gripped him by the ears flipping him over, “Do you.”  she pinned him to the ground under her small frame encasing him with chakra filled hands and legs.</p><p>“Conceed.”  She crowed triumphantly.</p><p>“Never.”  His eye spun red and he disappeared.</p><p>Sakura fell the few inches to the ground, rolled and spun around just in time to avoid his blade.  She caught it between her chakra filled hands and snapped it in half throwing the broken blade end back at his head before he disappeared again.</p><p>“Cheater!”  She yelled out looking for him again.</p><p>“Cheetahs never prosper…” Tobi sang out from behind her, then in front of her.</p><p>“Stand.  Still!”  She slammed both of her fists into the ground and the whole arena broke and split, chaos ensued and all of the spectators fled for their lives.</p><p>“I’m in love.”  Hidan fell back on his ass after landing haphazardly.</p><p>“Get in line.”  Deidara grinned while Kisame nodded.</p><p>Sasuke watched in awe as Sakura flew back and forth through the air.  “I never knew she was capable of...this.”</p><p>“She is quite remarkable, isn't she little brother.”  Itachi smiled as he watched Sakura exchange kicks and punches with Tobi, they had moved on to taijutsu, their chakra levels dwindling fast.</p><p>Sasuke looked at his older brother sharply, “Don’t even think about it.”</p><p>“You’re so naive Sasuke, I’m not thinking anything that anyone else here isn’t already thinking.  Even if some of them can’t voice their opinion.”  Itachi looked over at Pein who was also watching the pink haired woman with barely concealed interest.</p><p>“Hn.”</p><p>Sakura and Tobi were facing one another breathing heavily.  Sakura had one hand on her hip and was leaning forward, clearly winded.  Tobi wasn’t leaning but he was breathing heavily.</p><p>Pein’s voice rang out over the field, “A draw then!”</p><p>Sakura looked at Obito and he looked at her, and they both started laughing, nodding at one another absurdly.  Sakura fell over onto her back and spread her arms and legs out, she was exhausted.  Tobi fell to his knees then moved his legs to the side sitting back onto his arms still breathing sporadically.</p><p>“That was fucking awesome!”  Hidan walked up to the pink haired medic nin with a wide grin.</p><p>“Please tell me you’re joining us, I want to see you kick Tobi’s ass again.”  Kisame smiled a toothy grin at her.</p><p>“Good use of your puppet.”  Sasori commented.</p><p>“She tried to kill me.”  Tobi whined in his child's voice.</p><p>Sakura pulled the antidote from her belt and threw it to him without looking.  Tobi caught it mid air and uncorked it drinking loudly.</p><p>“Well done Sakura San.”  Konan said smiling down at her.</p><p>Sakura turned her head to smile at the woman and saw Sasuke looking at her with an odd expression on his face.</p><p>“What Sasuke?”  She asked him, waiting for the snark to explode from his mouth.</p><p>Itachi continued to smirk beside his brother which made Sakura’s mouth twitch.</p><p>“You’re strong Sakura.”  Sasuke said quietly.</p><p>“Yes, I am.”  She stood then and walked over to him punching him playfully on the shoulder, “And don’t you forget it Uchiha.”  Her hands were on her hips as she grinned at him.</p><p>Sasuke’s eyes widened in surprise but he smiled back, if hesitantly and for a moment, he was back at training ground 5 with his Genin team.</p><p>Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, poured the last of her sake into her cup and threw the bottle into the trash.  Lady Katsuyu had given her Sakura’s message over two hours ago and she hadn’t moved from her seat since.  The shock had worn off when the drinking had begun, but the Fifth Hokage was still at a loss for words.</p><p>‘What will Kakashi do’, was the main question.</p><p>Tsunade had known after Sakura had surpassed her it would only be a matter of time before she found a new master.  A shinobi like Sakura wouldn’t stay in one place for long, she needed knowledge, stimulation, advancement.  As the Hokage’s apprentice and head doctor of Konoha, there wasn’t anywhere for her to advance in the village.  Tsunade had already had talks with Suna, to send Sakura to Suna to help Gaara update his medical facilities there.  Tsunade thought Sakura could perhaps find an apprentice of her own, a husband and settle with one of their allies.  </p><p>She had NOT expected her to look to the Akatsuki for advancement.</p><p>Unlike most Kage’s, Tsunade knew the Akatsuki fairly well, having been party to the leader’s training and having kept close ties to the group over the years.  Tsunade had been the one to suggest them to the old Hokage as a means to rid themselves of problematic allies they couldn’t openly assassinate themselves without causing a new shinobi war.  She had used them herself...the thought of Sakura joining them though, had never once entered her mind.</p><p>It wasn’t a bad idea, the more she thought of it.  It would ally them even further with the Leaf if a war did break out.  The issue lies in the council, they would never agree.  They would want her declared a missing nin.</p><p>Tsunade rapped her knuckles on her desk, “Anbu.”</p><p>“Yes Hokage Sama.”</p><p>“Get me Hatake.”  She barked.</p><p>“Right away Hokage Sama.”  </p><p>Steam rose up around her as she washed dust and sweat from her body.  She had needed that.  It had been too long since she had sparred like that.  It reminded her of sparring with Kakashi.  Obito was strong and formidable.  She was proud of herself.  She hadn’t even minded when the other members had shown up to watch.  Sakura smiled at the look of astonishment on Sasuke’s face.  She knew it was petty, but she felt vindicated.  She had enjoyed herself.</p><p>Sasori had been right, she had been stressed, she had been tense.  Her head rested lightly against the tiled wall of the shower as the hot water ran down her body, she sighed.  Things were being set into motion.  She had solidified her place amongst the Akatsuki.  Those who had voted to kill her had changed their minds, she had earned their respect and admiration.  Tsunade would know how she really felt now and all she had to do was wait for her response.  There was nothing more to do until her Shisou got back to her.  Admittedly, she was a little worried</p><p>The water began to cool and she reached out to turn the tabs when she heard a rustling sound.  Opening the door to the shower she peeked out to see Obito sitting on the bench holding a towel open for her to step into, grinning.</p><p>“Obito, if you think.”</p><p>“I’ll close my eye.”  He closed his eye.</p><p>Sakura stepped out and he wrapped the towel around her holding her back up against him and kissed her neck.</p><p>“That was fun.”  He turned her around to kiss her lips.</p><p>“It was.”  She smiled at him.</p><p>“Do you always walk in on people when they are showering unannounced?”  She asked him playfully.</p><p>“Just you.”  He winked at her.</p><p>“Is my new room ready do you know?”  She asked him as she dried her hair with a different towel.</p><p>“Almost, the Uchiha brothers are moving your furniture now.  Deidara has a hole made for a door and Sasori is almost done with the door.  He would have been done sooner but he claims the first door he made wasn’t good enough for you…”  Obito shook his head at the Puppets antics.</p><p>“Excellent.”  She was pleased.</p><p>“So I take it you won’t be sleeping with me anymore then.”  Obito watched her shove her legs into her shinobi pants and pull a top over her head, letting the towel fall out from underneath preserving her modesty.</p><p>“I didn’t say that.”  She turned to him, “But maybe not every night.”</p><p>Obito nodded, “I understand.”  He was trying to at least, he of course wanted her in his bed every night.</p><p>Konan had talked to him after their match, and had told him about the rooms they were setting up for Sakura at the other end of the base, how it would provide the kunoichi with more freedom and more incentive to stay.  He had agreed and supported the idea, even if it took her farther away from him in the base, it was more beneficial in the long run, if she stayed.</p><p>Sakura hung the towels on the drying rack and packed her things back into her bag.</p><p>“You’ll have your own bathroom at least.”  He told her.</p><p>“Really?”  She smiled, she hadn’t expected that.</p><p>“No one is over in that wing except you, so it’s all yours.”  He said.</p><p>They hadn’t used that wing since they had formed this base, it was mostly used for storage.  Konan hadn’t been secretive about her chat with Obito and many of the other members had overheard and approved of the steps that were being taken to encourage the little pink haired beauty to stay with them.  It seemed the match had been a decided factor for many different opinions.</p><p>They left the bathroom together, Sakura stopping by her old room to make sure she had everything, not that she had much to begin with, and then followed Obito to his room, setting her bag down by his door after he had closed it.</p><p>“I sent Tsunade Sama my summons asking her if there was a way for me to be both, a part of the Akatsuki and Konoha.  Like Itachi, only without the missing nin status.”  She  said without warning as soon as the door closed.</p><p>“So you want to stay?”  Obito asked her, his heart beating hard in his chest...she wanted to stay.</p><p>“I want to stay, but I don’t want to leave Konoha...for good.”  She amended his thought for him.</p><p>“What did she say?”  he asked her anxiously.</p><p>“She hasn’t gotten back to me yet, it might take some time.  I am sure the council will have issues with it, since no one is supposed to know all the hidden villages use the Akatsuki, even though everyone does.  I think though, that my Shisou will understand and that if she can, she will let me stay.”  Sakura tried not to get her hopes up but it was too late, she had already started to hope.</p><p>Obito nodded, “I hope she gets back to you soon.”  He reached out for her and drew her onto the bed with him.</p><p>“If she says she can’t be parted from you, which I wouldn’t blame her, but if the council votes against it, and they probably will, then what will you do?”  He asked her, resting his head on her shoulder.</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t know.”  She sighed.  She didn’t even want to think about that, not until she had to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have you ever met a person that draws all other people together from all walks of life, all temperaments and becomes that center for what, if not for them, would have been a mob?  That is what Sakura is quickly becoming for the Akatsuki.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She wants what?”  Kakashi stared at his Hokage in disbelief.</p><p>“She wants to join the Akatsuki but doesn’t want to be labeled a missing nin like Itachi.  She doesn’t want to be hunted, to have to fight her own.”  Tsunade told him again.</p><p>“That doesn’t make sense, Sakura would never leave the Leaf, she loves Konoha, this is her home, she wouldn’t abandon it.”  He said heatedly.</p><p>“You mean she wouldn’t abandon you?”  Tsunade asked.</p><p>Flashback…</p><p>“Kakashi please, hang on, it’s going to be okay I promise you, I won’t let you die , not here , not like this.  Damn it!  Why am I so fucking weak!”  Sakura pressed more chakra into her former Sensei, his wounds slowly knitting back together, his bleeding slowed.</p><p>“Sakura.”  Kakashi whispered, “Leave me, they’re coming and I can’t...I can’t protect you, please, go.”  His hand fell away from her face, he could barely keep his eyes open.</p><p>“Kakashi, no, Kakashi please hold on, hold on!”  Sakura screamed into the face of the dying man under her hands.</p><p>“What a shame, the great Copy nin, brought down by a bunch of Sound nin.”  The man taunted them.</p><p>“The Hokage’s apprentice will make a nice addition to my Bingo book.  I can’t wait to check you off of my list, you and that pathetic excuse for a legend.  He wasn’t so great when I cut him down, too bad he had such a weakling like you to protect, he might still be alive if he had let you die.”  The man laughed.</p><p>“Now, you’re both going to die.”  He raised his sword above her head, Sakura cringed and ducked down covering Kakashi with her body, this was it, she was going to die.</p><p>“SAKURA!”  Rock Lee flew out from the shadows and kicked the blade from the Sound nin’s hand.</p><p>Neji and Tenten dropped down beside them.</p><p>“Let us handle them Sakura San, please look after Kakashi Sensei.”  Neji said to her, jumping past her and Kakashi to block another incoming blow that had been meant for her.</p><p>“Thank you, thank kami.”  She pushed her chakra into her hands and continued to heal Kakashi as Team 10 protected her and Kakashi.</p><p>“Kakashi, I’m so sorry you’re still protecting me.  I thought I had gotten stronger, I thought I could stand beside you now and look what I did.  I almost got you killed.  Forgive me Kakashi, you’re the only one who cares about me, the only one who didn’t leave me.  I love you, please, don’t go, please don’t die Kakashi, I need you.”  She sobbed over and over as she healed him.</p><p>“Sakura, don’t cry.  I’m not going to die.  Not today.”  Kakashi raised his hand to her face cupping her cheek.</p><p>“I love you too.”  His hand fell away again but his eyes remained open and focused on her.</p><p>End Flashback…</p><p>“She told me she loved me.”  He said quietly, “Now she wants to leave Konoha?  I don’t believe it.”</p><p>He stood up quickly, “I don’t believe it.”</p><p>“Kakashi, it’s true, this is what she wants.”  Tsuande felt terrible, this is not what she had been expecting from Sakura.</p><p>“The council, it doesn’t matter if that is what she wants, they will never approve it.”  He said flatly.</p><p>“You’ll be forced to declare her a missing nin and send hunters after her.”  He added.</p><p>“Sakura will come back, she would never become a missing nin.”  He said confidently.</p><p>“I’m doing my best to make sure that doesn’t happen.”  Tsunade took a deep breath and exhaled noisily, this was a nightmare.</p><p>Konan set a vase of flowers on the small table in Sakura’s bedroom by the window.  She was pleased with the efforts of all the members.  They seemed to have taken to the little pink haired kunoichi, all of them, even Zetsu, who was standing at the far wall adjusting a picture for Sakura.  Konan smiled.</p><p>“It’s perfect.  Thank you so much everyone.”  Sakura thanked each member for their help as they had left her room throughout the day after doing their part to move her into her new quarters.</p><p>Sasori, Konan, Zetsu and Tobi were the only one left.  Sasori was in her lab sifting through her cupboards writing a list of things he thought she needed that were missing in his professional opinion.  Zetsu was grumbling at the picture he had been trying to hang for the past thirty minutes.  Tobi was laying on her couch reading a book making himself at home while Sakura and Konan talked by her private bookshelf.</p><p>“If there is anything that Sasori misses on his list, please let me know.”  Konan stifled a laugh and winked at Sakura who giggled openly at the Puppet Master.</p><p>“Thank you, I will but I am sure there is everything I need and more here.”  Sakura looked through the door that joined her bedroom to her clinic.  Sasori could be seen walking back and forth criticizing, mumbling and basically being a nuisance.  It made Konan smile.</p><p>“I think that’s good enough.”  White Zetsu said to Black Zetsu.</p><p>“It isn’t, and that’s why I’m in charge and not you.”  Black Zetsu sneered at his other half as much as one can while sharing a head.</p><p>“It looks wonderful, thank you Zetsu, both of you.”  Sakura smiled at Zetsu who blushed on both sides and nodded to her.</p><p>“Let us know if you need anything else Sakura Chan.”  Zetsu bowed his way out of her room.</p><p>“Here.”  Sasori stuck a notepad in front of Konan’s face in between Sakura and Konan rudely.</p><p>Konan took the pad without blinking and looked it over.</p><p>“Sasori Kun, I am not buying her an X-ray machine.  She uses her chakra for that.”  Konan said looking at the redhead like he was mad.</p><p>“She will need to reserve as much chakra as possible, the machine will help her do that.”  He said stubbornly.</p><p>“I’m not buying an X-ray machine Sasori.” Konan said sharply, moving down the list.</p><p>“A distiller?”  Konan looked at the red head again, “She’s making medicine not mixed drinks Sasori.”</p><p>“She could use it for both.”  He said, smirking.</p><p>“A distiller might actually be useful, I hadn’t thought of that.”  Sakura said, thinking about it now.</p><p>“Okay, I will get her a distiller.”  Konan acquiesced.</p><p>Sasori smiled, “Good and I can use it too.”  </p><p>Konan sighed, “This is Sakura’s lab, not yours Sasori.”  She said sternly.</p><p>“I won’t get in her way.”  Sasori hummed as he walked away looking at her book shelves.</p><p>“Well, I think you are set at least for tonight, let me know if you really do need anything off this list besides the distiller and we will see that you get it.”  Konan handed Sakura Sasori’s list and smiled.</p><p>“Thank you Konan San.”  Sakura smiled at the older woman.</p><p>“Not at all, get settled in, you have a mission with Deidara and Sasori in two days.  Itachi and Tobi have a mission tomorrow night and I want them to take Sasuke San with them.  Could you please give him one last check up tomorrow morning to make sure he is fit to go?”  Konan asked.</p><p>“Of course Konan San.”  Sakura was happy they were giving Sasuke a chance at least.</p><p>“I will see you after his check up, then come find me with his release papers.  You will find all necessary forms in your new desk by the second window in your lab.”  Konan patted Sakura on her shoulder and left, pulling a reluctant Sasori out the door with her.</p><p>Obito moved his legs to the side so Sakura could sit down beside him on her couch.</p><p>“Your room is bigger than mine now.”  He teased her.</p><p>“I feel spoiled.”  She laughed.</p><p>“You’re valued, there’s a difference.”  He said kindly.</p><p>“I had a really good time with you today.”  She smiled at him as he pulled his mask off his face.</p><p>“It was a lot of fun.”  He admitted.</p><p>“You held back.”  She knew.</p><p>“It was a spar love, I didn’t want to kill you.”  He pulled her into his lap.</p><p>“Let me heal your hands.”  She took his hand in hers and their hands glowed with chakra as she removed the dead cells that made up his scar tissue and replaced them with smooth healthy cells.</p><p>Soon, her hands flickered and her chakra died out leaving her tired and yawning.</p><p>“Stay with me tonight?”  She leaned back against him enjoying his warmth.</p><p>“Of course.”  he hugged her, his arms around her holding her hands in her lap.</p><p>“I forgot to eat lunch with everything that happened today, I’m starving.”  She giggled.</p><p>Would you like to go to the kitchen or I could make something and bring it back to your room if you like.”  He offered.</p><p>“I’ll go with you.”  She turned her head and kissed the side of his cheek.  </p><p>This was nice, she thought, as she leaned back against him, his arms wrapped around her snuggly.  It didn’t make her hot like Sasori had but it was comfortable, cozy.  Did she want that over hot and steamy though?  She wasn’t sure.</p><p>Obito held Sakura’s hand as they made their way down the hall to the kitchen.  They could hear voices coming from the door and Obito dropped her hand.  Sakura looked at him in surprise.</p><p>“It’s better this way.”  He said.</p><p>“But.”  She started to protest but he had already walked into the kitchen ahead of her.</p><p>Confused, Sakura followed him.  Sasuke and his brother Itachi were sitting at a table with Kisame eating rice balls.  Deidara and Sasori were having a heated discussion about art in another corner, Deidara was eating but Sasori wasn’t.  Zetsu was left shortly after their arrival with a nod.  Pein and Konan were nowhere to be seen but Hidan stood up from his chair and walked over to Sakura grinning madly.</p><p>“Hey there Pinky!  Come sit with me, you don’t want to eat with this loser.”  He thumbed a motion at Tobi  beside her.</p><p>“Hidan San is so mean to Tobi, Tobi might have to kill him.”  Tobi sang playfully.</p><p>“See what I mean?”  Hidan said laughing and pulling her by the arm to the table he had been sitting at.</p><p>Sasori’s eyes followed Sakura as she sat at the table next to him and Deidara’s.</p><p>“Here.” Hidan shoved a plate of dango in front of her.</p><p>“Oh, this looks good.”  Sakura smiled her thanks and handed one to Tobi who held it in his hand  looking at it awkwardly.</p><p>Sakura watched him then laughed, “Can you eat with your mask on?”</p><p>“Of course!” Tobi laughed, pulling his mask up a bit and sliding the treat into his mouth, the stick coming away clean.</p><p>Sakura laughed, “Your cheeks must look like a chipmunks!”</p><p>Sakura ate one of the sweet balls off the end of her own stick and chewed, “This is delicious, where did you get it?”  She asked Hidan who was still grinning at her.</p><p>“The village to the north, I’ll take you there sometimes if you want, after you spar with me huh?’  His eyes sparkled.</p><p>“I love a girl who can get a good hit in, pain excites me.”  He winked at her.</p><p>“Yeah, cause you’re a pain in the ass.”  Tobi laughed loudly and slapped his leg.</p><p>Sakura couldn’t help but laugh and Deidara who had been listening laughed too.  Hidan looked mad but saw Sakura laughing and laughed it off.</p><p>Itachi watched the interactions with interest while Sasuke glared at everyone.  Sakura seemed happy...among S-Rank criminals, it confused him and pissed him off.</p><p>Sakura picked up the last stick of dango and walked over to Itachi handing it to him, “You like dango right?  Sasuke told me years ago you loved it.”  She smiled at him as he took the offered stick.</p><p>“Thank you Sakura San.”  Itachi inclined his head to her a little surprised.</p><p>“Hey!  That was for you not the Uchiha!”  Hidan called out angrily.</p><p>Sakura ignored him and walked to the refrigerator.  She pulled out fresh tomatoes, mushrooms, pea pods, squid and some ginger root.  Tobi came over to help her.  </p><p>“There are some rice noodles in the pantry I think.”  he told her.</p><p>“Oh that would be wonderful, can you make them and the rice I'll start on the hot pot?”  He nodded to her request and started to pull things from the shelves.</p><p>Kisame watched the little woman cut up tomatoes into quarters and set them on a plate.  She sliced ginger and added it to the oil she had spread in a pot, then the squid and pea pods.  Steaming the mushrooms in a different pan with chopped garlic and sesame oil.</p><p>“The little kunoichi knows how to cook.”  Kisame commented as he continued to watch her move around the kitchen.</p><p>“She never used to.”  Sasuke growled, he was in a horrible mood.</p><p>“Here Sasuke, eat these, I know you like tomatoes.”  She set the plate of tomatoes in front of him.</p><p>“You remembered.”  He looked up at her.</p><p>“Of course I do.”  She smiled and walked back to the stove.</p><p>“She would make a good wife.” Kisame smiled leaning back in his chair.</p><p>“One that could poison you in your sleep, it’s a good thing I never sleep.”  Sasori said over hearing Kisame’s comment.</p><p>The big shark man laughed good naturedly at the Puppet’s comment.</p><p>“I don’t mind a little danger.”  Kisame grinned at the puppet.</p><p>Sakura laughed as she added the mushrooms to her main pot and stirred.  Tobi drained the rice noodles and looked at the rice cooker.  He had made a full ten cups after looking at how much food Sakura had put in the pot.  There would be left overs, he looked around the room, everyone was watching her, maybe no leftovers after all.</p><p>“That smells really good.”  Deidara called out to Sakura from his corner.</p><p>“I’m making enough if you want some Deidara.”  She called out over her shoulder at the bomber nin and his eyes lit up.</p><p>“Really Sakura Chan?”  He smiled.</p><p>“Of course!”  She smiled back.</p><p>“Can I have some too Pinky?”  Hidan shouted from across the kitchen.</p><p>“Everyone can.”  She smiled.</p><p>Obito watched Sakura and couldn’t help but smile.  A fight usually broke out by now, someone would be bloody or leaving the kitchen already but because Sakura was here, they were distracted, no one was arguing, they were...laughing.  Obito looked around at all the member’s faces, they were calm, they were smiling and talking, only the youngest Uchiha seemed to be annoyed but he smiled every once in a while when he looked at the pink haired cook as he ate his tomatoes.</p><p>What would it do to them if she didn’t stay, what would happen he wondered.  She had somehow won all of their hearts, even elusive shy Zetsu smiled shyly as he stole glances at her.  It confirmed the fact in his mind, she belonged here, with them...with him.</p><p>“Here.”  Sakura handed him a spoon for the rice and pulled a large bowl from the cupboard.</p><p>Stirring the pot a few more times she turned down the heat to wait for the rice to cook.  Portioning off some of the rice noodles she set them aside.  Uchiha liked rice noodles to rice, she remembered.  Three plates were set off to the side and one small one for herself, she liked both.</p><p>Itachi watched her set the three plates of rice noodles away from the rest of the food and wondered who those would go to.  He preferred rice noodles to rice and he knew Sasuke did as well, most Uchiha did.  If she knew that, then the third was for...Tobi?  Itachi had suspected for a long time now that Tobi was an Uchiha, there were certain characteristics that had given him away over the years.  It would be interesting to see who the rice noodles went to.</p><p>Sasuke had finished his tomatoes and was watching his brother.  He was watching Sakura, but also Tobi and Sasuke wondered why.  He didn’t see anything special about the masked man.</p><p>The rice cooker beeped and Sakura took a small scoop of rice and added it to her plate of noodles.  Pulling small bowls from the shelves she spooned out individual portions of her hot pot to go with the noodles.</p><p>“Sasuke, Itachi come here, these are for you.”  She handed them a plate of rice noodles and thier bowl of hot pot stew.</p><p>“This is yours Tobi,'' she set his plate of noodles and bowl of stew aside for him.  Itachi smirked to himself and sat back down with his brother.</p><p>“Deidara!  Kisame!  Hidan! Come and get it!”  She called spooning out more bowls of rice and stew handing them out one by one.</p><p>She looked over at Sasori who sat in the corner watching her.  She dished out a small bit of rice and stew putting it in one bowl for him, she remembered his bento had been mixed, an unusual habit, but it suited him.  She walked the bowl over to him with a smile.</p><p>“Thank you Doll.”  He said quietly.</p><p>“You don’t eat.” Deidara said loudly.</p><p>“I do when she cooks I guess.”  Sasori ignored the stares and picked a set of chopsticks out of the cup on the table and started eating.</p><p>Sakura took her own plate and bowl, sitting down beside Hidan and Tobi who had already started eating.</p><p>“This is good Pinky.”  Hidan said, eating noisily beside her.</p><p>“Thanks Sakura Chan!”  Deidara waved his chopsticks back and forth over his head.</p><p>There’s more if you want it, just clean up after, I cooked, I don’t do dishes.”  She grinned and all the males looked at one another.</p><p>“Well, I’m not doing dishes.”  Hidan said loudly.</p><p>“Then you don’t get to eat next time I cook.”  Sakura said sweetly.</p><p>Sasori smirked into his bowl while Itachi smiled into his.</p><p>Tobi laughed out loud, “HAHA!”</p><p>“Will you cook for us tomorrow night kitten?” Kisame winked at her.</p><p>“I can do that, if you like.”  She said thoughtfully.</p><p>“Yeah?”  Deidara looked up, a piece of squid hanging out of his mouth.</p><p>“Someone will have to go shopping though, the refrigerator is almost empty.</p><p>She finished her dinner to the sound of male voices arguing who was going to go to the market for her tomorrow.  She set her bowl down and yawned.  </p><p>Obito nudged her knee under the table and she smiled at him yawning again.</p><p>“Tired kunoichi.”  He purred at her in his Tobi voice.</p><p>He took their dishes and put them in the sink, lifted her and carried her out of the kitchen to yells from the other men, he laughed and kept walking, Sakura’s eyes blinking sleepily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is an outrage.  You make a mockery of this council with such an outrageous request.  Tsunade, you disappoint me.”  Mitokado frowned at the Fifth Hokage.</p><p>“To think , the Hokage’s own apprentice Haruno Sakura, a traitor to the Leaf.”  Utatane sighed.</p><p>“She is NOT a traitor, we all know we use the Akatsuki, think of her as being part of another branch of Konoha, nothing important will change.  She will still be available to us if we need her.  I won’t live forever, you will need her later.  Do not alienate her.”  Tsunade the Fifth Hokage warned.</p><p>“She is needed here now, she is not like Itachi who is better placed outside of our walls, we need her inside our walls healing the sick, keeping our men out there fighting.”  Mitokado protested.</p><p>“She will be out there fighting and healing the people who kill our enemies we can not openly kill, what’s more, she will be killing them herself.  I didn’t just teach her healing, remember.”  Tsunade was losing her patience with these relics, they needed to adapt to the times and stop living in the past.  </p><p>“I still firmly believe that Uchiha Itachi would be better utilized working back in Konoha, he is one of our most decorated Anbu captains and he left when he was only thirteen years old!”  They didn’t understand, they were pushing the youth away, soon there wouldn’t be anyone left to take care of the village, sooner or later, Konoha would fall.</p><p>First it was the Uchiha heir, now it was her apprentice, who next, the nine tailed fox when Naruto came back to the village?  He was expected any day now.</p><p>“Look.”  Tsunade stood up and put her palms flat on the table, “This is what she wants and I want to give it to her.  Think of all the knowledge a girl like her can learn from these S-Rank nin, for Konoha, that she will NOT be able to learn in Konoha.”  She tried, she really did.</p><p>Kakashi was waiting for her outside of her office.</p><p>“Hatake.”  Tsunade greeted him.</p><p>“What did they say?”  He followed her into her office.</p><p>“Sakura has been declared a missing nin.”  Tsunade pulled a bottle from under her desk and poured out two cups of sake pushing one across the table to the Copy Nin.</p><p>Kakashi stared down at the cup of sake for a moment then looked back up to Tsunade.</p><p>“No, I’ll bring her back.”  He said.</p><p>“If you do, they will imprison her.”  Tsunade said, downing her cup and pouring another.</p><p>“She will be tortured and then executed as a traitor.  I don’t know how they know but they know Sasuke Uchiha is at the Akatsuki base with her and that she healed him.  They are calling it treason.”  She said with finality.</p><p>“This is not over.”  Kakashi growled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.</p><p>Tsunade knew she should follow him, knew she should call for Anbu to go after him, knew she should do...something...but she sat there and looked out of her office window, sake cup in hand, thinking of the daughter she had just signed a death warrant for.</p><p>Kakashi ran to the training grounds, his head pounding, his heart throbbing.  He landed hard beside the three posts, leaning against the post he had tied Naruto to that first day he had met his team.  Team seven.  She had been 12, he had been 22.  She had been born in a time of peace, he in a time of war, but they had bonded, they had grown into the people they were today together.  So many times, she had saved him from going down that dark road, kept him from losing himself to the guilty, the loathing, the greif.</p><p>“Obito, Rin.”  He closed his eyes, his arms over his chest.  He could feel the top edge of the post digging into his back where he rested his weight.</p><p>“I couldn’t save either of you.  I swear, I will save her, even if...I have to leave Konoha to do it and never come back.”  They made her into a traitor, they had declared her a missing nin.  ‘Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum’, that’s what Obito had told him all those years ago.  He wasn’t going to abandon her.</p><p>Obito traced her brows with his thumbs as he lay on top of her, his hands on her cheeks as he watched her blink slowly.</p><p>“I’m sorry, you’re tired.  Should I let you sleep love?”  He kissed her before she could reply.</p><p>“I’m okay, this is nice.  You leave tomorrow, kiss me again.”  She rested her small hands on his back as his lips passed over hers lightly, his body moving against her skin.</p><p>They had fallen into bed after entering her room.  He had helped her take off her shirt, she had unbuttoned his for him.  Shyly they touched, closer and closer moving on her bed.</p><p>She never knew it could feel so nice having someone so close, his almost naked body against her own.  Flashes of red hair invaded her mind.  She shifted against Obito trying to force Sasori out of her head.  A surge of want spread low in her belly and she couldn’t say for certain if it was Obito or Sasori that ignited her flame of passion.</p><p>He knew he should let her rest.  She had spared with him earlier, had healed him and then had made dinner for everyone but he couldn’t resist running his hands over her body just one more time, kissing her mouth again and feeling her body arch against his.</p><p>“Sakura, you’re so beautiful.”  He said softly, his lips moving down the side of her neck to her chest.</p><p>His hands slipped down her sides and around her back lifting her chest to his mouth.  He tugged on her chest wrapps with his teeth loosening the white bands.</p><p>“Obito, wait, I...this is too much.”  She gasped as his mouth grazed the sheer bindings over her nipples one at a time.</p><p>“Are you telling me to stop?”  He tugged on her wraps again, the bindings fell away and his mouth clamped down over her breast.</p><p>It didn’t feel the same.  It felt good, she was enjoying it but...Sasori, had been the first and it felt like...she was being unfaithful to him.  She was confused.  She was with Obito not Sasori, even Sasori knew that.</p><p>His hand dropped to her thigh playing little circles with his fingers over on her inner thigh as he continued to suck and lick at her breasts.  Sakura arched her back again at his attention, her body warming to his touch, urging her forward.</p><p>“Do you want me to stop?”  His voice was deep, smooth and questioning.</p><p>“No.”  She whispered, her breath caught in her throat as he bit down on her nipple.</p><p>She gasped and wiggled underneath him making him press down hard, his hips jerking upward into her. He pushed up onto his forearms and kissed her roughly as one hand moved across her tummy to her pants, pulling and tugging forcefully at her drawstrings.</p><p>“I want to touch you.”  His deep voice was mesmerizing, his touch searing.  He moved lower, his lips sucking and biting her neck, his hand pushing past the elastic of her panties to her center,</p><p>She moaned when his finger slid inside of her, one then two.  His palm cupping her sex, his fingers moved quickly and deftly curling up into her body.</p><p>“Fuck.”  He breathed out over her chest as her inner walls clamped down on his fingers.</p><p>“Sakura, can I, please.  Do you want to.”  He couldn’t complete his sentences, he couldn’t think.</p><p>“I...I don’t know.”  She gasped at his touch. </p><p>Obito paused, reality flooding back to him, he shook his head.  She wasn’t ready.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”  He kissed her more gently, his fingers slowing, his thumb gently passing back and forth over her sensitive skin.</p><p>“I don’t want to rush you.”  He kissed her again, looking into her eyes, trying to read her thoughts.</p><p>“You’re not, I just...give it time?”  She tried to smile at him.</p><p>“It feels good, you feel good.  Maybe I’m just tired.”  She said looking away from him, she didn’t understand.  There were too many feelings, too many desires, she didn’t understand.</p><p>“Rest.”  He withdrew his fingers from her pulling the top of her pants back up around her waist and kissing her lips again.</p><p>She hugged him to her chest and kissed him back, she didn’t want him to think she didn’t want him, she did, she just couldn’t get Sasori’s face out of her mind and she felt like she was betraying them both.  She felt guilty and until she figured out why, she didn’t want to go any further, it wasn’t fair to Obito.  She didn’t want to hurt him.  She really did care for him.</p><p>He didn’t put his shirt back on and she left her wraps undone.  Eventually they fell asleep, each lost in their own thoughts.</p><p>Obito had never touched a woman before, he had never felt close to anyone before, the way he felt when he was around Sakura.  He didn’t want to push her, he wanted their first time to be perfect.  Both of their first times.  He breathed in her scent, his hand curled into a fist around hers close to his face.  He could still smell her arousal on his finger tips, he breathed in deeply, his cock twitched against the confines of his pants.  Yes, he wanted her.  Soon, he told himself, soon.  He hoped she wouldn’t make him wait too long though, he had barely been able to control his desire for her, but he had and he would for as long as he could, for her sake.</p><p>‘If you don’t take her, someone else will’, the little voice in his head told him.  No, he pushed the voice away, that is not how he wanted to do things, he ...loved her, he wouldn’t use her that way.</p><p>‘She wanted you, she was wet for you’, the voice persisted.  I know, he squeezed his eyes shut willing his desires down.  I want her to love me, I want her to be with me.</p><p>‘Fool’, the voice taunted him.  No, Obito grit his teeth as Sakura slept blissfully unaware in his arms.  No, I’m not listening to you anymore.  We would still be in Konoha if it wasn’t for you, I would be home if it wasn’t for you and maybe, Sakura and I would have been together sooner, maybe we would have…</p><p>“FOOL’, the voice screamed.  ‘You would be nothing without me.  I am the one who pushed you to move, I am the one who pushed you to keep going all those years ago.  You owe me this, you owe me more than your life.’  Obito gasped as pain shot through his head.</p><p>‘You owe me an heir’  the voice reminded him.  ‘That was the price of your survival’.  You mean the price of my weakness, Obito thought.  He had been scared to die and had reached out for the one person he shouldn’t have, the only person to come by and offer help.  In his scared and mangled state it had seemed like a good offer, no woman would ever want him so agreeing hadn’t been an issue...until now.</p><p>‘If I have to, I will do it for you’.  Fear gripped Obito and his arms tightened around the woman he was holding.  Her lips parted in a small gasp but she didn’t wake.</p><p>‘She is strong, she is worthy.  If I have to, I will take your body over again, like before...remember boy?’  Obito closed his eyes.</p><p>I remember, he shuddered.</p><p>Chakra spiked around his, flashes of carnage and gore filled the room...a genjutsu.  Obito cowered his hold on Sakura loosened and he wrapped his arms around himself.</p><p>“Please, stop.  I’m sorry Madara Sama, please.”  Obito pleaded.</p><p>‘Remember’.  Obito nodded.</p><p>The genjutsu faded, the room went back to the way it was a moment ago.  Obito sat up in Sakura’s bed, cold sweat poured from his temple and dripped down over his chest.  He closed his eyes then opened them clearing his head.</p><p>He pushed the covers from his body and stood in the chilly night’s air blinking rapidly.  This was bad.  He looked down at the sleeping form of the one woman who had ever cared about him, who wanted him for him, who treated him with kindness and respect. </p><p> “You can’t have her, she’s mine.”  He said to the room.</p><p>He reached down and grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled it on over his head looking back at the bed.  He needed to distance himself from her, he didn’t trust Madara not to take over in his sleep and force her.  Obito slipped out of her room, his bare feet slapped against the cold brick of the hall as he made his way back to his own room.  It seemed the closer he got to her, the easier it was for Madara to come to the forefront of his mind.  ‘Love is a weakness’, Madara had told him once, he hadn’t truly understood that...until now.</p><p>Sasori listened to the sound of feet moving toward his room then away.  He heard the gentle click of Tobi’s door close and wondered why the man hadn’t spent the night with the girl.  Had she sent him away?  Had he left on his own?  He hadn’t expected Tobi to come back to his room that night, something had happened and he needed to know what.</p><p>Sakura woke to the sound of her door being kicked open and several missing nin falling over themselves to get inside her room.  She wrapped the covers up around her chest and glared at Hidan, Deidara and Kisame, who all grinned up at her from her floor.</p><p>“Good morning Sakura San.”  Itachi’s mouth twitched as he and Sasuke stepped through her door and around the ‘pile’ of dangerous shinobi laying on her threshold.</p><p>“Uh huh.”  Sakura glared at all five of them.  “Out!”  She pointed.  “Out!”  She repeated.  “Out!”  she screamed.</p><p>“I told you she would be pissed, she’s hit Naruto for less.”  She heard Sasuke grumble as he lifted Deidara to his feet and pushed him out the door.</p><p>“Was she naked?”  She heard Hidan’s excited voice from the other side of the now closed door and sighed.</p><p>Sakura looked around her room making the hand signs to seal both her door to the hall and her door to her lab, where was Tobi?  She wondered.</p><p>Sakura dressed quickly and opened her door.  All five nin looked at her.</p><p>“What couldn’t wait until I was dressed?”  She raised a brow at them.</p><p>“I’m injured and I need medical attention.”  Deidara pushed Hidan aside to get in front of him.</p><p>“I’m the one who injured him.” Kisame said helpfully.</p><p>“I wanted to see if I could catch you naked, and I almost did.”  Hidan grinned at her.</p><p>“I was told to come for a check up so I could be cleared for my mission later this evening.”  Sasuke said, clearing his throat, clearly he thought he was the only one who needed to be there.</p><p>Sakura’s eye landed on Itachi.</p><p>“If it isn’t too much trouble Sakura San, could I bother you for some more of that special tea, for our mission, in case it is needed.”  Itachi inclined his head gracefully to her...smirking.</p><p>“Yes, of course.  Deidara and Sasuke, please go into my lab, I will be there shortly.  Itachi, I’ll drop the tea off to you later, or better yet, I’ll give it to Sasuke, Hidan and Kisame, leave and don’t come back unless you’re dying.”  She cracked her knuckles and put her hands on her hips glaring at the men before her who blushed, grinned or moved to her lab.  </p><p>Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed her brush from her dresser, brushing her hair quickly and tying it up high on her head before opening her door.</p><p>She walked over to Deidara, and he held out his arm to her.  “Deidara, this is hardly an injury.”  Sakura shook her head at the bomber nin.</p><p>“I usually would take care of it myself, but Kisame said you can heal wounds on the spot like they never existed.”  Deidara grinned at her.</p><p>Sakura laughed and placed chakra infused hands on Deidara's arm knitting the cut back together before his eyes.</p><p>“All set.”  She patted him and sent him on his way.</p><p>“Thanks Sakura Chan!”  He called over his shoulder as he left.</p><p>Sakura walked over to Sasuke who had been standing by one of her windows looking out into the woods.</p><p>“Itachi asked me to stay here with him, to join the Akatsuki.”  Sasuke spoke without turning to face her.</p><p>“I know.”  She said, pulling a form from her desk and filling out the blank spots for Deidara’s visit.</p><p>“Are you going to join them?”  He asked her, turning to face her finally.</p><p>“I already sent my request to the Hokage Sasuke.”  She told him.</p><p>“Request?”  He asked her.</p><p>“I don’t want to be a missing nin, I don’t want hunter nin after me.”  She said.</p><p>He nodded.  “It would be kinda awkward to have our old sensei chasing us.”  He agreed.</p><p>“Yes.”  She replied, signing the bottom of Deidara’s form and set it aside.</p><p>“I think that would be very uncomfortable for all of us.”  She said with a distant look on her face.</p><p>“How is everything in Konoha?”  Sasuke asked hesitantly, did he care?  He wasn’t sure.  Sometimes it seemed like another life, but being here with her again, maybe it was a life he never should have walked away from.</p><p>“Naruto is still gone, as you know, but he should be back any day now.  Kakashi, is well, Kakashi...we had grown close after you left, and then closer after Naruto left.  I had Ino of course and Tsunade Shisou but, both of my boys had left me, left us.  Kakashi and I were the ones left behind and...well, it doesn’t matter now.”  She shrugged, drawing another form from her desk and writing his name on top and the date.  </p><p>It didn’t matter now.  Whatever her and Kakashi could have been didn’t matter, they never even had a chance to find out.</p><p>“Come sit down Sasuke so I can look you over.”  She motioned for him to sit in a chair by her medic table.</p><p>“Since this is for a mission, I’ll need you to take your shirt off please.”  She said in her doctor's voice.</p><p>Sasuke smirked and started to unbutton his shirt.</p><p>Sakura rolled her eyes, “We’re not Genin anymore Sasuke and I’m not one of your fangirls.”</p><p>She pressed her hands to his bare chest and they glowed green.</p><p>“You used to be.”  He mumbled.</p><p>“That was a long time ago Sasuke.”  She said clearly.</p><p>Sakura felt the air change around them and felt Sasuke stiffen under her touch, he had felt it too, but unlike her, he didn’t know what, or who it was.</p><p>“Sit still Sasuke, I’m almost done.”  She said sternly.</p><p>Sasuke looked up at her and she nodded that she had felt it too, then tilted her head, in the direction she knew Tobi would appear.  Sasuke’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>“You’re good to go, try not to use your sharingan if you can but if you need to, you can sparingly.  Tobi Kun and Itachi San will be with you, so there will be no need I’m sure.”  She patted him on the shoulder and handed him his shirt.</p><p>She turned then to fill out his paperwork when his arms came around her waist.</p><p>“Sakura, I’m sorry.  For everything.”  He said softly into the back of her ear as he rested his head near her neck.</p><p>“It’s in the past Sasuke.”  She pulled away from him and put her hand on his chest keeping him at a distance, “Things have changed.”</p><p>Sasuke stepped forward and she stepped back.</p><p>“I see.”  He said buttoning the rest of his shirt.</p><p>“You’ve...found someone then?”  He asked, faking casualness.</p><p>“I have, he..cares about me.”  ‘Like you never did’, she thought but didn’t say.</p><p>Sasuke nodded, “Is it too late then?  Am I too late?’  He asked her.</p><p>Sakura nodded, not trusting her voice.</p><p>“I meant it Sakura.  Thank you.  I hope I can repay you, one day.”  He stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek quickly and left.</p><p>Sakura took a deep breath, exhaled and turned back to his form.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Obito asked her, materializing beside her.  His hands twitched but his voice remained calm.</p><p>“Yes.”  She put her pen down and looked at him.  He was trying, for her, she could tell.</p><p>“Sit.”  She pointed to her examination table.</p><p>Obito sat down on the table.  She pulled his shirt up and pushed him back gently so that he was laying down flat on his back.  Her hands glowed green as she started to fix the scarring on his abdomen and along his side.</p><p>“Don’t let him over do it.  He has a hero worship complex with his brother and is insanely competitive.”  Sakura said as she healed him.</p><p>“I’ll look out for your teammate Sakura, and my cousin.”  Obito said seriously.</p><p>“Thank you.”  She smiled.</p><p>“Is it hard being around him now, after everything he’s done?” Obito asked her curiously.</p><p>“Sometimes it is, when he does things that he used to, little quirks, but now that I have been around more of you Uchiha, I see it is really not him but an Uchiha quirk, it makes it less, bothersome, less Sasuke.”  She said, not sure if she was explaining it correctly but Obito seemed to understand.</p><p>“We’ll be gone for five days, you leave with the puppet and the bomber in two, be careful Sakura.  It should be simple, but Orochimaru’s men are out there still and will be looking for you.”  He warned her.</p><p>She already knew.  “Don’t worry.  Sasori and Deidara are both long range jutsu users, they will compliment my fighting style and are both skilled nin, you don’t have to worry about me.”  She smiled.</p><p>“I know, but I do.”  He said simply watching her hands move over his side, her chakra felt warm and soothing as usual.</p><p>“Orochimaru will be looking for Sasuke too, he will know I have healed him I’m sure.”  She said.</p><p>“I promise, I will look out for him, his brother will be there too, you don’t need to worry.”  Obito assured her.</p><p>Sakura nodded.  It was easy to forget they were all family.  Growing up and growing up with Sasuke, he had always been alone and now, he not only had his brother back but a cousin as well, even if he didn’t know it.  It made her happy for him and wondered how long Obito was going to wait to tell him, them, or if he ever would.</p><p>“Will you ever take your mask off Obito, now that you are no longer scarred?”  She asked him.  She had been wondering why he hadn’t already.</p><p>“I don’t know.  I wear the mask for many reasons.  I started wearing it for the scarring but I also wore it to hide the fact I am an Uchiha.  The world thinks there are only two left, imagine the chaos that would ensue if they knew there were three of us?”  He laughed.</p><p>“I think Itachi knows you’re an Uchiha.”  She pointed out.</p><p>“He suspects, I know, and has for a while now but he doesn’t know for sure and if I take off the mask, he will.”  He said.</p><p>“Is that really so bad though?”  She asked.</p><p>“No, but I haven’t been an Uchiha for a very long time, I’m not sure if I’m ready to...be one again.”  He said honestly.</p><p>‘You can’t run from who you are’, the voice said in his head, making him frown.</p><p>Sakura with her hands on his chest felt the change in him, a slight fluctuation of his chakra.</p><p>“Obito?”  She asked hesitantly, “What was that?”</p><p>“Just a pain, it’s nothing, don’t worry.”  He assured her, smiling at her.</p><p>Sakura frowned, it wasn’t nothing but it didn’t seem to be bothering him so she let it go.</p><p>“I think that’s all I’m going to do for now.  I don’t want to use all of my chakra in case someone gets injured and I need to heal them.  My reserves are back to normal now so I can start storing and refilling my Yin seal again.”  She told him, helping him sit up and pulled his shirt back down for him.</p><p>“If your Hokage sends you the council’s decision while I’m gone, send your summons to me okay?  I’ll want to know even if I’m on a mission.”  He requested and she nodded.</p><p>“Obito, why did you leave last night, when we were sleeping together, is everything okay?”  She had wanted to ask him right away but she hadn’t, now was a better time.  She held her breath and waited for his answer.</p><p>“Yes love, I couldn’t sleep and you were so tired, I didn’t wish to disturb you.  I should have left you a note.”  He apologized.</p><p>“It’s okay, I just woke up and you weren’t there, I couldn’t help but wonder, if it had to do with um, last night and ...how I asked you to stop.”  She looked at him questioningly.</p><p>“Not at all Sakura, it had nothing to do with that.  We can move as slowly as you want.”  He kissed her, “Or as fast as you want.”  he teased.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>some more insight into the complex dynamics of our characters, the good, the bad and the unfortunate.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itachi walked slowly down the halls toward the clinic.  Sasuke had forgotten to get the tea Sakura had promised him.  Itachi was sure they had both simply forgotten, Sasuke had come back to his room with an inward sort of pensive look on his face and had refused to talk about it when Itachi had questioned him.  It seemed his brother was less than pleased, now that the strong medic nin that used to be his teammate was no longer falling all over herself for his attention.  Itachi smirked, his little brother had so much to learn about women.</p><p>Not that he knew much about women.  He laughed at himself.  Joining a group of criminals at the age of thirteen, he had learned a lot and quickly, but women...wasn't one of the things he had learned about.  The only women he had known were the ones that got in the way of his missions and Konan, Pein's wife.  There wasn't much opportunity for romance when you were a member of the Akatsuki.</p><p>Some members like Kisame and Hidan visited pleasure houses but Itachi had never been interested in such things.  He didn't want a whore, he wanted...someone he cared about, someone special, someone...like Sakura.  Itachi slowed his already slow steps.  He had invited her to join him and his brother when they left the Akatsuki but he hadn't thought much beyond that.  He doubted she would join them anyway, she really had no reason to, even less now with the extreme efforts Pein and Konan were going to, to keep her.</p><p>Maybe Sasuke and he would just stay with the Akatsuki.  There wasn't any rush.  He wasn't old by any means and his younger brother even less, there was time to rejuvenate the Uchiha line.  Besides he thought as he knocked on the clinic door, not just any woman would do.</p><p>Sakura turned from the beaker she had been holding up to the light at the sound of someone knocking on her door.</p><p>"Damn it."  She muttered as she opened the door, "Oh!  Itachi, so nice to see you."  She smiled at the older Uchiha who inclined his head gracefully to her.</p><p>"I'm sorry to bother you Sakura San, but it seems my brother forgot to get the tea from you when you did his check up earlier this morning.  I have come for it now, if it is no bother."  He said politely.</p><p>Sakura smiled, Itachi was always so polite and soft spoken...after they had come to an understanding.  She knew he could be blunt and sharp tongued as well, from their first conversation when she had been brought to the base.  She much preferred the polite mannerly Itachi.</p><p>"It is no bother, but would you mind waiting for just one moment?"  She turned back to one of her work tables where she had set down her beaker.</p><p>"I was working on something when you knocked, it will just take a moment."  She called over her shoulder as she lit her spirit lamp and placed the beaker on a stand to warm over the flame.</p><p>"Not at all, may I ask, what it is you are doing Sakura San?"  Itachi came to stand beside her looking at the tools and vials that littered her work table with interest.</p><p>"Ah, I'm ah."  She hesitated, should she tell him? "I'm growing an eye."  She said carefully measuring out the liquid in a vial she had placed over another spirit lamp.</p><p>"An eye?"  Itachi said, surprised. He looked more closely at a large square glass container floating on top of a brown liquid that smelled faintly of sulfur.</p><p>"An eye that will be compatible with the sharingan."  She clarified.  Maybe if she told him, he would be interested in helping her.</p><p>"Itachi's eyes opened wide, "You can...do that?"  He said with an expected tone of disbelief.</p><p>"Well, I haven't yet, but I think I can.  We'll see."  She smiled at him.</p><p>"That's why you wanted to look at our eyes?"  He asked her looking at her with wonder clear on his features.</p><p>"Yes.  I have of course looked at Kakashi's...extensively, but it would be nice to get a look at other sharingan, particularly ones from a true Uchiha."  She tried to sound casual, Uchiha were suspicious by nature and Itachi had already agreed to let her look at his eyes, she didn't want him to back out now, when she thought she was so close.</p><p>"Interesting."  Itachi said hiding his emotions behind a stoic face and blank tone.</p><p>"Who are you doing this for, or are you just seeing if you can do it?"  Itachi asked her, he had his own opinion on the possibilities and reason behind her efforts, one of which was Kakashi Hatake and the other Tobi, who he had thought was an Uchiha for a long time now...who wore a mask...with one eye hole.</p><p>"The whys and the for's can wait.  Let's just see if I can before we get too carried away."  Sakura laughed, he knew...</p><p>She continued to talk to hide her nervousness, "I'd never be able to do something like this in Konoha, not after Orochimaru, not with the elder's breathing down my neck, they would call it treason, even though there technically aren't anymore Konoha Uchiha left."  She talked while she continued to measure, pressing here and there on different vials in different stages of warming with her chakra.</p><p>"Konoha does have its limitations."  Itachi said as he watched her hands move about her work table.  She was so graceful, her every movement confident, she was in her element, it fascinated him.</p><p>Sakura made several complicated hand signs over her now full beaker and bit her lip in concentration, closing her eyes.  Itachi watched her closely.  She pressed her hands to the beaker and a jolt of green chakra shot into the small container almost upsetting it.  Without thinking Itachi's hand shot out to steady the beaker, some of his own chakra was drawn from his body by the pull of Sakura's energy, her eyes were closed and she didn't seem to notice.</p><p>Quickly, Itachi retracted his hand, rubbing his palm against his thigh, it burned slightly and tingled.  The beaked glowed a faint reddish green, making it look dark orange or a bloody brownish red.  Itachi watched as Sakura's lip curled as though she were in pain, then her eyes opened.  She looked down, as did Itachi, to see a very small, very red looking...something.</p><p>"Hum."  Sakura hummed to herself and picked the beaker up holding it inches from her face, inspecting it carefully.  </p><p>"That was unexpected."  She frowned at the beaker, then poured it into the square glass container floating in the sulfuric liquid.  She plugged a cord into the wall and they watched as the liquid began to move and swirl around the glass bottom of the square container, now holding the globby object.</p><p>"What is that?"  Itachi asked, the tingling in his hand fading.</p><p>"Well, an eye...at least it will be, but..."  She frowned as she looked at the glob.</p><p>"What's wrong?"  Itachi asked her a bit nervously, had he ruined it, he wondered, with his chakra?  He hadn't meant to but her energy, for that split second had overwhelmed him and had drawn his chakra out of him through his hand.</p><p>"It is too far along, it should be only a few cells, we shouldn't even be able to see it."  She said distractedly.</p><p>"I don't have the bloodline you and Sasuke have, this is...not what I expected."  She said, her eyes still on the small floating blob.</p><p>"So, this eye you are trying to create, will it be...an Uchiha eye?  Like you said?"  Itachi asked, not fully understanding what she was saying.</p><p>"Well, it wasn't supposed to be...I was making my eye, or rather a replica, and then I was going to alter it with chakra coils to match a sharingan eye to see if I could replace a sharingan if it was needed.  It would be a regular non-bloodline eye that could coil or fuse the needed chakra in a bloodline user to activate and function like a sharingan eye."  She explained.</p><p>“Normally it wouldn’t be possible, but by examining Kakashi’s I found that I could repair the cells around his eye at the base with his own cells to mold to that of the sharingan he possesses and charge them with my concentrated chakra.  In other words, I can make and strengthen the coils needed to move chakra from the body to the eye, without a bloodline factoring in.”  She smiled.</p><p>"I see."  Itachi was astonished and impressed.  He would never have thought such a thing was possible before talking with Sakura.  His eyes roamed over the little pink haired woman with new found respect and admiration.</p><p>"So you use your own chakra, because you were making your own eye?"  He asked her, willing his voice to remain calm.</p><p>"Yes."  she looked up at him.</p><p>A flicker of curiosity marred her face, "Itachi?"  She asked him.</p><p>"Hum?"  He looked at her.</p><p>Sakura laughed, "You forget, your brother was my teammate, I know a scheming Uchiha when I see one."</p><p>"I wasn't scheming, I was thinking."  He said a bit defensively.</p><p>"What if I added my chakra to the infusion like you did with yours, what would happen?"  He asked her.</p><p>"Well, then it would be your eye I suppose."  She said offhandedly not in the least bit aware the effect her words were having on the Uchiha next to her.</p><p>“If your chakra over powered mine.”  She clarified.</p><p>"My eye..."  Itachi whispered.  He looked back at the little blob in the container.</p><p>"How long...how long will it take to be a fully functional eye?"  He asked her.</p><p>"I don't know."  She said honestly.  "I'm not even sure if it will work."</p><p>"When the time comes, I would like to be here, to see if it works, if you will allow it?"  He said politely.</p><p>Sakura cocked her head to the side and watched Itachi, something was bothering him she could tell.</p><p>"You can trust me Itachi, I wouldn't do anything to hurt your clan."  She put her hand on his arm, it was stiff and tense under her fingers, she had been right, he was worried.</p><p>"I am the clan head Sakura, it is my wish, please."  He added for form's sake.</p><p>Sakura considered his words.  Yes he was the clan head, but they weren't in Konoha anymore.  She was starting to realize...she had a lot more freedom here than she had originally thought, it would take a bit to get used to.</p><p>"I will let you know when it is ready Itachi San."  She took her hand from his arm when she felt it relax under her touch.</p><p>"Thank you Sakura."  He sighed outwardly.</p><p>She had noticed the lack of honorifics and smiled.  It would be good to have the clan head of the Uchiha on her side, even if there were only three of them left.  Itachi was a formidable ally or enemy and she much preferred him as an ally.</p><p>"Let me get that tea for you Itachi."  She smiled as his head jerked up from the container he had been looking at to look at her.  She had left off the honorific to his name on purpose.</p><p>Itachi smiled.</p><p>Sakura pulled down three different jars of herbs she had recently unpacked from her stores in her storage scroll and placed them on the work table.  taking several bowls from her shelf she threw pinches of each jar into each bowl then bagged and tied the gauze bags individually.  </p><p>"Here, this ought to last you a few days at least.  As a precaution, you could drink a cup each night or in the morning if you like.  Or only drink it if your chest feels tight and you have trouble breathing deeply."  She instructed.</p><p>"Thank you very much Sakura."  Itachi bowed, taking the herbs from her.</p><p>"It's my pleasure Itachi, take care of Sasuke and Tobi.  Will I see you again before you leave this evening?"  She asked.</p><p>"I do not think so, thank you Sakura.  We will be fine, it is a simple escort mission, you need not worry."  He assured her.</p><p>"Good luck to you on your own mission, you will leave before our return."  He added.</p><p>"Yes, an assasination mission I'm told.  Is it usual for Deidara to take such missions, I wouldn't think explosions would be useful for an assasination mission."  She said thoughtfully.</p><p>"He serves as an excellent distraction."  Itachi's mouth twitched.</p><p>"I suppose you're right."  Sakura laughed.</p><p>Itachi bowed and left then, tucking the tea bags into his pocket.</p><p>Sakura turned back to her work table and looked at the little lump of flesh in her containment unit and covered it with a sealing jutsu so dust and other debris couldn't contaminate it.  She still wondered at it's development and thought...it seemed even larger than it had moments ago, was it growing?  She stood before it, her eyes narrowed.  Had Itachi touched her when she had been infusing her chakra into the beaker?  She could have sworn she had felt something, but she had been concentrating so hard, she might have been mistaken.  If he had...that would explain it's growth.  </p><p>Uchiha Itachi's chakra was special.  It had special qualities that other Uchiha's chakra lacked.  Sakura doubted anyone but her and Tsunade Sama knew this however, outside of the Uchiha clan.  It was listed in his private medical records, one sentence from a check up when he had joined Anbu at the age of eleven.  Tsunade destroyed the records, there was no more evidence, only Sakura and Tsunade would know.  Sakura knew Itachi must know of his special qualities, perhaps Sasuke but she wasn't sure if Obito knew.  It wouldn't be her to tell him, she believed in patient doctor confidentiality.</p><p>She could feel someone moving toward her clinic as she wiped down the counters of her work area from her latest experiment.  She threw a cover over the growing eye to shield it from view.  She didn’t want to answer the questions she was sure it’s visible presence would raise.</p><p>She had just finished corking the vials of chemicals she had used in it’s creation when Sasori strolled into her lab.  Itachi apparently hadn’t closed the door, not that the poisons master would have knocked anyway.</p><p>“So, both the Uchiha and your bedmate Tobi will be gone tonight.”  He said getting straight to the point as usual.</p><p>Sakura rolled her eyes as she continued to wipe down the used equipment, she didn’t need to respond she knew, he would just continue speaking as he wished.</p><p>“Are you going to make dinner again tonight?  Deidara has been bothering me almost all day about going to the market.”  He sat down in her chair by the window picking up the book she had set down earlier that morning on the little refreshment stand.</p><p>“Yes, I will make dinner again tonight, will you be joining us?”  She asked conversationally, intentionally ignoring his comment about Tobi being her bedmate.</p><p>“Of course.”  He thumbed through the book then tossed it carelessly down on the little table, his eyes turning to watch her move around her lab.</p><p>“You need another chair in here.”  He said.</p><p>“I will only sit in one at a time.”  She countered knowing full well he wanted the other chair for himself.</p><p>Sasori didn’t respond, he merely stood up and pulled out a storage scroll.  “Fortunate for you, I have one.”  He smirked and pushed chakra into his scroll, and a wooden chair popped out and he used his chakra strings to move and position it on the other side of her refreshment stand facing the window like the other.</p><p>He rose, and sat down in the new chair looking at her expectantly.</p><p>Sakura sighed and walked over to sit in the chair opposite him, her eyes narrowed.</p><p>“You’re in a bad moon.”  He smirked at her.</p><p>“Not at all, I wasn’t expecting company, I have things to do before dinner you know.”  She countered, not even bothering to hide her annoyance.</p><p>“Make a list of things you want us to get from the market.  Deidara and I will get you what you need for dinner.  I’ll leave you to...your things.”  He said, his eyes passing briefly over her form.</p><p>“I’ll see you later tonight and tomorrow morning for a poisons lesson.  We will be making several poisons for our mission.”  He told her.</p><p>“And the antidotes?”  She asked hopefully.</p><p>“Antidotes?”  He asked her pretending to be confused.</p><p>“Yes, you promised to teach me both.”  She put her hand on her hip ready to fight him on it.</p><p>Sasori smirked, his eyes once again traveled over her body, only more casually this time.  “As you wish, doll.  The antidotes as well then.”  He left her clinic chuckling as he walked down the hall.</p><p>Sakura smiled.  She looked at the wooden chair Sasori had placed by hers and rolled her eyes.  Could the man be more obvious, she laughed to herself as she sat down at her desk to make a grocery list.</p><p>Seido crouched low in the tall grass masking his chakra with the new sealing tags Lord Orochimaru had given him, the last legacy of the former medic nin Kabuto.  Seido wondered yet again at the reasons behind Lord Orochimaru’s desire to capture the pink haired medic, Sasuke Uchiha was cured he was sure, he no longer needed her for his original reason.  Which meant, there was more than one reason.  With Kabuto dead, Seido was sure...Lord Orochimaru wanted her to replace the white haired teen.  From the rumours and from his own experience facing the woman, he knew she was a much better medic nin than Kabuto, but she wasn’t like Kabuto, she wasn’t dark and sadistic and Seido knew, Lord Orochimaru would have a hard time controlling the woman or bending her to his will.</p><p>The very thought of what the Sannin was capable of disgusted Seido, he wasn’t a believer, he hadn’t joined Orochimaru of his own free will, he had joined Sound because he was Sound.  </p><p>Before Lord Orochimaru had infiltrated and annihilated almost all of Sound, Seido had been the village leader.  They had been a peaceful clan, a peaceful village until that monster had come.  It had been a surprise attack, no one had seen it coming.  Seido blamed himself, if he had been more prepared, if he had paid more attention to the warning signs, less trusting...his family, his village, might have survived.  There had been no one left to give his true identity away.  He and a few others, that was all that was left of what was once the peaceful village of Sound.</p><p>Now, the youth of his line, the future hope of his clan was dark and twisted, their minds warped by the grandeur and sickness of the man they now called their leader.  Like the snake he was, his words lulled them, drew them in, charmed them until they gave their souls,their lives, their blood to him willingly, desperately.  It sickened him.</p><p>Seido watched as two nin emerged from the base, a blonde and a redhead.  He recognized them from the Bingo book.  Deidara of Iwa and Sasori of the Red Sand.  He listened carefully, he could hear them talking.</p><p>“Sasori Danna, we should get Sakura Chan some dango, she really likes it and she gave that Uchiha and that idiot Tobi most of the dango Hidan San had given her.”  The blonde said to the redhead conversationally as Seido listened.</p><p>“I had already planned on it.”  The redhead said in a bored drawl.</p><p>“And we should get her some flowers, big ones, bright ones!”  The blonde waved his arms above his head depicting how big the flowers should be.</p><p>“Sakura Chan is not the kind of woman to value such things you imbecile.  We should get her a new weapon, maybe some senbon, she can poison with the new poisons I will teach her tomorrow.”  Sasori said, thinking out loud.</p><p>“You and your poisons.”  Deidara complained.</p><p>Seido followed them at a slow pace as they traveled along the forest floor.</p><p>“She liked poisons.”  Sasori said, his head turning to where Seido was hiding.</p><p>Seido stiffened, he reached down to check the seal, it was still in place.  Was the Puppet Master that good, that he could sense him through the seal?</p><p>“What is it?”  Deidara asked looking around.</p><p>“Nothing, the wind perhaps.”  Sasori drew his attention back to the small path that would take them to the nearest village and a market.</p><p>Seido let out a breath he had been holding and moved more slowly and more carefully after them as they continued their journey.</p><p>“Well, she is a woman, and I think we should get her something feminine.  You might be surprised Sasori Danna, she might like something pretty.”  Deidara pointed out.</p><p>Sasori considered his words, it wasn’t something he normally did when talking to the bomber but he saw the value in them this time and nodded.</p><p>“Yes, alright, but it must be functional as well.”  He added his compromise.</p><p>“Okay.”  Deidara said absently, his thoughts already trying to find something both beautiful and functional.</p><p>“What about something for her hair?”  Deidara suggested.</p><p>“Like a comb, that’s functional, and it can be decorative.”  Deidara smiled.</p><p>Sasori nodded, “Not a bad idea, but then, she could use senbon for that as well.”  He pointed out.</p><p>“What about decorative senbon?  She can poison the tips, and use them for her hair as a decoration at the same time?”  Deidara grinned, it was a great idea and he knew it.</p><p>Sasori nodded, “I agree.”</p><p>They walked to the market, both pleased with their compromise, both smiling at the thought of surprise on Sakura’s face when she opened their gift.</p><p>Seido groaned inwardly at the two nin.  Capturing the woman wouldn’t be easy with them hanging around giving her decorative poisoned gifts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obito was in the kitchen when Sasori and Deidara returned from the village market with their purchases.  He watched them pull bag after bag from the storage scroll Deidara had unrolled onto one of the tables.  His eyes fell onto three small gift wrapped packages that Deidara set aside on a seperate table.  His eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Should we give Sakura Chan her gifts before or after dinner Sasori Danna?”  Deidara asked the Puppet conversationally, ignoring Tobi completely.</p><p>“After, in her room.”  Sasori replied knowing full well Obito was listening.</p><p>“Great idea Sasori Danna, do you think she will like them?”  Deidara pulled vegetables from the bags and started shoving them into the bottom drawers of the refrigerator in no particular order.</p><p>“Of course she will, what is not to love about dangerous decorations?”  Sasori replied, separating the meat from the poultry and the poultry from the fish as he stacked them neatly in the meat drawer of the refrigerator above Deidara’s haphazardly packed vegetables.</p><p>“I can’t wait to show her!”  Deidara grinned as he continued to unload the rest of the groceries.</p><p>“I’ll go tell her we’re back so she can see what we bought.  I’ll bring her the dango we got her yeah?”  He asked Sasori who shrugged.</p><p>Deidara grabbed the three gift boxes and slipped them into a pouch on his belt and picked up the box of dango skipping out of the room toward the clinic.</p><p>Sasori continued to ignore Tobi as he finished putting the rice into their proper storage bins and the rice noodles away in the pantry.</p><p>Obito rose and walked to the door of the kitchen to leave when Sasori spoke from behind him.</p><p>“Enjoy your mission with the Uchiha Tobi San.  I will take good care of Sakura while you are gone.”</p><p>Obito stopped and turned slowly, “Sakura Chan will be fine, she has Konan to play with when I’m gone.  She doesn’t need you to entertain her Puppet Boy.”  Obito said in his child like voice.</p><p>Sasori looked up from his task to look at Obito, “Actually, the lady quite enjoys it when I entertain her, she’s quite vocal about it in fact.”</p><p>The two men started at one another, their eyes locked.</p><p>“I find myself quite drawn to her.  I look forward to entertaining her again, as you call it.”  Sasori challenged him.</p><p>“You…”  Obito growled but stopped at the sound of Sakura’s voice coming down the hall with Deidara in tow.</p><p>“Thank you Deidara, mmm it looks so good.”  Sakura walked into the kitchen with Deidara and smiled at Tobi who had moved into the kitchen when he had heard them coming down the hall.</p><p>“Tobi Kun, Deidara and Sasori got me dango, wasn’t that so sweet of them?”  Sakura smiled and held up the box of dango to show him.</p><p>“Very nice.” Tobi said in his child's voice but dulled.</p><p>If Sakura noticed she didn’t show it.  She hugged Deidara then hugged Sasori, “Thank you Sasori Sama.”  She smiled at him as she hugged him.</p><p>Sasori turned her to the side as he hugged her and smirked over the top of her head at Tobi.</p><p>“Not at all dear.  I’ll give you anything you wish, all you have to do is ask.”  Sasori let her go and pointed to the refrigerator.</p><p>“No doubt Deidara San told you we got everything on your list and a few other things as well?”  He asked her, the glint never leaving his eyes.</p><p>“Yes, thank you again for going to the market for me, I really appreciate it.”  Sakura pulled the door to the refrigerator open and looked inside.  Her eyes lit up at all the produce and different kinds of meats.</p><p>“This is amazing.”  She hummed her approval.</p><p>“Look Sakura Chan, we got all the noodles you requested, even the instant Ramen.  Why do you want instant ramen?”  Deidara frowned at the offending cup, no doubt it cramped his artistic nature to be so close to something so regular.</p><p>Sakura laughed, “It reminds me of someone, and is easy in a pinch.”</p><p>“Sakura….I need to talk to you before I go.”  Tobi skipped over to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the kitchen into the hallway.</p><p>“What’s wrong?’  She asked him confused as he pulled her down the hallway into his room and slammed the door shut.</p><p>He ripped his mask from his face and glared at her.</p><p>“Obito?”  She asked him wary of his angered expression.</p><p>“What is going on between you and the Puppet?”  Obito bit out harshly.</p><p>“What?”  Sakura blushed and his eye burned crimson.</p><p>He grabbed her by the wrists and dragged her to his chest, “Tell me.”  He demanded.</p><p>She blinked and looked beyond him refusing to look into his eye.</p><p>“Nothing happened, he just, it was on the foraging mission, we just slept together and…”  She didn’t get a chance to explain, she didn’t get a chance to tell him it wasn’t her fault.</p><p>Obito gripped her hair painfully in his fist and pulled her into his Kamui.  Obito landed solidly on his feet while Sakura stumbled and fell to her knees gasping for breath.</p><p>“Where, where are we?”  She looked around, it was like nothing she had ever seen before.</p><p>‘Take her now’.  The deep voice in his head commanded.</p><p>No.  Obito ground out.</p><p>“Tell me what happened on the foraging mission Sakura.”  Obito stepped toward her to pull her to her feet but Sakura rose swiftly and infused her fist with chakra.</p><p>“Don’t touch me.”  She growled, her feet falling into a fighting stance.</p><p>Obito paused.  “Sakura, tell me.”</p><p>“Nothing.”  She said, her eyes narrowed.  There was no way he would listen, she knew no good would come from her telling him exactly what had happened on her and Sasori’s foraging trip.  He couldn’t control his anger, that much had become clear to her.</p><p>“Sakura.”  Obito tried to calm his voice ignoring Madara’s commands from within.</p><p>“I need to know, before I go, it will drive me mad, being gone, knowing you are with him. Please.”  He said more relaxed, calming himself.</p><p>“So you can grab me again if you don’t like what you hear?”  She asked him, her hands still at the ready.</p><p>“Release me.”  She commanded.  “Take me back.”  She stared at him.</p><p>“Now.”  She growled.</p><p>Obito watched her.  Her arms were solid, her stance enforced...she was ready to fight him, to the end.  He had gone too far.</p><p>“Forgive me.”  He reached out to her.  “I will take you back, I need to touch you to do so.”</p><p>She slowly lowered her guard and gave him her hand.  The world around her disappeared and as quickly as she had blinked, she was back, outside the door of his room...alone.</p><p>Sasori came around the corner of the hall to his room and stopped.  “Sakura?”</p><p>He walked up to her with a look of concern in his eyes.  “Are you alright dear?”</p><p>She turned on the heel of her shoe and fell into his arms crying.  Sasori froze.  What should he do?  A brief image of himself as a small boy, a scraped knee, tears rolling down his chubby cheeks, arms, two large arms came down over his shoulders and hugged him.</p><p>He hugged her.  He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  Opening the door to his room with his chakra strings he led her inside and sat down on his bed pulling her up and over his legs sitting her firmly on his lap and held her close.</p><p>“What happened?”  Sasori asked her softly, focusing very hard to keep his voice gentle, relaxed and concerned like he had seen mother’s do with their children, like his mother had done...once.</p><p>“Tobi he, he…”  Her body shook, tears came unbidden and free.</p><p>A flame ignited down low, low inside his chest.  A pain shot through his head, so unfamiliar, yet, blood is what he saw when he looked at her, blood.</p><p>“Sasori Sama, he got so angry with me.”  She cried into his chest, tears wetting the front of his shirt.</p><p>If Sasori had been a normal man, guilt might have consumed him, but he wasn’t, instead he sighed.  He knew it had something to do with his comments to the man child.</p><p>“He will learn, or he will lose you.”  Was all Sasori said.</p><p>“What?”  Sakura lifted her head.</p><p>Her eyes were glistening with the wet and her face was flushed.  Sasori though she had never looked more beautiful.</p><p>“He will learn how to treat you, or he will lose you.”  He bent his head and kissed her gently, patiently.  “Like me.”</p><p>Sakura looked up at Sasori, the hurt was still clear in her eyes but it was fading.  He bent his head and kissed her again, she didn’t pull away but she didn’t kiss him back either.  He sighed again.</p><p>“Would you like me to get Konan?  She is better at this than I am.”  He offered.</p><p>Sakura smiled.  He was being...thoughtful.  Sasori confused her even more than Obito did at times, but this was...nice.</p><p>She shook her head, “No, thank you, I think I’m okay now.  Sorry Sasori Sama.”</p><p>Sasori nodded. </p><p> “You have some time before dinner, would you like me to walk you back to your lab dear?”  He offered.</p><p>“I’m okay, thanks.”  She pulled herself up and off of him, her feet landing gently on the floor of his room.  “Thank you, Sasori Sama.”  She smiled and left his room closing the door softly behind her.</p><p>Obito listened as Sakura left the Puppet Master’s room, his fists clenched at his sides.</p><p>‘You’re failing.  You’re going to lose her.’  Madara taunted him.</p><p>“She will write you off and never look back.  I wish I could have chosen Itachi, unfortunately, you were all that was available to me at the time.’  Madara continued.</p><p>Shut up, Obito hissed, shut up!  This is your fault!  Shut up!  If you hadn’t been telling me to confront the Puppet, this never would have happened!  Shut up!</p><p>‘Fool, she is hiding something from you, the only way to get her to tell you is through force’.  Madara patronized.</p><p>No. not with her, no, she will fight me, you saw what happened, she would have fought me on it.  She was going to tell me, before you interfered.</p><p>‘Lies, that’s what women do, they lie.  Force is the only way’  Madara hissed.</p><p>You’re wrong, Obito insisted, you’re wrong.</p><p>Sakura walked away from Sasori’s room down the hall back toward the kitchen, but instead of going back into the kitchen she continued on past it, to the apple orchard.</p><p>Itachi felt the Kunoichi’s chakra drawing near, then pass his door to go to the orchard.  He smiled as he felt his brother’s chakra fluctuate, he had felt her too.  But it was Hidan’s door that opened, Itachi smirked.</p><p>“Hey Pinky, what’s for dinner?”  The purple eyed, bare chested man called out to Sakura just as she was about to open the door that led to Itachi’s enclosed orchard.</p><p>“I was thinking dumplings and red bean sticky rolls.”  She smiled at the man who was grinning widely as he walked toward her.</p><p>Hidan wasn’t so bad, once you got used to him she thought as he stopped in front of her, reached over and opened the door for her, then walked through ahead of her smirking.  Sakura laughed and followed him through the door.</p><p>“So I hear your little guard dog is going on a mission tonight with the Uchiha brothers, you gonna come drink with Kisame and I tonight?”  Hidan asked her, leaning his back up against a sturdy apple tree wiggling back and forth to relieve an itch.  The whole tree wobbled and shook precariously.</p><p>“Where?  The village?”  She asked curiously.</p><p>“Naw, that village is fucking lame man, no action there, I don’t suppose you’d want to go to the brothel with us.  They might let you in for free though if you go topless!”  He grinned at her.</p><p>“Uh no thanks.”  Sakura laughed.</p><p>“Worth a shot.”  He grinned.  “Naw, we’ll probably just head into Rain, into the larger village to the north, there’s a decent bar there, good stock.”  He told her.</p><p>“I’ll think about it, I don’t have a lot of funds right now, being in between alliances at the moment.”  She said honestly.</p><p>“Pah!  We got you covered little kunoichi!  Kisame and I will take you out, show you a good time, and if things go well, we might save on buying a prostitute.”  He elbowed her and raised his brows at her.</p><p>Sakura burst out laughing and hit him playfully on the arm, “In your dreams Hidan.”</p><p>“Already been there baby.”  he grinned at her.  “And you were fucking hot...flexible too.”  He winked at her walking back to his room.</p><p>“Think about it babe.”  He closed the door to the orchard leaving her to her peace.</p><p>Sakura took a deep breath and sat down at the base of one of the apple trees leaning her head back up against the grooved trunk.  She closed her eyes to the genjutsu Itachi had created and smiled.  She was happy.  Her thoughts drifted to Obito and their altercation, she opened her eyes and watched the clouds float by in the sky.  Such a beautiful genjutsu she mused.  Obito had hurt her and it hadn’t been the first time.  His anger got away from him.  She had been understanding in the beginning but...she now knew it was because she hadn’t known any better.</p><p>She wondered though, sometimes it seemed like he was...two different people.  Could he have an inner?  Like she had when she was younger?  That would explain a lot.</p><p>The Rookie 9 stood in the office of the Hokage’s in the Hokage Tower kneeling before The Fifth Hokage.  Each nin’s eyes were facing forward, each back bent, loyal Konoha nin.</p><p>Kakashi stood in the back row with Might Guy watching with a stern face, his arms crossed over hsi chest, his body tense.</p><p>“As some of you may know, Sakura Haruno was sent with the rest of you but has not returned.  She was captured by a member of the Akatsuki.”  Tsunade waited for her words to sink in before she continued.</p><p>“They did not treat her poorly, in fact, they have treated her very well.  Uchiha Itachi, who most of you know was never a traitor to Konoha, assisted her in rescuing Sasuke Uchiha of Team Seven from Orochimaru’s hideout in Sound.  Sasuke is at the Akatsuki base in Rain, with Sakura.”  Tsunade felt the shift in the nin before her.</p><p>Her eyes briefly rested on Kakashi as she pressed on.</p><p>“Sakura has been invited to join the Akatsuki.”  Tsunade said but was interrupted by Rock Lee.</p><p>“Never, Hoakage Sama, Sakura Chan would never sacrifice the blossoming flower of her youth to join them!”  He said fiercely standing to his full height, fists clenched.</p><p>“I agree.” Neji Hyuuga rose to join his Teammate in his protest.</p><p>“Yeah!  What they said!”  Ino Yamanaka flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder to stare the Hokage down.</p><p>“Listen, then you can start arguing.  The Akatsuki are not the terrorists the world thinks, they are led by two of Master Jiraiya's former students.  Their main and final objective is peace.”  Tsunade said to the now stunned and confused faces of the next generation of nin before her.</p><p>“Look, I’m not going to go into all of the details, but I tried to convince the council to let Sakura join the Akatsuki and work as an outside agent for the Leaf, like Uchiha Itachi does, but they denied my request.  They have labeled her a missing nin.”  Tsunade looked at the Rookie 9 with hard eyes.</p><p>“I do not want her hunted, she is not to be harmed and by no means are you to pursue or try to bring her back.  She...wants a new start, I have taught her all I can, the Leaf has nothing more to offer her.  The Akatsuki can take her career to the next level.”  Tsunade ended.</p><p>“Sakura’s...gone?”  Ino asked, eyes wide.</p><p>“She is.”  Kakashi spoke for the first time since the Rookie 9 had gathered.</p><p>“She is now a traitor to the Leaf.”  He said bitterly.</p><p>“But Kakashi Sensei…”Ino started to protest.</p><p>“Don’t you understand?  This is what she wanted.  She wanted to leave all of us behind.”  Kakashi growled.  The sooner they accepted this, the better.</p><p>“But why was Sakura Chan labeled a missing nin, a traitor?”  Hinata asked softly, still confused by the change of events.</p><p>“She healed Sasuke Uchiha, the council said it was an act of treason.”  Tsunade told them as a whole.</p><p>“Sakura is no traitor!”  Ino said forcefully, glaring at the Hokage.</p><p>“Don’t you think I know that!”  Tsunade snapped.</p><p>“Don’t you think I did everything I could so that this very thing didn’t happen?”  She glared at all of them.  “She was like a daughter to me!”</p><p>“Dismissed!”  Tsunade turned from the eyes of the nin before her and almost cried.</p><p>“Hokage Sama?”  Ino Yamanaka tapped her on the shoulder.</p><p>“What is it Yamanaka?” Tsunade turned around to meet the girl’s blue gaze.</p><p>“Did Sakura really heal Sasuke?  I had heard...that he was dying.”  Ino asked.</p><p>“It’s true.  Sakura sent me word herself telling me he was healed and at the Akatsuki base with her.”  Tsunade said.</p><p>Ino paused, thinking.  “I’m happy for her.  Will you tell her for me please?”  Ino said, tears already filling her eyes.</p><p>“Of course I will Ino.”  Tsunade turned then and walked away before her own tears could fall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itachi found her in the orchard sitting at the base of an apple tree.  Hidan had left and she was alone.  He could feel her energy swirling around her in an agitated confused state.</p><p>“May I join you?”  He asked her politely, only sitting down beside her when she nodded.</p><p>They sat in silence for some time, each watching their own cloud roll over the sky above.</p><p>“In Konoha, they never told us how beautiful your genjutsu could be, how pretty and soothing your kekkei genkai could be.”  Sakura broke their silence.</p><p>Such a beautiful genjutsu Itachi, it makes me wonder if the Uchiha weren’t misunderstood, repeatedly, condemned because they were feared instead of...I don’t know, understood I suppose.”  She looked at him.</p><p>His eyes were still focused on his cloud in the sky, but she knew he was aware of her scrutiny,and that he didn’t mind.</p><p>“Like any clan, there are both, good and bad.  I am more passive than most of my clan was.  I prefer not to fight if I can help it.  I prefer peace to conflict, but we are shinobi, it is...inevitable.  My genjutsu can be...whatever I wish it to be.”  He said gently.</p><p>“Look.”  He raised his hand to the sky, his finger pointed upward.</p><p>She looked at his finger then up where he was directing and saw two birds, small quick little things, fluttering across the sky, playfully dodging in and out of one anothers stream of flight, rolling over and under one another chirping and singing back and forth.  </p><p>“You surprise me Itachi.  Your love for simplicity in a world where nothing is simple, is refreshing.”  She laughed half heartedly watching the birds.</p><p>“You mean Tobi San?”  Itachi guessed.</p><p>“Yes.”  She looked down at her hands folded in her lap.</p><p>“Tobi is a difficult person to figure out.”  Itachi conceded.</p><p>“It’s as though he has two personalities sometimes.  Sometimes he is so gentle and caring , but then when he is angry he is...explosive and unpredictable.”  She said quietly.</p><p>Itachi looked at her thoughtful.  He took in her hunched form, her folded hands…”Sometimes people don’t know how to show what they feel.”</p><p>“It is harder for some to express, emotion, to care.  Anger however, is different.  I have found the most dangerous people, shinobi, are the ones who are unable to control their anger, and end up hurting those they claim to care about.”  Itachi told her.</p><p>“I do not know what relationship you have with Tobi San, but you’re not alone.  I will tell you, there are more than a few, myself included, that would not be pleased to hear of him mistreating you.”  Itachi rose then and brushed his shirt and pants free of grass and dirt.</p><p>“Sasuke and I will be meeting Tobi San in an hour at the East door.  If I do not see you before then, good luck on your mission.  We will see you when you get back.  Perhaps a little break from Tobi Sans attention would be best.  Perhaps decide what you want, with him and the Akatsuki in general.”  Itachi bowed to her.</p><p>“Thank you Itachi, I will see you when you return.”  She smiled, thankful for his company.</p><p>“Sakura.”  She had felt him before he had materialized.</p><p>“Obito.”  She acknowledged him.</p><p>“I would apologize if I thought it would help.”  He paused.</p><p>“I have something inside of me, at war with me and sometimes it takes over and I can’t control it.”  He said slowly, choosing his words carefully.</p><p>“I’m listening.”  She said.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to hurt you.  I really do care about you.”  He said.</p><p>“I know.”  She looked up at the sky where the birds were still playing.</p><p>“I think...we moved too quickly.”  She said.</p><p>“I want to step back from whatever it is, we are.  I haven’t had a chance to be myself with all the changes in my life and I can’t focus on anything.  I think.  I need clarity and that I will only find it alone.”  She looked up at him from her sitting position.</p><p>“I care about you Obito, but right now, I need to care more about myself, something...I don’t think I have ever done before.”  She said simply.</p><p>Obito nodded.  He didn’t say anything, but his eye remained focused on her as his body faded away.</p><p>Sakura nodded to herself once to test her decision, then twice more firmly, more confidently.  “Free to love, free to hate...I’ve never had freedom like this before.”  She smiled to herself.</p><p>Sasori rose from his work table in his room to scan the forest outside his window.  That feeling again, that presence, it disturbed him.  Someone was out there waiting, watching.  What was their purpose?  He turned back into his room and looked around, his eyes falling to the clock beside his desk.  With one last look out his window he left for the kitchen, Sakura should be there making dinner about now.</p><p>Kakuzu and Sakura were patting balls of rice together when Sasori walked into the kitchen.  He saw Pein and Konan, an unusual sight in the common kitchen, sitting at the far wall in conversation.  Deidara was sitting at a table on his own, sketch pad out in front of him, his hand whipping back and forth across the paper while Hidan picked his teeth with the end of a kunai at a different table while Zetsu watched, a glazed bored sort of expression on his face.</p><p>Sasori walked over to where Pein and Konan were sitting and sat down beside Konan who smiled at him.</p><p>“Good evening Sasori Kun.”  Konan greeted him.</p><p>Pein nodded at his wife’s little pet brother.</p><p>“Kakuzu is cooking with Sakura.”  Sasori stated the obvious.</p><p>Konan smiled under her hand and coughed daintily into it as she covered her mouth.  “Yes.”</p><p>“Hum.”  Was all Sasori said in return as he watched Sakura laugh at something Kakuzu said.</p><p>“She looks happier tonight.”  Pein was also observing the woman.</p><p>“It seems the weight has lifted and she is finally realizing, she doesn’t have to please everyone around her.”  Konan said knowingly.</p><p>Sasori turned his head to look at her, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“She is no longer a Konoha kunoichi, nor is she an Akatsuki member.  She’s free.”  Konan smiled then.</p><p>Sasori turned his head back to Sakura, her laugh was lighter, her eyes brighter, she did look happier.</p><p>“Perhaps it is also the absence of Tobi’s ever present cloud of protection as well.” Pein commented.</p><p>“I’m sure it is, she told me before you joined us that she cut things off with him before he left on his mission with the Uchiha brothers.  So now she is entirely free.”  Konan smiled into her cup of tea and watched Sasori out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>Sasori didn’t move or say anything, but he continued to watch the pink haired kunoichi with an intensity that was not lost on Konan or her husband.</p><p>“Give her time Sasori Kun, or you will push her away, like Tobi San did.”  Konan warned.</p><p>“The difference is, I wouldn’t hurt her.  He was too forceful with her, he deserved her ire.”  Sasori said, smirking.</p><p>“Forceful?”  Pein said with a tone of inquiry.</p><p>“Last night, I found her outside of his room, afraid, shaken.”  He said, then added smugly, “I fixed it.”</p><p>“It?”  Pein asked.</p><p>“Her.”  Sasori clarified.</p><p>Pein looked at his wife who shrugged.  </p><p>“I didn’t know Kakuzu could cook.”  Konan said as she continued to watch them make rice into balls setting them in rows on a nearby tray.</p><p>“It is not something I typically enjoy doing, however Sakura asked me to show her one of the recipes she found in my book I lent her.”  Kakuzu said over hearing Konan.</p><p>“You lent her a cookbook?” Konan asked, surprised.</p><p>“No, a medical volume on anatomy and dissection.”  Kakuzu said and Sakura giggled.</p><p>Turning to Konan she smiled, “It was a recipe that was on a loose piece of paper, it fell out of the book while I was reading it.”  She explained.</p><p>“Ah.”  Konan nodded, that made more sense.</p><p>Sakura’s eyes fell on Sasori momentarily, she blushed, then turned back to the rice balls and Kakuzu.</p><p>Sasori smirked.</p><p>“Sasori, I meant it, give her space.”  Konan warned after seeing the byplay.</p><p>“I will, when she tells me to.”  He replied, relaxed, his mind plotting out the next few days.</p><p>Sasuke and Itachi were by the East exit when Tobi materialized beside them.  All three Uchiha nodded to one another and began their slow walk to the nearby village to pick up their client.</p><p>Itachi gave the questioning look his brother had cast him a slight nod.  ‘Yes, I know’, his eyes told his brother, someone was watching them.</p><p>Obito looked around not even bothering to contain his awareness and pinned a bush with his piercing gaze.</p><p>“If they are not disposed to reveal themselves, I see no reason to burden ourselves with an altercation.”  Itachi said calmly.</p><p>“It only means he isn’t here for us.”  Obito said in his regular voice, he was sick of pretending, he was sick of listening to Madara, he wanted...to be himself.</p><p>Sasuke and Iatchi shared another look.  Itachi shrugged, he hadn’t been surprised.  Sasuke watched Obito out of the corner of his eyes, wary of the moody man.</p><p>Seido watched the younger Uchiha, he was fully healed, healthy and moving on his own.  Now, he understood why the snake wanted the girl...she was a miracle worker.  Seido knew, the boy was inches from death with a disease no one could cure, but the girl had and quickly.</p><p>He let the Uchiha go, he wasn’t here for the boy yet, he needed the girl first.  Besides, the boy had two others with him, one of which was his brother, and as skilled as Seido knew he was, he knew he was no match for Itachi Uchiha...few were.</p><p>Sakura could feel Obito moving away from the base with the Uchiha brothers and her shoulders relaxed.  Kakuzu cast her a look and she smiled at him.</p><p>“He isn’t worth your worry.”  Kakuzu said to her as they placed the last of the rice balls on the tray and popped them into the oven.</p><p>“Hum?”  She looked up at him.</p><p>“I’ve been around a long time girl, don’t think I don’t know what is going on with you and that man child or that Puppet of yours.”  Kakuzu gave her a stern fatherly sort of look.</p><p>“How did you….”  Sakura started but he patted her on the shoulder.</p><p>“I had a daughter once.  She was beautiful, like you, innocent with men, like you.  She got her heart broken and broke a few hearts herself before she settled down.  It will come.  Love is hard, but when it’s right, you’ll know.”  He patted her again but this time on the head.</p><p>“Now the lemon sauce for the fish, we’ll need some fresh parsley and perhaps some garlic.  I’ll be right back.”  He left presumably to get the things he had mentioned leaving Sakura to pull the fish from the refrigerator.</p><p>“I thought we were having dumplings and red bean sticky buns?”  Hidan said accusingly from behind her.</p><p>“Change of plans Hidan San.”  She called over her shoulder to him.</p><p>“Aww man but I really wanted those red sticky buns!”  He complained...loudly.</p><p>“You can always go to the market and buy some you know yeah.”  Deidara looked up from his drawing annoyed.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up beauty boy, go back to playing with your tinny pencil.”  Hidan called out across the room to the bomber nin.</p><p>“Beauty boy?  Put a shirt on, there are ladies present you ass!”  Deidara yelled back.</p><p>“Now I remember why we tend to eat in our rooms.”  Pein rubbed the side of his head in mock pain.</p><p>Konan smiled but remained silent.</p><p>Kakuzu returned then with the garlic and herbs he had wanted, handing them to Sakura to peel and chop as he pulled three lemons from the fruit drawer.</p><p>An hour later the food was lined up on the counter and plates were stacked at the end.  Kakuzu and Sakura sat together enjoying the fruits of their labours as the rest of the members grabbed plates and dished out their own food sitting sporadically around the tables commenting, humming and basically making a small riot out of dinner.</p><p>“This is really good Kakuzu.”  Sakura smiled as she ate another bite of fish with his lemon sauce over it.</p><p>“It is an old recipe.  Some things last through time, good food is one of them.”  He continued eating as they talked.</p><p>Deidara had sat with them displacing Hidan down the table.  “So I’ll make dinner tomorrow night Sakura, I have a really good pork stew recipe from Iwa I want you to try.”  Deidara said, drawing her attention to him.</p><p>“She’s busy tomorrow night.”  Sasori interrupted.</p><p>Sakura looked up at the Puppet Master who had been sitting across from her silently through the meal until now.</p><p>“We’re having dinner together, alone.”  He watched her reaction.</p><p>Pein cast his wife an eye.  She shrugged.  If he wouldn’t listen, he wouldn’t.</p><p>Sakura nodded slowly.  Sasori smirked.</p><p>“As friends.”  She said surprising the table.</p><p>“As Master and student.”  He corrected.</p><p>“Fine.”  She said.  </p><p>Deidara smirked and Hidan pounded his hand on the table laughing out loud.</p><p>Zetsu and Hidan did the dishes.  Hidan complained and swore the whole time.  Sakura ate her dango and laughed with Deidara and Konan as they watched the show.  When the dishes were done Deidara grabbed Sakura by the hand and led her to her room where Sasori joined them to give her her gifts.</p><p>“They are functional and pretty yeah?”  Deidara grinned at her picking one up and twirling it around his finger.</p><p>“Why three sets though?”  She looked at the open boxes in confusion.</p><p>“I wanted to get you these but he wanted those ones so we got both, and that one, “Deidara pointed to the third box, “We both liked.</p><p>“So, why didn’t you just get me the third one?”  She laughed at them.</p><p>“You like them don’t you?”  Deidara asked her worriedly.</p><p>“I love them.  Thank you.”  She hugged Deidara, then Sasori.</p><p>“Tomorrow we can poison them after your lesson.”  Sasori said, helpful.</p><p>“Yeah, see functional, but beautiful.”  Deidara grinned at her again and walked toward the door, “See you tomorrow Sakura Chan.”  He left her and Sasori alone in her room.</p><p>“Tomorrow will be poisons but I would also like to start work on another puppet for you.”  Sasori plucked one of the senbon from its case.  </p><p>It was a matte black senbon with light green leaves and jeweled flowers adorning it.  The petals were a thin crystal cut to catch the light while the leaves had a metallic glaze that shined warmly around the delicate petals.  It was the set he had chosen for her.</p><p>His free hand rose to her face brushing back the hair that had fallen loose from her ponytail, moving slowly back over her ear to her elastic band.  He pulled the band free and her hair fell around her shoulders.</p><p>“Sasori Sama.”  She protested but he ignored her.</p><p>“I won’t drug you this time.”  He said as he ran his fingers through her hair leaning forward to kiss her.</p><p>His hands moved quickly tugging her hair into a bun, he pushed and twisted the senbon securing her hair.  Plucking another from the case he set the other side so that her hair would remain secure behind her head.  </p><p>“You shouldn’t have drugged me the first time.”  She scowled at him.</p><p>“You were too nervous, you wouldn’t have let me touch you if I hadn’t.  I was helping you relax.”  He said as if he had her best interests in mind.</p><p>“There are other ways to relax me without drugging me Sasori Sama and you know that.”  She continued to scowl at him.</p><p>Sasori smirked at her, “They aren’t as amusing to me though.”</p><p>“It was only a sleep aid, it wore off quickly.”  He defended himself. </p><p>“I could have completely knocked you out for the whole night you know.”  He said pointedly.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him, “Don’t even think about it.”</p><p>She saw the sparkle in his eyes and knew he had already thought about it.  He smirked at her.</p><p>“I’ll see you in the morning Dear.  Since you have your own lab, I’ll come to you.”  He didn’t try to kiss her again before he left and she was grateful.</p><p>The door shut silently behind him.  She pulled the senbon from her hair and set them back into the case.  They really were beautiful.  Deidara’s were a dark royal blue with frosted pink flowers with white centers and the third set were plain, but painted with stripes of green, blue and purple, a single jewel hanging from a ribbon at the end.</p><p>Kisame knocked on her door around 9pm with Hidan.</p><p>“Hey kitten, are you joining us for a fun night out tonight?”  He asked leaning against the door to her room grinning a sharp toothed grin at her.</p><p>“I think I’ll stay in tonight if you don’t mind Kisame, sorry Hidan, but I think I need a little time alone.”  She smiled at them, it was nice of them to invite her.</p><p>“No problem kitten, see you later.”  Kisame and Hidan left, Hidan complaining loudly all the way down the hallway.</p><p>Sakura closed her door laughing but pulled it open again, she hadn’t had time to check out her bathroom yet and wondered how large the bathtub was.  She opened the door to the bathroom and was pleased to find a large old fashioned sitting round tub.  Unlike Ino, Sakura liked the old wood burning tubs that you could fill up to your neck, sit back and just relax in.  She would admit the western style baths were luxurious but they never seemed to cover her whole body, even with her small stature.</p><p>She filled the tub using a minor water jutsu and set the logs to burn under the attached ceramic vent and grill.  She looked around the bathroom while she waited for the water to warm and found soap, and towels.  She set them on the wooden ledge against the wall within easy reach of the tub and smiled.  This is what she needed, a nice quiet bath, alone, to think.</p><p>Making the necessary hand signs, she sealed the bathroom door.  The water rose blissfully warm around her neck as she lowered herself into the tub, she sighed as her muscles relaxed in the hot water, her breath moving the water away from her mouth in little ripples.  She smiled.</p><p>Her thoughts wandered to Obito, then Sasori and back to Obito.  She knew she was new to relationships but she doubted that any of the interactions she had had with these men so far would be considered normal.  She wondered, longingly for a moment, what Ino would say.  She knew the men weren’t normal and that her whole situation was a bit bizarre but she was sure that it wasn’t okay for Obito to get as violent as he did, and no matter what Sasori said, drugging her wasn’t right either.</p><p>Thoughts of Kakashi wormed their way into her mind.  Poor Kakashi, what must he be feeling right now, she wondered.  Another one of his students, leaving him.  She sighed into the water again, her brows drawn together.  If they had had a relationship, would it have been like Obito?  Kakashi was a violent man, he was dangerous like Obito, but...he was also gentle and caring.  So was Obito, or at least she knew he could be.  Two people, her thoughts betrayed her, he acted like two people and she never knew which one she would get, it was...stressful.  </p><p>As was Sasori.  She didn’t want to have to wonder if he was going to drug her every time they were together.  She would admit, she liked his kisses, enjoyed his touch and thought of him sometimes when she was alone but he was awkward and reserved, like a puppet...emotionless sometimes.  She didn’t know quite what to do with that either.</p><p>“Itachi.”  She said his name and smiled.</p><p>Uchiha Itachi, was level headed, kind, polite, reserved but thoughtful, intelligent, strong and very handsome.  The more she thought of the older Uchiha brother, the more she realized she liked thinking of him.  They had shared a few touches and she had thought at one point, he had wanted to kiss her, but he had held back, he was proper.  A gentleman.</p><p>Sakura found that she liked the idea of her and Itachi and wondered if he felt anything for her.  ‘And Sasuke?’, she asked herself, what would Sasuke think of if anything happened between her and his brother. </p><p>“Too late Sasuke.”  She whispered out loud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I will pick up our client, you two wait here.”  Obito made the hand signs and walked into the village under his henge, leaving Itachi and his brother by the gate posts to the village.</p><p>“Itachi.”  Sasuke began but was waved into silence by his brother who nodded his head toward Obito.</p><p>A few more minutes passed in silence before Itachi spoke.</p><p>“Tobi has a unique jutsu that allows him to see and hear things before and after he appears, meaning, if there is a fluctuation in chakra or a change in the air pressure around you, it is most likely him coming or going.  You will not be able to see or hear him, but understand, he can both hear and see you.”  Itachi explained his actions to Sasuke.</p><p>“I’ve never heard of such a jutsu before.”  Sasuke said.</p><p>“There is only one other who was known to possess it, Uchiha Madara, of the elder years.”  Itachi said quietly.</p><p>“The one who can control tailed beasts.”  Sasuke frowned.</p><p>“So Tobi is…”  Sasuke gasped.</p><p>“An Uchiha, yes.”  Itachi said calmly.</p><p>“Itachi, this is, this is...does Sakura know?”  Sasuke asked his surprise, making his voice waver and cut out.</p><p>Itachi looked at his brother, what an odd question.  “I do not know but I think she either does, or she suspects.”  Itachi answered his brother carefully.</p><p>“Remain calm, you must not let him know we are aware of his secret, he has gone to great pains to cover his identity and to keep it from the rest of the Akatsuki.”  </p><p>“How long have you known that there was another Uchiha?”  Sasuke asked suspiciously.</p><p>“I was suspicious for quite some time, but since Sakura’s arrival, it has been more...obvious.”  Itachi admitted.</p><p>“How so?”  Sasuke asked, his voice calm once again.</p><p>“He slips when she is around, he lets his anger take control and his voice slips, his child like cover slips, he is coming unraveled.”  Itachi told his brother.</p><p>“Sakura.”  Sasuke said her name, “So he, they...are they involved?”</p><p>“There is something there but as to its development, I am not privy to their status, if they have one.  I do know, she is hesitant.”  Itachi looked at his brother.</p><p>“She’s smart Sasuke, do not worry for her and she is strong, she doesn’t need your protection.”  Itachi looked back to the road Tobi had walked down and saw two dots moving their way.</p><p>“He comes, do not speak of this unless I speak of it first.  Tobi has a tendency to wander and until you know how to properly sense him, it isn’t safe to talk.”  Itachi warned.</p><p>Sasuke scoffed.</p><p>“I mean it Sasuke.  Tobi can’t seem to control his anger when it comes to Sakura, do not put her in danger.”  Itachi said voice stern.</p><p>“Yes brother.”  Sasuke ducked his head.</p><p>Tobi and their client met them at the gate, after introductions, the small group moved down the road, toward the Land of Earth.</p><p>Steam continued to roll off her skin as she opened the door to her bedroom, towel tucked up under her arms covering her modesty.  Sakura hummed to herself as she shut the door to her room and made the sealing signs of protection for the night.</p><p>Pulling her towel from her body she picked her sleeping shirt up off her bed that she had laid out earlier that evening and pulled it on over her head.  Padding barefoot across the room to her lab door she retrieved the book from her refreshment table and walked back into her bedroom to read before sleep.</p><p>Slipping in between the covers she looked around her room and smiled.  This was her space, all hers.  Admittedly she was a bit worried Tsunade Shisou hadn’t gotten back to her yet but Sakura still hoped for the best.  Things like this took time, she would try to be patient.</p><p>Sasori paced back and forth in his room.  He had walked halfway to her room twice before turning around again.  Konan’s words kept coming back to him in his head.  He hated waiting.  Her Man child was gone, as was her old teammate, this was the perfect time for him to make his move on her but...he paused, she had pulled away from him earlier.  Perhaps Konan was right.  He sat down heavily on his bed and stared out the window.  The presence was still there, moving in circles around the base.</p><p>He needed to move, he was restless.  Sasori pulled two puppet scrolls from his shelf and headed toward Deidara’s room.</p><p>Deidara was at his desk drawing when Sasori knocked on his door.</p><p>“What is it un?”  Deidara snapped as he opened his door glaring at Sasori.</p><p>“There is someone lurking outside, last time it was the Copy nin for Sakura, this time, I’m not sure who it is.  I’m going to go check it out and thought you might want some fun.”  Sasori turned without looking back at his partner.</p><p>Deidara looked after the redhead, pausing to grin widely, whooped and ran to get his cloak.  </p><p>They stood side by side looking out into the surrounding forest.</p><p>“How long are we going to wait huh?”  Deidara complained.</p><p>“Not long, they are moving, they know we’re here.”  Sasori said calmly adjusting the length of his sleeves on his cloak.</p><p>Several kunai shot out of the dark recess of the trees and thumped into the wall of the base behind them.</p><p>“There they are.”  Sasori said unnecessarily.</p><p>Deidara already had his hands in his pockets, his mouths chewing and molding.  Little grasshoppers shot out of the bombers now open mouths into the woods jumping from tree to tree exploding, lighting up the forest.</p><p>A puppet shaped like a water dragon shot past Deidara making his hair blow past his face with it’s speed and dove head first into a tree.  A scream was heard and Sasori sighed, “Over already?  I was hoping for ...more.”  He said bored.</p><p>“What the fuck Deidara you ass!”  They heard Hidan’s voice cutting through the night.</p><p>“Trying to blow us up too you little prick?”  Hidan came strolling out of the forest, his massive scythe over his shoulder, a burned and mangled Sound nin in a mask in his other hand, his feet dragging behind him.</p><p>Kisame followed them at a short distance grinning.  “We saw him skulking around the other side of the base on our way back, thought we’d follow him, then all these grasshoppers started jumping around us.  Good thing I noticed they were yours or we’d be toast.”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t know you were out there did I huh?  We were trying to protect the base yeah, like before when the Copy nin came sniffing around our medic yeah?”  Deidara said defensively.</p><p>“Oi, why were you sneaking around our base?”  Hidan shook the masked Sound nin roughly by the collar.</p><p>Seido groaned and passed out.</p><p>“Worthless.”  Hidan threw him to the ground.</p><p>“Jashin’s had worse sacrificed to him though I suppose.”  Hidan laughed loudly and was about to bring his scythe down on the man when Sasori stopped him with his chakra string.</p><p>“What the fuck Puppet.”  Hidan yelled pissed that he had been interrupted in his sacrifice.</p><p>“I want to know why he was here and if he was after Sakura or not.  She was attacked by a masked Sound nin on her last mission with the Uchiha.”  Sasori said, wrapping the man in his chakra strings and hauling him to his feet.</p><p>“She also gave him one of my poisons.  I want to know how he is still alive, if it is the same man.”  Sasori pulled the man along behind him and the others followed.</p><p>Knock. Knock.</p><p>Sakura set her book down and got out of her bed bending to pull on a pair of pants as she answered her door.</p><p>“Sasori Sama?”  Sakura asked curiously.</p><p>“We have a Sound nin that you might be familiar with, come.”  he turned without another word. </p><p>Sakura grabbed her pouch from her chair in her room and ran after him barefoot down the hall, down several flights of stairs, to an open room.  There were small cells lining the wall and a large open cage in the middle of the room with a chair and chains.  The prison.</p><p>Sakura’s steps paused as she approached the small group, the same masked Sound nin from before was sitting hunched over in a chair with chakra cuffs on, in the middle of a medium holding cell.</p><p>“So you do recognize him.”  Sasori drawled looking at her face.</p><p>“Yes.”  She said coming closer to the man.</p><p>“Is he the one you wasted my valuable truth poison on?”  Sasori asked her.</p><p>Sakura rolled her eyes, “He is.”</p><p>“Then how is he still alive?”  Sasori demanded.</p><p>“How would I know?  Itachi and I left him to die, he was on the ground when we left him barely breathing.  I thought he was dead until now.”  She snapped at him.</p><p>“Fine.”  Sasori turned away from her and to the masked man.</p><p>“We have ways of making him talk.”  Sasori said.</p><p>“I think he’s unconscious actually, he can’t talk.  Step aside.”  Sakura pushed Sasori out of the way and nudged Deidara in the stomach.</p><p>She pushed chakra to her hands and knelt down in front of the masked Sound nin.</p><p>“Sakura.”  Sasori said patiently.</p><p>“What does she think she’s doing?”  Deiara asked, his head turning from one member to another.</p><p>“She’s healing him.”  Sasori said, watching Sakura.</p><p>“Uh kitten, it’s no use, you know, we’re...not going to keep him.”  Kisame tried to be gentle.</p><p>“What?”  Sakura asked, distracted.</p><p>“Deidara, take Sakura to her rooms.”  Sasori pulled her to her feet and her chakra flickered out.</p><p>“But.”  She began.</p><p>“Sakura, dear...this isn’t the Leaf, we are going to kill him when we get the information we want from him.”  Sasori said.</p><p>“The Leaf kill their captives too, I doubt she fucking saw it though.”  Hidan was looking at her grinning.</p><p>“T&amp;I babe.”  He said when she didn’t respond.</p><p>“Oh.”  Sakura looked back at the masked nin who had woken up enough to open one eye, he was looking at her.</p><p>“Deidara, take her now.”  Sasori said, moving toward the masked man again.</p><p>Deidara pulled on Sakura’s arm leading her out of the room and back up the stairs, down the hall and to her room.</p><p>“Look, just so you know, we don’t do this that often and well, we wouldn’t but we need to know, if he is after you and why, or if it is something else.”  Deidara tried to explain their actions to her when they got to her room.</p><p>“I understand Deidara.”  Sakura did, and Hidan was right, she had never been involved with that aspect of the Leaf.  She knew it happened, but seeing and knowing were different.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”  She apologized.</p><p>“Nothing to be sorry for yeah, you just keep us healthy and healed that’s all you need to worry about, oh and a mission here and there and making dinner.”  Deidara laughed.</p><p>“Just so you know, torture isn’t really my thing either.  Don’t tell anyone.”  He said seriously.</p><p>Sakura laughed, it was nice of him to say, but she stopped when she heard the screaming.</p><p>“You can’t hear it in the orchard.”  Deidara said quietly.</p><p>“I think...I’ll be going there now then.”  Sakura tried to smile and walked down the hall toward the orchard.</p><p>Deidara watched her go, and he couldn’t help but think she might not belong here with them after all...maybe he didn’t either.</p><p>Sakura stood in the middle of the orchard looking up at the night sky.  She knew it was Itachi’s genjutsu of course, but it was still just as beautiful as the real thing.  She smiled as a shooting star passed overhead, sparkled, then faded, and wondered how the three Uchiha were doing on their escort mission.</p><p>They had decided to travel at night, to avoid the hassle of civilian traffic.  Sasuke was enjoying himself.  It had been a long time since he had been out of Orochimaru’s hideout.  His breath came easy and there wasn’t that constant pain in his chest that used to be there.  He would have to thank Sakura again when they got back to the base.  He was still amazed at how quickly she had healed him and impressed with her Yin seal.</p><p>He wondered what she would do if the council voted against her and labeled her a missing nin.  Itachi hadn’t given his opinion on it, he had only said that he would help her no matter what happened.  Sasuke wondered what that meant.  His brother had always been, a little in his own world, ever since they were children and even more so now that they were adults.  Sasuke couldn’t help but wonder exactly what Itachi thought helping Sakura entailed, and he wondered why he would help her anyway.  Was it because she had saved him, or more.  </p><p>Sasuke had seen a few unguarded glances Itachi had cast Sakura’s way.  He had noticed how his brother always seemed to know where she was in the base.  Sasuke had never seen Itachi show any sort of interest in a girl even when he was thirteen, and wondered if he was just imagining things now.  He decided he would keep a closer watch on his brother when they returned.</p><p>Itachi walked behind their client, Tobi leading the group, with Sasuke at his side.  His little brother seemed in good health and he didn’t think he would need the tea Sakura had so generously given him for their mission.  He was grateful to her for saving Sasuke and for healing him as well.  He watched the back of Tobi’s head and wondered again, what sort of relationship they had, if any.  He knew the man was near obsessed with the woman but she didn’t exactly seem like she returned his feelings and there had been that chakra spike last night.</p><p>Itachi had been sitting in his room when he had felt it.  When he had come around the corner the Puppet Master already had her in his arms and was leading her into his room.  Itachi watched and waited, she came out of the room not long after looking better but still a bit upset.  Itachi couldn’t help but wonder if it had anything to do with Tobi’s swirling chakra that he had felt earlier that evening.  He had meant what he had told her, he wasn’t the only one that would be upset if they found out Tobi wasn’t treating her well.</p><p>He didn’t particularly like the Puppet Master’s clear obsession with the woman either but he wasn’t as much as a concern to Itachi, not as much as another Uchiha with powers of the sharingan that haven’t been seen or heard of since the time of Madara.</p><p>The travelers made it to the next village over by morning and got a room at an inn, one for their client and one for the three Uchiha.</p><p>“Get some rest Muratai Sama, we will wake you when it is time to get ready to leave later this evening.”  Itachi said in his soft aristocratic lull, making several hand signs after the door had been shut to match the ones Itachi had placed inside the room.</p><p>“I got us some dinner, it’s on the table.  I’ll be right back, I’ll get us a pitcher of something to drink.”  Sasuke told Itachi as he came back into the room.</p><p>“Go with him.”  Tobi said, gesturing to where Sasuke had just disappeared through the door.</p><p>Itachi inclined his head and left the room to follow his brother.</p><p>Obito shut the door of the bathroom behind him and turned on the taps of the shower.  Soon steam filled the small space and he removed his mask and shirt.  He looked at himself in the mirror, his hand rose to finger the few lines that remained on his side where Sakura had yet to remove them and replace them with new cells.</p><p>The skin of his face was no longer pink and fresh but his normal flesh color, blemish free and smooth.  She really had done a wonderful job.  Guilt consumed him as he stared at his reflection that was slowly fading with the steam.  He had to make this right.  She had pushed him away, she was pulling back.  She wanted to be alone.</p><p>‘But she isn’t alone, the puppet is there with her.  He’s probably kissing her right now, touching her, fucking her.’,  Madara taunted him.</p><p>Obito’s face contorted in anger, no, she wouldn’t, you don’t know her, he growled.</p><p>‘Neither do you’.  </p><p>Obito pulled the binding of his pants and kicked them off stepping under the hot spray of the shower, his forehead pressed against the cool tile.  “I’m sorry Sakura.  I’ll make it right I promise.”</p><p>Sasuke and Itachi paused inside the room.  Their eyes met.  Yes, they had both heard the man.  So, something had happened between Tobi and Sakura.  Itachi shook his head at his brother who opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>“Later.”  Itachi said calmly, taking one of the bento boxes from the bag on the table and pouring himself a glass of juice.</p><p>Sasori found her in the orchard, just like Deidara told him he would.  He had stopped by his room and changed his shirt, the other now had blood on it.  He had washed his face and hands, the ends of his bangs were wet with moisture and he smelled of soap.</p><p>Sakura’s head rose as he sat down beside her.</p><p>“He was sent by Orochimaru to capture you by any means necessary.”  Sasori broke the peace.</p><p>“Is he…”  She couldn’t bring herself to say it.</p><p>“He’s dead.”  Sasori knew what she had been asking.</p><p>“I made sure it was as clean as possible.”  He said generously.</p><p>“I know we are shinobi, and death is, part of what we do but, it seems like torture is just...different.  I have no problem killing someone in battle, especially if they are trying to kill me or my friends but, this is...is murder somehow.”  She said quietly without looking at him.</p><p>“Death is death Sakura, it makes no difference how they die, they are just as dead either way, by hand or weapon, suffocation, or poison, dead is dead dear.”  He said with such finality that she gasped.</p><p>She knew he was right, that what he said was true, the way he said it, with no emotion...was frightening.</p><p>Tsunade sat in her living room staring at her summons.  She hadn’t blinked in over ten minutes.</p><p>“Lady Tsunade?”  Lady Katsuyu asked timidly.</p><p>“I don’t know how to tell her, how do I tell her she can’t come home, that she is labeled a traitor, that...there was nothing I could do, that I failed her?”  Tsunade blinked then, two tears slid from her eyes to the floor.</p><p>“Tell her the truth.  Tell her you tried and that you are working on a plan to change their decision even as I deliver your message to her.  Tell her you love her and that this isn’t the end.  Everything you told me Lady.”  Lady Katsuyu had never seen Tsunade this upset before.</p><p>“Yes.”  Tsunade looked up at her ceiling.  “Yes, please Lady Katsuyu, tell her everything.”  Tsunade said as two more tears slid down her cheeks and fell on top of the others that had fallen before them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?”  Sakura said in shock, her voice choked.</p><p>“What did you say?”  Sakura asked again, her voice cracking.</p><p>Sasori stood beside her, he had heard everything the slug had said.  He hadn’t expected anything less from the Leaf but it was clear Sakura was in shock, she had expected a better outcome.</p><p>“I’m sorry Sakura.”  Lady Katsuyu said quietly then disappeared.</p><p>Sakura turned to Sasori but it was clear to him she didn’t see him.  She shook her head and fell to her knees holding her chest.</p><p>“Come doll.  I will get you to your bed.  It’s late.”  He lifted her up into his arms and carried her to her room.</p><p>Taking off her pants he got her into her bed and crawled in after her.  Sasori held her to him as he stroked her hair.  When she had fallen asleep he had kissed her lips and gotten quietly out of her bed, leaving her room after sealing it twice.  He had wanted to stay with her of course but now that she was a missing nin, she would be staying and he would have plenty of time and opportunity to claim her.</p><p>He left her room and walked down the hall to his own.  This was good news he thought, expected, but good nonetheless.  He smiled as he opened the door to his room, his mind flitting from one thought to the next.  He had to do this right.  His eyes fell to a small hand he had been working on earlier that evening on his work table.  Yes, he thought, if he did this right, he would finally have his perfect doll.  He picked up the small wooden hand, his plan unfurling in his mind.</p><p>She was still asleep when he arrived at her room the next morning.  Removing his seals from the night before he opened her door and walked to her bed.  Dark circles painted her eyes and he sighed.  Bending over, he kissed her cheek and left, heading for the kitchen.  He would make her breakfast, then come back to check on her.</p><p>An hour later he set a tray of food on a stand by her bed so she would see it when she woke up, he set the note on the tray and left her room as quietly as he had come.</p><p>She could feel the light from her window over her eyes but refused to acknowledge the new day.  If she kept pretending it was night, she might be able to convince herself that it had been a dream, a nightmare.  Her arms felt heavy and her teeth hurt.  Reluctantly she opened her eyes.  The world was the same, and yet, it wasn’t.</p><p>She was in her room, but now it was really her room.  Lady Katsuyu had told her what Tsunade Shisou had said.  Sakura was no longer a kunoichi of Konoha.  Now she was Sakura of the Akatsuki.  She blinked.  Was it really all that bad, she asked herself.  She had just realized the other day, how happy she was.  She would miss her friends, but she wouldn’t have been able to see them everyday if she had stayed under her requested circumstances anyway.  The only thing that really changed, was her title.</p><p>Sakura rolled over in her bed onto her back, she noticed a small cart by the side of her bed.  Curious, she sat up and looked at the tray.  Breakfast?  Picking up the small card she read :  Eating helps.  Find me when you’re done.  -S</p><p>Sakura couldn’t help but smile.  He had made her breakfast, he had let her sleep in.  Parts of last night started to slowly come back to her.  Sasori had carried her to her room and held her, comforting her while she cried, he had kissed her and left her to her rest.  He had been a perfect gentleman.  She lifted the top off of her plate and inhaled.  Rice with egg and steamed vegetables.  She took the top off of her bowl and smiled, egg soup.  Sasori could be really sweet when he wanted to be.</p><p>She would need to tell Pein and Konan that she would be accepting their offer to join.  She ate the breakfast Sasori had left her and dressed quickly.  Stopping by her bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth she walked down the halls toward Konan and Pein’s quarters, knocking gently.</p><p>“Good afternoon Sakura San.”  Konan greeted her.</p><p>“Good afternoon Konan San, may I speak with you and Pein San please?”  Sakura smiled.</p><p>“Of course, please come in.”  Konan smiled and stepped back for Sakura to enter.</p><p>Sakura had never been in their private quarters before.  It was a beautiful open layout with a bed at the far end on a slightly raised platform, a private open kitchen and a living area.</p><p>Konan gestured for Sakura to sit on the couch beside her, while Pein sat in an armchair opposite them.</p><p>“Good afternoon Sakura San, what may we do for you?”  Pein asked her politely.</p><p>“I would like to accept your offer to join the Akatsuki.”  Sakura said without hesitation.</p><p>Pein and his wife smiled.  “Did Lady Hokage get back to you then?”  Pein asked.</p><p>“She did, I am now a missing nin, the council voted against me.  I am a traitor for healing the known traitor Sasuke Uchiha.”  Sakura explained.</p><p>Konan frowned, then looked at her husband.  Turning to Sakura the older woman said softly, “I’m sorry Sakura.”</p><p>“Thank you.”  Sakura said.</p><p>“I’ve had a bit of time this morning to think about it though.  I was...devastated at first, but now...I’m okay with it.  I love Konoha, but I was a traitor when I chose to heal Sasuke in their eyes.  I would have healed him no matter the consequences, only now, I am free.  If I had healed him and gone home, I would have been executed.”  She said thoughtfully.</p><p>Pein watched the woman as she spoke, her eyes gave everything away, he could see she was struggling, but also that she had made up her mind.</p><p>“Things tend to happen for a reason.  I am glad this works out for both of us.  We will wait until everyone is back at the base for your ceremony.”  Pein said.</p><p>Konan smiled.  “You’re still having dinner with Sasori tonight I assume?”  She asked Sakura.</p><p>“Yes, I suppose so.”  Sakura said.</p><p>“Good.  You leave tonight for your assasination mission with Deidara and Sasori, when you get back we will do your ceremony like Pein said and perhaps you and I could have lunch together.”  Konan smiled.</p><p>“I would like that.”  Sakura smiled sincerely, feeling a little better.</p><p>“Good.  Now, go tell Sasori, I’m sure he will want to know.”  Konan rose to walk her to the door.</p><p>“He knows, he was there when my summons told me.”  Sakura told her.</p><p>“Ah.  That explains his good mood this morning.”  Konan laughed to herself.</p><p>“Good mood?”  Sakura asked.</p><p>“Yes, I’ve never seen him smile so much.  He cares a great deal about you, you know.”  Konan told her, a slight lift to her voice.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure, he is...hard to read most of the time.”  Sakura confessed.</p><p>“He doesn’t like to show emotion, he thinks it is a weakness.  Give him time.  He is worth it, he is a good man Sakura, and I have never seen him so enamoured before.”  Konan smiled.</p><p>“Enamoured, yes well, uh, thank you Konan San.”  Sakura waved her goodbye and walked down the hall to find Sasori.</p><p>Konan shut the door to their rooms and giggled to herself.</p><p>“You’re pleased to have another strong woman with us aren’t you Konan?” Pein asked her as she rejoined him in their living area.</p><p>“I am.”  She confessed.</p><p>“Are you sure it’s wise to encourage her toward Sasori San?”  Pein asked his wife.</p><p>“I told Sasori Kun to give her time, but Sakura needs encouragement.”  Konan defended herself.</p><p>“You don’t think she would be better suited with someone else?” Pein asked innocently.</p><p>“If you mean Tobi, then no I don't.”  Konan scoffed a bit at her husband’s antics.</p><p>“I do not, I meant Itachi.”  Pein said casually, picking a scroll up from the table.</p><p>“Itachi?”  Konan stopped to consider his words.</p><p>“I hadn’t thought of him.”  She admitted.</p><p>“Is he interested in her?”  Konan asked.</p><p>“Who knows, no one knows what Itachi thinks about anything, least of all me.”  Pein said, his interest in the conversation wanning.</p><p>“But you should stay out of it either way.  She is here now and is joining us, the last thing we need is what happened that time with Yahiko and I.”  Pein smiled at the memory of him and his best friend rolling head over feet over the side of a cliff because they were too concerned about beating one another into a bloody mess to pay attention to anything else.</p><p>“Yes, heaven forbid.”  Konan smiled and rolled her eyes.</p><p>Sakura walked slowly down the hall toward Sasori’s room.  She could feel his faint signature now she realized and paused in her steps.  In Konoha she had always been able to tell where Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Ino were.  She had done some sensory training with Tsunade Sama but they found she was more adept at sensing those she cared about the most.  She realized, she had started to care for Sasori.  Sakura chewed her lip, unsure what that meant.  </p><p>Sakura knocked on his door.</p><p>“Are you ready for your poisons lesson now?”  Sasori asked her, stepping out of his room, attaching a storage scroll to his belt before she could answer.</p><p>“Thank you for breakfast Sasori Sama.”  Sakura said as they turned and walked back to her lab.</p><p>Sasori dismissed her thanks with a wave of his hand.</p><p>Once they were in her lab he pulled the storage scroll from his belt and started to remove its items.</p><p>“Until you have complete stores of your own you may continue to use mine.  When I go on foraging trips you may accompany me and reserve half of what we collect for your own use.”  He told her</p><p>Sakura nodded as he continued to pull things from the scroll.</p><p>“The first poison is the most difficult.  It requires the blood of an enemy.  Fortunately I have some here.”  He pulled a small vial of blood from his pocket and handed it to her.</p><p>“Who’s blood is this?”  Sakura asked, curiously turning the vial over in her hand.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.”  Sasori said, annoyed at her interruption, hiding his nervousness with agitation.</p><p>“But.”  She started to protest but stopped when he turned to look her in the eye giving her his full attention.</p><p>“Do you want to learn or not, am I your Master or not?”  He was annoyed and slightly on edge.  If she asked too many questions, his plan might not work.  </p><p>He had given her the morning to rest, he had made her breakfast, now it was time to learn and she was inhibiting him with her ridiculous questions.  Who’s blood...</p><p>“Sorry Sasori Sama.”  Sakura looked away.</p><p>Sasori nodded, “Now to start we will need two burners and some fresh water.”</p><p>Sakura pulled two burners out from her cabinet and set them on the work table before him, using a minor water jutsu she filled a small pitcher with water and set it beside the burners.</p><p>“Give me your hand.”  He said holding his hand out to her.</p><p>She hesitated but set her hand on top of his when he narrowed his eyes at her.</p><p>He pricked her finger then squeezed it over the opening of a vial he had ready.  She watched her blood drip steadily into the vial.  He corked it and set it in a holder with the other vial of blood on the other end.</p><p>“You said blood of an enemy, and now you have taken my blood.  What about your blood?”  She asked him.</p><p>“That is my blood.”  He nodded to the other vial.</p><p>“But.”  She began.</p><p>“Do you trust me?”  He asked her seriously.</p><p>“No.  Well, not completely...”  She admitted.</p><p>“Then I am your enemy.”  He said as if it were obvious.</p><p>“I don’t consider you my enemy.”  She said.</p><p>“You do, you’re guarded around me, but after this, you won’t be.”  He said cryptically.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?  I thought we were making a poison?”  She asked, confused.</p><p>“We are.”  he refused to elaborate.</p><p>She watched as he took pinches of different herbs and seeped them in water over the burners.</p><p>He added her blood to one burner and his to the other.  Turning to her he explained that he was fusing their blood individually, that he would be immune to any poisons she created with her own hand and she would be immune to any he created with his.</p><p>He poured the heated beakers contents into their two separate vials.</p><p>“Now that you are a member, we must have a certain level of trust.  This is a one time offer for immunity from me.”  He held the vial with his blood poison out to her and handed her the vial with her blood poison.</p><p>“Infuse your chakra into the vial.”  He instructed.</p><p>She moved her chakra to her fingers and infused her chakra with her blood poison he had created and watched as his chakra strings wound their way up and down his own vial and disappeared.</p><p>“Now drink.”  He took the vial with her blood poison and drank it, looking at her expectantly.</p><p>“If you do not drink it, I will be immune to anything you create but you will not be immune to my creations.”  He explained again.</p><p>Sakura lifted the vial to her lips, his eyes widened, she narrowed her eyes at him and his face fell into a blank look.  She hesitated...she watched him as she drank the vial, his eyes glistened and he smiled at her taking the empty vial and placing it in the sink next to the other one.</p><p>“Good girl.”  He said and patted her hand where it rested on the counter top.</p><p>Sakura watched him, he seemed a little too satisfied, what had she done…</p><p>“Now, the next poison we will test our new bond with.”  He continued.</p><p>“You’re going to poison me?”  She looked at him suspiciously.</p><p>“And you will poison me, but, it won’t matter, if you infused your chakra into the vial and if I infused mine into my vial, a test Doll, to make sure we were both honest.”  He smirked at her.</p><p>‘You mean to prove your point’, she thought to herself.</p><p>They worked diligently for the next hour, grinding, boiling, sectioning off, straining and mixing herbs.</p><p>Sasori poured their final poison into two small test cups.  She had made the one on the right and he had made the one on the left.</p><p>He picked up the right one and handed her the left one, “Drink.”  He commanded.</p><p>“Unless you weren’t honest and didn’t infuse your chakra into the blood poison?”  He smirked.</p><p>‘Was he playing with her again?’  She hated his games, but she also realized his games, were what intrigued her the most about him.</p><p>Sakura took her cup in her hand and watched him.  He looked back at her, that same shine in his eyes.  He wanted her to drink first it seemed.  </p><p>Sakura touched the cup to her lips and tossed it back, swallowing hard before the nasty taste could fill her mouth completely.  Sasori smiled at her again but he didn’t drink his, he only watched her.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to drink yours?”  She asked him a bit nervously.  ‘Had he decided to kill her after all?’</p><p>“In a moment dear, if you die, there is no need for me to drink.”  He said, he was enjoying himself.</p><p>They stared at one another as he waited.  Finally, a wide grin broke out on his face, it looked so out of place on his features, it was...disturbing.</p><p>He drank his cup, setting it down gently in the sink with the others.  He turned to her then, “You belong to me now, like no other.  Immunity, most unheard of in our line of work.  Most valuable.”</p><p>“So it worked?”  She asked.</p><p>“I’m not dead, and neither are you.”  He picked her hand up from the counter and ran his lips over her knuckles.  “It worked.”</p><p>“And the third poison Sasori Sama?”  She asked, wanting to draw his attention back to the lesson.</p><p>“Is no longer needed.”  He picked his things up off of the counter and started sealing them back into his scroll.</p><p>“I will see if we can go on another foraging mission when we get back from our mission tonight.  Don’t forget we are having dinner together tonight.  I will be back at your door at 7pm.”  He walked out of her lab without a backward glance.</p><p>Sakura stood there for a moment.  She looked at her work table.  Walking to her desk she pulled a piece of paper from her drawer and started writing down everything he had used, everything he had done including the chakra infusion to research it later.  She wasn’t sure but she felt there was more to that transaction than he was telling her.</p><p>A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts.  She moved across the room and opened the door to her lab to find Zetsu leaning up against the doorwall, Kisame hunched over his side, blood dripping down his arm and off his fingers.</p><p>“Hey kitten, I’m in need of a bit of repair.  I ran into a small scouting team from Sound on my rounds.  Think you could help me?”  He winked at her.</p><p>Sakura laughed, even bleeding he was in good spirits.  She waved them in and helped the sharkman to sit down more comfortably on one of her examination tables.  Zetsu remained quiet but stood off to the side observing, his curiosity clear on his face.</p><p>“You said you ran into a team of Sound nin?”  She asked him as she lifted his arm to inspect his wound.</p><p>“Yeah, just one team, nothing big.  I underestimated them.  They were young but one of them was much more skilled than I had anticipated.  Got me on the arm with his blade, might have been poisoned.  I had to hold Samihada in my other hand after he got me.”  Kisame said, not the least bit concerned he may or may not be poisoned.</p><p>“Hum.”  Sakura said to show she had been listening to him.</p><p>“Take your shirt off, I will need to clean the wound before I heal it and as for poison,”  She paused and lifted his arm again, “It is just a numbing solution, it will wear off in an hour, or I can dissolve it from your blood while I heal you if you like.”  She told him as she pulled alcohol and pads from her shelves and walked back to him.</p><p>Kisame had removed his shirt and was looking down at his wound, he nodded, “If you don’t mind, it feels odd.”</p><p>“Of course.  Now hold still, this is going to sting, then I can begin healing you.”  She doused his arm with the alcohol solution.</p><p>Kisame’s whole body went still, it had stung much more than he cared to admit but he didn’t want the little kitten to know that.  He watched her as she dabbed at his wound with the sterile pad, she certainly seemed to know what she was doing.  Not that he doubted her, Itachi had told him how effortlessly she had healed his brother’s fatal disease and how she had brought him back from the brink of death.  He had seen Deidara’s wound healed so well you wouldn’t know he had even been injured.</p><p>Sakura set the pad down on the counter and pushed chakra to her hands, “Hold still, it will be over soon.”  She instructed.</p><p>Zetsu watched as the little medic knit the fisherman's blue skin back together, he watched the wound close, scab and then disappear before his eyes.</p><p>“How intriguing.”  White Zetsu said, impressed.</p><p>“Dangerous kunoichi.”  Black Zetsu grinned a mischievous grin at Sakura.</p><p>Sakura pulled her chakra back and leaned away from Kisame inspecting her work.</p><p>“See.”  She smiled at him, “All better.”</p><p>Kisame looked down at his arm, flexed it.  It hadn’t been a bad cut but he normally would have had at least 15 stitches, now, there was nothing, not even a bemish.</p><p>“Thank you Sakura San.”  Kisame pulled his shirt back on over his head.</p><p>Sakura smiled.</p><p>“I really hope you decide to join us, we could really use your talents.”  Kisame said at her door.</p><p>“I have joined you, Leader Sama said he would hold my ceremony after I return from my mission.”  She told him.</p><p>Kisame’s face broke out into another one of his signature toothy grins.  “Welcome to the Akatsuki kitten!  Hidan and I will have to take you out for drinks now!”  </p><p>“Maybe after I get back.”  She laughed.</p><p>‘Yeah’, she thought to herself, ‘maybe it isn’t such a bad thing being here.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasori at it again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe I should delete this chapter.  Let me know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura was in her lab when Sasori came to get her for dinner.  She was measuring a new poison she had found in one of the books Kakuzu had lent her when she heard him scoffing behind her.</p><p>She turned to find him giving her a look of disapproval.</p><p>“What?”  She asked him, setting her burner to low and putting her beaker on the counter.</p><p>“You’re not ready.”  He said walking further into the room looking at her work table to see what she was doing.</p><p>“Yes I am.”  She took her lab coat off and hung it on a peg by the opposite door.  “See?” </p><p>Sasori looked at her again and shook his head.  “Did I not make it clear I was taking you out to dinner?”</p><p>“Uh, you said we were having dinner together, not that you were taking me out to dinner.”  She pointed out, not at all appreciating his dirty looks.</p><p>“You look like a common civilian, you’re not even wearing your shinobi clothes.”  He continued to critique her dress.</p><p>“Well, you never told me we were going out and besides I thought I made it clear, we were having dinner as student and teacher.”  She put her hands on her hips.</p><p>“Master, student and Master.”  He corrected her, stepping forward quickly wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her with him into her bedroom.</p><p>“Sasori Sama, what are you…”  She started to pull away but he held her firm.</p><p>“Change.”  He pointed to her closet.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Change.”  He waved to her closet.</p><p>“Sasori Sama I am not going to....”  She started but he cut her off by walking to her closet and opening it wide.</p><p>“Hey!”  Sakura stomped over to her closet and tried to pull him out but he had pushed chakra to his feet and wouldn’t budge.</p><p>“Are these all of your clothes?”  He demanded after he had pulled almost everything out of her closet and thrown it either on the floor or the end of her bed.</p><p>“Yes.”  She glared at him.</p><p>He glared back at her.</p><p>“Most of my clothes are still in Konoha, you know.  It’s not like I was going to pack evening wear on a month’s long mission for recon.”  She continued to glare at him.</p><p>“You should, you never know what sort of recon you will need to do, what do you think storage scrolls are for?”  He continued to glare back at her, but then his face lightened as he started walking around her.</p><p>“What?  Stop circling me, what are you a dog?”  She snapped.</p><p>Sasori ignored her and made several different hand signs then bit his thumb and a little scorpion popped up in the palm of his hand.  He brought it to his mouth and began whispering to it in earnest.</p><p>He smiled smugly, setting the scorpion on the floor and walking to her dresser.  He continued to ignore her as he opened drawer after drawer, frowning with each drawer he opened.</p><p>“Hey….what do you think you’re doing?”  She tried to push him away from her dresser but he refused to move.</p><p>“Don’t you own anything feminine?”  He scowled at her.</p><p>“I already told you that…”  He cut her off.</p><p>“Yes yes, long mission…”  He waved his hand at her to shush her and her face turned red...with rage.</p><p>“I suppose it can’t be helped, but next time I expect you to dress a bit more...womanly.”  He looked at her out of the side of his eye.</p><p>“You’ll need to go shopping.”  He said flatly.</p><p>Sakura and Sasori continued to exchange glares when there was a knock on her bedroom door.  Sakura resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at Sasori and opened her door.</p><p>“Good evening Sakura San.”  Konan held up several dresses.  “Sasori Kun told me you were in need of a dress for your date this evening.”</p><p>Sakura’s mouth dropped open.  </p><p>Konan smiled and walked past her into the room.  Konan turned back to look at Sakura, taking in her hair, face and coloring. “I think this one.”  Konan pulled a small black dress out of the few she had brought with her.</p><p>Sakura narrowed her eyes at the dress.  It was a beautiful dress, but it was cut too low, the hem was too high and she was not going to wear a dress for Sasori.</p><p>“I’m not wearing that.”  Sakura said flatly, looking from redhead to blue hair.</p><p>“This one then?”  Konan held up a white and green dress, higher cut around the bosom and longer in length but with a split up to the hip on one side.</p><p>Sakura literally growled.</p><p>“Sasori Kun, why don’t you leave and come back in a few, let me help Sakura get ready for your date.”  Konan said gently.</p><p>Sasori glanced at the black dress one more time but left without a word.</p><p>“Konan San, I appreciate…”  Sakura began but was cut off by the older woman.</p><p>“Sakura, listen to me.  I know you and Obito have this...connection but he isn’t here and you said yourself you were taking a break from...whatever it is he is to you.  Sasori is a good man, and he really cares for you.  Give him a chance.  Let me dress you, do your hair, you’re a free woman now.  Free from Konoha, from any connection you may have had there.  We can offer you more than just a home with the Akatsuki.”  Konan said wisely.</p><p>Sakura bit her lip, “Okay, but nothing too revealing, or short, or tight.”</p><p>Konan smiled, “Of course.”</p><p>“And this isn’t a date.”  Sakura continued.</p><p>“It could be.” Konan said, picking out a black evening dress with White trim.</p><p>“Freedom Sakura, remember, give him a chance.”  Konan said, holding the dress up to Sakura and smiling.</p><p>A half hour later Sakura was dressed, her hair pinned up with the senbon Sasori had given her, a perfect match to the smooth silk that covered her form.</p><p>“Perfect.”  Sasori hummed as he threw his Akatsuki cloak around her shoulders.</p><p>Sakura noticed for the first time Sasori had on a plain black silk dress pants and shirt that buttoned up to his throat, he looked rather nice dressed up she admitted to herself.</p><p>“We’ll be back in time to leave for our mission.”  Sasori told Konan as he led Sakura from her room, his hand at her back pushing her gently.</p><p>Konan nodded and waved a small smile on her lips, she couldn’t wait to tell Pein.</p><p>“So where are we going?”  Sakura asked him as they exited the main doors of the base.</p><p>“You’ll see when we get there.”  Sasori smirked.</p><p>It was intimate and small.  Sakura looked around, she had never been in a place like this before, she could never afford to eat in a place like this before.  He must have sensed her unease, because he rubbed her back gently.</p><p>“You’ll like it once we sit down.”  He said. He had misunderstood her nervousness.</p><p>They were led to a private room where they were poured tea.  The woman who had shown them to their room hadn’t left them any menus, or asked them what they wanted.  Sakura looked around, the room was far too intimate for her tastes.</p><p>“I ordered our food when I placed the reservation, our whole meal has been planned, do not worry.”  He told her.</p><p>Sakura stared at him.</p><p>“This is to congratulate you on joining the Akatsuki.”  Sasori placed his hand over hers.</p><p>“You didn’t know I would join until after you asked me to dinner.”  She pulled her hand from his.</p><p>He shrugged.  “I merely changed the plans I had previously made.”</p><p>They played a game of words throughout their dinner, him pretending indifference, her trying to get the truth out of him.  He would smile and smirk in turn, She would blush then rage at his words, his actions.  They were growing more accustomed to one another by the end of the meal, her legs were tucked up under her, while he lay on his side his arm bent holding the weight of his head as he talked to her.</p><p>Sakura watched his lips move as he talked, the fabric of his shirt bunched up over his chest as his arm pulled a small dish of oysters closer to him, his eyes sparkled with the light of the candle’s flame, she found that she rather enjoyed looking at him like this.  The smug curve of his mouth was gone, the arrogant lit of the eye dulled and replaced with a mildly interested expression as they talked about her life in Konoha.</p><p>He had through the course of the meal moved around the table and now had his head in her lap, their hand entwined as they talked.  It seemed the more they touched the more relaxed she was around him, the more comfortable and accepting of his attentions.  She could feel little pulses of chakra through their connection every now and then and wondered if he knew he was doing it.</p><p>She felt herself opening up to him as she told him about Ino, and Naruto, of Kakashi Sensei, though his mouth tightened a bit at the mention of her old Sensei.  She told him about Tsunade Shisou, about her drinking and how she loved to gamble and wasn’t any good at it.  He actually laughed when she told him about the bell test Kakashi had given her team as Genin.  It was simple, it was nice and by the end of dinner she found that she was more than a little disappointed that it was over.</p><p>Their walk back to the base was just as pleasant, the weather was fair, the air light.  She couldn’t stop smiling.</p><p>“I’ll meet both you and Deidara by the West exit to the base in one hour dear.”  He kissed her hand.</p><p>“I would like to have dinner with you again, perhaps when we get back from our mission?”  He was asking her she realized, not telling her that she would be having dinner with him. </p><p> He was asking her...on a date?  She blushed, “I would like that.”</p><p>“A plan then.”  He brushed a lock of hair back and away from her eyes, leaning forward slightly, pressing his lips gently over hers. She felt that little pulse of chakra again and smiled, she was getting used to it now. </p><p>She stepped into his touch before she could stop herself and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her more deeply.  He surprised her by breaking their kiss first.  </p><p>“I’ll see you again soon my dear.”  He kissed her once more then turned and left.</p><p>Sakura pressed a finger to her lips and sighed.  Turning to her door she opened it, resting her back against it after closing it behind her, she sighed again.  This was bad.</p><p>Deidara met them by the West gate.  They were talking as he walked up to them.  Sakura was standing close to Sasori smiling, her hand on his arm.  Deidara narrowed his eyes at the pair.  Something had changed between them, but what?</p><p>“Ready to go yeah?”  Deidara asked, smiling at Sakura.</p><p>“Yeah.”  Sakura looked up and smiled at him.</p><p>“Are you wearing makeup, Sakura Chan?”  Deidara squinted his eyes at her.  She was.</p><p>“Hum?”  Sakura asked him absentmindedly.</p><p>Sasori placed his hand on her back and led her through the door of the base, not bothering to look at Deidara.  Deidara followed a small frown on his face.  What the hell was going on?</p><p>Deidara walked behind them as they continued to talk to one another back and forth, all the animosity Sakura had shown the Puppet Master the night before had evaporated.  It was the physical contact he realized, Sasori was touching her arm now as they walked, her back before, he had had some kind of physical contact with her ever since they had left the base, and what’s more...she didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>It was almost morning by the time they stopped at a small inn to the West of the base.  Sasori got one room and two beds for them.  Deidara opened the door to the room first and threw his pack down on the closest bed.</p><p>“Your bed is the other one.”  Sasori pointed to the other smaller bed.</p><p>“I thought that would be Sakura Chan’s.”  Deidara said, confused.  Wouldn’t the woman get the smaller bed, since she would be sleeping alone…</p><p>“Sakura will be sleeping with me.”  Sasori smirked at the open mouthed bomber, picking up his pack and throwing it onto the smaller bed for him.</p><p>“I got plain bentos with rice and pork, I hope that is okay, the kitchen was opening but they didn’t have much to choose from yet, maybe after we sleep.”  She entered the room and paused, the two men were looking at one another oddly.</p><p>“Something wrong guys?”  She asked, setting the food on the table.</p><p>“You will be sharing a bed with me tonight dear, Deidara gets his own.”  Sasori siad picking up one of the bentos and turning it in his hand.</p><p>He set it back down and looked at her.</p><p>“Okay.”  She shrugged and took two of the bentos putting them in the mini fridge by the bathroom door.</p><p>“You’re not eating Sakura Chan?”  Deidara asked her to pick up the last bento and open it.</p><p>“I’m still full from dinner, maybe in a little bit.”  She yawned.</p><p>“Rest dear, we can eat after we sleep, I think we should leave by noon tomorrow to get there by nightfall, then we can leave for the base after the mission is complete.”  Sasori pulled back the covers of the bed for her and handed her her pack.</p><p>“Okay.”  Sakura smiled at him then walked to the bathroom shutting the door behind her.</p><p>Deidara sat at the small table by the window eating and watching the two interact, his curiosity and confusion growing leaps and bounds.</p><p>“You two seem, chummy yeah.”  Deidara said as Sasori removed his cloak and hung it on a peg near the front door of their shared room.</p><p>“Do we.”  Sasori said bored.  He pulled at the ends of his sleeves righting them before glancing over at the blonde.</p><p>“Yeah, you guys talked almost all the way here, are sharing a bed...how did dinner go ?”  Deidara asked.</p><p>“It was dinner.”  Sasori turned down the other side of the bed he was sharing with Sakura and climbed under the covers.</p><p>Sakura came out of the bathroom in her sleeping shorts and a tee shirt and got into bed beside Sasori.  “Night Deidara, Sasori.”  She turned onto her side and closed her eyes.</p><p>“Night Sakura Chan.”  Deidara yawned and finished the last of his rice, throwing the carton into the trash and going to the bathroom to get ready for bed.</p><p>Two minutes later he came out, hair loose, eye camera off and crawled into his own bed and closed his eyes.</p><p>Sakura stretched once, then twice, her arm accidently hitting Sasori, “Sorry.”  She murmured and closed her eyes again.</p><p>She was dreaming, she had to be.  Little butterflies were dancing across her skin as she giggled and squirmed.  Sakura reached her hand out to touch one but it flew away, far out of reach and watched her with eyes sparkling like diamonds.  “Pretty.”  She cooed to it, small giggles escaping her lips.</p><p>“Sakura.”  The butterfly whispered to her.</p><p>She cocked her head to the side and frowned at the butterfly.</p><p>“Sakura dear, you’re dreaming.”  </p><p>Sakura’s eyes snapped open.  The curtains were drawn and very little light escaped them, the room was dark, she could hear the soft snores Deidara was making as he breathed in and out in his sleep.</p><p>Sasori had his arms wrapped around her, her back against his chest, his breath on her neck, his leg in between hers, too close.</p><p>“Sasori.”  She started to turn in his embrace but remembered last time she had done that and froze.</p><p>“Shh dear, you don’t want to wake Deidara do you.”  He kissed the back of her neck, one hand moving her hair out of his way.</p><p>She realized then that her shirt was rucked up under her breasts again and her wraps were loosened.</p><p>“Sasori.”  She growled quietly, a warning.</p><p>He didn’t make a noise, his hand dropped down from her waist to her hip pulling her back up close to his middle, his fingers inched lower, and lower inside the elastic of her shorts.  He traced the top band of her underwear.</p><p>“Sasori.”  She said again, but quieter, less forceful as her toes began to tingle.</p><p>“Call me Master doll.  You’re not drugged this time.  Tell me to stop.”  His lips closed over the pulse in her neck making her arch up against him, his hand slipping lower over her mound, she gasped.</p><p>“Master.”  She wimpered as he stroked her sex with his fingers.</p><p>“Quiet dear, or we’ll have an audience.  Not that it matters to me, but I would think , you might mind.”  Sasori adjusted his weight so he could move his arm more freely and ran the back of his other hand up her side to her cheek, cupping it and pulling her chin around to press his lips against hers.</p><p>He slowly pressed a finger into her and covered her moan with his mouth, almost painstakingly slow.  She turned onto her back, he moved to accommodate her, his finger sinking deeper into the void.  She gasped then, he kissed her hard, adjusting his weight once again to add another finger for her pleasure.  A moan escaped her lips, one neither of them were ready for and they both froze.</p><p>Deidara’s snoring had stopped.</p><p>Sakura tried to move farther away from Sasori but his fingers held her still.  She tried to push his hand away from her lower half but he curled his fingers inside of her making her move against him, one hand held over her mouth.  Leaning over, his tongue flicked out over her lips, moved down her neck, he opened his mouth and sucked hard making her squirm even more against his hand that continued to hold her in place, his fingers curling and uncurling inside of her.</p><p>She opened her mouth to speak but he clamped his other hand over top making it impossible.  Through the dim light of the room she could see him smirking.  ‘He was doing it on purpose’,  Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and took a deep breath through her nose, preparing to yell at him.</p><p>Sasori saw the look of defiance in her eyes and sighed again. ‘Fine’, his eyes said.  He removed his hand from her lower half, wiping her arousal on his pant leg and took his hand from her mouth with a disappointed look.  Instead of moving away from her he took her hand in his and guided it down over his own arousal smirking as her eyes flew wide and staring up at him.</p><p>Leaning over her once more he whispered in her ear, “This is what you do to me.”  He moved her hand over his hardened interest once then twice.  He felt her fingers flex around him through his pants and he closed his eyes.  With a sigh of regret he twined his fingers with hers and moved their hands back up over her abdomen.  </p><p>Sakura watched his face as he opened his eyes again and looked down at her.  Something passed between them then, she wasn’t sure what it was, but it was something.  She could feel her chakra moving around inside of her and could swear, she felt a surge of energy pulse in time with her heart, where their bodies were touching under the covers.  She looked down at their clasped hands and back up to his face.  He was still watching her...analyzing her.  “Blood poison.”  She whispered.  His eyes flickered for just a moment and she gasped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've said it before and I will say it again.  It is hard for me NOT to ship Sakura off on Sasori Island, this kinda just came out.  I know not all of your share my obsession with the stringed menace of intellectual purgatory, and for that...I am truly sorry.  However, this is an Akatsuki fic so don't write Itachi off yet.  Pein will have his chance to push his horse into the final stretch yet.</p><p>Yea, I think I might delete this chapter</p><p>On a side note, it is bass fishing season here, so I will be doing that as much as I can... providing my governor doesn't place me under anymore driving restrictions due to the pandemic...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for my poor editing...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasori wasn’t in bed when Sakura woke but Deidara was sitting at the small table by the window sketching.  She stretched and yawned turning her head on the pillow to look at him.  He had his head bent, his hand moving swiftly over the paper, a concentrated expression on his face.  She knew he knew she was awake as she continued to watch him.</p><p>“Why him?”  Deidara asked without looking up from his sketching.</p><p>“It’s complicated.”  She said, they both knew what he meant.</p><p>“Okay.”  He continued to draw and she continued to watch him.</p><p>“I thought you were with Tobi San.”  He continued their conversation.</p><p>Sakura sat up in the bed and rested her back against the wall behind her, “It was...different, but no I think, I was trying to be alone.”  </p><p>Deidara looked up then, their eyes met, “Trying?”  He looked pointedly at the rumpled bed.</p><p>“Sasori Sama, he has this way of lowering my defenses and I just, I don’t know how it happened.”  She looked at her hands as if they held the answer she was looking for.</p><p>Deidara gave her one more searching look before turning back to his drawing pad.  “I had a girlfriend once, before I joined the Akatsuki.”  He said.</p><p>“She was beautiful and she laughed a lot.”  He set his pencil down and looked back at her.</p><p>“I had to leave my village a lot on long term missions and there was a man, an older man who...desired her.”  He paused.</p><p>“She had started to change. I noticed each time I came back from my mission, she started to laugh less, she smiled less, then finally one time, I came back and the light was gone from her eyes.”  he told her.</p><p>“I found out later, the man, he had been seducing her little by little each time I was gone.”  He said quietly.</p><p>“I loved her...and I never knew.  She never told me.  I supposed she knew...that I’d kill him.”  He said picking his pencil up again.</p><p>They were quiet for a little bit, each lost in their own thoughts.</p><p>“The man…”  Sakura began.</p><p>Deidara looked up and met her eyes, “Is dead.”</p><p>Sakura rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom.  Deidara caught her by the hand.</p><p>“I like it when you laugh.”  He looked up at her.  </p><p>Sakura nodded and patted his hand where it had caught hers.  “Me too Deidara Kun.”</p><p>She was chin deep in her bath when she heard the door to the room click, she had felt him moving around the village, had felt him drawing near and had sunk deeper into the tub.</p><p>She had liked him touching her.  She liked it when he kissed her but Deidara’s words kept coming back to her.  Was he smothering her...she knew how controlling he was as a Master, would it be different if they were...together?  Or would it be worse…</p><p>She could hear them talking through the bathroom door.</p><p>“How long has she been in there?”  She heard Sasori ask Deidara.</p><p>“Not long.”  Deidara replied.</p><p>“We should leave in an hour, maybe two, that way we can arrive at dusk and position our targets.”  Sasori said.</p><p>“I got us some food.  We will eat before we leave, I want to return to the base right after the mission is complete.”  Sasori repeated his words from the day before.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, what’s that?  Did you go shopping un?”  Deidara’s voice came closer to the bathroom door, he was moving toward the bed she realized that she had shared with Sasori.</p><p>“For Sakura.”  Sasori said.  She could hear the rustling of bags.</p><p>“Most of her clothes are still in Konoha.”  Sasori explained.</p><p>“Don’t women like to pick out their own clothes?”  Deidara asked skeptically.</p><p>“She will like what I pick out for her.”  Sasori said.  Sakura could hear the mini fridge opening and closing.</p><p>“You don’t know that.”  Deidara said with a bit of annoyance.</p><p>“I do, she is obedient.”  Sasori told him, she could almost see the smirk on his face and her face flamed with heat…’That little…’</p><p>“She isn’t a doll for you to dress up you know, you act like you own her yeah.”  Deidara was getting angry.</p><p>“I do.”  Sasori said simply.</p><p>The door to the bathroom opened and both men turned to look at Sakura who was standing there, a towel wrapped around her wet body, “You do not own me Sasori San.”</p><p>“I told you to call me master.”  Sasori ignored her glare.</p><p>“I think I’ve learned enough from you for now.”  She walked by him to her bag on the chair by the bed.</p><p>Her double meaning was not lost on Sasori.  He watched her grab her bag and return to the bathroom shutting the door behind her.  Sasori stood there looking at the door ignoring Deidara’s smirking face.  He moved before his better judgement could stop him and opened the bathroom door.</p><p>“What are you…”  Deidara’s words were drowned out by Sakura’s scream.</p><p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”  She yelled at him, her fist infusing with chakra.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”  He said and turned, opened the door and walked back out into the room, the door swung shut behind him..</p><p>Sakura stared at the back of the door open mouthed.  Rubbing her fingers against her temples she sighed.  “I think I’m going insane.”</p><p>As it were, Sasori did have impeccable taste in clothes and she begrudgingly wore one of the outfits he had bought her.  Black shinobi shirt, short sleeved, embroidered with blossoms around the collar and cut to fit her perfectly, capri pants trimmed with sakura blossoms and a rather formal obi of white and pink also embroidered with Sakura blossoms set the casual ensemble off perfectly.  </p><p>She wore Deidara’s decorated senbon in her hair that she did herself.  She would be the first to admit she didn’t do hair as well as Sasori but she was pleased with it still.  Deidara had complimented her on her looks and Sasori had smirked.  Sakura rolled her eyes at the memory as she walked in between the two on their way to the next village where their targets were expected to be.</p><p>It was easy, they were on their way back to the base not ten minutes after entering the small sleepy village, the bodies of their targets cooling on the floor of their inn.</p><p>Deidara had set off a number of minuscule explosions and distracted the targets.  While they were looking at the ‘pretty lights’, Sakura broke the neck of the first man while Sasori choked the other with his chakra strings.  It had taken them longer to enter and leave the village undetected than it had taken to kill the two men.</p><p>The three were quiet on their way back to the base.  It was a clear calm night.  Even the animals of the forest seemed at peace.  They took a ten minute break halfway home.  Sakura sat on a rock looking up at the moon.  It was almost full and beautiful, the clouds passed over it at a lazy pace that reminded her of Shikamaru.  Her heart skipped in her chest...she was starting to miss her friends, particularly Ino.</p><p>It wasn’t the first time she thought of her best friend and how useful her advice on men would be right now.  Maybe she could send Ino a letter with Lady Katsuyu when she got back to the base.  Her spirits lifted at the thought, yes, she would sent Ino a letter and tell her everything that had happened since Tobi had brought her here.</p><p>Deidara and Sasori rose from their own sitting positions, it was time to leave again.  She stretched and got to her feet.  They made it back to the base without any trouble by mid morning and reported to Pein.</p><p>Hidan and Kakuzu had been sent out on a mission while they had been gone and the base seemed abnormally quiet to her as she walked down the halls to the orchard.  The orchard had slowly become her favorite place.  She had checked on her eye in its container as soon as she had gotten back.  It was developing nicely.  Few more days, maybe a little more and it would be ready.</p><p>She marveled anew at Itachi’s skill as she looked around the orchard whose buds had already started to form, soon they would blossom and the orchard would be even more beautiful.  Sakura sat down by her favorite tree in the middle and pulled her notebook from her pouch and began to write to Ino.  </p><p>She hadn’t realized how much she had to say until an hour had passed and she realized she wasn’t even halfway done explaining the facts much less her feelings on everything that has happened to her since she left the Leaf on her extended mission.</p><p>An hour later Sakura paused in her letter to make herself some tea in the kitchen.  She had just put her notebook back in her pouch when Konan entered the kitchen.</p><p>“There you are.”  Konan smiled at her.</p><p>“Would you like to join me for tea?”  Sakura offered pulling out the tea things for herself.</p><p>Konan nodded and watched Sakura set the pot to boil and set up a small tray for them.</p><p>“Pein told me your mission was uneventful and that there weren’t any issues, but that is to be expected, it was a bit of an overkill sending all three fo you, but it was part of your trial so it was warranted.”  Konan began.</p><p>“Sasori Kun told me a little about what happened.  I’m sorry, I feel it may have been partially my fault.”  Konan paused.</p><p>“You see, Sasori isn’t very good at waiting for something he wants, and well...he wants you badly and I might have pushed that dinner into a date a little too forcefully.  I was hoping you would get to see the more human side of his.”  Konan tried to defend herself, or at least her reasoning.</p><p>“I did.”  Sakura interrupted her before she could say anything else.</p><p>“I did see his more human side on our date, and was starting to warm up to him, he was respectful, thoughtful in his own way and I thought maybe...something could happen between us but then...on the mission, he turned back into his bossy, selfish self.”  Sakura told the woman.</p><p>“I haven’t even had a chance to enjoy that freedom you reminded me of before we left and he is already trying to control me again.”  Sakura got up to pour their tea.</p><p>Konan nodded, “Again, my fault, I pushed him a little too hard.  He told me what happened...I didn’t mean for him to, um to…”She paused clearly trying to think of how to say it.</p><p>“Grope me in my sleep?”  Sakura laughed.</p><p>Konan smiled, “Yes.”</p><p>“Well, I won’t say he doesn’t do it well, but that’s the point, I don’t just want a physical relationship.”  Sakura said and sipped her tea.</p><p>“I understand.  In fact I know exactly what you mean.”  Konan smiled.</p><p>“The similarities are amusing to say the least.  Pein was always a quiet sort, intellectual and somewhat passive, only fighting when he was forced to, protecting what he cared for, standing up for what he thought was right.  Yahiko was...more hot headed and knew what he wanted and when he wanted it...he took it.  He was my first.”  Konan blushed.</p><p>Sakura listened intently.</p><p>“It was all heat though and nothing...meaningful.  We made great friends and better lovers but, it wasn’t a relationship.  I chose Pein in the end, he was caring, loving, stable...it took me a long time to figure that out and it seems, I’m not the one to give you advice on men, after all, we are a bit too similar.”  Konan smiled apologetically at her.</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt his feelings.”  Sakura said quietly.  She felt Sasori was much more sensitive than he let on, and even if he had been in the wrong, she thought that maybe, it was because he didn’t know how to do it right…</p><p>Konan nodded her understanding and they finished their tea talking of lighter things.</p><p>It was the third day of their escort mission when they felt the chakra signatures moving in on their location quickly. Itachi looked at Sasuke who nodded as Tobi faded from existence.</p><p>The Uchiha brothers leapt into the air avoiding a barrage of senbon.  Itachi let a fireball fly from his lips dropping two of the six attacking nin to the forest floor.  Sasuke dodged and laughed as two nin came at him with swords drawn, “Six?  You think you can kill us with only six?”  Sasuke taunted them.</p><p>“Muratai Sama, please step back.”  Tobi appeared behind the man and pushed him to the side as the two remaining nin jumped out of the trees hands weaving signs as they fell in front of him.</p><p>“Pathetic.”  He murmured, raising one hand he sent out a flash of chakra lightning blasting one then the other attacking nin through the heart.  They dropped to the ground dead at his feet.</p><p>Itachi moved from the body of his last attacker and looked to see Sasuke pulling his sword from his.</p><p>“I thought this mission was too easy.”  Sasuke wiped his blade on the sleeve of one of the fallen nin.</p><p>“Kumo.”  Tobi said, kicking one of the corpses.  Itachi and Sasuke nodded.</p><p>“Pathetic.”  Tobi said again.</p><p>“Let’s move, we should be at our destination in less than three hours.”  Tobi started walking, continuing onward, Muratai followed with the Uchiha brothers bringing up the rear.</p><p>Sasori had left Sakura alone for the remainder of the day working on his latest puppet in his room but around dinner time he began to wonder what she was doing and decided to go in search of her.  He found her in the kitchen with Deidara and Zetsu making dinner.</p><p>“You have to cut the pork up small yeah, like this see?”  Deidara was saying to Sakura, a slab of pork in one hand and a knife in the other.</p><p>Zetsu was watching with a sort of horrified excitement, as though he were both hoping for the knife to fall but not.</p><p>Deidara continued to wave the knife through the air as he told Sakura how small the carrots should be cut, and the potatoes, and the leeks, and everything else he had piled up on the counter.</p><p>Sasori watched as Sakura started to peel the potatoes taking note on how she seemed happier since they had gotten back to the base.</p><p>“Zetsu, fill the rice cooker would you huh?’ Deidara asked the man hovering over them.</p><p>“Sure.”  Zetsu mumbled and went to fulfill his role in the process of dinner making.</p><p>“Are you going to eat with us Sasori Danna?’  Deidara turned to ask the Puppet Master.</p><p>“Not tonight, I just came to see how my student was doing.”  Sasori said and Sakura turned to look at him.</p><p>“You are still my student, aren’t you?’  He asked.</p><p>He asked.  Sakura smiled internally but nodded outwardly.</p><p>“Good, then I will see you tomorrow morning at 7am for a poisons lesson then after for a puppeteer lesson.”  Sasori rose and left the kitchen, smiling only when he had rounded the corner into the hallway.</p><p>“I’m glad he wasn’t too mad.”  Sakura said quietly for only Deidara to hear.</p><p>“Sasori Danna wouldn’t hold a grudge against you, if he did then he wouldn’t get what he wants.”  Deidara said wisely.</p><p>“Which is?”  She asked.</p><p>“To teach you everything he knows.”  Zetsu came up to join them.</p><p>“Ah.”  Sakura continued to cut potatoes into little cubes per Deidara’s instructions.</p><p>Zetsu and Sakura listened as Deidara went on and on about how much they were going to like the stew once it was finished.  Sakura smiled indulgently while Zetsu went back and forth from muttering and smiling.</p><p>Once the stew was done cooking, Deidara ladled three bowls full and set them out before them looking at them with glistening eyes.</p><p>Sakura picked her spoon up first and took a bite.  “Oh, this is wonderful Deidara.”  She complimented him and quickly took another much larger bite.</p><p>Zetsu watched her cautiously, in case she died but took a small bite himself after half of her bowl was gone.  “Hum.”  He said thoughtfully.</p><p>“Do you like it yeah?”  Deidara fished for compliments.</p><p>“It’s good.”  White Zetsu said.</p><p>“Needs more pork.”  Black Zetsu complained.</p><p>“It’s wonderful Deidara Kun.”  Sakura smiled as she finished her bowl.</p><p>“Do you want more?”  Deidara was up from his seat and ladling more into her bowl before she had answered him.</p><p>Sasuke watched his brother purchase three boxes of dango from a vendor while Tobi settled their account with their client.  He knew his brother knew he didn’t like dango, if he gave one of the boxes to Tobi, who was the third one for, he wondered.</p><p>It would take them less than half the time to get back to the base now that they didn’t have to go at their clients pace.  It would be nice to see Sakura again.  His brother hadn’t seemed too worried about leaving her alone with the Akatsuki, but then again his brother seemed to think she was stronger than she was.  Sasuke furrowed his brow, no, she was pretty strong now.  He would ask her to spar when they got back, he wanted to know just how much she had changed in his absence.</p><p>Itachi stood by his brother waiting for Tobi with his bag of dango.  He hoped Sakura would like it, it was supposed to be the best dango in the land of Fire.  Tobi eyed the bag in Itachi’s hand as he walked up. “Let’s go, I want to get back to the base by tomorrow morning.”</p><p>Sasuke looked at his brother who shrugged.  It was pushing it, but doable.  </p><p>Tobi wanted to get back to the base as soon as possible, he needed to see Sakura, to make sure she was alright in his absence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you Lady Katsuyu.”  Sakura smiled at her summons as she popped out of existence, Sakura’s letter to Ino tied around her body, safe inside a glass tube.</p><p>Rising to her feet she looked around her lab.  The stores of herbs and other supplies she had brought with her were starting to get low.  Sasori had mentioned another foraging trip when they returned from their mission and she wondered if he had made arrangements with Konan or Pein for one yet.</p><p>Taking a few jars down from her shelves she portioned out what she needed for her soldier pills that she hadn’t gotten to finish before her mission.  Pouring the oil and sugar into each cup she began the messy painstaking process of molding each little ball by hand and setting it on a rack to bake in her portable oven she had brought with her from Konoha.  Sakura worked until she ran out of racks pulling the first batch out of her oven and putting the next in, she set the first tray on one of her lab tables to cool.</p><p>“You should dip them in chocolate yeah!”  Deidara said walking into her lab with a grin on his face.</p><p>Sakura looked down at her rack of pills, “You know what, I never thought of that!  That is a great idea!”  She smiled at him.</p><p>“Let’s go see if there’s any in the kitchen yeah!”  Deidara waited for her to take off her lab coat and they walked to the kitchen together talking of other things she could dip the soldier pills in to make them taste better.</p><p>“You could do white chocolate, with milk chocolate swirls!”  Deidara grinned liking the idea more and more.</p><p>“Carmel ones!”  Sakura was loving his ideas, she was a sugar addict at heart.</p><p>“Coconut ones!”  Deidara was almost skipping at the posabilities.</p><p>Sakura laughed as they walked into the kitchen together and started going through the pantry and the shelves looking for anything sweet they could dip her soldier pills in.</p><p>“Aww man, nothing.  I can’t believe this, those pigs.”  Deidara complained when they didn’t find anything.</p><p>“I’ll go to the market un!”  He looked at her, his eyes sparkling.</p><p>“I would go with you but I need to stay and take the pills out of the oven, but here.”  She gave him her purse.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, just make sure to give me some of the soldier pills for my own use yeah?”  He asked her.</p><p>“You got it!”  She took her purse back and tied it back onto her belt.</p><p>“Okay write a list for me or I’ll end up buying too much okay.”  Deidara smiled at her pleased with himself.</p><p>Sakura wrote out a small list and handed it to him.  “Thanks Deidara!”</p><p>He left for the market and she went back to her lab to pull the tray of soldier pills out before they burned.</p><p>Deidara returned two hours later...with far too many bags.</p><p>“Uh Deidara Kun?”  Sakura burst out laughing.</p><p>“What the hell Deidara,”  She continued to laugh as she pulled out pineapples, apples, bananas, and more chocolate than anyone could eat in a year.</p><p>“I got caramel like you wanted too.”  He handed her another bag filled with caramels.</p><p>Sakura couldn’t help it, she laughed, and laughed and kept laughing.  Deidara watched her, pleased with himself.</p><p>“I thought after your soldier pills we could dip the fruit, you know, like dessert or something!”  He held up a pineapple in front of her face in case she didn’t know what he meant when he said ‘Fruit’.</p><p>“It sounds delicious Deidara.”  She smiled.</p><p>Sakura spent the rest of the evening dipping soldier pills into melted chocolate and setting them to cool on wax paper, pulling more soldier pills in and out of her portable oven and laughing more than she had since she could remember.</p><p>Morning came and with it a knock on her door.  Sakura’s door opened before she had even drawn her covers back and in walked Sasori. </p><p> “You’re still in bed?”  He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her tangled hair and wrinkled sleeping clothes.</p><p>“Well, I’m not anymore am I.”  She snapped back, she looked at her clock, it wasn’t even 7am!</p><p>“You said 7am, it’s 6 am!”  She fell back into bed and rolled over pulling the covers with her.</p><p>“I got bored.”  He said sitting on the end of her bed.</p><p>“The test subjects aren’t nearly as interesting to speak to as you are my dear.”  He picked at his sleeve.</p><p>“Test subjects?”  She turned her head and peeked out at him from under her arm.</p><p>“Yes, today we will be learning about those annoying and pointless antidotes you love so much.”  He replied by getting up off of her bed and walking toward the door.</p><p>“I don’t love anti…”  He cut her off.</p><p>“I’ve poisoned a few people, you need to find the antidotes to cure them or they’ll die.”  He said casually.</p><p>“You might want to dress quickly, I think one of them may have been ill before I poisoned them, they might not make it even if you do figure out the antidote.”  He left her room, the door closing behind him.</p><p>Sakura swore, flew out of bed and grabbed her pouch and pants as she ran out of her door.  She stopped briefly to find his chakra signature and threw her pants on over her sleeping shorts running down the hall, down the stairs for several flights until she reached the prison where she had last seen the masked Sound nin.</p><p>“It seems you can dress quickly...if properly motivated.”  He smirked at her.</p><p>“Due to your sensibilities dear, I chose criminals, so it doesn’t matter if they die.”  Sasori said offhandedly as he walked up to the first man who was coughing harshly.</p><p>“This one is the one who probably won’t make it.”  He said needlessly.</p><p>Sakura had already started diagnosing them with her chakra, she knew.</p><p>“Right.”  She said to herself.</p><p>Each man was chained to the floor like an animal in a very uncomfortable position and Sakura was sure Sasori had done it on purpose.  Criminals or not, Sakura didn’t like how cruel the redhead could be, how had she never seen this side of him before?</p><p>A small voice in her head said, ‘Because you don’t know him that well idiot’, the voice was right, she didn’t, and it was then that she realized how very foolish she had been.</p><p>They heard the screaming before they felt her chakra spike, then they felt the base shaking before they heard the earth shattering.</p><p>“Sakura.”  Tobi said her name and disappeared.</p><p>Itachi and Sasuke ran toward the dust cloud on the far side of the base, they had just gotten back from their mission and were exhausted...at least, Sasuke was, Tobi and his brother seemed fine.</p><p>“You’re a monster, a monster!”  They heard Sakura scream, then felt the ground shake under her impact, another cloud rose around them when the wind shifted.</p><p>Sasori had The Third Kazekage puppet out and was shooting poisoned senbon at her at an almost impossible speed.  Sasuke watched in awe as she jumped and dodged every single one.</p><p>Tobi stood off to the side watching the two nin fight.  He didn’t dare call out to her and distract her, besides, she wasn’t doing all that bad against the Puppet Master.</p><p>Itachi and Sasuke stood side by side a little ways from Tobi.  Zetsu had come to watch and was half in and half out of the ground by the base door.  Pein and Konan were nowhere to be seen and Itachi wondered where they were.</p><p>“You saved them all, why are you being so unreasonable?”  Sasori asked her, he clearly was on the defense and it was just as clear, he didn’t care for it.</p><p>She ran and jumped at him dodging his puppets spray of metal sand and the large falling metal coming down around her.  Her fist made contact with the Third Kazekage puppet and his head went flying, his chest cracked and Sasori frowned.</p><p>“You’re ruining my puppet dear, stop.  This is uncalled for.”  He was almost...complaining, but he would be lying if he wasn’t also impressed.</p><p>“Uncalled for?  You used them like...like...like lab rats!  They’re people!  You can’t do things like that to people!”  She was yelling again, jumping backward and away from him planning her next attack.</p><p>“Criminals, no one important.”  He was passive in his responses and she realized...he didn’t see them as people, he didn’t see them as living beings.</p><p>It made her sick...and she had let him touch her, she was disgusted with herself, disgusted with him.</p><p>“Where is your humanity!”  She cried, throwing kunai after kunai at his head.</p><p>“I don’t know...I was hoping to find it with you.”  He almost whispered but she had heard him.</p><p>She stopped mid punch and looked at him, eyes wide.  She was so distracted by his words she hadn’t seen the huge metal column falling toward her from the sky.  Sasori’s eyes went wide, he hadn’t expected her to stop in the middle of their battle, it was too close, too close for him to stop it...it was going to crush her.</p><p>“SAKURA!”  Sasuke yelled racing toward her, but it was too late, he wouldn’t be able to get to her fast enough.</p><p>Itachi brought his crows up around him but stopped, he blinked and she was gone.  Itachi looked around quickly, Tobi was gone as well.  He relaxed, his eyes flickering back to the puppet, who stood as though frozen staring at the spot Sakura had been mere seconds ago, as if he had been expecting to see the column covering a small splattering of blood.</p><p>Obito set her down on her feet inside of her bedroom.  She stumbled and he caught her by the arm so that she wouldn’t fall.  Sakura looked around, her eyes wild, still in fight mode but relaxed when she realized they were in her room and that Sasori was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“What did he do?”  Obito asked her.</p><p>“You’re back.”  She looked up at him.</p><p>Obito nodded, “What did the puppet do to make you so angry Sakura?”</p><p>“He, he poisoned three people, criminals, but they were people...I saved them, I made them the antidotes, even the one neither one of us thought would live but then he, then he...he killed them, in front of me!”  She half yelled, half sobbed the last part.</p><p>“He poisoned them as a lesson, as a lesson!”  She was yelling now.</p><p>“I saved them, then he killed them anyway!”  She cried out hitting Obito in the chest in her pain and confusion.</p><p>“Why would he do that?”  She sobbed.</p><p>Obito held her to his chest and kissed the top of her head.  She wasn’t used to this, Konoha was different from the Sand where Sasori was from.  Obito knew all too well how normal it was for Sasori to do such a thing, just as he knew how horrifying it was for Sakura to have to go through something like this.</p><p>‘She needs to learn’, Madara scolded in his head.  Obito ignored him.</p><p>“Wash your face love, change your clothes.  I will send Sasuke or Itachi to you with some tea, I must go now and speak with Pein.  I’ll check in on you a little later.”  Obito kissed the top of her head and pushed her gently toward her bedroom door and to her bathroom.</p><p>Obito waited until the door to her bathroom had closed, then went to find Itachi and his brother.</p><p>“Is it me?  Am I still weak?”  She asked out loud to no one in particular.</p><p>Sasuke sat on the side of her bed while his brother sat beside her on her couch.</p><p>“You’re not weak.  Sasori San is not an easy opponent, you held your own against him well.”  Itachi said with his calming deep voice.</p><p>Sakura gripped her tea cup, it wasn’t good enough.</p><p>“Sakura.”  Sasuke said her name slowly, she looked up from her cup and their eyes met.</p><p>“You’re not weak.”  He told her.</p><p>Her lips quivered, but she refused to cry.  How many years had she waited, had she wanted to hear those words from him…  she nodded her head.</p><p>Itachi took her tea cup from her hands and handed it to his brother who put it on her night stand.  He placed a small box in her lap.</p><p>“We got this for you, on our way back.”  Itachi flipped the lip open to reveal the dango.</p><p>She smiled, “Thank you guys.”</p><p>Itachi smiled as she picked up a stick and pulled one of the sweet balls from the others.</p><p>“Wow, this is really good.”  Sakura ate another ball and smiled at the brothers again.</p><p>Sasuke watched his brother with interest...he had never known his brother to smile so easily and wondered what else had changed about his brother since he had left the Leaf.</p><p>Itachi watched Sakura eat her dango and was pleased she liked his gift.</p><p>“Sakura, the manner in which Sasori San conducted his lesson was brutal.  However, I would like you to ask yourself one thing...would you have succeeded in saving them, if he hadn’t resorted to such brutality?”  Itachi made his point carefully.</p><p>“Itachi ni.”  Sasuke said warningly.</p><p>Itachi ignored his brother and continued to watch the woman beside him.  “I am not condoning his actions, by any means, but think about it...your success was based on your desperation...to heal, to save.  Sasori San knew, you would do anything to save them.”</p><p>Sakura looked Itachi in the eye, she sighed.  Her eyes darted to Sasuke.  “I understand.”</p><p>Sasori left Pein and Konan’s rooms with a scowl on his face.  ‘Extreme measures’, they had called it, ‘Too far’, they had said.  “How else will she learn...if there is nothing at stake, there is nothing to push her to brilliance.”  He grumbled.</p><p>He knew the real reason.  Tobi.  The man child was once again limiting her with his...protection.  Sasori sneered at the thought of that man touching her, kissing her...in the cover of the dim halls he let his emotions show on his face...he hated him.</p><p>Obito waited until Itachi and his brother’s chakra signatures had moved back to their rooms before teleporting into her lab where she was sitting in her chair reading.</p><p>“Obito.”  Sakura slipped a piece of scrap paper into the book to keep her place and set it down on her refreshment table.</p><p>“I told Pein and Konan what the Puppet did, he won’t be doing such a thing in the future.”  He assured her.</p><p>“No.”  She said.</p><p>“I mean, thank you but no, he did what he thought was best and...even though I didn’t like it, he was right to do it.  I did save them.  I don’t think that...I would have, if he hadn’t put them in danger of dying.”  She said slowly.  It was still a hard pill for her to swallow, the reality of the situation.</p><p>“He didn’t have to kill them after, but...I suppose, I can understand that too.  He couldn’t set them free after, they would talk.”  She said reasoning what she had been thinking in her head, into words.</p><p>“Are you sure?”  Obito asked her pulling his mask and gloves from his face.</p><p>“Yes.”  Her voice was firm, confident.</p><p>‘She understands’, Madara voiced his approval in his head.  ‘Yet another reason to claim her now.’  Stop, Obito winced as pain shot through his head.  ‘How long do you think I’ll allow you to keep ignoring me boy’, the voice taunted him as the pain in his head grew to an almost unbearable state.</p><p>“Obito?”  Sakura looked at him, a little worried.</p><p>“I’m fine.”  Obito said as calmly as possible.</p><p>Sakura doubted it, she had seen the intense look of concentration on his face, the same sort of look she had seen on Gaara of the Desert, when Shukaku spoke to him, and she wondered briefly, if Obito was a jinchuriki.  It would explain his volatile mood swings.</p><p>“I can work on your remaining scars if you like Obito.”  Sakura offered.</p><p>“Thank you.”  He rose from the chair and laid down on one of her examination tables like before.</p><p>She waited for him to remove his shirt and pushed healing chakra to her fingers.  He watched her while she worked.  Something had changed in her in his absence, but he couldn’t quite place it.  Her chakra felt, different.</p><p>“Sakura?”  He interrupted her, he was usually quiet while she worked on him, but he had to ask her.</p><p>“Yes?”  She asked as she continued to work on his scars.</p><p>“Your chakra, did something happen, it feels, different, stronger.”  He asked her.</p><p>Her chakra fluttered and fell, then surged and resumed it’s normal level all in a matter of seconds.  She looked down at her hands puzzled.  That had never happened before.</p><p>“I...nothing happened, but it does seem, different as you say.  I’m not sure why.”  She said.</p><p>Her thoughts went back to the blood poison she and Sasori had drunk.  She would need to research it, she reminded herself.  Perhaps Kakuzu had a book on old poisons or chakra infused poisons.  She would ask him when he returned from his mission.</p><p> </p><p>Obito narrowed his eye, she was keeping something from him...she was lying.</p><p>“Oh, I forgot to tell you, with everything that happened when you got back, I started an eye, to see if I could do it.”  She smiled hoping he would be pleased.</p><p>“An eye?”  He asked.</p><p>“Like we talked about, for you.”  She said.</p><p>“Really?”  He was surprised she had started on it so soon after their discussion.</p><p>“Can I see it?”  He asked.</p><p>“When I’m done, just a little more.”  She said happy he was interested and seemed excited.</p><p>When she had removed most of his remaining scars on his side she showed him the eye and explained to him what she had explained to Itachi.  He was fascinated and was also anxious to see the results in a few days.  She told him how Itachi had been there while she had created it and told him he would also be there to witness the fruits of her labor.  Obito hadn’t seemed very happy about it but he couldn’t stop her without good reason.</p><p>It wouldn’t matter soon anyway, he had decided on his last mission, enough was enough, it was time the world knew there were three Uchiha left, not just two...and that all of them, were members of the Akatsuki.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Muahahaha!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasori looked up from the puppet he had been working on.  He could feel her moving through the base, she was...heading for his room...or Tobi’s?  </p><p>Knock Knock.</p><p>His head turned toward his door...she...wanted to see him?</p><p>Sasori rose and opened his door.</p><p>“Sasori Sama, may I come in and speak with you please?”  Sakura asked him, bowing her head politely.</p><p>His pulse throbbed, “Of course dear.”  He held his door open wide for her to enter.</p><p>Sakura’s eyes immediately fell to the puppet he had been working on.</p><p>“Is that...me?”  She asked, staring at the puppet.</p><p>“Of course it is.”  He said watching her, waiting for her to start yelling at him, something she had recently grown very fond of doing.</p><p>“Oh.”  Was all she said and turned back to him.</p><p>‘That was, unexpected’, he mused.</p><p>“You wished to speak with me dear?”  He prompted her when she didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Yes.”  She paused.</p><p>“I want you to continue to teach me...like you did earlier today.  I want you to push me, I want to become stronger, I want to be challenged, don’t hold back.”  She said confidently.</p><p>Sasori sat down on the chair at his workbench and waited for her to say ‘but’.  He watched her and continued to wait, but she didn’t continue, she didn’t say ‘but’, she didn’t say or do anything, but look at him.</p><p>“Are you sure dear?”  he tried to hide his excitement, but the twitch of her eye told him he was doing it...poorly.</p><p>“I have two conditions.”  She said quietly.</p><p>Sasori narrowed his eyes, “Which are?”  </p><p>“You are my Master, and only my Master.  No dates, not touching, just teaching.”  She waited for him to protest but he didn’t.</p><p>“The second, only criminals, I will only practice or be challenged with the lives of known criminals at stake.  No innocents.”  She said with finality.</p><p>“I’ll do my best.”  He smiled at her.</p><p>“No.”  She said forcefully.</p><p>“No loopholes, no getting around it, no twisting my words.  This is what I want, these are my terms.”  She said.</p><p>Sasori considered her words, “I also have conditions.”</p><p>“Which are?”  She used his words against him and his mouth twitched.</p><p>“When we both agree that there is nothing more I can teach you, our agreement is void and you will seriously consider my courtship then.”  He said.</p><p>“You were, courting me?”  She asked, her mouth hanging open in shock.</p><p>Sasori frowned, “Of course, what did you think I was doing?”</p><p>Sakura didn’t even know what to say.  “Not courting me.”  She mumbled.</p><p>“I want to add a condition.  You’re my Master, my teacher, but you don’t own me, I want you to stop trying to control me and dress me like a doll.  I am not your doll.”  She narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>He opened his mouth to protest but closed it and thought about it for a moment, slowly, he nodded his head.  “Very well.”</p><p>Sakura smiled pleased with herself.  “Thank you Sasori Sama.”</p><p>“Sakura.”  Sasori said quietly, almost as if it hurt him.  “I’m proud of you.”</p><p>Sakura’s mouth dropped open once again, the man tended to make her do that…”I’m proud of you too Sasori Sama.”  She smiled, got up and left his room.</p><p>Sasori stared at the door she had just walked through.  ‘She's proud of me?’  He smiled.</p><p>Konan was waiting for Sakura in the three way of her corridor.  “Sakura San.”  Konan greeted her.</p><p>“Hi there Konan San.”  Sakura smiled at the woman.</p><p>“You seem, happy.”  Konan had come to assure the woman that she had spoken with Sasori and that he would be behaving himself from now on, but the pink haired woman didn’t seem upset or distressed at all, like she had expected her to be after Tobi had stormed into their private quarters demanding the Puppet be punished.</p><p>“I am.”  Sakura smiled.</p><p>“In that case, would you like to have lunch with me today, as we spoke of before your mission?”  Konan asked.</p><p>“I would love to, are you ready now, it is almost noon.”  Sakura asked.</p><p>“Let me change my clothes, I will meet you by the East entrance?”  Konan asked.</p><p>“I would like to change as well, yes, perfect, I will see you soon.”  Sakura smiled and skipped off to her room.</p><p>Konan watched, perplexed, turned and disappeared in a flutter of paper to her own rooms to change for their lunch date.</p><p>“You look very nice Sakura, is that...did Sasori Kun pick that out for you?”  Konan asked.</p><p>Sakura was wearing one of the outfits Sasori had purchased for her on their mission.  It was green with white trim, a kunoichi kimono shirt with pants.</p><p>“He did, he really does have good taste in clothes.”  Sakura admitted and laughed.</p><p>Konan smiled as they exited the base together.</p><p>Ino sat on her bed and re-read Sakura's letter for the tenth time since she had gotten it.  She still couldn’t believe it. Forehead had two men, hot Akatsuki men after her and she didn’t know what to do about it?  Warranted they both seemed a little crazy Ino thought, but after Sakura’s description of them, a little crazy was okay if they were as hot as Sakura described them, at least that’s what Ino thought. </p><p>Sakura was different from her though.  Ino sighed.  Sakura needed stability, romance, real love.  Sakura had never been a one night stand kinda girl...in fact Ino knew...she was still a virgin.  She had been waiting for Sasuke, and when Sasuke had made it clear he wasn’t coming back, Sakura had moved on but all the boys of their generation knew she had been in love with the Last Uchiha and only the last Uchiha since they were academy students.  In other words, they weren’t stupid, and they didn’t want to get thiers hearts broken.  </p><p>On top of that.  Sakura was picky, she wouldn’t date just anyone, which is why Ino had been so surprised that she had let these two men...touch her so intimately.  Ino blushed at some of Sakura’s detailed descriptions of what the Puppet Master had done to her and how it had made her feel, not to mention the man named Tobi.</p><p>Ino had been touched when Lady Katsuyu had popped up with a letter from Sakura, she had also been worried.  Communicating with a missing nin, was treason, but this was Sakura, and no one, not even the Konoha council was going to keep Ino Yamanaka from her best friend.</p><p>Ino wanted to be careful in her answer, she wanted to give her friend good advice.  So she took her time and re-read the letter several times to make sure she fully understood the situation.  Ino hopped off of her bed and sat down at her desk pulling a pad of paper from her drawer, and began to write.</p><p>Lady Katsuyu popped up beside Ino on her desk just as Ino had finished her letter to Sakura.  </p><p>“Ino San, Lady Hokage requests you at the tower immediately!”  Lady Katsuyu said in a hurry and disappeared in a puff.</p><p>Fear gripped Ino, did they know, did they know Sakura had written her?  Impossible.  Ino stood up and looked out her bedroom window, Konoha nin were all running across the rooftops toward the tower, her stomach dropped, “Oh my gosh, what has happened?”</p><p>Ino leapt out her window and joined the others running toward the tower.</p><p>“Scouts report Orochimaru has moved his forces into the land of Fire and is approaching quickly, we don’t have much time.  They seem to be manipulating a new form of Fujitsu which enables them to travel at an alarming rate.  I need all teams to assemble at the gates.  Team leaders check the map, I have you positioned accordingly, find your team number and go.  All further orders will be sent via my summons Lady Katsuyu, good luck!”  The Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade commanded.</p><p>Ino looked to Shikamaru who was looking at the map nailed to the pole indicated by the Hokage.</p><p>“We’re on the West gate, let’s move.”  He jumped to the next roof followed closely by Choji and Ino.</p><p>“Those of you that currently do not have teams, help the new Genin evacuate the elderly and the civilians.”  Tsunade said to the remaining nin.</p><p>Konan and Sakura had just sat down at the tea shop they had visited before, each in their own henge when Sakura overheard two merchants at the next table over.</p><p>“I heard Lord Orochimaru’s forces are no longer in Sound.”  One said grimly to the other.</p><p>“Yes, I heard that too, they say he is making his move on the Leaf, that he has hundreds and thousands of shinobi at his command.”  The other merchant shook their head.</p><p>“Not the Leaf, Lady Tsunade.  I heard Lord Orochimaru wants her dead, like the Third Hokage.”</p><p>“Weren’t they team mates at one time?”  The other merchant asked.</p><p>“Yes, but you know with all the rumors surrounding the man, who knows what to believe.”  The merchant sighed.</p><p>“I’m just glad I’m not in the Leaf right now.  Shinobi, can you imagine the carnage?”  The merchants' voices faded away as Sakura’s mind began to race.</p><p>Konan had heard the merchants and saw the look on Sakura’s face.</p><p>Sakura stood up from their table, “I must go.”</p><p>“Sakura, wait please, you mustn’t…”  But Konan’s words fell on deaf ears, Sakura had already disappeared.</p><p>Itachi sat up abruptly in his bed, he could feel her approaching the base faster than he had ever felt her move before.  He had hoped to get a bit more sleep but he could sense something was wrong.  He was out his door heading for the East exit as fast as he could go.</p><p>She burst through the door at a dead run heading for her bedroom.</p><p>“Sakura, what has happened?”  Itachi asked, her following her into her room.</p><p>“The Leaf, they are under attack, soon, I heard in the village, Orochimaru, he is going to kill my Shisou, I have to stop him!”  She grabbed her pack, her storage scroll, her katana and was running back out the door before he could blink.</p><p>“Wait, you can’t go alone, what if you run into Orochimaru and his men before you make it to the Leaf, or what if the Leaf kill you on sight, you’re a missing nin now remember?”  He put his arm out to stop her.</p><p>“I don’t care, I’m not going to let him kill Tsunade Sama, he already killed the Lord Third, this ends today.”  She ducked under his arm.</p><p>“I’m coming with you.”  He said heading her off again.</p><p>“No.”  She said trying to push his arm out of the way.</p><p>“Sakura.”  He tried again.</p><p>“I said no Itachi, now get out of my way!”  She pushed him and ran out the door.</p><p>Itachi disappeared in a murder of crows and reappeared two halls over.</p><p>Knock Knock.</p><p>“Pein San, we need to talk.”  Itachi inclined his head to the leader of the Akatsuki.</p><p>Tsunade watched with narrowed eyes as wave after wave of Sound nin attempted to flood her walls.  Sounds of combat rang throughout Konoha.  Screams could be heard from the dying, roars of rage and determination from the combatants...and then she saw him walking slowly through the streets as if he didn’t have a care in the world, his snake wrapped around him striking out any who dared approach him.  </p><p>Tsunade stood tall in the wide open window of her tower and stared down at her old teammate.  He looked up then, as if he had felt her eyes on him, their eyes locked, his tongue flickered out and over his lips...he smiled. </p><p> “Orochimaru…”  Tsunade growled and leapt from the window of the Hokage’s Tower, her Tower.</p><p>Sakura checked her pouch as she ran at full speed through the forest toward Konoha, she clasped her Akatsuki cloak firmly around her neck.  Konan had given it to her when they had first sat down for tea, formally welcoming her to the organization.  ‘Two worlds’  Sakura thought.  I have one foot in each world and I’m desperately trying to hold onto both.  ‘Kami, let me be in time’.</p><p>‘This is taking too long’,  she had only practiced it, she wasn’t sure if she could do it, ‘no time like the present to find out’, she body flickered a few miles ahead and smiled, ‘I’m coming Shisou, hang in there’, and she flickered again, and again.</p><p>“So nice to see you again Tsunade.  Allow me to congratulate you on becoming Hokage.”  Orochimaru cooed in his silky smooth voice.</p><p>Tsunade glared at him through narrowed eyes of steel.  “I never thought you’d sink so low.”  Tsunade called out as she leapt into the air, her fist cocked and glowing with chakra.  She knew she had to end this quickly, without Jiraiya to help her, she wasn’t confident she could take him out with her strength alone.  He had always been a formidable opponent.  Her eyes fell to his arms hanging limp at his sides.  An injured animal is always the most ruthless and the most vicious.</p><p>“I’ve missed you too.”  Orochimaru smiled his tongue shooting out of his mouth, wrapping around her waist, he flung his body weight to the side and jerked down, Lady Tsunade flew through the air her hands on his tongue wrenching it from her body, twisting in mid air to pull him forward into her ready fist by his own tongue.</p><p>“I see you haven’t changed, so hot tempered Tsunade, and I see you’ve lost your fear of blood.”  He said casually as they continued their back and forth.</p><p>Konoha and Sound nin alike fell to their deaths around them.  The streets and walls were splatter with blood and bodies.</p><p>“You can’t win.  I’ve planned every move, every pawn on this board.  Today Tsunade, you die and I take back what was always mine!”  Orochimaru  lunged forward.</p><p>“Oh?  How do you expect to defeat me without your arms!”  Tsunade screamed as she deflected his attack with crossed arms in front of her chest.  His attack stopped by the chakra running over her skin protecting her body.</p><p>“You always were such a fool, never looking past the now just like that oaf Jiraiya !”  His chakra spiked and he disappeared before her eyes.</p><p>Tsunade turned left then right, looked up and down, nothing...falling into a defensive stance she searched for his chakra signature, all the while turning in a circle keeping her defenses up.  </p><p>Her eyes widened, there, but she was too late, she turned and the Grass sword caught her in the abdomen.  Standing several feet away, the sword extending out and through her back, Orochimaru’s insane laughter rang like dead weight in her ears.</p><p>“Even that seal can’t help you now Tsunade dear!”  Orochimaru crowed, at last, at last Konoha was his.  </p><p>The Konoha nin were falling around them, word was spreading like fire that the Hokage was dead.  Tsunade slumped forward onto the Grass sword, blood seeping from her mouth.</p><p>“Goodbye Tsunade, old friend.”  Orochimaru retracted the sword and pulled it from The Fifth Hokage’s body.</p><p>Tsunade fell to her knees, gasping for air, blood sprayed from her mouth with each gasping breath.  She tried to release her seal, but couldn’t,  the Grass sword had sealed it, Orochimaru had planned his attack well.  She tilted her head back for one last look at the sky...and saw a flash of pink.</p><p>“Sakura.”  Tsunade said the name of her apprentice, her greatest achievement and closed her eyes.  ‘Maybe dying wasn’t so bad after all’, she thought.</p><p>“TSUNADE SHISOU!”  Sakura’s cry rent the air, Tsunade’s eyes snapped open, and the world exploded around her.</p><p>Sakura released her seal and placed both of her hands on her Shisou infusing her body with all the chakra Sakura could control.  Tsunade looked down her chest to her wound, it was closing at a furiously rapid speed.  Her eyes shot up to her apprentice that had appeared out of the sky to drop at her feet.  The girls ribbons lined her face and arms, her sides and all the way down to her feet, but her chakra, her chakra was different, it was darker, stronger and Tsunade couldn’t help but wonder what her apprentice had been doing in her absence.</p><p>Sakura’s eyes were closed, all of her concentration was focused on healing her Shisou.  She didn’t see the snake Sannin get up, she didn’t see him draw the Grass sword from his mouth again, she didn’t see the blade coming straight for her.</p><p>BOOM!</p><p>Tsunade and Sakura were blown back by the explosion holding onto one another as they were thrown back up against a wall.</p><p>Sakura was on her feet first looking to the sky.  Her Akatsuki cloak fluttered around her as two more explosions ignited around her.</p><p>“You didn’t think we would let you have all the fun now did you Sakura Chan!”  Deidara’s smiling face grinned down at her from his massive white clay bird overhead.</p><p>“Deidara Kun!”  Sakura beamed, grateful for his help.</p><p>“We all came dear.”  Sasori jumped down beside her, his 100 Red Puppets out and moved around him flooring Sound nin without regard.</p><p>“Lady Hokage, it is a pleasure to meet you in person.”  Itachi Uchiha and his brother Sasuke appeared in a flurry of crows and feathers before her, bowing formally.</p><p>“The Akatsuki!”  Tsunade gasped.</p><p>“At your service Lady Hokage.”  Pein appeared out of the cloud of dust, Konan beside her husband smiling at Sakura.</p><p>“Sakura, take your Shisou to safety, let us handle it from here.”  Obito kissed her lightly on the head helping her to stand.</p><p>“Obito!”  Sakura started to cry but ferociously wiped the tears from her eyes, they had come, all of them, to help her.</p><p>“Better get moving kitten, before the tide comes in!”  Kisame called down from a nearby rooftop where Zetsu was standing beside him.</p><p>Sakura nodded and helped Tsunade to stand, the after effects of her seal would leave her incapacitated soon, she needed to get them to the hospital.  Sakura put Tsunade’s arm over her shoulder and they jumped into the air heading for the hospital.</p><p>Once there, Tsunade helped Sakura into a bed, after she was sure her apprentice and daughter was going to be okay she summoned Lady Katsuyu.</p><p>“Tell all my Konoha nin, the Akatsuki are on our side and not to attack them, go out and heal any who can not be brought to the hospital, I will head out now to start healing and directing those who can still walk to the smaller clinics for care, go.”  Tsunade told her slug who popped out of existence.  </p><p>Tsunade could feel her popping up all over Konoha moments later relaying her message to her village.  Tsunade kissed Sakura on the forehead before heading back out into the battlefield for the wounded, “Welcome home Sakura.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yeeeeeeeah!”  Deidara yelled with glee as two more of his bombs exploded around two teams of Sound nin, bodies and parts scattered like pebbles over the rooftops and the ground below.</p><p>“Almighty pull!”  Pein’s outstretched arm pulled Orochimaru toward him, Konan’s paper jutsu encased the extending Grass sword inhibiting its movement.</p><p>Sasuke infused his katana with chakra as his brother sent up a whirlwind of crows and feathers, Sasuke came down with his blade and cut the fabled Grass sword in half.</p><p>“Impossible!”  Cried Orochimaru who was quickly encased in paper.</p><p>Zetsu popped up from the ground trapping the Sannin in his ribcage and drained him of his chakra.</p><p>Orochimaru dropped to the ground gasping.</p><p>“Lord Orochimaru.”  Sasuke flicked his blade deftly to the side with a smirk on his lips.</p><p>“Goodbye.”  Sasuke's right hand filled with a sudden ball of lightning, he placed it over his left hand on his sword and struck Orochimaru through the heart.</p><p>The pale body stiffened and was momentarily frozen in the air, held up by the dense chakra surrounding the empty shell, then it fell to the ground, a lifeless heap.</p><p>The remaining Sound nin who saw their leader fall started to retreat, running for their lives.</p><p>“Where do they think they’re going?”  A voice could be heard from the rooftop overhead.  Neji and Ten Ten stood side by side watching the retreating Sound nin.</p><p>“They won’t get far, why you ask, because I’m going to stop them.” Shino Aburame threw his arms out and millions of tiny beetles flew after the retreating nin in swarms.  Their screams could be heard all around the village as his plague hunted them down.</p><p>Hinata and Kiba landed beside their teammate breathing heavily.  </p><p>“Welcome back Sasuke.”  Kiba bit out, apprehension clear.</p><p>“I see you brought your brother.”  He added and Akimaru barked.</p><p>“Sakura brought the Akatsuki home with her, damn that girl knows how to show off I swear!”  Ino was heard complaining loudly to Shikamaru.</p><p>“So it seems.”  Kakashi appeared beside Sasuke and Itachi.</p><p>“...and where is Sakura?”  Kakashi’s eye bore into Sasuke’s.</p><p>“Kakashi.”  Sasuke greeted his old teacher warily.</p><p>“Hatake San, Sakura Chan is in the hospital recovering from saving the life of the Fifth Hokage.  The Hokage took her there herself.”  Itachi said, his voice calm, but he took a step forward placing himself closer to his brother, his eyes never leaving Kakashi.</p><p>“Chan?”  Kakashi narrowed his eye at the older Uchiha brother.</p><p>“Yeah, after we saved both her and your Hokage from that guy un!”  Deidara said loudly pointing to Orochimaru’s corpse, and dropping down from his bird to land beside Sasori who had just finished sealing the rest of his puppets.</p><p>Kisame and Zetsu joined them shortly after and Itachi could see Konan’s paper swirling to a stop in the distance.</p><p>“It seems Sound has been driven from the village...those who survived.”  Itachi said to the surrounding nin, ignoring the curious looks he was receiving.</p><p>“You expect me to believe the Akatsuki are on Konoha’s side?”  Kakashi barked out.</p><p>“Actually, no.  We came for Sakura’s sake.”  Sasori drawled looking at the Konoha nin before him in disinterest.  Thoughts of their last battle lingered in his head and on his fingertips.</p><p>“Suspicious as usual, some things never change.”  Obito’s voice cut through the growing tension.</p><p>Obito and Pein appeared beside Sasori and Deidara, Konan’s paper swirled into her form and she smiled at the Konoha nin before them.</p><p>Obito pulled his mask from his face.  “It’s been a long time, Bakashi.”</p><p>“Obito?”  No one had ever seen the Copy nin look so shocked before.</p><p>“Obito Uchiha?  Your old teammate?”  Sasuke said, looking from Kakashi to Obito, the man he had known as Tobi.</p><p>Pein and Konan shared a look, Itachi noticed they didn’t seem very surprised, they must have suspected Tobi was an Uchiha, just as he had.</p><p>“What the hell huh!”  Deidara gasped and Sasori rolled his eyes, the bomber was so oblivious for an S-Rank criminal.</p><p>“You’re alive…”  Kakashi’s shock was starting to wear off quickly.</p><p>“You’re supposed to be dead...we thought you were dead.”  Kakashi ground out.</p><p>“You’ve been alive this whole time, you let us think you were dead?!”  Kakashi growled, his chakra spiked and cracked around him.</p><p>Ino gasped as Asuma and Kurenai ran up behind them, Gai and Lee came running as well,clearly in response to the intense amounts of chakra Kakashi was letting off.</p><p>“She...cried for you, for days, weeks and this whole time you...YOU TRAITOR!”  Kakashi darted forward but was stopped by Gai and Lee who had seen the twitch before the leap, they had caught him by the arms and were struggling to hold him back.</p><p>“Kakashi Sensei please, this isn’t the time.  What about Sakura, you must make sure Sakura Chan is okay first!”  Lee pleaded with the half mad Jounin under his grip.  Kakashi either ignored him, or didn’t hear him.</p><p>Gai and Lee’s feet were slipping, Kakashi wouldn’t stop growling.  His chakra was spiking and flaring, sharingan spinning.</p><p>Obito stood still looking at his old teammate.  “You would use my own eye against me old friend?”</p><p>“You can have it back, we aren’t friends!”  Kakashi tried to pull his arm from Gai’s grasp but couldn’t.</p><p>Konoha Anbu dropped around them, their eyes wary of the Copy nin behind their masks.  They could see, he was barely keeping himself under control.</p><p>Tsunade had felt his chakra spike and was running as fast as she could to his location, “Idiot.”  She ground her teeth together as she ran, chakra flooding to her finger tips.</p><p>She landed behind him, hitting him in the back of the neck with her chakra palm, he had been so focused on Obito in front of him, he hadn’t even felt her land behind him.  She scoffed at his unconscious form at her feet.  “Get him to the hospital, put him in the room next to Sakura’s, and restrain him with chakra cuffs.  I don’t need him getting loose and running amok.”</p><p>“Yes, Lady Hokage.”  The masked Anbu took Kakashi in between them and disappeared.</p><p>“You,”  Tsunade pointed to Konan and Pein, “And you.”  She pointed to Obito.  “Come with me, I’d like a word with you.  The rest of you make yourselves useful!”  Tsunade jumped up and away to the Hokage Tower, Konan and Pein, and Obito followed.</p><p>“Useful?”  Sasori sighed, flicking his fingers out and flexing his wrists.</p><p>“Well, I’m going to go see Sakura Chan.”  Deidara threw his bird up in the air, made his hand signs and jumped onto it’s back flying off toward the hospital on the other side of the village.</p><p>“Indeed.”  Sasori followed at a much slower pace.</p><p>Zetsu looked at Kisame who shrugged.  “I suppose we could...help pile up the dead?”  Zetsu turned to Kisame who nodded.</p><p>“Follow me, I’ll show you where to start.”  Ino said, helpfully.</p><p>“So that was Tobi, that Obito guy huh?”  Sasuke could hear Ino already start to question Kisame as they walked off.</p><p>Itachi was looking out over the market, toward the old Uchiha compound.  Sasuke looked at his brother, “Want to check it out?”</p><p>“Hn.”  </p><p>“Step aside at once!”  Mitokado commanded.</p><p>“She is a traitor to the Leaf!”  Utatane tried to force their way into Sakura’s hospital room.</p><p>“She is under the protection of the Fifth Hokage!  You are not allowed in this room!”  Shizune was standing in front of Sakura’s hospital room door, her feet braced apart, her arm in front of her chest with her other hand pulling back her poisoned senbon attached to her arm bow.</p><p>“You dare!  You dare threaten us!”  Mitokado’s voice was shrill.</p><p>“She will be executed!  She is a traitor, a traitor!”  Utatane yelled.</p><p>“She is the reason Lady Tsunade is still alive, the only reason the Akatsuki came and saved us all!  If not for her we would all be dead and she was never, never a traitor!  You!  You made her into a traitor!”  Shizune pulled her wire back even further ready to let it fly when a small cough a few feet away drew both her attention and that of the council elders.</p><p>“Leave.”  Sasori narrowed his eyes at the elders pulling a puppet scroll from his waist and arching his brow at them.</p><p>“You, you’re…”  Utatane gasped.</p><p>“The ones who saved your village yeah!”  Deidara glared openly at the two sniveling elders, he hated elders.</p><p>“Did I hear them correctly?”  Sasori asked Shizune who was still poised for attack, “That they want to execute Sakura Chan?”</p><p>Shizune nodded.</p><p>“Well that’s not going to happen un.”  Deidara stuck both of his hands in his pockets and pulled them back out, chewing.</p><p>“Deidara.”  Sasori said calmly, “What do you think Sakura Chan will say when she finds out you blew up her hospital?”</p><p>“Oh yeah un, I forgot.”  He groaned and stuck his hands back into his pouches, the little spiders slid out of his mouths and sat safely on top of his clay.</p><p>Sasori turned his attention back to the two elders and raised his fingers to his chest calling his puppet from his scroll.  Two Anbu dropped down beside the elders.</p><p>“It took you long enough!  Take them into custody!  They will be tried and executed along with that traitor Haruno!”  Mikokado pointed at the blonde and the redhead before them.</p><p>The two Anbu shared a look, they hesitated for only a moment, then grabbed the two elders and threw them over their shoulders and disappeared, but not before Deidara threw out his spiders and attached one to each of the elders' clothing.</p><p>Sasori smirked and nodded at Deidara.  ‘Later’, his look said.  Deidara smirked back and nodded.</p><p>“Now then, may we see her?”  Sasori said with surprising cordiality to Shizune who had only now stepped out of her defensive stance before them.</p><p>“Uh, yes.”  She had gotten the message from Lady Katsuyu like all the other Leaf nin but it was still a bit of a shock to see the Akatsuki here in Konoha, much less asking to visit Sakura Haruno in the hospital.</p><p>Shizune opened the door to Sakura’s room for her and motioned the men inside.  She waited by the door observing, partly because she was curious of their relationship with her friend but also because she wasn’t quite sure if she trusted them alone with her.</p><p>“Sakura Chan!”  Deidara threw himself on top of the sleeping pink haired woman in the bed and started crying all over her.</p><p>Shizune ‘s mouth fell open, ‘Chan’?.</p><p>“Deidara get off of her, you’ll suffocate her, step back you imbecile.”  Sasori pushed the bomber nin off of his apprentice and moved to take his place at her side.</p><p>He pulled a small vial from his pouch with a paper twist wrapped around the top uncorking it.  Taking the vial in one hand he opened the twist of paper with the other and used his chakra strings to knock the powder from the paper twist into the opened vial.  It bubbled then settled into a transparent pink hue.</p><p>Biting his thumb he watched as his blood welled up, then, little by little, drop by drop, he let his blood fall into the vial.  Wrapping the vial with his chakra strings he infused them into the vial while Shizune watched in horror.</p><p>“What are you...no...did she...Blood Poison?”  Shizune gasped.</p><p>“That’s right, we are bonded by blood and chakra...you understand don’t you?”  Sasori asked his eyes calm but his hand grasped the vial with white fingers.</p><p>Shizune couldn’t find her voice, it was a forbidden jutsu, he had, he had...oh my gosh, Shizune groaned, Lady Tsunade was going to kill him.</p><p>“What are you doing huh?”  Deidara eyed the vial suspiciously.</p><p>“Saving her life.”  Sasori pressed a finger to Sakura’s bottom lip opening her mouth and moved the vial to her lips.</p><p>“Tilt her head back.”  Sasori told Deidara, who looked from Sakura to Sasori, not sure if he should trust the Puppet Master.</p><p>“I want her to live more than you.”  Sasori said quietly.</p><p>Deidara nodded and tilted Sakura’s head back, removing one of the pillows from her bed.  Sasori upended the vial into her mouth and massaged her throat.  Sakura swallow.</p><p>All three sets of eyes watched Sakura unmoving form.</p><p>“It didn’t work yeah!”  Deidara said angrily.</p><p>“Wait another minute.”  Shizune said, instead of Sasori.</p><p>Sakura’s eyes fluttered and she leaned forward suddenly, coughing harshly.</p><p>“Welcome back dear.”  Sasori smiled, patting her hand gently.</p><p>“Saso Sasori Sama?”  Sakura choked out.</p><p>“You see, with a blood poison bond, not only can we never poison one another but we can always heal one another from the brink of death, with a blood infusion.”  Sasori smiled smugly.</p><p>Shizune nodded, she had already understood.  Deidara ignored Sasori for Sakura.</p><p>“Sakura!”  Deidara yelled and threw his arms around her shoulders hugging her to his body, his hair falling over her face.</p><p>She brushed his hair aside and hugged him back, looking at Shizune over his shoulder, “Shizune?”</p><p>“Welcome home Sakura.”  Shizune said as tears started to flow down her cheeks.</p><p>“Konan, it’s been a long time.  You’re looking well.”  Tsunade smiled at the blue haired woman standing in front of her.</p><p>“You are...no, you look like Yahiko but you’re Nagato aren’t you.”  Tsunade smiled at Pein.</p><p>“Nagato?”  Obito repeated the name looking at Pein with mild annoyance.</p><p>“That’s right Tobi, or should I call you, Obito?”  Pein said, his voice light...diplomatic.</p><p>“Hn.”  Obito replied, it felt good to be able to make that noise again he thought to himself.</p><p>“And Obito Uchiha, the boy everyone thought was dead, how...interesting.”  Tsunade folded her arms over her chest and looked at Obito with great interest.</p><p>“I see Sasuke is healed as is his brother.”  Tsunade continued.</p><p>“Itachi was ill?”  Obito asked, surprised.</p><p>Tsunade raised a manicured brow, “Sakura didn’t tell you?”</p><p>“No.”  Obito said, his eyes narrowing.</p><p>Tsunade smirked, “It appears she doesn’t completely trust you then.”</p><p>“Irregardless, thank you, all of you, for your help.  Both Sakura and I wouldn’t be alive right now if it weren’t for you.”  Tsunade stood and bowed to the three Akatsuki members.</p><p>“I didn’t come back to Konoha for you.”  Obito said pointedly.</p><p>“Whereas that is not why we came, we were happy to assist you Lady Hokage, you are after all our Master’s friend and have always been an unwritten friend of the Akatsuki.”  Pein said, ignoring Obito.</p><p>Tsunade inclined her head.</p><p>“Pardon me Lady Hokage, but is Sakura San safe?  She is a missing nin still is she not?”  Konan asked, worried for her new friend.</p><p>“Shizune, my assistant, a skilled jounin is with her in her room at the hospital.  I have no doubt the elders have already tried to take Sakura from her.”  Tsunade laughed at the thought of someone trying to take Sakura’s body from a protective Shizune.</p><p>“Lady Hokage.”  Two masked Anbu leapt through her window.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt but the elders Mikokado and Utatane have been detained per your instructions.”  The first Masked Anbu reported.</p><p>“Sakura?”  Tsunade asked.</p><p>“Is with the Puppet Master, The Iwa Bomber and Shizune in her room at the hospital Lady Hokage.”  He replied.</p><p>“Thank you.  Dismissed.”  Tsunade almost laughed.</p><p>The two Anbu bowed to Pein and Konan before leaving, then turned to bow to Obito.</p><p>“Deidara and Sasori?”  Konan turned to her husband with a knowing look.</p><p>“Yes.”  Pein replied.</p><p>“What is it?” Tsunade asked them.</p><p>“Check the two detained elders for explosives or chakra strings.”  Obito volunteered.</p><p>“If they were trying to take Sakura by force...Sasori and Deidara, who are both...very fond of Sakura and, may have left them with insurance.”  Konan coughed politely into her hand.</p><p>“Ah.”  Tsunade said in understanding.</p><p>“I would like to visit Sakura, unless you have more to say?”  Obito asked impatiently.</p><p>“I have much more to say, however, let me ask you this, will you be taking Sakura with you when you leave?”  Tsunade asked, looking around the room.</p><p>“She is still a missing nin.”  Konan pointed out.</p><p>“She is now a member of the Akatsuki.”  Pein said.</p><p>“Let it be her decision, but as Konan said, she is a missing nin, according to your council.”  Obito said, watching the hokage.</p><p>“If I can change that, after today’s events, the council might be willing to allow her back.”  Tsunade began.</p><p>“If they allow her back into the Leaf, I will not stop her.”  Obito said flatly and jumped out of the window.</p><p>Itachi and Sasuke stood before the graves of their parents, their heads bowed.</p><p>“I’m sorry Mother, Father.”  Itachi said softly.</p><p>“I brought Sasuke home, with the help of his former teammate.”  Itachi continued.</p><p>They didn’t cry, there were no more tears for either of them.  They turned together and walked down the empty streets of the Uchiha compound, but instead of it only being Sasuke, like it had been before he had left to join Orochimaru, his brother now walked beside him, to their childhood home.</p><p>Itachi slid the door back to their house and stepped inside.  It was just as he had remembered it, dusty, but the same.</p><p>“I didn’t move anything.”  Sasuke told him stepping in after him, he thought it important that his brother knew that.</p><p>Itachi nodded, taking his shoes off and tucking them into the shoe hole he used to use, so long ago, and Sasuke did the same.  Sasuke followed his brother to his old room, watched him from the doorway, open his old closet and pull out his old Anbu uniform, look at it, then put it back.  Dust molts swirled around their bare feet as they moved silently through the house.</p><p>Old pictures still hung on the walls, dusty and forgotten by all of Konoha, except for the two Uchiha who stood side by side, silent and unmoving, the memories they had shared here...were deafening.</p><p>“There is nothing left for me here.  It’s as if it were another life.”  Itachi said quietly.</p><p>“I am not the person I once was, the person who used to walk these halls, these rooms.”  He said to his brother.</p><p>“Neither of us are.”  Sasuke agreed.</p><p>“Then…”  Itachi turned to his brother.</p><p>“We’re Akatsuki now brother, as is Sakura.”  Sasuke said, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder.</p><p>“For now.”  Itachi nodded.</p><p>They walked to the front of the home and slipped into their shoes, leaving as silently as they had entered, letting the dead lie.</p><p>Obito followed Sakura’s chakra signature to the hospital and leapt to the window sill of her room.</p><p>“Sakura.”  Obito climbed inside and stood beside her bed taking her hand displacing Deidara who glared at him.</p><p>“Obito, thank you for coming, thank you for helping me.”  Sakura squeezed his hand.</p><p>“Kakashi, does he know you’re here, does he know you’re still alive?”  She asked him.</p><p>“I know.”  Kakashi said from the doorway to Sakura’s room, his eyes resting on her hand where it was held by Obito.</p><p>“Deidara Kun, Sasori Sama, could we have a little privacy please?”  Sakura broke the tension with her request.</p><p>“We will be right outside, if you need us.”  Sasori glanced at Kakashi but his eyes rested longer on Obito, who no longer wore his mask.</p><p>Deidara didn’t look happy but he could tell Sakura had things she needed to say to the two men, so he followed the puppet and closed the door behind him with a soft click.</p><p>Kakashi stepped into the room, his back against the wall.</p><p>Sakura cleared her throat after Deidara and Sasori had left.  “Kakashi, I missed you.”  She tried to smile at him.</p><p>“Did you?”  He looked pointedly down at her hand still resting under Obito’s.</p><p>“Of course I did.”  She frowned, wasn’t he happy to see her?</p><p>“You didn’t tell her did you?  That I came to get her back, shortly after you had kidnapped her?”  Kakashi growled at Obito who remained silent.</p><p>“Not that I would expect a man who faked his own death and pretended to be someone else for the last fifteen years.”  Kakashi sneered.</p><p>“You came to get me?”  Sakura asked Kakashi, cutting off any reply Obito might have made to Kakashi’s accusation.</p><p>“Of course I did!  I love you!”  Kakashi said loudly, his frustration getting the better of him.</p><p>“You...love me?”  Sakura stuttered.</p><p>Obito gripped her hand painfully hard and she yanked it from his grasp.</p><p>“Do you,... not love me anymore?”  Kakashi asked her, ignoring Obito’s presence in the room.</p><p>“Anymore?”  Sakura whispered, he had heard her?</p><p>“You told me you loved me once, remember when you held me in your arms and begged me not to die, you told me not to leave you, and that you loved me.  Did you mean it, was it just me…”  Kakashi came up to her bed, sitting on the chair Sasori had been sitting in and took her hand, the chakra cuffs clinking slightly.</p><p>“Kakashi, I do love you but...I’m not the same person I was before I left the Leaf, some things have changed.  I’ve changed.”  She reached her other hand out to his masked face.</p><p>“Kakashi Sensei, always so good to me.  I do love you Kakashi but the life I had...is no longer the life I want.  When I was named...a traitor, it...changed me.  I’m a member of the Akatsuki now.”  She turned to Obito and smiled.</p><p>“I’m too late.”  Kakashi stood, his fingers slid through hers.</p><p>“I wish you the best Sakura.  Goodbye.”  He turned then and left her room without looking back.</p><p>Sakura stared at the door as tears slid down her face.  She couldn’t keep one foot in both worlds anymore...she had made her decision.</p><p>“Come Sakura.  Let’s go home.”  Obito picked her up and jumped out the window, heading for the Hokage’s Tower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been three months since The Akatsuki had saved Konoha from Orochimaru and his Sound nin.  It had been three months since Sakura had last seen Kakashi, Ino and Tsunade Shisou in the Hokage tower.  </p><p>Sakura could still see the look on Ino’s face when Obito had jumped through the Hokage’s office window with her in his arms. Sakura had laughed at Ino’s wild eyed expression as the Uchiha brothers had joined them in the office and both of them had hugged Sakura once Obito had set her down.  Ino’s eyes had widened further when Deidara and Sasori both walked through the door of the office to pat her on the head and embrace her with familiarity, and her mouth had actually dropped open when both Kisame and Zetsu had insisted on kissing her cheek when they had met them at the gate before leaving the village.</p><p>Ino had hugged Sakura, they had both cried and promised to write one another.  Ino had given her her letter that she had written before the attack, saying most of it was obsolete now, laughing like they used to.</p><p>Word had come last week from Konoha in the form of an officially stamped missive from the Hokage informing both Sakura, Sasuke and Itachi that they were no longer considered missing nin but allies of the Leaf, as were the Akatsuki and that they could come home without repercussions at any time.  They had all agreed that this was very good news, but that they would remain with the Akatsuki for the time being.  </p><p>The threat of hunter nin no longer an issue, Sakura and Sasori had gone on two foraging missions together and her stores were nearly full now as a result.  They held her membership ceremony when Hidan and Kakuzu had returned.  Hidan had been pissed off that they had taken on Sound without him.  He complained loudly...and repeatedly.  Kakuzu was pleased they were now allies with the Leaf claiming it would bring about easy trade and commerce for the Akatsuki, that they could and would accept the higher paying missions surrounded by political controversy the Leaf normally turned down.</p><p>Sakura was in her lab when Ino’s letter came.  She took the scroll from the Hawk and pulled a stick of jerky from the bowl beside her window that she had started keeping there for that purpose.  Unfurling the scroll, Sakura sat in her chair and read.  In Sakura’s last letter to Ino she had told her about her experiment and theory concerning the Uchiha eyes.  The eye had grown and matured a few days after their return to the base, but it wasn’t quite fully functioning.</p><p>With Obito’s permission of course she had transplanted it into his eye but the coils wouldn’t line up.  In fact, only after Itachi had let her examine his eyes had she realized, they lined up with Itachi’s coils...perfectly.  Sakura had stored the eye in a locked scroll and hidden it away in her bedroom.  She had thought back to the creation of the eye and hypothesised, since Itachi was so close to her when creating the clone, some of his chakra had to have contaminated the process, therefore making the eye his.</p><p>With that new theory, she had immediately started the process over with Obito using his chakra to make an eye just for him.  However, it didn’t seem to be working and she couldn’t figure out why.</p><p>Sasuke, with a little reluctance, had allowed her to look at his eyes as well.  A clone that she had started a few days ago for him, rested in it’s square container on one of her tables.  She had high hopes of finding a solution to the coil positioning and placement soon.</p><p>Tobi was now openly Obito.  Kakuzu hadn’t been surprised, but Hidan had complained that he had been left out yet again and complained for several days like a child much to everyone's annoyance, mostly Obito’s as the man had taken to following him around demanding to know what his problem was.</p><p>There was a tension that remained between Sakura and Obito.  They had talked a little when they had gotten back to the base in the beginning of the month.  He had wanted to know why she hadn’t told him Itachi had been sick, not understanding her reasoning for patient/doctor confidentiality.  She had pointed out to him that he hadn’t told her Kakashi had come to take her back and the conversation fizzled out into nothing.</p><p>Sasori, being who he was, had taken her out into the middle of the desert, had given her a new and unfamiliar mantis puppet, and had told her to find her way back to the base in five days.  A new training method he had explained, leaving her out in the middle of nowhere.  She had returned to the base in four days, and had tried to kill him with her now very familiar puppet, which he had laughed the whole time, and commended her on her accomplishment, all the while reminding her to thank him.</p><p>After finding out She had an affinity for water jutsu, Kisame had taken to training her in high level water jutsu on his down time at the base.  She loved it and he was impressed with how quickly she had picked it up.  By the end of the second month she had almost mastered all the water jutsu up to jounin level and a few of the Hidden Mist’s secret techniques.</p><p>Sakura laughed as she read Ino’s letter.  Ino seemed to think she was destined to become an Uchiha after all, either by marrying Obito, Sasuke or Itachi.  Sakura sighed, Ino had clearly misunderstood her last letter, when she had told her how it was nice to see more than one Uchiha at a time.  Sakura had meant, it was nice that there was more than one Uchiha in one place and that there were still three of them in the world.  Ino seemed to have taken it as Sakura was dating and sleeping with all three of them at the same time...which of course, she wasn’t.</p><p>She was however spending a lot more time with Itachi now and had been for the last month.  It had come on gradually, the change, but they seemed to enjoy sitting in the orchard at the same time fo day, walking to the nearby village for dango the same day of the week and sitting on the cushioned ledge in the common room by the windows on the third floor of the base to read.  As a result, it had only seemed natural that they...do these things together.</p><p>Sasuke on the other hand, had been a bit dense to her continued rejection, but had eventually accepted that they were and would only ever be friends… good friends.  Sakura enjoyed sparring with him, and he her.  They found themselves evenly matched for the most part now that Kisame had been training her in water jutsu, and they had spent many a pleasant afternoon passing the time, kicking, punching, throwing fire and drowning one another in the large arena.  Zetsu would always seem to wander by when they were sparing and would stay to watch, making a number of comments varying from ‘Good job’, to ‘You suck’.</p><p>Deidara had been an ever present body around her when she was in her lab, asking her this or that, poking his nose and sometimes his fingers into her vials, bottles and personal space.  His main interest lay in explosions of course and they had experimented on several different kinds of explosive chemicals together, much to Konan’s annoyance whose rooms were above Sakura’s.  She and Deidara had shared a few kisses, but under the shadow of both Sasori and Obito, Deidara was cautious.  </p><p>The dynamics of the Akatsuki seemed to have changed since Obito's revelation.  Those who had been cautious of him before were now openly respectful, and those who antagonized or picked at him before were quiet and watchful.  Obito had stopped cloaking his chakra, and even Sakura had to admit, it was formidable.  Itachi's was the only chakra that out shone Obito’s, if released.  Itachi however, rarely released all of his signature, claiming...there was no need.</p><p>Ino’s letter crinkled in her hands.  Talking to her best friend since childhood had helped her gain some much needed perspective.  Ino was much more experienced with men than Sakura had ever been and tended to lay things out in black and white.  Ino had agreed with Sakura, that time alone in her new situation was best, and that is how it had been since she had returned to the base.</p><p>Obito still paid her attention and would kiss her every now and then, Sasori had kept to his word but his possessive tendencies were still clear in the way he watched her and in the way he spoke to her.  Deidara was more playful, more innocent in his attention and if she were honest, she much preferred it over Obito and Sasori’s attention.  Itachi however, was different.  He was subtle, gentle...he paid attention to her without drawing attention to himself.  A touch here, a smile there, a gift laid on her pillow, an invitation to the village or a recommendation of a book, subtle, gentle...respectable.</p><p>Sakura rose from her chair to sit at her desk.  It was almost dinner time, she would write a little to her friend and then see if anyone else was making dinner, if not, she would.  For the last three letters Sakura had always started them out with, ‘Have you heard from Naruto?’, but Ino had always replied that she hadn’t.  Sakura wasn’t going to waste her time this time, she would send Lady Katsuyu after dinner with a message to him, personally.  She was starting to get worried.</p><p>She had mentioned her worry to Sasuke after a spar last week.  He hadn’t seemed too concerned.  He had told her that he had kept tabs on them while he had been away with Orochimaru and that Naruto traveled extensively with the Sannin Jiraiya.  Naruto had written to her three times in the last three years, three months after he had left, nine months after and then his final letter had come seventeen months after he had left Konoha and had been the most depressing.  </p><p>His first letter had been exactly what she would expect it to have been.  He had been fascinated with the world outside of the Land of Fire, had told her of new flowers and animals he had seen.  He had explained some of the new jutsus he had been trying to master and of the new ramen he had tasted.  He had sounded happy, thrilled and excited.</p><p>The second letter had been delivered by a civilian carrier, several months after it had been written.  It had the smell of saltwater and travel on it.  He had told her of an island he and Jiryah had found and how the Lord of the Island earned his money in buying and selling people as slaves.  His letter was subdued, angry and confusing.  He wrote how he didn’t understand how the Lord got away with such a thing, how the Pervy Sage had told him it wasn’t the right time to change the way things worked in the world and how there was nothing they could do to save the families that were being ripped apart.  She wasn’t sure but she thought the smudges on the paper were from his tears and not regular rain damage.</p><p>His third and final letter had made her cry.  It was dark, and desperate, so unlike the Naruto she had known, had grown up with...his anger was evident in the words he chose, his power, even more so.  He wrote of new forbidden jutsu he had learned, a jutsu that could rip a person’s soul from their body, could steal their chakra and make it the caster’s own, a horrible jutsu.  He had talked of it...as though he admired it...coveted it...worshiped it, and it had scared her.  He wrote that he didn’t know if he was coming back, that he had seen too much of the world to fit into the confines of the Leaf anymore, that he had changed.  At the time...Sakura hadn’t understood, but now...she had changed, she was different and now, maybe she could understand his words a little better.</p><p>She hadn’t told anyone, not Kakashi or even Tsunade Shisou.  She hadn’t felt like it was any of their business.  She still didn’t, but for other reasons now.  The village had never treated Naruto with the same kindness they treated everyone else with.  He seemed to get ridiculed more than the rest...was hated even by the adults as they were growing up.  Sakura hadn’t noticed it as a child or even as a young teen.  She was self absorbed, in her own world like most others her age, but she noticed now, having changed so much, so recently and she couldn’t help but think, maybe he would be happier, like her, to never return to the Leaf.</p><p>Sakura set down her pen and looked out the window.  She wondered where he was now and what he was doing.  She wondered if he thought of her or Sasuke, like she thought of him.  She sighed, her own thoughts were depressing her.  Pushing her chair back she rose and stretched, her back cracked as she twisted and turned.  She would finish her letter to Ino later, she was starting to get hungry.  Slipping the letter into her desk she left her lab, sealing the door behind her.</p><p>Itachi and his brother were in the kitchen eating when she entered, it looked like they had just finished cooking and had just started.</p><p>Sasuke nodded to her as she walked to the refrigerator and pulled it open.</p><p>“There’s fresh chicken and fish in the drawer Sakura.”  Itachi told her from his corner.</p><p>“Thanks Itachi.”  She pulled the chicken out and a few vegetables.</p><p>“There’s still some rice in the cooker if you want it.”  Sasuke said in between bites of fish he and his brother were eating.</p><p>“Okay, thanks Sasuke.”  She opened the cooker, there was plenty for her and maybe two others.</p><p>Sakura chopped up chicken and vegetables, threw them into the pot, added an egg after a few minutes and two handfuls of yellow bean sprouts.  Setting the heat to medium she watched it cook, stirring it occasionally.  Just as she pulled it off the burner Obito came into the kitchen.</p><p>“That smells great Sakura, is there enough for me too?”  He asked.</p><p>“Grab a bowl, there’s rice too.”  She smiled at him.</p><p>Obito and Sakura sat down across from Itachi and his brother to eat.  Since Sakura’s official title in the Akatsuki was healer, she didn’t go out on as many missions as the other members, which suited her fine.  It gave her more time for her personal research and she could be counted on to heal any injured when they got back from their missions without waiting for her to return from hers or having to seek emergency care from Konoha.</p><p>In the last three months the members had grown to respect and appreciate her as a member even more than they already had, which was saying quite a bit.  Pein had mentioned to his wife that he hadn’t thought the men couldn’t possibly like her more than they already did, when the next day she had saved Kakuzu’s life from an injury that would have killed him if she hadn’t already been branching out her cloning process to include hearts.  Kakuzu, who had been resigned to his fated death had insisted Pein give her a raise as soon as he had recovered.</p><p>While each member had their own routine with the little pink haired medic, she hadn’t shown any favoritism or intrest in any of them romantically in the last three months.  That didn’t mean however, that they still didn’t try to one up each other in her presence.  One such ocassion ended in a rather messy and explosive spar between Hidan and Deidara, which led Sakura into announcing she wasn’t picking any of them, and they could all hold thier breath and choke on it for all she cared, that she was sick of healing stupid pointless wounds. Things had calmed down considerably after that, each not wishing to get on her bad side.</p><p>“This is really good.”  Obito complimented her cooking.</p><p>“Thank you.”  Sakura smiled at him.</p><p>“I brought back some peaches from my last mission like you requested.  I will drop them off to you in your room later if you like, or we can get them from my room together after we eat.”  Obito offered.</p><p>“That would be great Obito, thanks.”  She had noticed his head had been paining him much more frequently in the last few weeks and had tried to get him to let her look at it for him, but he refused, claiming it was an ‘internal issue’, whatever that meant.</p><p>She watched him now, out of the corner of her eye and noticed the small wincing, before he schooled his face into a bland and blank expression.  He had remained maskless since they had gotten back and in the beginning she thought it had been hard for him, he now had his face open for the world to see and had to relearn how to hide his feelings.  She had suggested he might wear a half mask like Kakashi.  That suggestion hadn’t been well received and she hadn’t brought it up since.</p><p>As for Kakashi, she had written him twice since she had left, but he hadn’t written her back so she had stopped.  Tsunade Shisou kept in touch through Lady Katsuyu and was pleased with Sakura’s cloning success asking her if, when she perfected it, if she could come back to the Leaf for a brief visit to set one up for the Konoha hospital.  Sakura had laughed saying that the elder’s would have a fit over even the idea of such a thing and that’s when Tsunade had told her both Mikokado and Utatane were...dead.  Apparently the Anbu who had searched them for traps and explosives after The Akatsuki had left, hadn’t done a very good job and they had both exploded in their living quarters the following day.</p><p>It had been a small surprise to Sakura who had held no grudge against the elders but she was more surprised how little she felt over the news of their deaths.  The old her would have felt bad about their deaths, knowing it was connected to her, but she just couldn’t bring herself to care.  When she had asked Sasori and Deidara about it they had shrugged, neither of them giving her a real answer, so she let it go.  In the broad spectrum of life she realized, it didn’t really matter if they were responsible for their deaths or not.</p><p>Itachi and Sasuke had finished their meal before her and Obito, they rose as one, stacked their dishes the same way, rolled their sleeves up at the same time and washed the dishes like a well oiled machine.  Sakura smiled to herself as she watched the brothers and wondered if they even realized how alike they were.</p><p>“It’s an Uchiha thing.”  Obito said, noticing her notice the similarities in the brothers after they had left the kitchen.</p><p>“You don’t do that.”  She teased.</p><p>“I’m not like most Uchiha, never have been, even when I was little.”  He laughed, “I was kinda the outcast.”</p><p>“Is that why you never went back?”  She asked him when they had reached the door to his room.</p><p>“Mostly, the other reason is...because I couldn’t.”  He grimaced a bit and opened the door motioning her in.</p><p>Sakura sat down on his bed looking around the room for the peaches he had gotten her.  </p><p>“They’re in here.”  He tossed her a small storage scroll which she caught easily.</p><p>“Thanks Obito, I really appreciate it.  Onokata is well known for their peaches.  I used to go every year with my parents but well, then when I made Genin, I didn’t have time to and after...someone decided to kidnap me and force me to join a criminal terrorist S-Rank nin organization.”  She winked at him and he laughed.</p><p>“Best decision I ever made.”  He leaned in and kissed her gently.</p><p>“I don’t regret staying either.”  She said softly, kissing him back.</p><p>“Good.”  He broke their kiss and looked at her with a slightly distant look in his eye.</p><p>He was doing it again.  He had that look in his eye that reminded her of Gaara when they had first met, as though, he were talking internally with someone else, warring with them in his head.  What had he said...his issue was internal?</p><p>“Obito?”  She said slowly, thinking over her words carefully, “Are you a...jinchuriki?”</p><p>“What?”  He was genuinely surprised by her question and her face flamed red in embarrassment.</p><p>“You’re not, sorry, I just asked because it seems like, you’re having arguments in your head, like Gaara, the Kazekage used to do before he was on better terms with Shukaku, the One Tail.”  She felt foolish now.</p><p>“Oh.”  He understood now.</p><p>“No, I’m not a jinchuuriki but I do have a voice in my head, I started to tell you a few months ago, it’s hard to control when I’m around you.”  He said.</p><p>“Is it like, another personality of yours?”  She asked him, then quickly added, “Not that you’re crazy, I don’t mean it like that, only...when I was younger, I had one, uh, I called her Inner.”  She laughed a little.</p><p>“She isn’t there anymore, but she was...stronger than me, she was the side of me who didn’t want me to be weak, who was more...outspoken.”  Sakura explained to him.</p><p>“Oh, well, no...it isn’t like that, but that is interesting.”  He smiled at her and she grinned.</p><p>“It’s less of an alternate personality and more like another person.”  He told her.</p><p>‘Do not tell her’, Madara hissed.</p><p>“Another person?”  She asked.</p><p>“Yes.  I don’t know if I can explain it in a way you’ll understand.”  He said apologetically, ignoring Madara.</p><p>“It’s okay, you don’t have to, sorry for bringing it up, I was only worried about you.”  She got up, the small storage scroll in her hand.</p><p>“Thanks for the peaches Obito.”  She kissed him on the cheek and left his room.</p><p>“Thanks for worrying about me Sakura.”  He said to his now empty room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura closed the door to her bedroom and summoned Lady Katsuyu.</p><p>“Are you able to deliver a message to someone even if I have no idea where they are?  Such as Naruto?”  Sakura asked the slug.</p><p>“I think so, I can look for his chakra signature.  Do you have anything that used to contain his chakra or has some of his chakra infused into it?”  Lady Katsuyu asked.</p><p>“No.”  Sakura sat back on her heels thinking, “What about the Nine Tailed Fox, you must know his chakra signature right?  Naruto is his vessel, can you find him through the Nine Tail chakra?”  Sakura asked.</p><p>“Yes, I believe I can, what would you like me to tell him or did you want me to deliver a letter for you?”  The slug asked.</p><p>“Could you please tell him, that I miss him, that I am thinking of him and that I will come visit him if he ever goes back to the Leaf.”  Sakura told the slug, she had more to say of course but she wanted to make sure Lady Katsuyu could find him first.  If she was successful, Sakura would write him a letter.</p><p>“I will tell him Sakura.”  Lady Katsuyu said and popped away.</p><p>Lady Katsuyu returned not ten seconds later and dropped a necklace into Sakura’s hand.  A sakura blossom encased in crystal hanging as a pendant from a silver chain, on the back of the crystal, behind the flower a spiral, the crest of whirlpool.</p><p>Sakura looked up to ask Lady Katsuyu what it meant, if she had found Naruto, but the slug was gone, and wouldn’t come when Sakura tried to summon her again.  Frowning, Sakura picked up the scroll from Obito, thumping it against her knee in thought.  ‘What did it mean?’, she clasped the necklace around her neck and it vibrated and hummed. ‘Naruto?’.  She shook her head, she was being silly.</p><p>Sakura unrolled the storage scroll Obito had given her and pressed her chakra into it, several small boxes popped out, along with her bag of peaches.  Sakura looked down at the boxes with a small hum of surprise, she had only been expecting peaches.  She picked up one of the boxes, there was a small note stuck into the lid and she pulled it out.</p><p>-I thought you would like to have something to wear besides doll clothes-</p><p>Sakura laughed, most of the clothes she had were from Sasori, she didn’t mind because he really did have impeccable taste and had no issue with cost, but it would be nice to have clothes that weren’t from the Puppet Master, so she opened the first box.</p><p>A set of plain black shinobi long sleeved tee and pants.  The second box had a short sleeved set, dark blue and trimmed with white, the third box had a dress...a simple light green summer dress.</p><p>“Ohh.”  Sakura lifted the dress up out of the box, it was pretty.</p><p>Ino had sent her some of her clothes in a storage scroll with a few of her other personal items but had failed to send her all the clothes Sakura favored...on purpose.  When Sakura had sent Lady Katsuyu to complain, Ino had sent her back saying that the clothes were old and haggard, that the puppet had better taste in clothes than Sakura ever had and to let him pick out all of her clothes from now on since she, Ino, couldn’t do it for her.</p><p>She liked the clothes Obito had gotten her and hung them up in her closet, setting the blue short sleeved set out on her chair to wear tomorrow.</p><p>A week later The Akatsuki had a meeting.  Pein had called it due to the many rumors about Takumi, in the Land of Rivers.</p><p>“Konoha has sent word.  There is unrest in The Land of Rivers due to the recent overthrow of the Lord of the region.  The last recon team Konoha sent out, got ambushed by what they believe are a new faction of shinobi with unknown skill sets.  We have been requested to infiltrate Rivers with the intent of finding more information on these new skills, the factions intentions and what loyalties they may have.”  Pein told them.</p><p>“We have no political leanings, and are not officially allies of the Leaf as far as the rest of the shinobi world is concerned.  We are well placed for such a task.  I will be sending Itachi, Sasuke, Sasori and Sakura.”  Pein announced.</p><p>“Sakura Chan?”  Deidara said in surprise.</p><p>“Sakura is our medic, you would send our medic?”  Kakuzu didn’t think that was a very good idea.</p><p>“She is our medic, yes.  It is because she is our medic and has unbelievable strength, that I am sending her.  I believe she will be an asset to the mission.  Now, if there are no more further objections, Itachi, your team will leave in three days.  Make sure to plan for at least a month, perhaps longer depending on what your team discovers.”  Pein concluded.</p><p>Pein rose from his seat at the head of the table and left, followed closely by Konan.</p><p>“So, what, the rest of us just sit back and wait?”  Deidara was complaining again.</p><p>“You’re jutsu is too flashy for recon Deidara.”  Sasori said smugly, pleased he would be spending time with Sakura.</p><p>Obito wasn’t pleased with the team Pein had picked either, but he understood why Sakura was going with the team...unknown skills.  He wondered if it was an old clan that had revived itself, like the Uchiha had plans of doing in the near future.  Unknown though, if that were the case, they must have hidden well for many years, or perhaps it is a new faction altogether, as the Leaf suspects.  He was interested in what the team would find.</p><p>Sakura sat at the table, her face grim.  She was not happy at all, she had several hearts, eyes and other organs growing in her lab that would require her attention in the next few weeks.  She wondered if she could take them with her somehow and perhaps work on them during the mission.</p><p>Itachi and Sasuke sat at the other end of the table looking through a file Pein had given Itachi containing all the information the Leaf had gathered on the faction thus far.  Sasori had presumably left to make fresh poisons and to ready his puppets.  Most of the other members had left after Pein had named who would be going.  Sakura slowly pushed her chair back, her thoughts still on the many organs she had growing in her lab.</p><p>Itachi’s head lifted to watch her leave the room and wondered what was on her mind and where the necklace she wore had come from.  Sasuke drew his attention back to a roughly drawn map of the village they would be going to, and he pushed thoughts of Sakura from his mind to focus on the map in front of him.</p><p>They met at the door of the South entrance three days later.  Sakura had done a check up on both brothers the day before, including a scan of their eyes.  There had been some mild strain that she had healed for both of them, not uncommon for the Uchiha.  She had healed Kakashi’s sharingan several times, it  tended to require regular care.  She had tried to push thoughts of her old sensei from her mind but being surrounded by sharingan users,particularly the one who gave Kakashi his sharingan, it was difficult.</p><p>Sasori watched her as she exited the base, the glint of a delicate silver chain caught his eye.  She never wore jewelry, and he wondered what it was and who had given it to her.</p><p>“We will travel non stop until dusk, camp outdoors, then resume our travels at first light.  Sasori will take first watch, then Sasuke.”  Itachi jumped to the trees without looking back.  They followed.</p><p>“Cook what you wish, after tonight there will be no fire, cold rations only.”  Itachi said when they had stopped for the evening, picking up the kettle and walking to the nearby lake to fill it.</p><p>When he returned Sakura had a pot on the fire Sasuke had made, filled with fish and vegetables for their dinner.  Itachi bent and placed the kettle to the left of the pot in the coals to boil.  They sat in companionable silence until their food was ready, they ate and drank their tea, then Sasori took first watch as planned.</p><p>It was summer now, the nights were warm, the days hot and Sakura found it difficult to sleep.  She rolled over in her bedding for the tenth time since she had laid down and heard a small chuckle from across the fire.</p><p>“Can’t sleep dear?  I could give you a sleep aid...if you like?”  Sasori’s eyes glittered.</p><p>“No thank you.”  Sakura glared at him, remembering full well the last time he had offered her ‘Comfort’.</p><p>“Suit yourself.”  Sasori snickered.</p><p>She fell asleep just as Sasuke rose to take over the watch from Sasori.  The morning came too soon.</p><p>Much like the first day of their mission, they traveled all day and settled into a small cliff side overhang just over the border of Rivers.  There was no fire to warm them from the cooler temperatures coming off of the moving water below their camp that night but Sakura found comfort in her long sleeved tee Obito had given her.  Her crystal pendant had fallen out of her shirt when she had changed that evening and caught the light of the moon as they ate their cold meat and rice.</p><p>“Sakura, that is a beautiful necklace.  How unusual, where did you get it?”  Itachi asked her as they ate.</p><p>Sakura looked down at her necklace, she hadn’t realized it had fallen out to the front of her shirt.  She tucked it back inside her shirt against her skin and felt a small throb, or pulse against her skin.  She frowned and looked down where it rested inside of her shirt, then realizing she hadn’t answered him, she looked up at Itachi.</p><p>“I sent my summons to Naruto telling him I would visit him in the Leaf when he returned, but Lady Katsuyu came back without a message of any kind, only this necklace.”  Sakura placed her hand over the necklace, now hidden under her shirt.</p><p>“And you put it on?”  Sasori asked her incredulously.</p><p>“It’s from Naruto.”  She said defensively.</p><p>“Are you sure?  You said it didn’t come with a message of any kind, what did your summons say?”  Itachi asked, curious and a bit wary now.</p><p>Sasuke listened intently.</p><p>“Well, nothing, in fact, it’s weird, I tried to summon her back to ask her if it was from Naruto but she didn’t come, but who else could it possibly be from if not him when it was him I had sent her to?”  Sakura challenged the skeptical look on Sasori’s face.</p><p>“Your summons didn’t come when you summoned her?”  Itachi asked to make sure he had heard her correctly.</p><p>“Well, no she didn’t.”  Sakura admitted.</p><p>“Have you tried to call her since then?”  Sasuke asked.</p><p>“No.”  </p><p>“Call her now.”  Sasori said.</p><p>Sakura bit her thumb and slammed it to the ground in front of her making the hand signs, nothing happened.</p><p>Sasuke looked at his brother, “What does that mean?”</p><p>Before Itachi could reply, Sasori spoke, “It means her contract had been canceled with the slugs.”</p><p>“What?”  Sakura said, shocked.  She didn’t have a summons anymore?</p><p>“It appears to be so.”  Itachi said slowly.  </p><p>He stood and called forth his crows, one out of the many landed on his shoulder, the others dispersed into the woods to take watch for the evening.</p><p>“Tell Lady Tsunade Sakura can no longer summon Lady Katsuyu, ask her to please check their contract scroll in the Hokage’s vault.  Bring back any message she may give you, wait for her reply.”  Itachi watched the crow fly off into the dark.</p><p>“If your name is no longer on the contract scroll, or if it is black, it means you are no longer under contract with the slugs and will be able to form a new one with another summoning animal.  However, I would very much like to know how this happened.”  Itachi’s eyes narrowed in on the necklace under her shirt, his eyes spinning red.<br/>“Sakura, may I see that necklace please?”  Itachi asked her, moving from across the ledge to sit beside her.</p><p>Sakura looked at him curiously, “Sure.”</p><p>Her hand went behind her head and she tried to unclasp the necklace but couldn’t seem to do it.  She moved the clasp to the front of her chest and looked down at it trying to work the hook but it still wouldn’t come off.  </p><p>“What the heck is wrong with this thing.”  She growled in frustration.</p><p>“Allow me.”  Itachi leaned forward, as soon as his fingers touched the clasp a bolt of chakra shot out from the pendant and struck him in the chest.</p><p>“Itachi!”  Sakura yelled but soon desisted as his clone popped out of existence.</p><p>“As I thought.”  Itachi stepped out of the shadows of their camp and stood before them.</p><p>“It has been infused with chakra.”  Sasori hummed in interest.</p><p>“Chakra?”  Sasuke looked from the Puppet Master to his brother, then at the pendant resting against Sakura’s chest.</p><p>“Nine tails chakra.”  Itachi clarified.</p><p>“But why would...Naruto?”  She looked down at the pendant again.</p><p>Sasuke’s eyes spun red as he activated his sharingan to look at the pendant, he could see it now, red chakra pulsating inside the crystal and around the sakura blossom.</p><p>“Is he trying to protect her?”  Sasuke asked anyone who might have the answer.</p><p>“I don’t know.”  Itachi said.</p><p>“It’s hard to say if the trinket was protecting her or preventing the Uchiha from taking the necklace from her.”  Sasori added.</p><p>“It could be both or either one.  More likely...the other as she was not in danger.”  Itachi voiced his thoughts.</p><p>“Exactly.”  Sasori agreed.</p><p>“So, I can’t take it off?”  Sakura asked.</p><p>“I don’t think so, it’s clear that whoever gave it to you knew you would put it on, and didn’t want it removed once it was on your person, which leads me to believe it was your old teammate Naruto who sent it to you and not someone else that might have intercepted your summons.”  Itachi said.</p><p>“And her summons?  Do you think he did something so she wasn’t able to summon her slugs, perhaps found a way to void her contract?”  Sasuke asked his brother.</p><p>“Perhaps.”  Itachi’s eyes rested on the pendant on Sakura’s chest.</p><p>“Let’s not jump to conclusions.  Let’s wait until we hear from Lady Tsunade for anymore speculation, in the meantime, if anything changes, if you feel anything from the necklace, tell me please.”  Itachi said gently to Sakura who by now was looking a little more than agitated.</p><p>“I will.”  She said abstractedly.</p><p>Sasori narrowed his eyes...she wasn’t telling the Uchiha everything, she was keeping something from them.  He had grown sensitive to her expressions, he knew when she was feeling strong emotions, knew when she was lying, hiding...like she was now.</p><p>Sasuke watched Sakura with black eyes, the moon was waning and there wasn’t much light but he could tell, even as dim as it was, there was something she wasn’t telling them and he wanted to know what it was.  He looked to his brother but Itachi had moved to the other side of the camp where he had been before and wasn’t paying the kunoichi anymore mind.  Sasuke knew that didn’t mean anything though, he was sure his brother had noticed as well.</p><p>Itachi took the first watch that night and Sakura took the second.  She had had a difficult time getting to sleep again that night and took two soldier pills as the sun broke over the horizon.</p><p>“Don’t push yourself, if you need it, we will stop to rest.  I want to move a bit slower, now that we are in Rivers.”  Itachi put a hand on her shoulder, he had woken up before the others, Sasori having slept that night.</p><p>“Okay.”  Sakura said, turning to wake the others but was stopped by Itachi who had tightened his grip on her shoulder ever so slightly.</p><p>“I mean it Sakura, you’re our medic, I need you at your best.”  His eyes bore into hers searchingly.</p><p>“I understand Itachi.”  She brought her hand up to cover his where it rested on her shoulder.</p><p>She smiled at him.  “I should be more upset about my summons but to tell the truth, I’m not.  I never liked the slugs, they are useful, but they were Tsunade’s not mine.  I admit, I am excited to see if I can form a new contract, with a new summons, perhaps something a bit more suited to my personality.”</p><p>Itachi’s hand fell away from her shoulder as she turned to wake his brother. ‘More suited to her personality’.  An idea dawned on him, perhaps her losing her contract had nothing to do with Naruto at all, perhaps it had to do with how much she had changed over the last six months.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There is no sign of the Leaf Sir.  It appears as though they have left the area.”  The man stood ridgid before his leader, eyes averted from the bobbing head of the woman in his lap.</p><p>“Dismissed.”  The man waved his hand through the air, landing on top of the short red curls of the whore who was face down, lips sliding over his cock.</p><p>“Use your teeth.”  He hissed, “All the way down.”  he pressed on the back of her head and she choked.</p><p>“Harder.”  He groaned, pushing her head down with both of his hands, her hands shot up from his knees where they had been resting trying to push his thrusting hips away.</p><p>He laughed at her struggling and pushed down harder on her head.  “If you don’t like servicing your clients the way they want, you should have picked a different profession.”  He taunted her cumming down the back of her throat, his pelvis jerking against her stretched mouth.</p><p>“We all have choices.”  He pulled his cock from her lips and threw money on the floor beside her naked body.</p><p>“Leave, tell your mistress to send a better whore next time, one who knows how to take it rough.”  He walked out of the room tying his pants back up around his waist.  </p><p>He didn’t believe the Leaf would give up that easily, he would check the surrounding valley himself.  He ran his fingers through his blonde hair tugging on the ends in frustration.  The whore hadn’t satisfied him in the least.  In fact, no whore had for the last six months.  It had been increasingly agitating for him, he only wanted one person it seemed.</p><p>It had been a little over three months since the slug had popped up in front of him with the message from his old crush, his old teammate, Sakura.</p><p>He had just finished dinner and was going over the plans for a raid on a neighboring official when the slug had appeared and told him Sakura had been thinking of him, had missed him and would visit him if he came back to the Leaf.  ‘If’, he had laughed at her words.  Was it coincidence that she hadn’t said ‘When’, but had said ‘If’, or was she just as quick and intelligent as he remembered her…</p><p>Either way, he had taken the pendant he had found in a market in Tea a year ago and gave it to the slug to give to her, but not before infusing some of the nine tails chakra into it, covered with a protection seal.  It had been an impulse, it had been foolish of him, but he had done it and he couldn’t change that now.  He knew why he had done it.  The pendant had been purchased with the thought of her in mind, he had always meant to give it to her, but she had stopped writing to him and he her. </p><p>He had thought of her so many times since his last letter, wondering if he had made a mistake leaving her behind.  He had left to get her several times, only to stop halfway and turn back around.  She was a Leaf kunoichi and he had thought that would never change.  Until he heard a rumor that she had left the Leaf, had joined the Akatsuki, he had started to hope again...and then several months later, she had sent him her summons.  She missed him, she still cared about him.  Since then, no woman had been able to satisfy him.  He needed her.  It had always been her, now more than ever.  It wasn’t just some silly childhood crush...</p><p>Itachi had insisted they travel in a henge, walking as civilians.  He had reviewed the map drawn by the Leaf recon team before they had broken camp that morning and knew they were just on the outskirts of their target location.  He didn’t want to take any chances of being seen or detected.  He hoped to avoid conflict altogether even though he doubted it would be possible from the information gathered from the Leaf.  The Leader of the new faction seemed to have a knack for sniffing out enemies and unknown shinobi alike.</p><p>He could tell Sakura was getting tired even if she was trying hard to pretend she wasn't.  He sighed internally.  He had told her to tell him if she was too tired to keep going, stubborn woman.</p><p>“We will stop at the next town.  It is the last town before Takumi, it will be our center for the duration of the mission.”  Itachi noticed Sakura wasn’t the only one to look relieved at his news.  His brother seemed to perk up at his announcement as well and he wondered why, he couldn’t possibly be tired.</p><p>Itachi got two rooms, one for Sakura and one for himself, his brother and Sasori.  “I’ll stay with Sakura in her room.”  Sasuke had announced as they climbed the stairs to the inn.</p><p>“No.”  Itachi told him and handed Sakura her room key.</p><p>“We’re old team mates, we’re used to sharing a bed.”  Sasuke insisted.</p><p>“I know that Kakashi never let you or Naruto sleep with Sakura, even on missions.”  Itachi opened the door to their room and pushed his brother inside.</p><p>They could hear Sakura laughing from her room across the hall.</p><p>“Nice try.”  Itachi smirked at his younger brother.</p><p>Releasing her henge, Sakura went to the bathroom to wash up before dinner.  The long pale green hair she had cast over herself to match her eyes faded to pink and she smiled at herself in the mirror.  She cast a look of longing at the bath tub and wondered if she had enough time to take a quick soak before she had to meet the guys downstairs for dinner…</p><p>Naruto crouched low in the tree outside of Dotsuna Town.  His eyes were slightly glazed as he conversed with Kurama, the Nine Tailed fox.  Kurama could sense his chakra moving around the small town, he could smell the familiar scent of the girl he had once known...and the boy he had despised, then later called friend.</p><p>Naruto’s eyes glowed red, “Sakura, Sasuke...what a surprise.”</p><p>Naruto dropped down from the tree in a henge and made his way casually down the street to the inn where his Nine Tails chakra was pulsating gently.  He waited in the lobby for the inn keeper to go to the back room, his nose finding  the familiar scent of Sasuke Uchiha, the man next to him that must be his brother and another man next to them with brown hair.  Naruto quickly climbed the stairs to Sakura’s room.  Reaching out to touch the doorknob with his fingers he broke the seal she had placed on her door and turned the handle.</p><p>Stepping lightly into her room he looked around, there was no one there.  Then he heard the water, she was in the bathroom.  Silently, he walked to the bathroom door, he could hear her humming, the gentle swishing of water and could smell the soap she was using from the crack under the door.</p><p>‘If you’re here when she gets out of the bath, she’ll scream and alert her companions downstairs’.  Kurama warned him.</p><p>Naruto already knew that.  He walked to the low dresser in the room and picked up a pen and a piece of paper the inn provided and wrote:  I found you.  I will come back tonight to see you.  Do not tell anyone I was here. -Naruto.  He signed the note and left it on the pillow of her bed where she would be sure to find it.</p><p>Satisfied, he left, sealing the door behind him.  He could barely hold back the grin as he walked past Sasuke and his brother, past the other man and out the front door of the inn.</p><p>Itachi’s eyes followed the tall dark haired man out of the inn.  He had come from upstairs, but he knew for a fact that his team were the only occupants, the inn keeper had told him so.</p><p>“Excuse me.”  Itachi rose to check on Sakura.</p><p>Itachi paused at her door, there was an unfamiliar chakra signature on her door knob, he broke the seal and pushed his way into her room.</p><p>Itachi stood completely still and stared.</p><p>Sakura had just come out of the bathroom, her hair wet and hanging down her back, her body wet and glistening, her towel barely covering her body...her mouth hung open as she stared at Itachi.</p><p>“Sakura.”  Itachi choked.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.”  He said quickly and shut the door, running all the way down the stairs.</p><p>Sakura stared at the door to her room...did that just happen?  Her face hot, she turned to pick up her clothes that she had laid out on her bed, only to see a note on her pillow.  She picked the note up, turned it over and read it.  She gasped, her hand to her mouth, she turned left then right looking around her room.  Of course he wasn’t still there but it didn’t keep her from looking for him.  She held the note to her chest and swallowed hard.  One tear slipped from her eye.  She couldn’t wait to see him after all this time.</p><p>Naruto watched her from the rooftop next door.  He had seen her come out of the bathroom, had enjoyed the sight of her in the small towel that barely covered her body, had seen the older Uchiha brother burst into her room, and growled.  Who did he think he was coming into her room unannounced...he had seen her mouth drop open, the Uchiha apologize embarrassed, had seen the man leave and had nodded his approval.  She was alone again.</p><p>His eyes saw every muscle move in her body as she walked to her bed to pick up her clothes.  He watched as she noticed and read his letter, he smiled when she smiled, he nodded in satisfaction when the tear slipped from her eye.  He would be back tonight and she would see what kind of a man he had grown into in the last three years.</p><p>Sakura joined the rest of her team downstairs with a quick apology, avoiding Itachi’s eye, not that he was looking at her, he seemed to be avoiding her eye as well.  A faint tint of pink graced her cheeks and she wrung her hands in her lap.  Sasori’s eyes narrowed as he watched her eyes dart away from the older Uchiha.</p><p>“Are you alright dear?”  He asked her, “Did something happen?”  He said gently.</p><p>“Uh no, I’m fine, just fine.”  Sakura blushed.</p><p>Sasuke looked at her oddly, “You sure?  You’re doing that thing where you repeat your last word twice.  You only do that when you’re nervous.”  </p><p>“Shut up Sasuke.”  She growled.</p><p>“So let’s order now that we’re all here.”  Itachi broke the tension and changed the subject at the same time.</p><p>Sakura sighed, pleased with his tact.  She picked up a menu and started looking while the others ordered, placing her order last.  Their food came and she ate in silence.  There was little conversation when she didn’t speak, the others tended not to talk unless forced to she realized.  After the meal she had retired to her room for the night, not sure when Naruto would come to see her she laid down on her bed to nap.  She had been exhausted from not sleeping well the night before and had fallen asleep as soon as her head had touched her pillow, she hadn’t even bothered to change into her sleeping clothes.</p><p>Sasori looked out the window of the small room he was forced to share with the Uchiha brothers and sighed.  He would much rather be in bed with his little pink haired apprentice.  These last three months of respecting her wishes were wearing on him.  He had had to stop himself several times from breaking his word.  Too many times had he subconsciously made a poison that would incapacitate her, too many times did he barely stop himself from touching her, kissing her or immobilizing her body with his chakra strings.  He looked out the window and sighed again, he needed to go for a walk.  He hardly slept anyway.</p><p>Blue eyes watched the man resume his brown haired henge from before, walk out of the room and the front door of the inn into the valley below. ‘One down’, Naruto said to himself.  He recognized the Puppet Master from the Bingo book, so...she had joined the Akatsuki…</p><p>Itachi set down his book on the nightstand beside the bed he was sharing with his brother.  He should apologize, he didn’t want her to think he had walked in on her on purpose.  She’s probably already asleep, he picked his book back up.  ‘What if she was waiting for him to come apologize like a gentleman’, he set his book down and swung his legs over the side of the bed.  ‘No’, he shook his head, he was being ridiculous, she knew he wouldn’t do something like that on purpose just to look at her naked and wet...his mind began to wander.  Itachi sighed and moved his feet back on top of the bed and picked up his book, he was being ridiculous.</p><p>“Are you going to read all night?”  Sasuke complained at his brother, he had already gotten under the covers on his side of the bed and had been trying to sleep for a while now, but Itachi kept moving around waking him up.</p><p>“I’m sorry Sasuke.”  Itachi put his book down and turned off the light.  “Goodnight brother.”</p><p>“What about the puppet?”  Sasuke asked.</p><p>“He will stay out tonight most likely.”  Itachi was familiar with Sasori’s tendencies.</p><p>“Hn.”</p><p>Naruto watched the room as the light went out and waited another hour before hopping off the roof to her window sill on the other side of the roof.  A few quick hand signs and he was sliding the window open, then closed behind him.  He walked over to the bed and looked down at his former teammate and childhood crush.  Her face wasn’t as round as it used to be, it was longer, thinner and more womanly.  Her hair was much longer and lighter than he had last seen her, she was beautiful, more beautiful than she had ever been when he had known her.</p><p>He sat down on the bed beside her, “Sakura.”  He called her name softly not wanting to startle her.</p><p>“Sakura Chan.”  He called again and her eyes fluttered.</p><p>“Poor thing, you must be really tired.”  his eyes passed over her body, she was thin but not scrawny, she had filled out a bit in the chest and hip he noticed, had it only been three years?</p><p>He reached out and stroked her face calling her name once more.  Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him blinking several times.</p><p>“Na Naruto?”  She rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed.</p><p>“Oh!  Naruto!”  She squealed in delight and flung her arms around his neck hugging him tight.</p><p>“I missed you so much!  Naruto my gosh it was such a surprise to get your note!  I missed you!  How did you know I was here?”  She cried in her happiness to see her old friend.</p><p>“Sakura.”  His voice broke to his embarrassment.  “I missed you too, you have no idea how much I missed you.  Your chakra, it was familiar I came to investigate.”  He hugged her just as hard as she hugged him, their faces buried in one another's shoulders.</p><p>Finally letting go of one another she sat back and away from him taking in his appearance.  His hair was longer, his eye just as blue as she remembered them to be, he was clearly taller, even sitting down she could tell he was much taller.  She giggled, he had always been the short one.  His face had changed, he was a man now...the angle of his jaw, the lines of his mouth.</p><p>“You look like your father.”  She said, her hand reaching out to cup his cheek.</p><p>He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.  “I really missed you Sakura Chan, so much.These last few years have been difficult.”</p><p>He reached up and took her hand from his face and held it with both of his hands in his lap scooting closer to her.  </p><p>“You stopped writing to me.  I got so worried after your last letter...I wrote you again twice after that but...you never wrote me back.”  She said watching him, wondering what kind of man he was now, had he changed...like her and Sasuke?</p><p>“I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have written that last letter to you, it was...when my views of our world had started to change and I realized that...that everything they taught us in Konoha was a lie.”  He looked at her, his eyes pleading for her to understand.</p><p>Sakura nodded, “Yeah, it really sucks growing up sometimes doesn’t it.”  She laughed.</p><p>“You realize that the world isn’t this big happy rose colored universe you thought it was as a kid, even as a shinobi kid, you never realize how dark the world can be...until it smacks you in the face huh.”  She smiled at him.</p><p>“You get it.  I knew you would now, but before...that’s why I stopped writing to you, I thought...well, I wanted to keep the me you knew...alive I guess.  Now though, I hear you joined the Akatsuki, so you know, you understand now right?”  He said, a glimmer of the boy she once knew shone through the man before her.</p><p>“I understand Naruto.  You’re right, I wouldn’t have understood back then though, you did the right thing.”  She hugged him again.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!  Sasuke!  He’s here with me, he’s in the other room!  I’ll go get him!”  She went to get off of the bed but was stopped by Naruto’s arm.</p><p>“I had heard a few rumors about you, Sakura.”  He smiled at her.</p><p>“I heard you and Itachi broke into Orochimaru’s hideout and stole Sasuke Kun right out from under his nose.”  He watched her.</p><p>Sakura paused in her movements.  Naruto was looking at her with a look she had never seen on his face before, it was a cold calculating look and it startled her.</p><p>“Yes.”  She said slowly moving back onto the bed.  “We did.”</p><p>“You healed him too?  I heard you surpassed the Fifth Hokage already.”  He was still watching her as if trying to determine if she was telling him the truth.</p><p>“I did.”  She said her eyes narrowing.</p><p>“Remarkable, and now you have joined the Akatsuki, how did that happen?”  He asked her, his hand on her knee, his fingers stroking her slowly.</p><p>“Let me go get Sasuke and I’ll tell you.”  She made to rise again and he stopped her again.</p><p>“Naruto, what are you doing?”  Her voice had changed and her eyes narrowed further as she looked at him.</p><p>He smirked, “You’ve changed.”</p><p>“So have you.”  She said evenly.</p><p>They sat there sizing one another up, Naruto broke the tension first by grinning a wide grin.</p><p>“I want to see Sasuke Kun, really but I just want a little time with you alone first, is that okay?”  His voice was light, more like it used to be and she relaxed a little.</p><p>“Sure Naruto.”  She smiled at him.</p><p>She told him about Obito and how he had saved her and taken her back to the Akatsuki base.  She told him in depth about rescuing Sasuke and how she had almost refused.  She told him of her conflict and how she had realized the Akatsuki weren’t the enemy and how things weren’t always what they appeared to be.</p><p>He listened as she told him what happened in Konoha and how Orochimaru was dead, how the Akatsuki had come to help her and how she now thought of them as her second family.  He could tell there were things she wasn’t telling him, had no plans on telling him and wondered what they were, but he let it go for now, more interested in hearing the sound of her voice, her laughter and watching her lips move as she told him what she had been doing in their time apart.</p><p>She ended with asking him if he knew anything about this new faction they had heard so much about, if they were well known in the area.</p><p>Naruto shook his head, “It’s hard to say really.  The lord of this region was recently murdered and a number of different groups have moved into the area.  I’m surprised you didn’t run into any on your way into the village.”  His scouts weren’t doing their jobs very well and would have to be punished.</p><p>“We wore henges and I didn’t ask but I’m sure Itachi had a genjutsu around us.”  She said cheerfully.</p><p>‘Ah, that’s why then’, maybe they had an excuse he thought, after all, it was Itachi Uchiha.</p><p>“I’m surprised to see you here with Sasuke and his brother actually, I never thought I would see the day the two of them could be in the same room and not attack one another, growing up, killing his brother was all Sasuke ever cared about, ya know?”</p><p>“I know, but they came to terms with one another.  You should ask him about it when you see him, he could explain it much better than I could.”  She smiled at him.</p><p>“So, are you still in love with him?”  Naruto asked her boldly.</p><p>“No, and I haven’t been for a long time now.”  She said calmly, not at all like the girl he had remembered her to be.</p><p>“Ah, but there must be someone, look at you Sakura, you’re more beautiful than when we were kids!”  He grinned at her and was pleased when her cheeks tinted pink.</p><p>“Well, there is someone well, I mean there was but we, I kinda told him I needed some space and then there was this other...it’s complicated.”  She stammered.</p><p>“Complicated?”  Naruto frowned, he had competition...and it wasn’t Sasuke?  He hadn’t anticipated this.</p><p>‘It doesn’t matter, we’ll crush them’, Kurama snapped his jaws in his head and he grinned, ‘Yeah we will.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasori walked up and down the empty streets of the small town, his Akatsuki cloak fluttering in the small breeze.  It annoyed him greatly that he didn’t have any information on the new faction that had sprung up under his nose.  It had come out of nowhere and was run by a shadowy elusive character.  Sasori didn’t like not knowing things, he had spies all over the five nations under a reclusive jutsu for that very purpose, to gather information for him, yet he had heard nothing of this new organization or clan.</p><p>His steps slowed as he came around a corner and saw that Sakura’s bedroom light was on.  He thought it very unusual, he knew how tired she had been and wondered why she was up.  The Uchiha had placed a seal and a genjutsu on her window so it was impossible to see into her room, but he could stretch out his chakra strings linking their connection to make sure she was okay.  He hopped up to the roof next door and sent his chakra strings out toward her window.</p><p>Sasori’s eyes narrowed.  There was someone in her room with her, he could feel a slight secondary chakra signature, almost...nonexistent...they were masking their chakra on a level he almost couldn’t detect and wondered briefly, if it was Itachi, but no, it was dark...much darker.  Sasori lept to the roof of the inn and down to the ground entering the inn and walked up the steps to his shared room.  Maybe the Uchiha knew who was in Sakura’s room with her.</p><p>“What’s that seal, is that a yin seal?”  Naruto tapped Sakura’s purple diamond on her forehead and she blushed again making him smile.</p><p>“Yeah!  How did you know that?”  She asked him surprised he had noticed such a thing, not the diamond but that it was a seal, and a Yin seal.</p><p>“I’m an Uzumaki , remember Sakura.”  He grinned at her.</p><p>“You were never interested in seals before though.”  She started to say.</p><p>“I went home to Uzushiogakure with Master Jiriyah.”  He began to tell her.</p><p>“I...Kurama and I, the Nine Tailed fox, he and I are, kinda friends now, I mean, we get along enough now that I don’t lose control.”  He said a bit hesitantly, he wasn’t sure how much to tell her.  By her own admission, she was not the same person she once was, he could see that much, had seen it for himself in their short time together already.</p><p>“When I was warring with him, with Kurama, it was...difficult.  I almost lost myself to him several times, he tried to rip my soul from my body, it was a battle of wills, of spirit, one I’m not ashamed to say I almost lost.”  Naruto smiled.  </p><p>“He is a formidable adversary.”</p><p>“You know before how, my dad showed up when...I almost opened the lock inside of me and broke the seal?”  He asked her and she nodded.</p><p>“Well, my mom, this time, when I was starting to lose hope, when I was filled with despair, this time, my mom came to me and saved me.  It was kinda weird ya know, it was like, we just sat there and talked in space.  Nothing else mattered but our voices and our words.”  He rubbed the back of his head and Sakura smiled at the familiar gesture.</p><p>“That’s when she told me.  Mito Uzumaki, hid scrolls before she left, before the war tore our village apart...and my mom, she told her.  Mito told her where she had hidden them.”  Naruto looked at Sakura to gage her reaction.</p><p>“You found them.”  Sakura whispered, she was amazed.  Everyone had heard about the lost scrolls of Whirlpool, but it was like a myth...a legend, most didn’t believe they existed.</p><p>Naruto nodded.  “Yeah, I found them, it wasn’t easy...and am learning from them.”  He watched her closely.</p><p>He saw the thoughts and emotions flow and change over her face like water.  She was surprised, impressed, then...suspicious.  She had always been a quick one.</p><p>“Naruto, that’s almost unbelievable.”  She chose her words carefully.</p><p>“Sakura.”  Naruto said her name, his voice low.  “Do you...trust Sasuke now, after what he did to you, to us?  After he abandoned us and after everything he did?”</p><p>Sakura had opened her mouth to say, ‘Of course’, right away but her mouth snapped shut and she thought about her answer.  Naruto smiled a little at her, she thought before she spoke now, like him.</p><p>“He has changed, like us.  He and his brother seem to be getting along well, we are cordial...we’ve sparred, and sometimes, it is like old times but...trust him...I haven’t decided yet.  It hasn’t been that long since I took his near corpse from Orochimaru’s hideout.”  She said truthfully.</p><p>“Do you trust me?”  He asked her quietly.</p><p>“I trust you more than I trust Sasuke, you never really abandoned me, but again, we have both changed, do you trust me?”  She asked him seriously.</p><p>“No, but I want to.”  He grinned at her and she smiled back, not at all offended.</p><p>“I think, we understand each other...better now than before and, trust will come, in time...again.”  She held her hand out to him and he took it pulling her into a bone breaking hug.</p><p>“Now that I have you back in my life, I don’t want to let you go again.”  He whispered into her hair.</p><p>“I didn’t realize how alone I felt, until I saw you again.”  His hold on her tightened.</p><p>“You’re not alone Naruto, I’m here...and there is Sasuke too.  Let me go get him, I know he will want to see you.”  She tried to release herself from his crushing hug but he didn’t move.</p><p>“Naruto?”  She asked him curiously.</p><p>“I have something...I want to show you.”  He inhaled her scent through her hair before releasing her.  He made several different hand signs that she had never seen before...and he had made them so quickly, much more quickly than she had ever seen him make hand signs, he was almost as fast as Kakashi now.  She blinked.</p><p>A little orange ball plopped down in her lap.  When it uncurled she saw a black pointed nose and pointy ears, two black eyes looked up at her and nine little fluffy tails swished back and forth over her knees.</p><p>“Oh my gosh NARUTO...is this, is this...Kurama?”  Sakura gasped as she looked at the little fox in her lap.</p><p>“Yes.”  Naruto watched her with a lopsided grin on his handsome face.</p><p>“That pendant.”  He pointed to the crystal around her neck, “Has his chakra in it so you can summon him, in this form, if you need his help with anything, he will protect you.”  Naruto smiled.</p><p>Sakura’s mouth dropped open.  “What?”</p><p>“Just push a bit of your chakra into the pendant like you would for a storage scroll and he will come to you.”  He said.</p><p>“I don’t want to lose anyone else.”  Naruto reached out for her hand and clasped it in his.</p><p>“Master Jiraiya, he...he’s gone and I couldn’t...there was nothing I could do because I was weak, because Kurama and I...we couldn’t work together, I failed him and he’s gone now...and it’s all my fault.”  Naruto looked down at the small Kurama curled up in Sakura’s lap.</p><p>“Oh, Naruto.”  Sakura picked up the small little fox and set him on the pillow next to her and wrapped her arms around her old friend, he really had been through a lot.</p><p>Naruto sighed into her embrace.  This is what he had been missing, this is what he needed, he needed her.  He needed...a home again.</p><p>“Why don’t you come with us, come to the Akatsuki.  Sasuke and I are both there.  We could be Team 7 again!”  She smiled into his shoulder when she felt his body shake with laughter.</p><p>“Team 7, it seems like so long ago, when we were Genin and the newly formed Team 7.”  He smiled at her, his eyes shining like she remembered.</p><p>Sakura smiled and yawned. “Oh excuse me, sorry.  I haven’t had a lot of rest lately so I'm tired.  I’ll go get Sasuke now before I fall asleep on you.”  She laughed.</p><p>“Actually, I didn’t realize how long I had been here, time flies ya know,”  He laughed.  “I need to go but I will drop by tomorrow, what are you guys doing tomorrow will you be here?”  He asked her.</p><p>“I’m not sure, Itachi is leading this mission but I think I could arrange for at least one of us to be here.”  She said with a little uncertainty, she really had no idea what Itachi had planned for them tomorrow.</p><p>“Okay then, I will stop by tomorrow, but don’t tell Sasuke, I want it to be a surprise.”  He winked at her and she laughed.</p><p>“Yeah I bet, you know how much he loves surprises, that hasn’t changed by the way.”  She giggled and he smiled.</p><p>“Then I can’t wait to surprise him.” Leaning forward he cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her on the mouth.</p><p>Sakura pulled back in surprise, “Na Naruto, what do you think you’re doing?”  Her face was red in embarrassment.</p><p>“Kissing you goodbye.”  He got up off of her bed and walked to the window, as though nothing had happened.</p><p>“By the way, Kurama will come when you call, it takes very little of his or my chakra, and you don’t have to be close to me to call him with that pendant on but...sometimes he likes to pop up on his own...just so you know.”  He laughed and jumped out of her window releasing the seals as he went.</p><p>Sakura stared at the window, so fast, he released the seals so fast!  </p><p>She turned back to look at the snoozing Kurama on her pillow and wondered...what exactly had he learned from those scrolls and would he let her see them too.  She reached over and scratched the little fox behind his ears and was rewarded with an extremely cute yawn from the fox who then stretched out on top of her pillow and blinked sleepily at her.</p><p>“You are so adorable, I just want to kiss you and hug you and love you.”  Sakura picked the fox up in her arms and kissed his head.</p><p>‘I just want to protect you and kill my master’s competition for him’, Kurama grinned at her from inside his small form, teeth barred.</p><p>Sasori felt the faint signature disappear and closed his eyes, she was alone in her room again.  He had hesitated, the Uchiha were in their shared room, so it was, someone new...in her room with her, someone powerful.  If he hadn’t left as soon as he did, Sasori had planned to wake the Uchiha, but he had left, so he would ask her about it, tomorrow.</p><p>Itachi had felt the familiar chakra signature of his brother and Sakura’s old teammate Naruto Uzumaki and wondered why now of all times would the man choose to reconnect with them...her, and why not his brother.  </p><p>He had half expected her to come and get his brother to let him know their old friend was here, had found them, but she never did and he wondered why.  He was curious to see in the morning...if she would tell him, or them that Naruto Uzumaki had paid her a visit in her room last night.</p><p>He knew the Puppet Master had felt the disturbance like he had and wasn’t surprised that the man had returned to their shared room.  He was surprised that he hadn’t broken down Sakura’s door demanding to know who was in the room with her.  Itachi smiled at what the pink haired hellion would have done to the Puppet Master if he had done such a thing.  Itachi knew his brother was awake, just as he knew he had felt the chakra signature and wondered what was going through his head.</p><p>‘So, the idiot decided to show himself...to her’, Sasuke grit his teeth.</p><p>Naruto jumped through the window of the old Lord’s room, his room.  His meeting with her had gone better than he had expected.  She had accepted his gift of Kurama without question or hesitation, she trusted him more than she realized. </p><p>Naruto stood looking out his window toward the inn where he could feel her chakra pulsing with Kurama’s, she was asleep, the fox wrapped up at her side.  Each time she called him and each time the fox dispersed, his chakra would be absorbed by her pendant, and his control over her would grow little by little before she or anyone else knew...it would be too late.</p><p>He stretched and yawned.  He would get a little sleep, then send his men out in the morning to meet his old friends, he wanted to see how strong they were now.  He knew he was stronger than Sasuke now, and he knew he could handle Sakura.  The Puppet Master would be harder but not a great challenge, it was Itachi that gave him pause and made him cautious.  The older Uchiha...was not to be underestimated.</p><p>It wasn’t his plan to make the man his enemy though, in fact he had planned on seeking an alliance with the Akatsuki even before he had heard his old teammates were members, it would be advantageous to them both.  His old teammates being members just gave him more incentive.  </p><p>He had been following them for years ever since he had heard about them from Master Jiriyah.  He knew that the Leader named Pein was really Nagato, and his wife Konan, together were two of three former students of Master Jiraiya just like he was.  In fact he had meant to contact them sooner with the news of their Master’s death but had been distracted by the civil war that had broken out in Takumi.</p><p>A civil war he had wandered into by accident.  He had just been passing through shortly after his Master’s death, had taken a room at the inn and had sat down to his dinner when there was a disturbance in the street.</p><p>Two men who worked for the Lord were abusing a woman and her friend in the street.  No one stepped in, they merely stood and watched.  Naruto looked from face to face, he could see the disgust, the horror, the pity there but no bravery.  They were down trodden, beaten into submission and he realized...this was normal for them.  Rage and disgust had filled his heart.</p><p>He had stepped out, alone and confronted the men.  They had jeered and sneered at him.  He had killed them, easily.  As their blood filled his nose and his palms had grown sticky with the fluids of their insides, he had smiled...this is what he was meant for, this is what he wanted to do with his life.  His Master had told him a year and a half ago that it wasn’t the time, that change had to be gradual...well, for this village, the time for change was now and he would be the one to change it for them.</p><p>Naruto had killed the Lord, taken his home and had made it his base.  The village loved him, thanked him, honored him.  He felt he had done the right thing.  Complaints had come in from neighboring villages, pleas for help, they begged, they pleaded.  So he surrounded himself with volunteers, loyal followers and had started to build his army.  His army for peace.  </p><p>Yes, he was ruthless, yes he was bloody but he had learned over the years, the strong protect the weak, and if you truly wanted peace, there was only one road to take and it was dark and it was bloody.  The Akatsuki knew that they had been striving for peace much longer than he had been.  Yes, he had learned long ago, the road to happiness wasn’t an easy one and if you wanted something, you had to take it.</p><p>Sakura woke to a wet nose in her face and a small tongue licking her cheek, she giggled and pushed the inquisitive nose of Kurama away from her face.</p><p>“Good morning Kurama.”  She picked the little fox up and kissed him on the forehead, his nine tails swished back and forth behind him.</p><p>“Are you hungry little guy?  I’ll go get us some breakfast.”  She kissed him once more before setting him down on the bed.</p><p>Kurama let out a little growl and turned to face her door.  Sakura turned back from the bathroom to look at him curiously, then she heard the knock and Kurama disappeared with a little puff of smoke.  Sakura took a step toward the door but stumbled as she felt her necklace pulse and grow warm over her skin.</p><p>“What the?”  She looked down at her pendant, the sakura blossom had glowed red momentarily but was it’s normal pastel pink again as she fingered it gently, curiously.  She wondered if that would happen everytime Kurama left her when there was another knock on her door.</p><p>“Coming.”  She called pulling a shirt on over her cami top and pants on over her sleeping shorts.</p><p>Sasuke stood outside her door leaning against the wall.</p><p>“Good morning Sasuke.”  Sakura smiled at him.</p><p>“Sakura.”  He nodded to her and walked past her into her room looking around.</p><p>He knows...of course he knows.</p><p>“So...sleep well?”  He asked her, his eyes passing over her bed and then narrowing at the indent Kurama had left on the pillow on the other side of the bed.</p><p>“Yes, I was so tired.”  She smiled brightly at him.</p><p>He turned his sharp gaze on her and she forced herself not to flinch.  He smirked.  She rolled her eyes.</p><p>“How is Naruto?  It’s been awhile.”  His eyes burned holes into hers.</p><p>‘Shit’.</p><p>“He told me not to tell you so don’t bother getting all Uchiha on me okay Sasuke.”  She raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Will he be back?”  Sasuke sat down at her table by the window looking outside as if expecting to see Naruto.</p><p>“Yes, today, he wants to see you.”  She said pulling her clothes out of her bag she wanted to wear for the day and heading to the bathroom closing the door behind her.</p><p>Sasuke was still sitting at her table when she came back out.</p><p>“Why you?”  He asked her.</p><p>“Why me what?”  She hated when he did this, talked in half a thought or half a sentence.</p><p>“Why come to your first?  Why not me?”  He turned his head to her.</p><p>“Maybe he wasn’t sure how you would react.”  She said truthfully, she had asked herself that as well.</p><p>“Hn.”</p><p>“He’s changed.  He isn’t the same goofy idiot he used to be.”  She said.</p><p>“And he told me...Master Jiraiya, is dead.”  She said quietly.</p><p>“I don’t have my summons anymore. I can’t send word to Lady Tsunade, I don’t think she knows, she didn’t say anything to me.  I didn’t ask him how he died.  Can you use your hawk to send her word Sasuke, please?”  Sakura asked him as she brushed her hair out.</p><p>“She will want to know how you know Sakura and if you tell her, she will know Naruto didn’t return to the Leaf.”  He pointed out to her because she seemed to have forgotten.</p><p>Sakura gasped.  “I didn’t...what is wrong with me...he will be classified as a missing nin.”</p><p>“He is also the Nine Tails Jinchuriki.  They won’t let him defect.  They will capture him and lock him up for the rest of his life.”  Sasuke told her, his eyes passive.</p><p>If it had been a few years ago, if it had even been six months ago, Sakura would have laughed at his words but she knew better now, and she knew...he was right.  She might be the Hokage’s apprentice but she was still expendable as far as the village was concerned, even the last Uchiha was in the end expendable for the greater good of the village, a Jinchuriki however…</p><p>“What do we do?”  She asked Sasuke.</p><p>“We need to talk to Uzumaki, find out exactly why he defected.”  Itachi Uchiha said from her open doorway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Every flower must wither and die.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itachi and Sasori left after breakfast to walk the village and the surrounding area.  They left their Akatsuki cloaks in their rooms wanting to draw less attention to themselves and their henges.  Sasuke stayed at the inn with Sakura and waited for Naruto to come visit like he said he would.</p><p>“What time did he say he would come back?”  Sasuke asked her an hour after they had been waiting.</p><p>“He didn’t.”  She said not looking up from her book she was reading by the window of her room.</p><p>“Then how do you know how long we will have to wait?”  He asked.</p><p>“I don’t.”  She said calmly.</p><p>“Hn.”</p><p>She smiled.  “I can leave him a note and we can go check out the village if you want?”  </p><p>Sasuke didn’t respond so she went back to reading her book.</p><p>“Okay.”  He got up and stretched.</p><p>Sakura grabbed a piece of paper off the dresser and the pen scribbling out a note for Naruto.  “Ready?”</p><p>“Hn.”</p><p>“I want to check out their book store.  I saw it yesterday when we were walking to the inn.”  She smiled at his less than enthusiastic look.</p><p>“Fine.”  He sighed.</p><p>They were leaving the bookstore when she saw a brief flash of red.  Sakura paused in her steps, turned and saw the tail end of what appeared to be Kurama whip around a corner of a nearby building.</p><p>“Hey!”  Sakura shouted and started running after the little fox.</p><p>“Sakura what the hell are you doing?’  Sasuke ran after her.</p><p>Sasuke followed her out into a field, he saw her running across the open spanse after something small and red.  ‘What the hell’, he flickered to her side and ducked.</p><p>“Shannarrooooo!”  She leapt into the air, her fist coming down hard, cracking the earth beneath their feet.</p><p>“Fucking hell Sakura!”  Sasuke yelled as he jumped into the air to avoid the falling rock and debris.</p><p>“Move!”  She yelled at him as she darted behind him pulling her short sword from her back and blocking three kunai that had been aimed for him.</p><p>Sasuke’s eyes spun red and he jumped to the left avoiding her wide swing, kicking off from her blade, smirking he pulled his own sword from his belt and blocked the flurry of senbon that had been aimed for her head.</p><p>“Are these members of that new clan or whatever?’  He yelled to her as she ran across the field dodging water bullets.</p><p>“How the hell should I know, I know as much as you do ass!”  She yelled back making hand signs for Hidden Mist, Hiding in the Mist jutsu.</p><p>She sighed a little as the world around her disappeared.  Sasuke had his sharingan so she wasn’t too worried about him.  She pulled two of her poisons she had brought with her from her pack and dipped three senbon.  Using a minor paralysis poison she mixed them together as she sent her chakra strings out around her searching for the enemy.</p><p>‘There’, the senbon shot from her fingertips.</p><p>“Umphg.”  Someone fell two or three feet from her, their sword falling from their grasp.</p><p>She waited, there, another thump.</p><p>“I think that’s it.”  She heard Sasuke call to her from behind.</p><p>“Release.”  She released her mist and looked down at the two fallen shinobi on the ground before her.</p><p>“Let’s seal them and take them back to the inn.”  She pulled a scroll from her pouch.</p><p>“What poison did you use?”  Sasuke asked, pulling the bodies over top of the storage scroll for her as she made the hand signs and pressed her chakra into the scroll from the other side.</p><p>“Just a hallucinogen and a paralytic.”  She said absently.</p><p>Once back in the privacy of her room she pulled the two nin from her scroll while Sasuke sealed the room with privacy seals and sound seals of two different natures.  He also cast a two layer genjutsu over the window...in case it got messy.</p><p>Sasuke had seen many different kinds of torture when he had been with Orochimaru, but there was something about Sakura’s form of ‘torture’, that seemed even more inhumane, even more...dark than anything Kabuto or Orochimaru had done before.  She was...gentle and kind, then ruthless and cold...calculating, then empathetic.  It turned his stomach to watch, mostly because he didn’t think she even realized she was doing it.</p><p>“This doesn’t have to hurt, we just want to know what is happening.  There are so many rumors we don’t know what is a lie, what is true and what is embellished.  You understand don’t you?”  Her voice was kind, innocent...sweet.</p><p>She wiped the first nin’s head with a cold cloth.  They were both tied to chairs, not that they needed to be but she wasn’t taking any chances.  Her paralysis poison was effective and she knew it worked just fine but Sasori Sama had taught her there was no such thing as overkill.  So they were poisoned and tied.</p><p>“The Lord of the region was killed, we just want to know why, I mean it is starting to cause a panic ya know?”  She smiled playfully at the young male nin.  His eyes kept going in and out of focus.</p><p>“We’re not.  Going to.  Tell you anything!”  The other nin bit out as though he were in pain.</p><p>Sasuke raised a brow at her over the top of the heads of their captives.  </p><p>“Hallucinogen remember, I have no control over what they see, only that it makes them see...something.”  She shrugged.</p><p>“Just think of it as a sharingan in a syringe.”  She smiled at Sasuke.</p><p>“That’s a good one Sakura Chan!”  Naruto was laughing at her from the window sill.</p><p>“Naruto.”  Sasuke’s drawling voice said, his eyes fixed on his old friend.  He broke his seals and his two layer genjutsu?</p><p>“Sasuke Kun.”  Naruto inclined his head to the Uchiha whose eyes widened just a bit.</p><p>Naruto smirked and hopped down from the window sill walking to Sakura and pulling her into a close embrace, his lips ghosting over hers.  Sasuke’s eyes narrowed at the blonde.</p><p>“Naruto, cut it out.”  She laughed at him.</p><p>“Been a long time Sasuke.  I hear you almost died but Sakura Chan saved you huh?”  Naruto stuck his hand out to Sasuke who was still looking at the blonde with narrowed eyes.</p><p>“He’s as talkative as he ever was.”  Naruto said out of the side of his mouth to Sakura who giggled, letting his hand drop to his side.</p><p>“So, what do we have here?”  Naruto waved his hand to two of his men he had sent out earlier to ‘capture’, his old teammates with orders to use any force necessary.</p><p>“They attacked us earlier when I thought I saw...um, something run off into a nearby field.”  She stammered, she didn’t know if she was ready to tell Sasuke about her connection to Naruto and the fox yet.</p><p>‘Interesting’, Naruto grinned at Sakura, so she decided to hide something from the Uchiha, very interesting.</p><p>Sakura blushed and looked away from Naruto’s knowing grin.  “Anyway, so we captured them and I am interrogating them.  I think they might know something or be part of that new clan or faction we are investigating.”</p><p>“Mind if I watch?”  Naruto sat down in a chair by the table and smiled.</p><p>“Not, um...not at all.”  Sakura stammered again.</p><p>Sasuke’s eyes watched the blonde.  He’s too different, something's off about him, this can’t be the same stupid idiot knucklehead we grew up with, Sasuke thought to himself.  Then again, he turned his eyes back to Sakura, she wasn’t the same idiot fan girl anymore who freaked out over every little thing.</p><p>Sakura sighed turning back to her captives, “Look, I didn’t want to have to do this really, I don’t like doing this stuff, but I will if I have to.”</p><p>She walked over to her bag on the table where Naruto was sitting and pulled out two vials of poison, her own design, and two syringes.  Naruto watched with avid interest as she filled and checked the syringes for bubbles.</p><p>“What’s that?”  He asked her curiously.</p><p>“Um, well I haven’t named it yet but it is a variation of a truth poison.”  She told him as she walked over to the two shinobi.</p><p>“The original killed the injected but mine will only um, discomfort them.”  She smiled weakly at him.</p><p>“You mean you...did you make it then?”  Naruto asked, smiling at her.</p><p>“Yes.”  She blushed again, much to Sasuke’s annoyance.  She never used to blush around the blonde idiot…</p><p>“Wow Sakura Chan, that’s amazing, really amazing.  Sasuke, isn’t our Sakura really amazing now?”  Naruto said joyfully to the Uchiha who simply nodded.</p><p>“I want you to know, I don’t want to do this.  I get no pleasure out of hurting you, and that I will enjoy this less than you will, so please, tell me...are you part of the new faction, the new clan taking foothold in this region?”  She was almost pleading with the nin.  They didn’t answer.</p><p>Sakura sighed.  “Very well.”</p><p>Sasuke jerked a little in his seat, she had sounded just like Sasori when she had said that.  He watched her, a small smile graced her lips, his stomach turned.</p><p>“Sakura?”  He called out to her.</p><p>“Hum?”  She turned, needle in hand.</p><p>“Uh, never mind.”  Sasuke looked away.</p><p>Naruto had stayed quiet and watched his old team mates interact.  ‘How very interesting how things had changed’, the Uchiha is timid and the flower is cruel.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura bent down and injected each nin, took a deep breath then stood back capping the needles and setting them on the dresser.</p><p>She clapped her hands together as if playing a game with small children.  “Let’s have the truth then before you start screaming so much I can’t make out your words okay?”  She smiled at them a little.</p><p>“Are you part of the new faction that has moved into the area?”  She asked, her doctor’s voice taking control.</p><p>“Not exactly.”  One of them answered her.</p><p>“So you’re not part of the group responsible for killing the Lord of the region?”  She asked.</p><p>“We are.”  The other said.</p><p>Hum...she tapped her foot on the wood floor.  “I’m not asking the right questions.”</p><p>She bent over the first shinobi, “Who is your leader?”</p><p>Naruto knew he had nothing to worry about, he had never used his real name, but he also knew Sakura was smart, and he was more than a little at risk being in the same room as her while she interrogated his men.</p><p>“We don’t know his real name, we only call him Sir.”  He answered her.</p><p>“Did he kill the Lord?”  She asked.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Is he still here?  Or did he move on?”  She continued.</p><p>“He’s still here, in the region.”</p><p>“Is it true he has mastered jutsu no one has ever heard of before?”  She asked.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Sakura hummed to herself.  “Does he know jutsu that has been lost to the world, perhaps his clan for a long time?”  She amended her question.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Where is he, your leader?”  She asked.</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Where does he live?”  She corrected her line of thought.</p><p>“In the old Lord’s manse.”</p><p>“Is he as strong as the rumors say he is?”  She asked them.</p><p>Up until this point they had been rolling their heads in agitation and pain, hardly focusing, but now, both of their heads snapped toward her and they said with perfect clarity.</p><p>“He is very strong, stronger than anyone we know.”</p><p>Sakura paused and stepped back thinking.</p><p>“Do you know a lot of strong shinobi though, do you know….Itachi Uchiha?”  She asked them smirking and Naruto stiffened.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Well, then, you can’t really say how strong he is.”  She tapped her finger nail on her teeth.</p><p>“That’s all I’m going to be able to get out of them.”  She turned to Sasuke and Naruto, “They usually start screaming right about now.”  She sighed.</p><p>“Do this often do you?”  Naruto teased her and she laughed.</p><p>“This is actually my first time doing it in the field, but I know from my test subjects, they will start screaming soon.”  She winked at the blonde whose mouth almost dropped open.</p><p>“Test subjects?”  Naruto asked, looking from Sakura to Sasuke.</p><p>“She is the apprentice to Sasori of the Red Sand, the Puppet and Poisons Master.”  Sasuke informed him.</p><p>Naruto whistled, “Impressive Sakura Chan.  First the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage now Sasori of the Red Sand.”  His eyes passed over her body in appreciation.</p><p>“Dangerous more like.”  Sasuke mumbled.</p><p>“Danger has its own attractions.”  Naruto grinned at Sasuke who reluctantly nodded.</p><p>“You’ve changed...I think the most out of all of us.”  Sasuke said in observance.</p><p>“So I have.”  Naruto winked at him and Sasuke raised a brow at him.</p><p>Sakura burst out laughing just when the screaming started.  She made the hand signs and the noise was drowned out into nothing.</p><p>“See, I told you.”  She smiled at her boys.</p><p>“I never should have doubted you.”  Naruto rose from his chair and hugged her.  He looked at Sasuke who was watching them over the top of her head and winked at him again.</p><p>‘What the fuck’, Sasuke glared at him.</p><p>“So, how about lunch?”  Naruto smiled at them both.</p><p>“I don’t want ramen.”  Sakura said immediately without thinking and everyone laughed, even Sasuke.</p><p>Sasori watched the back of the Uchiha’s head, his shoulders were tense, he could tell he had come to the same conclusion he had.</p><p>“It’s odd, don’t you think, the reports said this town and the next village were crawling with members of the new group and yet, now that we’re here...there is nothing, hardly anyone moving around much less shinobi.”  Sasori said in a very bored tone.</p><p>“Hn.”  Itachi agreed, he had been thinking the same thing.</p><p>“Let’s go back to the inn.”  He said.</p><p>“Yes, I wonder how my little flower is doing with her new playmate.”  Sasori had been told about Naruto and the Puppet Master was very curious to meet the other teammate of his apprentice, the Nine Tailed fox.</p><p>“She’s not yours Sasori San.”  Itachi said before he could stop himself.</p><p>“She is more mine than yours, she is my apprentice.”  Sasori smirked.</p><p>“I don’t like many things she has learned from you.”  Itachi said flatly.</p><p>“Oh?  Well I don’t hear her complaining, besides, what interest is it of yours?”  Sasori asked slyly.</p><p>“An observation.”  Itachi said, his eyes turning to meet Sasori’s.</p><p>Sasori smirked again, “Your eyes don’t intimidate me Uchiha.”</p><p>Itachi smiled and said without arrogance, only unbridled truth…”They should.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I didn’t kill them, I merely knocked them out and left them in a field.”  Sasori drawled.</p><p>Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, “What did you knock them out with?”  She asked him suspiciously.</p><p>“A new drug dear, very unique if I may say so.  Temporary amnesia only, I assure you.”  He assured her.</p><p>“Precisely, it will wear off in a year or so, depending on their constitution.”  He said as he left the room.</p><p>Sakura’s head whipped around and she glared at the door he had just exited.</p><p>Sasuke, Naruto and her had had lunch at a small place Naruto had been familiar with.  Very familiar if their excellent service was any indication.  Sakura had never seen anything like it, all of the women servers flirted with him, the cook came out with their food and set their table personally, it was...odd.</p><p>Naruto had shrugged it off when she had mentioned it but she could tell he was pleased she had noticed.  Sasuke scowled almost the entire time, which made Sakura a bit uneasy, but Naruto didn’t seem to notice, or didn’t care.  Lunch had been delicious but at the end of the meal when Sakura and Sasuke had pulled out their purses to pay Naruto told them not to bother, that it was on the house.</p><p>As they left the establishment Sakura couldn’t help but notice more than one woman shooting her a dirty look.  She had only experienced such animosity from Ino, when they were at the academy, over Sasuke and that’s when she realized...they knew him, they adored him, he wasn’t just passing through.  It made her wonder...what else hadn’t he told her.</p><p>Naruto had left them at the door of the inn, saying he had somewhere he needed to be but promised to contact them again in a few days after they had told him they would be there for a few weeks.  Sakura and Sasuke had stood side by side and watched their friend walk down the street, like he didn’t have a care in the world, like there wasn’t a new faction with unknown jutsu wandering the area…</p><p>“Sasuke?”  Sakura leaned over the table and tapped him on the head.</p><p>“Hn.”  He turned his head that was resting on his arms and looked up at her.</p><p>“It’s late, go to your own room and sleep, I don’t want drool all over my table.”  She teased him.</p><p>“Sakura, don’t you think it’s odd, how Naruto was treated today in town, how everyone seems to know him...and love him?”  Sasuke asked her.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s weird.”  She admitted.</p><p>“I think he’s hiding something from us.”  He added.</p><p>“It’s been a long time since we’ve been a team, Sasuke.  I’m sure he has his reasons.”  She said carefully.</p><p>Sasuke sat up and looked at her, “Oh?  What are YOU hiding from me then?”</p><p>“Do you trust me Sasuke?’  She asked him seriously.</p><p>“Do you trust ME?”  He countered and she smiled.</p><p>“See.”  She drove her point home.  “He might be hiding the things about him that have changed or things he has done while he was away that he is ashamed of...because he is worried what we will think of him.  Like I’m doing with you, and like you’re doing with me.”</p><p>“Maybe.”  He rose from his seat.  “Goodnight.”</p><p>“Goodnight Sasuke.”</p><p>The next morning the team separated and went into town and the village of Takumi to gather information from the people who lived there about who was in power now that the Lord of the region was no longer ruling over them.  They returned close to dinner time that evening and found out most of the civilians they spoke with adored and loved the new leader.  No one knew what his name was but they all described him as a tall, handsome man who changed his hair color and eye color frequently.</p><p>“Well, that is to be expected.”  Sakura had sighed in exasperation when they had exchanged their gathered information for the day.</p><p>“Hn.”  Itachi agreed.</p><p>“This is pointless, no one is going to tell us anything, we are outsiders, strangers.  It is obvious they adore this sap whoever he is, they won’t tell us a thing.”  Sasori said after everyone had agreed they hadn’t found anything useful out.</p><p>“We need to set up a mole.”  Sasori stated flatly.</p><p>“That might not be a bad idea.”  Itachi said.</p><p>“But who, I mean, which one of us should it be?”  Sasuke asked.</p><p>Itachi and Sasori both looked at Sakura.</p><p>“Me?”  She squeaked.</p><p>“No.”  Sasuke said, immediately horrified, they would even think of putting her in such a dangerous situation.</p><p>“Like it or not, people will be more open with a pretty young woman than they will with a stuck up arrogant prick like you Uchiha.”  Sasori brushed at the sleeve of his shirt for lint.</p><p>“She will be alone, unprotected, don’t you care about your apprentice?”  Sasuke bit out.</p><p>“My apprentice is not a fool, nor is she weak, boy.”  Sasori smirked at Sasuke’s growing agitation.</p><p>“Sasuke, just stop, you’re only amusing him.”  She gave Sasuke a narrowed eye and then Sasori who had snorted at her remark.</p><p>“Would you be willing to do that, Sakura?”  Itachi asked her seriously.</p><p>“Of course I would.  I’ve done solo recon before.”  She added with a hand to her hip.</p><p>“Did you bring appropriate clothing for such a mission dear, I recall your taste in clothing is...subpar.”  Sasori smirked at her again.</p><p>“I have a green dress that Obito got me and three of the outfits you got me.”  She said thoughtfully.</p><p>“You should buy yourself another dress, and maybe some makeup.”  Itachi looked at her critically.</p><p>Sakura frowned, ‘was he...insulting her’?</p><p>Itachi seemed to notice the look on her face, so he added quickly, “Not because you need it but you will need to attract attention to yourself and well, make up accentuates your already natural beauty.”</p><p>Sakura blushed, ‘Itachi thinks I’m beautiful’?</p><p>“It will also help with these bags under your eyes.”  Sasuke said rudely.</p><p>“What did you say?!”  Sakura glared at him.</p><p>“Nothing.”  He didn’t know why he had said that, all he knew was he didn’t like the way Sakura and his brother had been looking at one another a moment ago...and that was the first thing that had come to his mind.</p><p>After dinner they had gone to their rooms.  Itachi wrote a letter explaining the situation and the new plan to Pein.  He was on the roof of the inn watching his crow fly away toward the Akatsuki base when the crow he had sent to the Hokage came into view.  He took the scroll from its neck and dismissed his summons.  Unfurling the scroll he read it and frowned.  </p><p>“So, my contract was canceled by the slugs?”  Sakura stared at Itachi in disbelief.</p><p>“Lady Tsunade said her summons Lady Katsuyu told her it had been decided, you were no longer fit to summon them.”  He handed her the scroll and she read it quickly.</p><p>“This is...ridiculous!  I’m not fit to summon them?  Like I’m, not strong enough?”  She turned on her heel to face him, anger clear in her green eyes.</p><p>“I do not think that is what it means, at least, not entirely.  You’ve changed Sakura, since you’ve been with the Akatsuki, you have said it yourself, perhaps it is as I said.  You’ve changed so much that you and the slugs simply are too different now.  A summons must coincide with it’s summoner.  If the two become estranged, they have nothing to bond over.”  Itachi was trying to make her understand that this was not the insult she had taken it for.</p><p>Sakura stood there staring at Itachi...she had never heard him say so much at one time.  She smiled.</p><p>“Lady Tsunade sent this for you.”  He handed her a scroll.</p><p>“A summoning scroll?  I don’t have a contract.”  Sakura protested.</p><p>“Sometimes, a summons will find you, instead of you finding it.”  Itachi said cryptically.</p><p>Sakura stared at the scroll in her hand and sighed.</p><p>“Sakura, are you alright?”  Itachi sat down on her bed and she sat down beside him.</p><p>“Yeah,  just seeing Naruto again...it’s odd, he’s odd.  Not odd like he used to be but odd for him.”  She knew she wasn’t making much sense but Itachi nodded as though he understood what she had meant.</p><p>“When I saw Sasuke again, we didn’t know what to say to one another.”  He admitted.</p><p>“There was no common ground no...connection, but then we started noticing all the things that hadn’t changed, and were able to get over all the things that had.”  Itachi smiled at her.</p><p>“It takes time, it will come, no need to rush anything.”  He got up to leave, it was getting late.</p><p>“Thank you Itachi.  I always feel better after I talk to you.”  She smiled up at him, rising to her feet as well.</p><p>Itachi looked down at her green eyes.  He knew it was their best option but he didn’t want to leave her here alone, in possible danger.  It had been a long time since he had felt...fear, and he realized he had grown rather fond of the little pink haired hellion.</p><p>“I have full confidence in your abilities Sakura, but please, be careful.”  he looked down at her.</p><p>“I will.”  She looked up at him.</p><p>“I will send a crow to check on you every two days, if something should happen, if you’re in trouble I will come as fast as I can.”  He told her.</p><p>“Just tell my crows or leave them a message by the window.”  he searched her eyes for understanding.</p><p>“I promise.”  She said softly.</p><p>“Sakura I…”  Itachi leaned down toward her, his hand reaching for her cheek and her eyes closed.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”  He turned then, and left her room.</p><p>“Itachi?”  She opened her eyes confused.</p><p>“What the hell just happened?”  She stared at the door across the hall.</p><p>“Itachi ni?”  Sasuke looked at his brother warily.  He had walked into the room fast, shut the door loudly and was now leaning his back against it running his hands through his hair tugging at the elastic of his ponytail.</p><p>“Hn?”</p><p>“Is...everything okay?”  Sasuke asked his brother.</p><p>“Fine.”  Itachi grabbed his bag and walked to the bathroom and shut the door.</p><p>Sasuke stared at the bathroom door, he had never seen his brother so...agitated before.</p><p>Itachi turned the taps of the bath and stared at his reflection in the mirror.  She had wanted him to kiss her, he knew that but he also knew she had kissed Sasori, Deidara and Obito.  He had told himself that it didn’t matter, kisses were just kisses, it didn’t mean anything but the fact was...it did mean something to him and it bothered him that she had let others touch her before him.</p><p>“She isn’t yours.”  He told himself quietly.</p><p>He pulled his shirt off over his head and looked at himself in the mirror.  Women were a different world to him, he never knew how to talk to them, how to act around them.  Civilian women more so than kunoichi, but Sakura, she was different, he felt at ease in her presence, she was easy to talk to, to look at.  He unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor.</p><p>Itachi frowned at his steamy reflection.  ‘I’m attractive right?’, he asked himself, turning to the side and looking himself over.  Kisame always complained that with him around he could never get a date, but Sakura again, wasn’t like most women and he couldn’t help but wonder if she found him as attractive as he found her.</p><p>Rubbing one hand over his face he turned off the taps with the other and sighed again.  Pushing Sakura from his mind he stepped into the bath and let the hot water wash all his insecurities away.</p><p>Sakura turned the taps off to her bath and stepped into the hot water one foot at a time.  Crouching down into a sitting position she lowered herself into the steaming water inch by inch until she could stretch out under the water in relative comfort.  He had been about to kiss her, she knew it, but she had closed her eyes and he had fled.</p><p>She had the worst luck with men.</p><p>Sinking lower and lower into the tub until her nose barely touched the water she thought back to all the men in her life.  There had been Sasuke of course, who ignored her until she saved his life, rescued him from a crazed psychopath and reunited him with his long lost brother.  Sasuke only liked her now because she was strong...and because, she didn’t want him now.  She wasn’t a fool.  She knew as soon as she started paying him attention and fawning over him he would walk away from her again.</p><p>But Kakashi...she had walked away from him.  She might not have known he had heard her or remembered her telling him she loved him but...she remembered.  She remembered him telling her he loved her too.  Sakura was ashamed of herself, she hadn’t thought of him once romantically after Obito had helped her with the Sound nin and taken her back to the Akatsuki base.  He still hadn’t written her back either.</p><p>Then there was Obito of course.  He was exciting and kind at the same time.  He was dangerous and explosive but possessive and explosive as well.  She liked it when he touched her, kissed her and told her how beautiful she was but, she knew...unless he could find a way to control his anger, they couldn’t be together.</p><p>She bit her bottom lip as her mind drifted to Sasori.  He was a challenge, arrogant, talented and witty.  He was also petty, cruel and selfish, but she would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t like the way he touched and kissed her as well.  Sasori pushed her constantly, sometimes cruelly to be better, to never settle for anything less than perfection and it was because of that, because of him...she was stronger, but Sasori wanted to own her, not love her.  She wasn’t sure he knew how to love someone.</p><p>Sakura smiled thinking of her last kiss with Deidara.  They had been on the roof of the base and he had shown her his new art.  It was a beautiful deadly swarm of clay butterflies.  He had thrown them using both of his hands into the air, had smiled with her as they watched them fly back and forth in an elegant graceful swarm over their heads, then he had grabbed her and kissed her passionately as the butterflies exploded above them, showering them in multicolored glitter that he had infused his clay with for that purpose.  Deidara was fun but he was a bright flame for an instant, then it was over.</p><p>She hadn’t realized she had been in the bath so long until she was pulled from her thoughts by the cooling water.  Sakura shivered as she stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her chilled body.  Her teeth clenched together and she rubbed her arms with her hands.  Unplugging the bath she opened her bathroom door to find Itachi sitting on her bed, waiting for her.</p><p>“Sakura.”  He said in his deep low voice.</p><p>“Itachi.”  She nodded to him and immediately regretted it as wet hair fell forward dripping over her bare shoulders making her even colder than she already was.</p><p>Seeing her teeth begin to chatter he rose from her bed bringing her blanket with him and wrapped it around her shoulders.</p><p>“Th thank you.”  She got out, her face red with embarrassment.</p><p>Itachi’s hands rubbed up and down her arms through the blanket trying to warm her.  He moved to the bed pulling her with him, “here, get under the covers.”  He pulled the remaining covers back for her.</p><p>She shook her head, “I’ll get the bed all wet, I need to dry off and get some sleeping clothes on.” </p><p>Itachi nodded.  “I’ll leave then.”  He walked to the door but she stopped him.</p><p>“No, please, just um, maybe turn around?”  She blushed.</p><p>He nodded, and turned his back to her.  She waited a few heartbeats to make sure he wouldn’t turn around, then she threw the blanket and towel off, grabbed her sleeping shorts and shirt and threw them on as quickly as possible.</p><p>“Okay.”  She said cheerfully and he turned around.</p><p>“Your shirt is on the wrong way.”  He pointed to her tag.</p><p>“Oh.”  She pulled her arms into the shirt and moved the tag to the back, “All better.”  She grinned at him and he smiled.</p><p>“So, um, did you need something Itachi?”  She picked her hair brush up from her dresser and moved to sit in the middle of the bed and began brushing the tangles out of her hair as she watched him sit down at the end.</p><p>He turned his body pulling one leg up onto the bed to face her, “I want to apologize for earlier, it was...foolish of me.”</p><p>“Earlier, yes, okay but there’s nothing to apologize for it’s just, I mean...I wasn’t expecting you to…”  She trailed off her face red.</p><p>“I know you have had other people kiss you so I...wanted to, well…”  He saw her eyes turning a darker green.</p><p>“I didn’t mean that, that is to say, I just…”  He stopped speaking before he embarrassed himself more.</p><p>“I should go.”  He got up off of the bed and started to walk to her door again.</p><p>Sakura sat up straight and pointed her brush at him, “If you leave now, we will not be having this conversation again.”</p><p>Itachi stopped, turned and looked at her, his arms at his side, fingers twitching.</p><p>“I mean it, Itachi.”  She growled.</p><p>“Are you threatening me?”  His eyebrow quirked and his mouth twitched.</p><p>“If I am or if I’m not you would be better placed to tell me than for me to tell you don’t you think?”  She lowered her brush and sat back on her legs.</p><p>“I’m just saying I’m sick of men who don’t know what they want, if you want me, tell me.”  She looked him in the eye and raised her chin defiantly.</p><p>Itachi moved faster than she could have dreamed and a small squeak escaped her lips before his mouth was on hers.  </p><p>“Let me show you.”  his breath was hot over her skin as he tilted his head to the side to deepen their kiss, his hands sliding up and cupping her face as his body pressed hers into her bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sakura, perhaps we should stop.”  Itachi began to pull away from her, releasing his hold on her hair.</p><p>“No, I know what I want now.  Kiss me again.”  She tried to pull his mouth back down over hers but he smiled down at her, refusing to yield to her command.</p><p>“What do you want?”  He asked her , his voice soft and light, playful even as his nose drifted across her cheek, his tongue flickering over the edge of her jaw line.</p><p>“You.”  She mewled.</p><p>His fingers slid through her hair on one hand and he cupped her chin with the other forcing her eyes to meet his.  He wanted her too, but there was something they needed to clarify first.</p><p>With his weight resting on his one free arm he propped himself up over top of her looking down into her eyes, “And what of the others?”</p><p>“Others?”  She tried to focus on his words instead of how nice it felt to have him so close.</p><p>“I am an Uchiha Sakura, you must know that I don’t like to share.”  He bent and kissed her lightly, quickly, then rose back up to look down at her again, ‘Kami’, he thought, ‘She looks so beautiful with her hair spread out over the covers, her eyes shining up at me’.</p><p>“I will not share you with the others.”  Itachi said, his lips barely touching hers, his fingers still holding her chin in place.</p><p>“I understand.”  Sakura agreed with him.  She wouldn’t respond with something common so she returned his claim.</p><p>“I will not share you either.”  Understanding filled both of their eyes, an agreement then, he nodded, and she smiled.</p><p>“Good.”  He exhaled, his breath tickling her cheeks.</p><p>He gathered her up in both of his arms and hugged her to himself.  What had started out as a flare of hot passion had turned into a flood of realization and understanding between them.  This would not be easy, it would most likely end with someone more than a little bloody but Itachi was willing to...try, because he knew she was worth it.</p><p>She could feel his heart beating in his chest against hers, it was a strong steady thumping, strong and steady like him...reliable.  Sakura closed her eyes, no one was going to like this, no one, but she didn’t care.  She finally understood how foolish she had been and she wasn’t going to let anyone ruin this for her.</p><p>Her eyes opened as he lifted her in his arms and righted their position in her bed pulling the covers over them.  She rested her head on his chest, his arms continued to hold her.  He set his chin comfortably on the top of her head, the small wisps of her hair tickled his nose but he didn’t mind.  She listened to his heart and he focused on the light sound of her breathing.</p><p>“Let’s take it slow.  I want this to mean something.”  He said slowly, thinking over his words carefully.</p><p>“Yes, slow is good.”  She traced the V of his shirt with her fingers.</p><p>“I will get you another ribbon.”  He said softly.</p><p>“Ribbon?”  She asked, tilting her head up to meet his eyes but he wasn’t looking down at her, he was looking at her headband that was sitting on top of her dresser.</p><p>“The head family wears black, not blue, but the crest is of course...the same.”  He looked down at her then.  Dangerous coal met fluid green.</p><p>Sakura nodded in understanding, he knew...that Obito had given her that ribbon and he had seen the Uchiha clan crest under her metal Konoha plate the last time he had used his sharingan, Obito’s claim on her...he wanted to break it and replace it with his own.</p><p>“I will leave one of my crows with you, keep him by you both night and day, he will be a second set of eyes for your back.”  His voice was sincere and she wasn’t insulted, she knew he thought her strong and capable, this was for him, not her.</p><p>“I will.”  She started to close her eyes, sleep tugged at her senses.</p><p>“Should I go, and let you rest?”  He asked her politely, but made no move to leave.</p><p>“Stay.”  One word, one nod and he made the hand signs one handed to protect their room while they slept.</p><p>Sasori sat in one of the chairs at the small table in the room he shared with the Uchiha brothers, only, there was a brother missing tonight.  Not missing, but not in their shared room.  He was in Sakura’s room and it didn’t appear as though he would be returning.</p><p>Amber eyes stared out into the black of the night.  Most of the town lights had been extinguished by this time.  He could see only one light glowing at the far end of the street, a tavern most likely.  He wasn’t sure what it was that he was feeling, it was...puzzling to him but he knew he didn’t like it.  It hurt.  It was most unpleasant.  He hated it.</p><p>His thoughts wandered, unhindered by his own logic that she meant nothing to him, she was a doll, a plaything, nothing of...substance...and yet...the only word he could form in his head was, pain...unbelievable pain.  </p><p>It vexed him so greatly, consumed his mind so completely that he hadn’t even noticed the younger Uchiha had been uncharacteristically reading for the last two hours and hadn’t turned a single page.</p><p>Sasuke knew his brother had gone to see Sakura but he hadn’t known he would be spending the night in her room with her.  It was clear to him now that whatever had his brother so upset earlier had something to do with Sakura.  He could feel both of their chakra signatures, two pinpoints of light across the hall.  He wasn’t a sensory nin but he would bet his katana that they were in bed together.</p><p>‘It doesn’t make any sense’, he tried to convince himself he was seeing things that weren’t there, that it was just his suspicious mind deceiving him, but he couldn’t ignore the fact that it actually made a lot of sense for his brother to be in Sakura’s room right now.</p><p>They were both intellectuals of the same calibre, polite, capable with a tendency for empathy, and they were both incredibly strong.  Itachi’s strength was more subtle, but only because he controlled it, hid it well and didn’t flaunt it needlessly.  </p><p>Sakura’s strength was more straightforward and physical but she also had that annoying stubbornness that he hated to admit was also a bit admirable...she never gave up.  The quality that simply couldn’t be ignored though...was they were both idealists and he thought, that was what drew them together.</p><p>Sasuke knew he wasn’t the right person for Sakura, he had hurt her too much, he didn’t deserve her.  He also knew though, that there wasn’t anyone better for her than him, except perhaps...his brother.  Knowing this and accepting it with open arms however, was what he was having trouble with the most right now.  </p><p>His eyes darted to the clock on the dresser for the hundredth time that night and even though he knew the likelihood of his brother coming back that night was little to none, he still found his eyes darting back to the clock every few minutes.</p><p>Naruto tapped the papers in front of him on the desk thoughtfully.  He hated reading and paperwork, it just wasn’t what he liked to spend his time on.  He sighed, this was important though, so his head bent and he picked up one of the files he had set aside to show Sakura when he brought her back to the manse.  A smile broke over his face, like it had everytime he looked at the papers from her file, he couldn’t wait to tell her...to show her who she really was and what she would become.</p><p>Obito sat in a tall tree behind the base and looked out over the night toward Takumi Village, and wondered how Sakura was doing.  Madara had been rather quiet since the woman had left and he wondered wildly if the soul of the once great man missed her as much as he did.</p><p>Madara hadn’t always been so cruel, Obito knew.  When Madara had found him under that rock he had accepted his death, that he would die out in the middle of nowhere, far from home and alone, but then Madara had come and saved him.  </p><p>When Madara’s life force had been about to be extinguished Obito had been desperate to do something for the man to return the favor he had done for him so he had sealed him, inside of his own soul.</p><p>The Legend had been both surprised and touched at Obito’s loyalty.  The two had lived harmoniously together for years, until Sakura had come along.</p><p>The pink haired medic had roused Madara like nothing Obito had ever seen before and it made it more difficult for Obito to separate his own feelings for her, from those of Madara’s.  Obito had made many mistakes with Sakura, some were his fault and some were Madara’s.  He only hoped he would be able to salvage what little feelings she may still have for him when she returned to the base from her mission.</p><p>Madara and Obito had talked about her in her absence several times. Some had ended in arguments but most of them had ended with both of them feeling simply drained.  They missed her.  </p><p>Obito knew he and Madara weren't the only ones who missed Sakura.  Deidara’s sculptures for the last week were looking more and more like little sakura blossoms everyday.  Even Kakuzu made dinner two nights ago, claiming he wanted to try a new recipe that he thought Sakura might like when she returned.  Zetsu had taken to confining himself in his room even more than usual and didn’t even bother coming out for dinner since she had left.  </p><p>Only Kisame and Hidan seemed unaffected until earlier today Obito had witnessed Kisame in the kitchen writing out an even more advanced water jutsu lesson plan for the pinkette than he had taught her before and Hidan had stopped swearing altogether.  Something no one thought was even possible.</p><p>Obito stood up straight on the branch he had been resting on and stretched his arms up over his head yawning.  Morning was coming, the air had changed.  He hoped a report would be coming soon.  Itachi usually sent them a mission report once a week for any mission over three weeks if it was non-combative.  He would get some sleep, then check with Pein in the morning.</p><p>Morning came in the form of a fox...a fox who was pawing and wriggling in between her and Itachi as they lay together on her bed.</p><p>Sakura giggled at the nine little tails flicking back and forth, bum up, ears down.</p><p>“Is this yours?”  Itachi picked the little fox up by all nine of its tails in his fist and dropped it on the floor beside the bed, pulling Sakura into an air tight embrace no fox was going to come between.</p><p>The little nine tails spit and hissed at Itachi who turned his head from Sakura to look at it more closely.</p><p>“Is that…”  He began turning back to Sakura, stopping when he saw her nibbling her bottom lip nervously.</p><p>“No.”  Itachi said, his voice held a note of...horror and amazement.</p><p>“Naruto gave him to me.”  She said quietly.</p><p>“Hum.”  Itachi watched the little fox claw its way back on top of them standing with two of its paws on him and two of its paws on Sakura, its head burrowing down in between their bodies trying once again to seperate them.</p><p>“Kurama, stop that silly, it’s Itachi, he’s my...uh, he’s a...he’s an Uchiha.”  Sakura ended lamely.</p><p>Kurama growled, flipped his tails and hit Itachi in the face.</p><p>Itachi narrowed his eyes at the little fox.  “Naruto gave you a mini Nine Tails and you named him Kurama?”  Itachi was trying to fully understand the situation.</p><p>“His name IS Kurama, and yes, Naruto said he would protect me.  I told him I didn’t need protection but he’s kinda cute so I don’t mind.”  She smiled fondly at the fox.</p><p>Kurama swished his tails back and forth looking at the Uchiha smugly from the warm spot on the other side of Sakura’s body.</p><p>“I see, yes...cute.”  Itachi watched the fox bat at Sakura’s hair in mock play, saw it glance over at him every now and then and growl…”Indeed.”</p><p>“I’ll send him away shall I?”  She made a hand sign and pressed chakra into the pendant around her neck and Kurama gave her a look of pure betrayal before he popped out of existence.</p><p>A pulse went through Sakura and she gasped.</p><p>Itachi’s arms tightened around her, “What was that?”  He asked her concerned.</p><p>“I don’t know, it wasn’t that strong last time, I mean, I barely noticed it last time.”  She rubbed the pendant that was warmed like before.</p><p>“Last time, the fox has been here before?”  Itachi asked, wanting to know more about this new addition in her life.</p><p>“Well, when Naruto gave him to me.”  Sakura looked at Itachi.</p><p>“You mean.”  He sat up and pulled her along with him, “That is really THE Nine Tails?”</p><p>The look of concern on his face made her feel a bit guilty, he hadn’t thought it was really the nine tails, he had thought she was joking because of what Naruto was.  </p><p>“That necklace.”  Itachi’s eyes dropped to her shirt front, though he didn’t reach for it, remembering what had happened last time.</p><p>“Would you mind turning it over for me Sakura? I would like to look at the back please.”  Itachi asked.</p><p>“Of course.”  She turned the pendant over and he saw the seal he had suspected was there, he frowned.</p><p>‘Why would her old teammate and friend...could he be’...Itachi needed more information to be sure.</p><p>“Is there something there?”  She asked him.</p><p>“You can’t see the seal?”  He asked her curiously.  He didn’t think she knew what kind of seal it was but he was almost certain she ought to be able to see it.</p><p>“It is a Whirlpool seal, I see it.”  She said curious as to where he was going with this.</p><p>“It fuses my chakra with the Nine Tails right?  So he can protect me.  I’ve read about it.  It’s amazing, Naruto was never one for seals at the academy or even after, he really is kinda amazing now.”  She shook her head fondly thinking of her friend.</p><p>“Yes...amazing.”  Itachi looked back down at the pendant.  ‘And clever’.</p><p>“Sakura, may I try something?”  Itachi made two clones who popped up beside them on the bed and looked at her.</p><p>“Uh, what is it?”  Sakura looked from one clone to the other then back at the original.</p><p>“I would like to take that necklace off of you.  Now.”  He said calmly, he didn’t wish to alarm her.</p><p>“Oh well, if you think it is best, sure.”  She smiled at him.  If she were honest, she hadn’t liked the necklace very much after it had killed Itachi’s clone when he had tried to help her take it off and she wondered what Itachi was planning to get around it’s dangers this time.</p><p>“Sit very still, no matter what.”  He told her raising his hand to his face folding down his bottom three fingers and raising the first two with his thumb over lapping his ring finger.</p><p>“Are you going to…”  Her eyes went wide.</p><p>“Trust me Sakura, I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.”  Itachi blew out an intense fireball from his mouth right at her face.</p><p>It took almost everything she had in her...not to move.</p><p>‘She trusts me’, was his first thought when she hadn’t moved and, ‘How dare he’, was his second.</p><p>His two clones sent chakra out from their hands and encased the fireball around her necklace. Forming a red ribbed chakra barrier around her chest at the same time, protecting her from the fire.  The delicate silver chain melted under the extreme heat, cracked and fell from her neck.  </p><p>“You may move now.”  Itachi took a deep breath and let it out slowly picking the now harmless necklace up from her lap where it had fallen.</p><p>“Call him.”  He handed her what remained of the chain and pendant.</p><p>Wide eyed Sakura infused a bit of chakra to her fingers and touched the pendant.  A little Kurama popped up beside her and rubbed his head against her knee.  Sakura gasped, she could still call him!</p><p>“It is as I thought.”  Itachi looked at the little fox who noticed the broken necklace in Sakura’s hand and growled at Itachi.</p><p>“He doesn’t seem to like me very much.”  Itachi smirked down at the fox.</p><p>“Tell your Master, I have broken his chakra sealing seal.  If he attempts to control Sakura again through you, he will regret it.”  Itachi let his chakra flow from his person, releasing his usual ever present restraint and the fox’s eyes narrowed and glowed a bright red before he popped away.</p><p>“Control me?”  Sakura looked down at the pendant in her hand.  Her confusion was clear to Itachi who felt little satisfaction in telling her Naruto had used her trust in him to deceive her.</p><p>He explained that the seal on the back of the pendant was an old Uzumaki sealing technique that drew the chakra of the wearer and of another pool the object was connected to, in this case, the Nine Tails.  Itachi said, “His chakra was fusing with yours and eventually he would be able to control your thoughts and your feelings.”</p><p>“Tell me, has Naruto bonded with his Biju?  Do you know Sakura?”  Itachi asked her gently.</p><p>“I...yes, I think so, he said they have an understanding that they are kinda friends.”  She said, ‘he had tricked her’.</p><p>“I’m sorry Sakura, but I am not sure Naruto is your friend.  Perhaps he had his reasons but, to do this without telling you is…”  Itachi wasn’t sure if he would be crossing a line with her by insulting her friend but after what he had done to her, he wanted her well informed to her old team mates possible intentions.</p><p>“It seems like he did it for his own reasons, reasons he didn’t wish to share with me, not to protect me.  I understand what you’re saying Itachi.”  She said.</p><p>He could hear the indecision and the hurt in her voice.</p><p>“Perhaps it would be best if you didn’t stay here now.  You said Naruto was planning on seeing you and Sasuke again in a few days, if he finds you here alone and the necklace broken, I do not see a friendly outcome.”  Itachi warned her.</p><p>“He will not receive a friendly greeting I assure you.”  She cracked her knuckles.</p><p>“Sakura.”  Itachi began.</p><p>“Would you tell me to abort the mission if I were Sasuke or Sasori Sama?”  She asked him pointedly.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then don’t ask me to either.”  She said without heat, but with a smile.</p><p>Itachi nodded.  “Allow me to take the pendant.”</p><p>He held out his hand but she didn’t give it to him.</p><p>“I want to keep it.  I want to ask him about it. Myself.”  She insisted.</p><p>“Are you sure?”  Itachi asked her seriously.</p><p>“Yes.”  She said with conviction.  “It is my right.”</p><p>“So it is.”  He acquiesced.</p><p>Naruto woke to find the seal linked to Sakura’s pendant deactivated.  He hopped out of his bed and walked over to the wall where he had drawn the seal and completed the infusion jutsu of the old Uzumaki...it was burned around the edges.</p><p>“Itachi.”  Naruto ground his teeth together.</p><p>“I swore I wasn’t going to underestimate you.”  Naruto laughed out loud.</p><p>“It seems I failed miserably, you really are the prodigy Sasuke Kun always said you were.”  Naruto mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasori and Sasuke were downstairs eating when Itachi and Sakura had finished dressing for the day.  Sasori watched Sakura walk down the stairs, her hand in Itachi’s.  The pain was back and he realized, it was in his heart.  He scoffed openly at himself, pathetic.</p><p>Sasuke nodded to his brother and greeted Sakura casually, “Morning.”</p><p>“Good morning Sasuke, Sasori Sama.”  Sakura smiled brightly.</p><p>“I ordered for you.”  Sasuke pushed a bowl of oatmeal toward Sakura who sat down across from him and a plate of eggs and rice toward his brother who sat next to Sasori.</p><p>“Thank you Sasuke.”  Itachi poured a glass of orange juice for Sakura, then himself.</p><p>No one spoke while they ate.  Sasuke would look up every now and then and look at either his brother or Sakura.  Sasori ignored all of them while he drank his coffee and stared out the window.</p><p>“We will be staying one more week, then we will leave as planned.”  Itachi told them once breakfast was over and they had gone to their rooms.</p><p>At Itachi’s request, Sakura had joined them in their shared room.</p><p>“In a week, Sakura will stay on, alone.”  Itachi nodded at Sakura who nodded and smiled back at him, they had discussed his new plan while they had freshened up that morning in her room. </p><p>“For what purpose are we staying and why the sudden change...of heart?”  Sasori asked, his amber eyes falling on Sakura, unblinking.</p><p>“There is something I would like to look into.”  Itachi said quietly, his eyes meeting Sakura’s.</p><p>“The manse.”  Sasuke looked at his brother with understanding.</p><p>“You think you know who the Leader is don’t you?”  Sasuke leaned forward in interest, his brother never did anything without a reason.</p><p>“Yes.”  Itachi said simply, his eyes returning to Sasori, who hadn’t stopped watching Sakura.</p><p>“What do you know brother, did you discover something?  Is that why you spent the night with Sakura last night?”  Sasuke asked bluntly.</p><p>Itachi did not appreciate his brother’s boldness, however, he understood it.  He knew Sasuke had also seen the way Sasori had been looking at Sakura through breakfast, the way he was looking at her now.</p><p>“While that is not the reason Sakura and I spent the night in companionable rest with one another, it did lead to me finding out some very valuable information.”  Itachi said carefully.</p><p>He hadn’t voiced his theory to Sakura yet and wasn’t sure of her reaction.  Itachi was not one to lie or avoid the truth, but he did believe in tact.</p><p>“Naruto Uzumaki used an ancient sealing jutsu on the pendant he gifted Sakura, one that fuses and binds her chakra...to his and the Nine Tails.  I broke it this morning.”  Itachi told them.</p><p>Sakura jerked in her seat and looked at him hard.  “You didn’t tell me that, not all of it, you...why didn’t you tell me that this morning when you broke the seal?”</p><p>“I was not entirely sure at the time.  I wanted more time to think about it.  There was no need to worry you, needlessly.”  He inclined his head to her.</p><p>Sakura nodded slowly, “Okay, I understand but, next time, tell me.  Even if it is only a theory.  I don’t like it when people keep things from me.”</p><p>“You have my word.”  Itachi took her hand in his, ignoring the looks from his brother and the Puppet Master.</p><p>Sasori sighed, he knew when he had lost.  How was someone like him supposed to compete with such brutal honesty… he couldn’t.</p><p>“I assume you have a plan.”  Sasori directed his gaze to Itachi.</p><p>“I do.  We will set it in motion tonight.”  He squeezed Sakura’s hand, then proceeded to tell them his plan and his objectives.</p><p>An hour later Sasuke was still sitting at the table by the window with Sakura, his brother and Sasori had gone out to get a few things they would need that evening for their trip to the manse the next village over.</p><p>“Sakura.”  Sasuke finally said her name.</p><p>She had wondered how long he was planning on waiting before bringing his brother up to her, she hadn’t expected him to wait so long.  His brother had left with Sasori at least fifteen minutes ago.</p><p>“Hum?’  She had no intentions of making this easy for him.</p><p>“My brother spent the night in your room last night.”  He said what Itachi had already confirmed verbally for them over breakfast.</p><p>She knew what he wanted.  He wanted her to tell him everything that had happened between his brother and her.  He wanted her to do all the talking and for him to get all the information he wished from her, easily.  Well, they weren’t kids anymore, and this was none of his business.  If he wanted information, he was going to have to work for it.  She clapped herself on the shoulder and smiled internally.</p><p>Sakura didn’t reply, she merely sat there looking at him with one of Saori’s best, ‘and your point is’, looks.</p><p>Sasuke shifted in his seat, he wasn’t used to the silence from Sakura was gracing him with.</p><p> “You know that he is the Clan head, the Uchiha clan head.”  He said as if she didn’t know his last name.</p><p>She was enjoying this.</p><p>“The Uchiha clan head...doesn’t date Sakura.”  Sasuke held her eyes with his.</p><p>Sakura had known this of course, somewhere in the back of her head.  Growing up along side Sasuke in the Leaf, she had soaked up every bit of Uchiha information she could as one of his top fangirls, so of course she had known the Uchiha clan head didn’t date frivolously, didn’t date casually...he courted.  She had forgotten it though, in the privacy of her room, with his mouth against hers, with his hands in her hair and his body moving with hers.</p><p>‘The head family wears black’, he had said to her.  ‘I’ll get you another ribbon’, he had offered her.  ‘I will not share you’, she recalled him saying.</p><p>“Good.”  She said, her voice firm.  “I don’t like to share.”</p><p>Sasuke’s eyes widened, then narrowed.  He had thought he was okay with this, he had told himself if it couldn’t be him, his brother was the next best choice, but hearing her words, said with such...confidence...he hated it.</p><p>“Looks like you wormed your way into being an Uchiha after all Sakura.”  He said in his old familiar taunting voice of their childhood.</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean Sasuke?”  She knew exactly what he ment.</p><p>“Did you fuck Obito too?”  He sneered at her.</p><p>“How dare you.”  She growled.  “How dare you Sasuke!”</p><p>“Sasuke.”  Itachi’s voice was barely above a whisper, but they could both hear the anger crack around it’s edges as he stood in the doorway to the room.</p><p>“Itachi.”  Sasuke stood up.</p><p>“Leave us.”  Itachi ordered.</p><p>Without a backward glance, Sasuke left the room, closing the door behind him.  Itachi motioned for Sakura to sit with him on the end of the bed.  She stood and sat beside him.  He took both of her hands in his, “Are you alright?”  He asked her gently.</p><p>“Yes.”  She tried to smile at him.  The thing was, Sasuke’s words both had and hadn’t surprised her.</p><p>“I guess some things never change.”  She tried to laugh it off but Itachi was having none of it.</p><p>“Sasuke should be ashamed of himself.  You saved his life.  I apologize for his behavior Sakura.”  He pulled the headband she wore from her head and smoothed her hair down and behind her ears.  “You didn’t deserve that.”</p><p>Still holding one of her hands in his he pulled a small parcel from his cloak and handed it to her.  She tried to pull her hands from him but he smiled and only let one of her hands loose to open the package.  She blushed and shook the black silk band from the paper.</p><p>It was a simple black band with the Uchiha crest on each end.  He let her pull her hand from his then and tie it to her forehead.</p><p>“Black looks very good on your Sakura.”  Leaning forward he kissed her gently then pulled back.</p><p>“Now, about my brother.  I must speak with him.”  He hugged her briefly before rising from the bed. </p><p>Sakura nodded, fingering the ends of the band he had given her.  His eyes went to the band and then met her eyes again before he crossed the room once more to kiss her again before leaving to find his brother.</p><p>Naruto drummed his fingers on the wood of his desk.  He had never been a very patient man and that hadn’t changed with age.  He needed to act, because he knew Itachi would.  He needed to get closer to the man, to understand him better, he needed to make his move and now was as good a time as any.</p><p>Hopping to his feet he walked across his room to his safe and took out the scroll he had written over a month ago in preparation for this moment.  He bit his thumb and slammed it to the floor in his room.</p><p>“Hey there Naruto!  How ya been, got any good snacks for me today?”  Gamatatsu asked hopefully.</p><p>“When you get back okay?  I need you to deliver this scroll, it’s important, so don’t get sidetracked.  If you get lost or fail to deliver it, no more snacks...ever, got it?  Give it to Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki.”  Naruto told the toad seriously.</p><p>“I got it, man no more snacks ever, you’re so harsh Naruto.  I’ll be back, make sure the snacks are extra tasty!’  Poof!</p><p>He may not have learned patience from his old Master or his old Sensei, but he did learn the value of connections.</p><p>Pein was going over the finances with Kakuzu when Itachi’s crow tapped on the window.</p><p>“Excuse me one moment Kakuzu.”  Pein rose to take the scroll from the bird, opened it and read.</p><p>“Hum.”  Pein tucked the scroll into his cloak and resumed his meeting with Kakuzu who was himself, a bit curious what it contained.</p><p>Itachi found his brother by the river some distance from the town they were staying in, skipping rocks across the surface.  He sat down on the bank of the river without invitation and watched the little rocks wizz across the water to the other side.</p><p>Sasuke knew he was there but he didn’t feel like listening to anything his brother might have to say to him.  He knew he was there to tell him he had been out of line, that he should apologize and that she didn’t deserve his anger or jealousy, and he was right.</p><p>A little part of him, the old part of him...had always planned on going back, or taking her away and establishing the Uchiha line anew with her, once he had killed his brother and avenged his fallen clan.  So much had changed since he had set out of Konoha to live out his dream, his reality, he had changed.</p><p>“Sasuke.”  Itachi began.</p><p>“What is it that’s bothering you about this situation?”  Itachi asked.</p><p>Sasuke continued to ignore him, he wasn’t ready to talk, his thoughts were still jumbled.</p><p>“Is it because it’s her, or because of your shared past.”  Itachi pressed on, he knew his brother, he knew if he got him emotional enough be it with anger, guilt or sorrow, he would speak eventually.</p><p>“Is it because it’s me?”  Itachi asked softly.</p><p>“Do You love her?”  Sasuke whirled around and glared at him.</p><p>‘Anger it is then’, Itachi sighed.</p><p>“I don’t know, but I know I could.”  He replied honestly.  He wasn’t sure if what he felt for Sakura was love but he knew he had never felt the way he was feeling for her, for anyone else.  He knew he liked the way it felt to be with her, to talk to her, to touch her.</p><p>“Do you love her?”  Itachi asked his brother.</p><p>“I thought I did but...I don’t know now.”  Sasuke said cryptically.</p><p>Itachi waited for his brother to continue.</p><p>“She was always there, I thought once I figured my life out that...she always would be.”  Sasuke admitted.his selfishness.</p><p>“Hn.”  Itachi understood, she was his security, his base and now she wasn’t, but she hadn’t been for a long time now, his brother hadn’t known that though.</p><p>“She moved on Sasuke, years ago she told me.”</p><p>Sasuke understood what his brother was saying, he wasn’t a fool.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I know how it feels to have a plan, something you had been counting on to fall apart on you.”  Itachi rubbed his lip with his hand while he watched his brother.</p><p>“You don’t.”  Sasuke hissed.</p><p>“You don’t know what it’s like at all, you’re you...and I’m me, just your little brother, the ‘Other’, Uchiha.”  Sasuke said bitterly.</p><p>“Don’t I?  I had planned it from the beginning, when I knew I had to kill our clan, I begged for your life then I made you hate me.  I made you hate me to the point you would stop at nothing...nothing to kill me and avenge our clan’s good name.  I set you up from the beginning to be the hero...and now, you’re in the Akatsuki with me….”  Itachi said, picking up a flat stone and skipping it alongside his brother.</p><p>Sasuke stood and watched Itachi’s stone skip across the surface.  “Maybe you do.”  He sighed.</p><p>“So...we both failed.”  Sasuke rolled his eyes...the future of the Uchiha were in great hands.</p><p>“I suppose that depends on how you look at it little brother.”  Itachi smiled at his antics.</p><p>“Meaning?”  Sasuke asked annoyed with this line of talk.</p><p>“Meaning, both of our plans failed but we are here, talking, there is another Uchiha besides us and we all seem to gravitate toward one woman.  The clan will rise again, our good name will be restored.  So if you look at it that way...we haven't failed, in fact I would say, this is better.”  Itachi sounded almost cheerful and it made Sasuke look at his brother with new eyes.</p><p>“You’re happy.”  Sasuke said.</p><p>“I haven’t been happy in a long time, I’m not entirely sure I know what it feels like to be happy anymore...but I know that when I am around Sakura, I am no longer sad.”  Itachi admitted.</p><p>Sasuke felt guilty. “I’m sorry Itachi.”</p><p>“Apologize to Sakura, not me.”  Itachi nodded his approval at his brother’s maturity.</p><p>“I will.  Sasuke wasn’t looking forward to apologizing to her though, not after what he had said to her.</p><p>“Itachi is that true what you said, that you’re no longer sad when you’re around Sakura?” </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Maybe that’s what it feels like to be in love then...for people like us.”  Sasuke said, thoughtful.</p><p>“Then maybe I do love her.”  Itachi hummed.</p><p>“Does she love you?”  Sasuke asked.</p><p>“She has not said, but we did just start courting.”  Itachi pointed out.</p><p>“Itachi?”  Sasuke leaned a little closer to his brother.</p><p>“Hn?”</p><p>“If you break her heart like I did...I swear, I will kill you.”  Sasuke said with all due seriousness.</p><p>“You won’t be the only one I’m sure.”  Itachi said just as seriously.</p><p>Sasori was on his way back to the inn with his purchases when he saw Sakura slip out of her room window and run off into the woods.  Dropping off his items quickly he followed her chakra signature to an old abandoned mill.  As he approached he saw she had jumped to the top of the motionless water wheel, her legs thrown over the side with her bottom and back resting inside of the scoop.</p><p>She had her head back and was looking up at the sky watching the clouds as they floated by.  ‘What a waste of time’, he thought to himself but he couldn’t help but think, she looked quite relaxed and at peace and he wondered, if he ought to try it himself.</p><p>With a practiced sigh he sent his chakra strings out and hauled himself up to where she lay inside of the old mills water scoops.</p><p>“Sasori Sama.”  She greeted her master without looking at him.</p><p>He noted that she wasn’t at all surprised to see him there, his eyes fell to her headband.</p><p>“I see you have a new headband, from a different Uchiha.”  He sighed again, that pain in his chest was back, so annoying.</p><p>Sakura smiled a slow genuine smile as she thought of how Itachi had presented her with her new headband.  The intimacy was not lost on Sasori who hadn’t taken his eyes from her face since he had landed next to her.</p><p>He lowered himself into the scoop next to hers.</p><p>“What...are you doing?”  She asked him in surprise.  Sitting in the scoop of an old water wheel of a run down mill by the old river was not something Sakura ever thought she would see Sasori of the Red Sand do...ever.</p><p>“The same as you, do you object?”  He asked her as if she were being extremely rude.</p><p>“Uh, no, of course not Sasori Sama.”  She looked back up to the clouds quickly lest her expression give away anymore of her thoughts.</p><p>“He is a good choice dear.”  He said so quietly she could pretend to not have heard him, if she liked.</p><p>Sakura looked at Sasori.  His hair had grown a bit and she wondered what else he had swapped out to make himself more...human since he had met her.  </p><p>Never one to get over emotional aside from anger, he didn’t now either but turned his head and met her eyes.  “He had better make you happy...or I’ll kill him.”</p><p>Sakura granted him a smile of complete innocence that he understood why he had been attracted to her from the very beginning.  She was everything he wasn’t and guilt consumed him for almost the first time in his life...he had tainted her with his malice, his hatred for all things..joyful.</p><p>Sasuke had told them of her interrogation, how it had been sickening for him to watch.  Sasori had been proud of her then, but now, looking at her...he felt...responsible for destroying something beautiful.  </p><p>“It’s not as though the wedding is tomorrow.  You were courting me and you didn’t even bother to tell me remember?”  She countered any snarky comment he might have made.</p><p>“Unlike the Uchiha, I didn’t give you a chance to refuse me.”  He said haughtily.  “Besides, you liked it.”</p><p>“I did not!”  She glared at him.</p><p>“Yes you did, you are just too embarrassed to admit it, so you yell at me...because I’m right.”  He smirked.</p><p>“Whatever.”  She mumbled.</p><p>“How witty.  I’ve come to expect more from you dear.”  He antagonized her.</p><p>“You’re insufferable.”  She said.</p><p>“Sadist.”</p><p>“Ass.”  </p><p>“Just be careful of Obito when he finds out but I’m sure Itachi had already thought of that.”  Sasori said seriously standing in the scoop and jumping carefully to the falling down roof then the ground.</p><p>“I’m sure he has too.”  She told the clouds, laying her head back once again to watch the clouds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pein heard the shouting before he saw the toad...a very familiar toad.</p><p>“Get the fuck out of here you over stuffed frog!”  Hidan was advancing on Gamatatsu menacingly with his scythe.</p><p>“You’re so mean, I just want to give this message to your leader, um what was his name again, dang, I forgot.”  Gamatatsu looked at Hidan expecting him to provide this much needed information generously.</p><p>“Like I’m going to fucking tell you, you over stuffed wallet, I said get lost, before I sacrifice you to jashin!”  Hidan raised his scythe over his head high and laughed.</p><p>“Hidan.”  Pein announced his presence from behind the crazed man.</p><p>“Please refrain from sacrificing one of my Master’s summons to jashin.”  Pein nodded to Gamatstsu.</p><p>“Gamatatsu, so nice to see you again.  How is Master Jiraiya?”  Pein asked the toad, who was smiling widely at his entrance.</p><p>“Jiraiya, well, he’s...you mean you don’t know?”  Gamatatsu looked uncomfortable.</p><p>“Tell me please, I do not know what you are referring to.”</p><p>“Jiraiya is dead, Naruto killed him.”  Gamatatsu said, handing Pein the scroll Naruto had sent for him and poofed away.</p><p>Pein looked down at the scroll in his hand, “What?”</p><p>“Who the fuck is that, what did that thing give you?”  Hidan tried to peek at the scroll in Pein’s hand for a seal or stamp of some kind but there was none that he could see.</p><p>“Please excuse me.”  Pein nodded curtly to Hidan and walked away.</p><p>Sasori had a small puppet out on the table in their room when the brothers returned to the inn.</p><p>“Where is Sakura?”  Sasuke asked the Puppet Master who ignored him.</p><p>“She is by the river at the end of town.”  Itachi told his brother, he could feel her chakra signature easily and made a mental note to work with Sasuke on his sensory skills when they got back to the base.</p><p>“Why would she be there?”  Sasuke muttered to himself.</p><p>“For someone who was once her teammate, you don’t know her very well.”  Sasori chose to acknowledge the younger Uchiha then.</p><p>“Well she never used to run off on her own to strange places.”  Sasuke said irritated at the man’s observation.</p><p>“No, she didn’t, that was you.”  Sasori continued to string together what appeared to be a modified version of a phoenix.</p><p>Whatever his brother may have said in retaliation was lost to the abrupt voice in both Sasori and Itachi’s heads.  It was Pein and he wished for them to return...immediately.</p><p>Sasori started sealing his puppet back into his scroll and Itachi began gathering their things.  </p><p>“Sasuke, we need to return to the base now, Pein has requested us to return and is calling a meeting for all of the members.  As you are not officially a member yet, you will not be able to join us but must return with us nevertheless.”  Itachi told him.</p><p>“What about Sakura?”  Sasuke asked.</p><p>“She knows, she will be here any moment.”  Itachi could feel her moving quickly in their direction.</p><p>Sakura unsealed her window to her room as she dropped onto the roof.  As soon as she was in her room she started gathering her things.  She met the rest of her team by the door and not five minutes after receiving Peins summons they were on their way back to the base. </p><p>They had made good time when Itachi called for them to stop for the night to make camp, they were already halfway home.  </p><p>It was clear something had happened for Pein to call all of the members back from their current missions.  Itachi had an uneasy feeling in his gut, call it instinct, call it a hunch but he knew he wasn’t going to like whatever the reason was that they were being called back for.</p><p>Clearly he wasn’t the only one wondering what the reason was, everyone was silent as they set up their camp for the night.  Sasuke and Sakura were making dinner while Sasori had gone to gather wood and find a water source.  Itachi set up a protective parameter while keeping a vigilant eye on their surroundings.</p><p>His team was on edge, with good cause.</p><p>Once everyone was back at camp and dinner had been eaten Itachi told them he wished to make it back to the base by the next evening.  It was not an unpopular request, everyone was anxious to know what had happened.</p><p>As planned they arrived the next evening, tired and hungry but sooner than they had been expected.</p><p>Itachi left his team at the door to report to Pein.</p><p>“I see.”  Pein said slowly after Itachi had given him his report as well as his suspicions.</p><p>It was clear the man was holding something back so Itachi waited patiently for him to decide to tell him, whatever it was he was considering.</p><p>“Tell me Itachi, how did your brother and Sakura San react to seeing their old teammate, after their separation, so suddenly?”  The man asked.</p><p>“They were surprised but pleased to see him again.  All three seemed to acknowledge they had changed, but the meeting was amicable.”  Itachi told him truthfully.</p><p>“Sakura, does she hold any animosity toward Uzumaki San for trying to control her chakra and infusing his own Nine Tailed chakra into a vessel sealed to her signature?”  Pein asked.</p><p>“It would be best for you to ask Sakura for such intimate information, but I do not believe so.  She is most...unique.”  Itachi’s tone held an unusual hint of admiration. Pein was not accustomed to hearing when speaking with the man.</p><p>“What has happened?”  Pein inquired studiously.</p><p>“Sakura and I are courting.”  Itachi didn’t even blink, it wasn’t a secret.</p><p>“I see.”  and Pein did see, quite clearly now that he looked more closely at Itachi.  </p><p>The worry lines the boy had harbored since his entry into their organization were gone, his face and posture were no less domineering but more relaxed.  It seemed the pink haired medic had been able to touch the heart of even their most unresponsive member.</p><p>“I trust you to control any conflict that may arise from this...event.”  Pein inclined his head to Itachi who nodded.</p><p>“Excellent, my wife will be pleased to hear of your news.  You and your team may rest, Obito is scheduled to return sometime tomorrow, we will have the meeting then.  Dismissed.”</p><p>After leaving Pein Itachi made his way through the base to Sakura’s rooms, only to run into Deidara on the way.</p><p>“Deidara San.”  Itachi greeted the bomber politely.</p><p>“You’re back huh.”  Deidara had never been very fond of the Uchiha, he being the one to have forcibly recruited him.</p><p>“As you see.”  Itachi humored him.</p><p>“Were you going to see Sakura?  Weren’t you just with her on a mission?”  Deidara hinted for him to go away.</p><p>“I am and I was.”  Itachi sighed internally.  Now was as good a time as any, and the blonde big mouth would tell the rest he was sure.</p><p>“Well, I haven’t seen her so I wanted to ask her to dinner, so maybe come back later yeah?”  Deidara grinned at him.</p><p>“I am sure she will be pleased to accept your invitation...as friends.”  Itachi said, stopping before Sakura’s bedroom door with the blonde.</p><p>“I wasn’t asking her as a friend, yeah.”  Deidara huffed and knocked on the door.</p><p>“Then I am afraid it is not appropriate for you to ask her to dinner.”  Itachi said kindly.</p><p>“Huh?”  Deidara asked as Sakura’s door opened.</p><p>“Sakura Chan!”  Deidara grabbed her and hugged her to his chest grinning madly.</p><p>“Uh, hello Deidara Kun, um, could you let me go please?”  Sakura smiled at Itachi over the blonde’s shoulder.</p><p>“Huh?  Why?”  Deidara asked her disappointment clear, but stepped back from her at her request.</p><p>“Itachi and I are uh, seeing one another.”  Sakura blushed as her eyes met Itachi’s.</p><p>“What?”  Deidara’s voice was horse and he looked from Itachi to Sakura.</p><p>“When did that happen huh?”  He asked confused.</p><p>“On our mission.”  Itachi said calmly.</p><p>“Oh okay, well...I guess I’ll go then.”  He said more subdued and started walking away.</p><p>Sakura frowned but she had expected this to happen so she smiled at Itachi, “Hey, want to come in?”</p><p>Before Itachi could nod yes, Deidara turned back around and called out, “We can still be friends though right un?”</p><p>“Of course we can Deidara Kun, I would really like that.”  Sakura smiled pleased he wasn’t going to hold their relationship against her.</p><p>“Great yeah!  See you later then!”  He waved and turned back around humming to himself as he went back to his room.</p><p>“Come on in, I have something interesting to show you.”  Sakura said excitedly.</p><p>“Hn.”  Itachi followed her into her room, and then into her lab where she shut and sealed the doors with silencing jutsu for protection.</p><p>Itachi looked at her curiously.</p><p>“So, you know that eye I was growing before we left?  You know how it wasn’t quite right?  I figured it out.  Now that we are um, have been spending more time together, on the last mission I noticed something when I checked it again.”  She began to explain.</p><p>Pulling him by the hand to one of her work tables she pointed to the eye that he had accidentally infused some of his chakra into.</p><p>“It’s yours, your chakra, your eye, which means I can make anyone an eye that has chakra, a perfect replica to the original.”  She beamed at him.</p><p>“Now that I am more familiar with your chakra signature, I could feel it moving within the eye, reacting to the coils.  I was trying to link it all wrong last time because I had no idea how special it was.”  She continued to ramble.</p><p>“Your chakra Itachi, you know how rare it is I assume?”  She asked him.</p><p>“I was not aware you knew about my special qualities.”  He said carefully, as not to offend her.</p><p>“I was the Hokage’s apprentice, remember, I had access to all of your medical records.”  She explained why she had such knowledge.</p><p>“They were erased.”  He countered her reasoning.</p><p>“By request of the Hokage I assumed, but it was you wasn’t it?  I’m the one who erased them.”  She told him.</p><p>“No one else knows.  Just Tsunade Sama and I.”  She assured him.</p><p>“You understand what this means don’t you Itachi?”  She asked him, taking his hands in hers.</p><p>He looked at the eye then at her, he wasn’t sure what she was referring to, he had heard her, she could replace an eye that was a replica of the original, what else could she mean…</p><p>“I can make you an eye exactly like the ones you have now, a set actually, then swap them with your originals.  So you can obtain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.”  She beamed up at him.</p><p>“Impossible.”  He said a little breathlessly.</p><p>“No it isn’t, it is completely possible, in fact I have it all set up now to make a new set of eyes for you, if you’ll let me.”  She waved to the two square containers with their floating receptacles.</p><p>“It has to be the eyes of someone with close ties though, will replicas work?”  He asked her curiously.</p><p>“I believe so, while they are replicas, your body will know they are not the same ones.  If I took your eyes out and then put them back in without switching them with any others, then no, it wouldn’t work, but these eyes would be new eyes, your eyes, so the close bloodline is there, being your own, but they are different eyes, even though they are replicas.”  She beamed at him once more.</p><p>“Let’s try it.”  He trusted her.</p><p>Sakura nodded and smiled at him.  She repeated the steps she had previously taken to recreate the first eye, only when it was time to infuse her chakra she had Itachi infuse only his chakra into both vials.  When she was done she sealed the newly forming eyes into their separate containers and hugged him hard.</p><p>“This is going to change the future of the Uchiha clan, no more will your family have to experience such heart wrenching pain to obtain the next level of their Sharingan!”</p><p>“You’re amazing Sakura.”  Itachi had never been so impressed before, he smiled openly at her, she was amazing.</p><p>“So are you.”  She said quietly.</p><p>Their eyes met and they smiled shyly at one another, the weight of the moment and the situation embarrassing both of them slightly.  Itachi’s first instinct was to leave, but he knew he didn’t want that, so instead of stepping back...he moved forward and pulled her to him kissing her soundly.</p><p>“Thank you.”  He whispered against her lips.</p><p>“You’re welcome.”  She buried her fingers in his silky hair pulling the elastic from its binding.</p><p>Itachi’s hair fell around his shoulders as he kissed her again, more slowly.  He took his time moving her chin up and then to the side fitting his mouth over hers then moving down the side of her neck.  She backed up away from her table pulling him with her, slowly making her way to the door of her bedroom.</p><p>“Sakura, maybe this isn’t a good idea.”  What he wanted to say was, he didn’t know if he would be able to stop.</p><p>“Just for a little...just a little more.”  She backed them up into her room and to her bed, the backs of her knees hit the edge of her bed and she pulled him down with her.</p><p>“Just a little.”  Itachi murmured into her mouth, his arms wrapped around her middle pulling at her shirt gently so that his hands could touch her bare skin.</p><p>“So soft.”  He ran his hands over her back moving his larger frame over top of her smaller one.</p><p>“Touch me Itachi.”  Sakura reached down to lift one of his hands, trailing his fingers suggestively up her side, over his ribcage to just below her breasts.</p><p>Itachi swallowed.</p><p>She was moving too suggestively, his fingers twitched against the soft skin of her chest.  “Sakura please, stop moving like that.”</p><p>She continued to wriggle underneath him.</p><p>He let out a low almost pained groan when she bit down on his neck and sucked hard, her tongue flicking out against the sensitive skin.</p><p>Without thinking he pressed his hips down and into her so she could feel the hardness she had provoked in him.</p><p>She moaned against his neck, the vibration of her lips exciting him.  He grabbed her by the waist and pressed into her more forcefully.</p><p>“We need to stop.”  He groaned, it was too much, too soon, it felt too good, he would not serve her this way.</p><p>“We need to stop.”  He said again, gently but more firmly bringing her out of her haze.</p><p>Sakura looked up at him with darkened eyes of forest green and nodded slowly that she understood.</p><p>“I should go.”  He kissed her one more time before rising off of her.</p><p>Their shared heat escaped as their bodies parted and she shivered briefly.  It was summer but there was something about Itachi’s heat that made her hotter than any sun and she loved it.</p><p>“Come back in the morning?”  She asked him shyly.</p><p>“Hn.”  He nodded.</p><p>He looked back at her from the door pausing briefly.  “You know it isn’t because I don’t want to, or don’t want you...don’t you?”</p><p>“I know.”  She watched him, he was so handsome...and hers.</p><p>“Good.”  He smiled, she was perfect.</p><p>He closed the door behind him making the hand signs for protective seals and left.  </p><p>Sakura fell back onto her bed and sighed deeply, a wide grin splitting across her face.  “Oh Itachi, if you hadn’t stopped us...I wasn’t going to.”</p><p>She laughed at herself, her daring, then skipped to her closet to change before going to the kitchens to look for food.</p><p>When she came out of her closet dressed in more casual clothes there was a little bag of take out, tied together with a black feather stuck through the side.</p><p>“How the hell does he do that so quickly?”  She walked over to the bag wishing he were here to eat with her.</p><p>A note fell out when she untied it that read:  If I had stayed, I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of you long enough to eat.  I will see you in the morning. -Ita</p><p>Sakura laughed and twirled around happily.  ‘Can’t keep his hands off of me hum’, she loved it.</p><p>Pein told his wife about his meeting with Itachi in their rooms over dinner.  He grinned like a fiend internally at her face when he told her Itachi and Sakura had grown closer on their mission and that he was now openly courting her.  His eyes sparkled as he held his hand out to her.</p><p>“Fine.”  She reached into her purse and threw the money at him instead of placing it in his hand.</p><p>“Thank you.”  Pein smugly pocketed the money.</p><p>“I’m never betting against you again.”  Konan narrowed her eyes at her husband.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not really one for writing notes.  I don't like explaining myself or why I do what I do.</p><p>I appreciate all the comments everyone has made so far.  I find it often helps motivate me to keep writing. </p><p>Thank you very much for your support.  I will continue to write, for those who continue to read and continue to read what others write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura woke to whiskers tickling her nose and a paw on her cheek.  Her green eyes opened to find Kurama an inch from her face staring her in the eye.</p><p>“Ack!”  Sakura sat up quickly displacing Kurama from her chest.</p><p>Nothing daunted the little fox bounded back up onto her chest and licked her face in greeting.</p><p>“Good morning Kurama.”  Sakura cooed at the little fox who rubbed up against her face and neck.</p><p>“What should we do today?”  Sakura said conversationally as she got out of bed and headed for her closet, the fox right on her heels.</p><p>Kurama cocked his head to the side and watched her pull clothes from her hangers.  Sakura dressed in a simpler variation of design that Sasori favored on her, a wrap top with short sleeves and capri pants, tied at the waist with a sash instead of a decorative obi and plain toeless boots.  She did however tie her hair up in a knot and stick his decorative, poison dipped, senbon in the side.</p><p>“Shall we see what there is for breakfast Kurama?”  She asked the fox as he followed her out of her room and down the hallway toward the kitchen.</p><p>Itachi had said he would see her in the morning but she didn’t know if he meant for breakfast or just in the morning in general.  She didn’t wish to assume he would be right outside her door when she woke up, even though she had hoped he would be, just a little bit.</p><p>Sasori was in the kitchen with a cup of coffee when she got there.</p><p>“The coffee is fresh, I just made it.”  He offered.</p><p>“Thank you Sasori Sama.”</p><p>Sasori looked up then to narrow his eyes at the little fox at her feet.</p><p>“Pick up a stray dog on the way home dear?”  He drawled.</p><p>Kurama growled lowly at the man and Sasori raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“I’m not one for taxidermy but if I found myself in the position to...eliminate a particularly annoying animal, I might try my hand at it.”  He noticed she was wearing the senbon he had gotten her as her head turned to glare at him.</p><p>“Leave Kurama alone Sasori Sama.”  Sakura added cream to her coffee, then sugar.</p><p>“Kurama?  What an unusual name dear.”  Sasori watched the fox jump up onto the counter beside her and nudge the basket of muffins her way.</p><p>“Would you like one?”  She asked the fox who nodded.</p><p>Sakura plucked a muffin from the basket and grabbed a plate to put it on.  Taking one for herself as well, she walked both muffins and cup of coffee to Sasori’s table and sat down uninvited.</p><p>“I’m not sitting here with that thing on the table, it’s unsanitary.”  Sasori glared at the fox who glared back at him.</p><p>Sakura picked Kurama up from the table and set him on her lap where he continued to glare at Sasori while he ate his muffin.</p><p>“You’re going to get a disease.”  Sasori said conversationally.</p><p>Sasori left soon after his pleasant comment leaving Sakura and Kurama to their muffins and coffee.</p><p>“Hey, you know I was wondering, why don’t you ever talk to me?  I know you can talk, Shukaku would talk to Gaara all the time, I remember.”  She asked the fox who was now laying on the table beside her having finished his muffin first.</p><p>“Unlike that moronic excuse for a biju, I only speak when I have something to say.”  Kurama said in a surprisingly deep voice for such a cute tiny fox.</p><p>Sakura blinked at the fox who looked back at her, his head still resting on his paws.</p><p>She smiled, “Would you like anything else for breakfast?”</p><p>“I’m fine.”  He closed his eyes.</p><p>Itachi found her and Kurama an hour later in the orchard, laying underneath her favorite tree, the small fox curled up on her chest.</p><p>“Sakura, may I join you?”  Itachi sat down beside her when she nodded her head with a smile.</p><p>“Hello Kurama.”  Itachi greeted the fox who flicked it’s tails back and forth in a clearly agitated manner, ignoring him.</p><p>“Kurama, be nice.”  Sakura scolded the fox.</p><p>Kurama closed his eyes and ignored her as well.</p><p>Sakura smiled apologetically at Itachi.  Itachi gave her a half smile to show her the fox’s attitude hadn’t bothered him, but he continued to look the fox over as they sat together.  He had several of his own theories pertaining to the fox but thought the one Sakura had given him was likely the correct one, as far as he could tell so far that is.  Naruto had sent the fox to protect her.  He hadn't forgotten the seal of course but that aside now, the fox remained.</p><p>“Let’s spar.”  Itachi said suddenly without warning.</p><p>“You want to spar...with me?”  Sakura asked him curiously.</p><p>“Yes.”  He smiled at her more easily.</p><p>“You’re on Uchiha!”  She jumped to her feet.</p><p>Itachi’s eyes gave away his pleasure at her evident excitement at sparring with him.</p><p>“I’m not going to go easy on you, just because I find you adorable.”  He threw out as they made their way to the outside training grounds.</p><p>Sakura tripped, Itachi’s hand shot out to keep her from falling.</p><p>“Hey, no tricks while we spar, you can’t be throwing compliments out like that at random you know.”  She grinned at him, he thought she was adorable…</p><p>“A good shinobi would be able to spar regardless of what came out of their opponents mouth.”  He quipped back.</p><p>Sakura narrowed her eyes, “Fine, okay I understand.”  She smirked.</p><p>She was going to make him regret his words.</p><p>Sakura placed Kurama down on the side of the training field with a mild apology and walked out into the center with Itachi.  Standing a few feet apart, they made the hand sign for a friendly spar and immediately leapt back and away from one another.</p><p>Itachi errupted in a murder of crows while Sakura made the hand signs for a shadow clone and a replacement jutsu.  She searched the sky and the trees for Itachi when she spotted a crow across the field watching her replacement with a bit too much interest.  She smiled and flickered to the crow coming down on it from above.</p><p>“Not me.”  His voice came to her from behind, one arm wrapped around her middle the other held a kunai to her neck.</p><p>“Not me either darling.”  Her clone poofed away and he smiled, clever girl.</p><p>He dodged her chakra infused fist before the impact and shot off under the cover of her dust.</p><p>“Got you.”  She hummed as she sprinted after him.</p><p>“Do you?”  He almost laughed as he caught her by the ankle and dragged her down to the ground pinning her underneath him.</p><p>“After you left my room last night I couldn’t stop thinking of you, in this exact position.”  She cooed from underneath him, his eyes widened and she slipped out of his grasp flickering to the opposite side of the field.</p><p>“Don’t let your opponent’s words distract you Ita Kun!”  She teased him.</p><p> </p><p>Itachi narrowed his eyes, ‘so that’s how she wants to do this’, he smiled and drew his short sword from his back, he ran at her...fast.</p><p>“Shit, he’s so damn fast.”  She jumped, dodged then SMACK, she landed on her side and rolled pulling her puppet from her scroll in one fluid motion.</p><p>Chakra strings shot out from her fingers ready to connect to her puppet but her strings fell short, she gasped, “What?”</p><p>Itachi grabbed her by her belt so she wouldn’t trip into his wire trap that had cut her chakra strings and tossed her up into the air following her with a three layered genjutsu.</p><p>“Release!  Release!”  She gasped as the air choked her, damn…”Release!”</p><p>“Three Itachi!  Are you trying to make me go crazy?”  She glared at him.</p><p>“I told you, I wasn’t going to hold back.”  He laughed.  He actually laughed at her.</p><p>She growled and charged him, just as he had planned.  “Lotus flamed shuriken!”</p><p>Kicking off from a nearby tree she managed to avoid all of his flaming shuriken but had failed to see the senbon he had thrown directly after and two caught her in the leg.  She fell to the ground hard and let out a startled cry.</p><p>Kurama smelled her blood before he heard her cry out and ran, his size growing with every bound toward the Pinkette.</p><p>Itachi sensed the chakra behind him and turned quickly to see a huge Kurama run past him to Sakura where she sat on the ground, hand glowing green to heal her wound.  Sakura looked up from her now healed wound to see Kurama stop in front of her, turn and shoot a wave of dense chakra at Itachi in her defense.</p><p>“Kurama no!”  Sakura yelled as Itachi went flying backward, his back hitting a tree and all the breath was knocked from his body.</p><p>Sakura’s eyes widened in horror as Kurama ran at Itachi who had just begun to stand up again, she flickered in front of Itachi and punched the ground with a chakra infused fist.</p><p>“Stop!”  She yelled at the fox who did stop when he saw her cloud of dust and rock fly into the air.</p><p>“He hurt you!”  Kurama growled pacing back and forth in front of the crater Sakura had just made.</p><p>“It was my fault, I wasn’t fast enough.  It was just a spar Kurama, I'm fine see?”  She thrust her leg out in front of her and wiggled it to show him she was fine.</p><p>“Then get faster!”  He growled at her now, his anger visible in the waves of chakra rolling off his fur.</p><p>“I’m sorry Kurama, thank you for protecting me.”  Sakura bowed respectfully to the fox who looked at her, his anger fading with every heartbeat as he watched the back of her neck.</p><p>“I don’t like Uchiha.”  Kurama shrunk to his smaller size and leapt up onto Sakura shoulders draping himself around her neck like a stole.</p><p>Itachi looked at the fox with new respect.  It had been a spar yes, but the fox had protected her...because he liked her, not because Naruto had ordered him to, that much was clear.</p><p>“Thank you.”  Itachi bowed to the fox, their eyes met.  “For protecting my Sakura.”</p><p>Sakura blushed.  ‘My Sakura’, he had said she was his.  She smiled.  Sasori had claimed she belonged to him but it wasn't the same.  Sasori wanted to own her, Itachi wanted to adore her.</p><p>Kurama grunted and ignored the Uchiha, closing his eyes and wrapping his tails around Sakura’s neck, pretended to fall asleep.</p><p>“I guess we’re done sparring, you won.”  She sighed, adjusting Kurama’s bottom tail so it didn’t slip down into her shirt.</p><p>“I suppose so.”  Itachi’s eyes were still on the fox around his intended’s neck.</p><p>“He likes you.”  Itachi’s mouth twitched.</p><p>“I like him too.”  Sakura pet the fox’s head with her fingers and kissed him.  Kurama’s lips moved up into a foxy smile at her attention.</p><p>“What are your plans for the rest of the day?  I wanted to check a few things in my lab and make a few antidotes I had planned on making before our mission.”  She told him as they walked back to the base.</p><p>“I wanted to work with Sasuke on his sensory skills and see if he wanted to go to the market with me to pick a few things up for dinner.  Would you like to have dinner with us tonight?  Kurama can come if he likes.”  Itachi said, noticing the small twitch of the orange tails.</p><p>Sakura smiled, she knew what he was up to. “That would be great.”</p><p>“Is there anything you would like me to get you from the market Kurama?”  Itachi asked, he wasn’t fooling anyone and he knew it.</p><p>Kurama didn’t answer him right away, but snorted and opened one eye to stare at the Uchiha.</p><p>“I know you’re an Uchiha, with those cursed eyes, just like Madara Uchiha from the olden days, and I know what you’re up to.”  Kurama closed his eye and pretended to snore.</p><p>Itachi’s mouth twitched while Sakura thought about what Kurama had said.  Madara Uchiha, that’s right, Kurama knew him from long ago when he had forced him into a summoning contract and bent him to his will using his sharingan.</p><p>‘Cursed eyes’ is what Kurama had said, and Sakura started to wonder what it had been like for Kurama and was glad he had bonded to Naruto, she hoped he was happy.</p><p>Itachi walked Sakura to her lab with the promise to see her for dinner.  He was blocked by Kurama’s tails every time he leaned forward to kiss her and could have sworn he heard the blasted fox laugh.</p><p>“Kurama, you did that on purpose.”  Sakura scolded as she pulled her pillow from her bed and walked it back into the lab for the fox.</p><p>“Your point?”  Kurama pawed at the pillow she had set on the far end of one of her work tables laying down comfortably.</p><p>“I wanted him to kiss me.”  She said pointedly.</p><p>“You can do better.”  Kurama closed his eyes and went to sleep.</p><p>Sakura threw her hands up in the air, that’s all she needed was another protective male in her life.</p><p>Kurama pretended to sleep as she pulled chemicals and herbs from her shelves, mixed, heated, stirred and measured.  He cracked his eye when he thought she was distracted and then opened both of them fully and watched her with interest when he saw how absorbed in her work she was.</p><p>‘She’s so different from the boy’, Kurama thought as he watched her walk back and forth from her book to the table, to the counter, to her book and back and forth.  Kurama liked Naruto, but he found he was beginning to like Sakura more and more, the more time he spent with her.  He had never known anyone to concentrate on a task so intently before, it was admirable.</p><p>Sakura began measuring out her ingredients for a new blend of soldier pills she had thought of on their mission to Takumi Village.  It was a soldier pill that increased the rate of chakra regeneration like a normal soldier pill but she added a chakra infused beta carotene element from the Naganimayama plant, to aid in rapid healing for the chakra coils used in the sharingan.</p><p>She was only making one batch to start, she needed Sasuke and Itachi to try them for her and tell her how effective they were.  She wondered if Obito would try them as well.  It would be best to get as many test subjects as possible but she wasn’t sure how Obito would take the news that her and Itachi were dating.  She had tried to come up with a good way to tell him but hadn’t been successful.  Each scenario that played out in her head was worse than the one before.</p><p>Briefly she wondered if Itachi being an Uchiha made it better or worse, she wasn’t sure.  She didn’t think it mattered but then she recalled Obito being particularly worried about her spending time with the man before.  He had even gone out of his way to ask her if he needed to be worried about him.  Sakura groaned.</p><p>Kurama picked his head up and looked at the woman.  Her brow was creased and her eyes looked worried.  He had noticed before she tended to think deeply and wondered what she was thinking about now that plagued her so.  He continued to watch her as she bit her lip and tapped the little balls and placed them on a rack.</p><p>Sakura sighed, she needed to think of something else.  She put her new concoction into the oven and set the timer.</p><p>“I’m going into the bedroom to read for a bit Kurama.  Did you want to move in there with me?”  She asked the fox who nodded.</p><p>Sakura picked up the pillow, fox and all, and went into her bedroom leaving the door to her connected lab open to listen for the timer.  She set Kurama on the other side of the bed and grabbed her book from the night stand.  Relaxing onto her bed she began to read, one hand on top of Kurama’s head making lazy circles with her fingers while the fox closed his eyes in bliss.</p><p>Obito walked out of the labyrinth of a cave with the two tails sealed inside a storage scroll of his own making that contained the tailed beast’s chakra.  He had been too late to save it’s host and sent a silent prayer up for her soul.  It had never been his plan to kill the jinchuriki in the extraction of the tailed beasts.  He had never planned on extracting the tailed beasts, but he had had to this time, to save it.</p><p>Madara had insisted they seal all of the tailed beasts into their own individual scrolls.  He said it was necessary in particular for the Nine Tailed Fox, because of his immense chakra.  Obito and Madara were in a disagreement where the Nine Tails was concerned.  Madara claimed it was the exception to their rule because of its power, that it was a greater threat than the rest of the tailed beasts.  Obito claimed it didn’t matter, that they had agreed not to extract any biju that were in accordance with their hosts unless the host’s life was threatened.</p><p>Obito tried to push his point even harder than he had before knowing Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura’s old teammate and friend was the Nine Tails host.  She would never forgive him if he allowed Madara in his form to extract the beast from her friend.  He knew the Nine Tails would not come willingly and he assumed Naruto having formed a bond with the beast, if the rumors were correct, would not give him up willingly either.  Which meant...Madara would take the Nine Tails by force, and Naruto would die.</p><p>Obito had received the message like all the members had.  Now that the two tails was in his possession he made his way back to the base.  He had told Pein he would need two days but he had over estimated, he would be back by nightfall.  He was looking forward to seeing Sakura again, he had missed her.  Madara seemed to hum his own interest at the thought of seeing her again as well.  Obito smiled as he teleported in and out of the miles it would take him to get back to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto took his time traveling through the meadows and the fields.  It was a beautiful summer and his thoughts kept him company as he walked in leisure to the Akatsuki base.  He had gotten a prompt reply, much to his surprise, from Pein inviting him to the base to meet him and their members.  Naruto had expected more resistance from the man considering they had all been students of Jiraiya at one point.  </p><p>Naruto of course had explained the circumstances of Jiraiya’s death in his letter, that he had lost control of the Nine Tails, the cloak had enveloped him and lashed out against his friend and Master delivering a fatal blow.  He explained to him how horrible he had felt and continued to feel even to this day, asking Pein and Konan for their understanding and forgiveness.  Naruto knew this could still be a trap, that it didn’t mean they had understood and were welcoming him with open arms.  Still, it was worth the risk, to see Sakura and Sasuke again for more than a few hours.</p><p>After Itachi had broken his seal he had pulled out his family scrolls looking for another solution to his problem but found none.  He knew now that he was older and could read between the lines, Sakura had never loved him more than a brother and a teammate, not like he had loved her, still loved her.  He also knew how lonely she had been though, since the loss of the Uchiha and him leaving the village to train with Jiraiyah.</p><p>He had been thrilled to learn she had been taken on as an apprentice by Tsunade Senju and had heard much of her progress throughout the years of their separation through letters Jiriyah wrote to Tsunade and Tsunade had written to Jiriyah.  Tsunade’s last letter, before Jiraiyah had died, spoke of how worried the woman was for her apprentice.</p><p>Jiraiya had let him read that part of the woman’s letter, he knew the boy hadn’t written his friend back in quite some time and worried for him. The white haired Sannin had tried several times to get Naruto to write Sakura telling him he would regret it one day, that time was precious and few and good friends even more so.  Naruto in his depression hadn’t seen the wisdom in his words then, but he understood them quite well now.</p><p>Tsunade wrote how Sakura would cry in her sleep, how she had thrown herself fully and completely into her training, night and day.  How it consumed her, forced her beyond her existing boundaries and barriers, how she was changing, putting all of her blind trust into the Leaf.</p><p>Jiraiya had spoken with him when they had first started their training, had dropped hints gradually introducing him to the more shady side of the Leaf and how Root wasn’t dead, how the council saw only as far as their noses and how they had cornered and tried to manipulate his father after they found out his mother Kushina was pregnant with him.</p><p>Naruto clenched his fists as he recalled his Master’s words.</p><p>Flashback…</p><p>“The council’s Anbu discovered the Kazekage and his wife have conceived another child and that they had planned to seal Shukaku, the sand demon into the newly conceived baby.”  Jiraiya told him.</p><p>“Gaara.”  Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded.</p><p>“You got it kid.  Well, the Leaf wanted to do the same...with you, only Minato fought them on it.  In the end though, he had no choice.  He knew you could handle it, he had faith in you Naruto, don’t lose hope.  It might not have been ideal, but in the end, your father, he could have chosen someone else, he could have chosen any one of your classmates, but he didn’t, he chose you...because he loved you.”</p><p>“Loved me…”  Naruto murmured.</p><p>“Yeah, don’t you get it, the Kazekage did it for power, your dad, Minato, he did it out of love and trust.”  Jiraiya told him.</p><p>“The council got what they wanted in the end but never forget this Naruto, they never once had your best interest in mind kid.”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>End Flashback</p><p>He did understand, now, and that is one of many reasons he never went back to the Leaf.  Raising his arms and crossing his fingers behind his head he walked on, his eyes to the sky.</p><p>Deidara found Sasori in his room staring at a puppet on his work table.  The door was open but still, he knocked.  He needed the Puppet master on his side in order for his plan to work.</p><p>Sasori had felt the chakra moving his way and had ignored him until he had knocked.  Knocking, interesting, he must want something he thought to himself as he turned his head to see the blonde bomber in his doorway.</p><p>“Can we talk?”  Deidara moved into the room and sat in a chair on the other end of the work table, careful not to touch anything.  He noticed the puppet Sasori was working on looked familiar and smiled internally.  The man was just as upset as he was no doubt.</p><p>“I have nothing to say to you and I doubt anything that comes out of your mouth will hold my interest, be gone.”  Sasori waved a graceful hand dismissing him and turning back to his puppet...to stare at it.</p><p>Deidara didn’t move, he looked more closely at the puppet.</p><p>“That’s Sakura yeah?”  He asked, pointing to the puppet in front of Sasori.</p><p>Sasori gave no outward appearance of hearing the man but ‘tsked’, in the confines of his head.</p><p>‘Of course it is you reprobate, I can’t get her out of my head.’  He barely prevented his sigh from escaping his lungs.  Lungs he had changed out before their mission together.</p><p>“Your point?”  Sasori turned his head back to the bomber, annoyed that he had interrupted his brooding.</p><p>“My point is, I know you’re not as okay with this whole Itachi dating Sakura bullshit as you seem un.”  Deidara leaned forward.</p><p>“I’m not either.  I wasn’t going to fly off and blow up in front of Sakura though.”  Deidara leaned back in his seat again tugging on the end of his ponytail in thought.</p><p>“You’re more intelligent than you look.”  Sasori said passively.</p><p>“Intelligent enough to know I can’t break them up by myself.”  Deidara grumbled.</p><p>“Interesting.”  Sasori’s eyes began to shine.</p><p>“Shut the door Deidara and cast a silencing seal.”  They had things to discuss it seemed, in private.</p><p>Sakura rose from her bed and set her book on her nightstand in response to the knock that had just sounded on her door.  Kurama gave her a look that clearly told her he didn’t want to see whoever it was that was knocking and disappeared in a pop.  A small current of energy passed through her body at his disappearance and her steps faltered.  Was that supposed to happen...didn't Itachi release the seal and break their connection…</p><p>The knock came again and Sakura moved to open her door shaking her thoughts from her head.</p><p>“Kakuzu San, Zetsu San, how are you? Come in.”  Sakura smiled at the two men outside her door and motioned them inside leaving the door to her room open to the hall.</p><p>Zetsu nodded at her as he entered.</p><p>“Sakura, welcome back from your mission.”  Kakuzu greeted her politely as he sat down on her couch.</p><p>“Thank you, I could make some tea for us if you like?”  She offered heading to her lab.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Sakura came back with a tea tray to the men speaking in low voices that stilled at her appearance.  She gave them both a knowing look.</p><p>“So, what may I do for you?’  She asked as she poured their tea.</p><p>“We heard you are dating the Uchiha.”  Zetsu said quietly.</p><p>“Courting, that he is courting you for marriage.”  Kakuzu corrected the man.</p><p>“Which Uchiha?”  Sakura asked, teasing.</p><p>“Which, you mean…”  Zetsu looked horrified at the possibility of all three Uchiha courting her.</p><p>Sakura laughed.</p><p>Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at her in annoyance, “This is not a joke young lady.”</p><p>‘Young Lady?’, Sakura pursed her lips.</p><p>“Have you given this serious thought?  Itachi is not a man to act rashly like Tobi or whatever his name is now, or Deidara or even Sasori who just takes what he wants, this is Uchiha Itachi, he will follow through with his plan if you let him.” Kakuzu warned her.</p><p>“His plan, to court me?  He is.”  She said matter of factually.</p><p>“At least it’s just one Uchiha.”  Zetsu murmured.</p><p>“It is none of our business, but we ...worry.”  Kakuzu said with a softer lit to his voice.</p><p>Sakura remembered he had spoken of his daughter once while they had been cooking together.  He had said she had had her heart broken and had broken a few hearts before she had settled down, and Sakura wondered how much had been broken before she had found the right man...or if she had for that matter.  Kakuzu only said she had settled down, not that she was happy.</p><p>“I hate to admit it but I have very little experience with men or love in general.”  She started slowly.</p><p>“I like Itachi.  He treats me with respect.  Thank you for your concern.  I do appreciate it.”  She said kindly.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear it.” Kakuzu seemed more relaxed now that he had talked to her and Sakura began to wonder exactly what it was that Deidara was telling them, was it Deidara who had told them?</p><p>“How did you know?”  She asked curiously.</p><p>“Sasuke San told us this morning in the kitchen.”  Zetsu told her.</p><p>That was a surprise to Sakura.  Sasuke didn’t like to talk to people, much less people he didn’t know.</p><p>“Itachi was asking his brother what kinds of foods you liked.  I believe they were planning a trip to the market.  I volunteered a few items I knew you to be fond of through our cooking experience together.”  Kakuzu enlightened her.</p><p>“Speaking of which I have that book we spoke of before you left on your mission.  I will drop it off to you later today.”  Kakuzu almost smiled at her.</p><p>Sakura waved to them at the door to her bedroom, hearing the ding for her oven she went to pull her soldier pills from her oven.  Knowing Itachi shared her addiction to sugar she coated half of them in chocolate when they had cooled and left the other half plain for Sasuke who didn’t care for sweets.  She left the tray on the counter to harden and summoned Kurama to her.</p><p>“Hey Kurama, sorry about that.”  She pet the fox on his head and smiled at him, she was growing rather fond of the little guy.</p><p>Kurama closed his eyes at her ministrations, his upper lips curling in pleasure at her touches.</p><p>“Why do I feel it when you leave still, Itachi broke the seal.”  She asked him.</p><p>“We’re still connected, some of my chakra is in you like the Puppet master's.”  He replied with his eyes closed.</p><p>“How do you know about that?”  She blinked at him in surprise.</p><p>“I can feel his tainted chakra in your body.”  He opened his eyes to look at her. </p><p>“That was foolish of you.”  He closed his eyes again.</p><p>“It was a trade.”  She tried to defend herself.</p><p>“Without his chakra I might be dead, having that extra bit of strength helped me save Tsunade Sama.”  She continued.</p><p>“Do you always rely on other’s strength to save those you love?”  He asked her his head on his paws.</p><p>Sakura looked at the fox.  Sakura had wanted to shout at him, ‘No!’, ‘Never’, but she couldn’t say that, because she had relied on others' strength to save people she loved, many times before.</p><p>“I can teach you to reply on your own strength, not his, not mine.”  Kurama watched her, waiting patiently for her to respond to his offer.</p><p>“How would you do that?”  She asked him curiously.</p><p>“Exactly how I trained Naruto, we spar.”  He grinned at her.</p><p>“You need to work on your speed.”  He reminded her.</p><p>Sakura nodded, that was true.  “Okay.  Tomorrow?”</p><p>Kurama nodded.  “Someone is coming.”  He turned his head to the door. </p><p>Sakura opened her door before whoever was coming could knock, “Oh hey Deidara, did you need me?”</p><p>“No, I made you something while you were gone hey.”  He held up a fragile little sakura tree made out of clay.  It was meticulously handcrafted with such exquisite detail she was almost afraid to touch it.</p><p>“Wow, you made it for me?”  She took the small sculpture from his hands and turned it around in her palm to look at it more closely.</p><p>“Thank you Deidara it’s beautiful, really amazing.”  She turned and looked around her room, deciding the best and safest place for it would be on her dresser. She set it there, then stood back to look at the effect.</p><p>“It’s perfect!”  She turned and hugged him quickly, releasing him almost as soon as she had embraced him.</p><p>Deidara tried to hold onto her but she had pulled away too quickly.  Internally he frowned but externally he was being supportive, just as he and Sasori had discussed.</p><p>“I really did miss you while you were gone, Sakura Chan.”  He smiled easily at her.</p><p>“I missed you too Deidara Kun.”  She smiled back at him.</p><p>“So, I know you’re with the Uchiha.  I don’t want to make him mad so I’ll go.  I just wanted to drop that off to you while he was out.  I don’t want any trouble.”  He started walking to the door.</p><p>“You don’t have to run off Deidara, I said we can still be friends remember?”  She didn’t want her new relationship with Itachi to cut her off from everyone else.</p><p>“Are you sure yeah?  I wouldn’t want him to get upset and maybe get mad at you for spending time with me.”  Deidara looked at the floor then up at her innocently.</p><p>“Nonsense, he wouldn’t do that Deidara.  Come on in I made some new soldier pills and coated half of them in chocolate like we did before, do you want to see them?”  She closed the door to her lab and walked to her table to show him the pills she had just made.</p><p>Deidara followed her with a grin on his face.  Sasori was a genius.</p><p>Deidara left after spending an hour or two with Sakura talking about what had happened on her mission and what had happened at the base while she had been gone.  Zetsu was in the hallway at the far end by her bathroom when she opened the door for Deidara to leave.  Deidara turned quickly and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead, waved to Zetsu at the other end of the hallway and left.</p><p>Sakura walked over to where Zetsu was to say ‘hi’ when she noticed he was carrying several small potted plants.</p><p>“Zetsu, what are you doing with those?”  She asked pointing to the plants he was carrying into her bathroom.</p><p>“Sasori San asked me to put some of these plants in your bathroom under the sky light, he said they were medicinal.”  He nailed the rack into the wall and turned back to her.</p><p>“That one’s name is Veronica.”  He pointed to a spiny aloe.</p><p>“He told me to tell you, not to let them die a horrible death through what he is sure will be your negligence and that he will be by tomorrow to check on them.”  Zetsu left Sakura to stare at her new plants...one named Veronica.</p><p>“Don’t forget the sweet buns.”  Sasuke reminded his brother.</p><p>They had everything on the list they had made that morning over breakfast and then some.  He hoped Sakura would be pleased with their effort.  He had never put this much effort into anything other than training but his brother insisted everything be perfect for their first official dinner together.  Sasuke didn’t see what the big deal was though, he would be there.  It wasn’t a romantic dinner as far as he was concerned.</p><p>Itachi and Sasuke left the market and walked back to the base together, their purchases sealed into a storage scroll hanging from Itachi’s belt.  The two brother’s walked in silence for a time each thinking their own thoughts when Sasuke spoke up.</p><p>“If you and Sakura do get married, where will you live, are you going to move back to the Leaf?”  He asked his brother.</p><p>“No.  I do not know where we will go but the Leaf is not an option.  There is too much past there.”  Itachi explained.</p><p>“Hn.” </p><p>They walked on in silence again.</p><p>“I was thinking of Rain.  There is plenty of space and we are members of the Akatsuki, all of us, there would be an alliance already.  We could make our own village perhaps, in time.”  Itachi voiced the thoughts he had been having since Sakura had saved Sasuke.  He knew they would not stay with the Akatsuki, they had to rebuild their clan.</p><p>Itachi had always meant for Sasuke to return to the Leaf, but he knew it just wasn’t possible now, for any of them...Sakura included.</p><p>“And Obito?”  Sasuke asked.</p><p>“That depends on how well he takes Sakura’s new connection with me.”  Itachi said what Sasuke already knew.</p><p>“I suspected Obito to be an Uchiha.  I also suspect he still hides something from us.  His chakra fluctuates abnormally, have you felt it?”  Itachi asked his brother.</p><p>“No, but I haven’t been around him very much.”  Sasuke replied.</p><p>“Ever since Sakura put on the necklace that Uzumaki San gave her, her chakra changed.  It is darker than when she accepted Sasori’s blood poison bond, different from any chakra I have known bar the Nine Tails.”  Itachi continued.</p><p>“Obito had chakra like that.  It is dark and powerful and...I don’t think his own.”  Itachi concluded.</p><p>“He has chakra in him, that isn’t his?”  Sasuke tried to clarify his brother’s words.</p><p>“Not originally.”  Itachi said.</p><p>“Is he, a jinchuriki then?”  Sasuke wondered out loud.</p><p>“No.  It is not a tailed beast’s chakra signature, theirs is unique, it isn’t that.”  Itachi said.</p><p>“This is just a theory but I believe like Sakura, Obito had someone else’s chakra fused with his own.”  Itachi told his brother.</p><p>“Whos?”  Sasuke asked.</p><p>“I don’t know but they are powerful.”  Itachi said.</p><p>“Hn.”  Sasuke nodded.</p><p>“Hn.”</p><p>Zetsu was in the kitchen when they got back to the base eating a plate of pickled radishes.  He nodded to them as they entered.</p><p>“Good afternoon Zetsu san.  Have you seen Sakura?”  Itachi asked as he and Sasuke unsealed their purchases from the market and started organizing them in the refrigerator and shelves.</p><p>“She was with Deidara a few hours ago with her door shut to her bedroom.”  Black Zetsu grinned at the older Uchiha.  “She left her door open when Kakuzu and I went to visit her about you earlier.”  He added and Iatchi stopped pulling purchases from the scroll.</p><p>“I’m sure it was nothing, don’t worry Itachi ni.”  Sasuke assured his brother, he had seen him stiffen at the plant man’s careless words.</p><p>“Hn.”  Itachi continued to put groceries away.</p><p>Sasori entered the kitchen a few moments later, “Did you give Sakura the plants like I asked you to?”  He asked Zetsu.</p><p>“Yes, I did.”  Zetsu said calmly.</p><p>“Did you explain how to take care of Veronica to her?”  Sasori asked the man.</p><p>“No, you didn’t tell me to do that, you only told me to tell her it’s name.”  Zetsu said.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll do it.”  Sasori glanced at the two Uchiha who had been listening, smirked and left the kitchen presumably to find Sakura and explain Veronica’s special needs to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you Tsukiko, for the use of Veronica!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obito could hear raised voices the closer he got to Sakura’s rooms.  He had gone straight to Pein to let him know he had returned, given him a quick report and then had turned down the hall that would take him directly to Sakura.</p><p>‘Wait a moment boy’, Madara warned him before he walked around the corner that would bring her room doors into view.</p><p>“Nothing happened, why are you so upset, don’t you trust me?”  Sakura was saying.</p><p>“I do trust you, I do not however trust them.”  Itachi said calmly.</p><p>Obito walked slowly around the corner, if it was Itachi, he already knew he was there.</p><p>“I don’t think you do, otherwise we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”  She said, a little more heated than she had meant.</p><p>“It is inappropriate for you to be in a room with another male when we are courting.”  Itachi told her and Obito’s steps stopped.</p><p>‘You fool.’  Madara hissed inside his head and his temples started to hurt.</p><p>“You’re courting Sakura?”  Obito asked Itachi slowly, his chakra stirring around him.</p><p>‘Your Sakura’, Madara hissed, ‘My Sakura’.</p><p>“I am.”  Itachi’s voice remained calm, but he pushed Sakura back into her room and shut the door, sealing it with one hand.</p><p>“She said she needed to be alone.”  Obito said quietly, “Needed time for herself, to just be her.”  He continued to talk to himself.</p><p>“You?  She chose you?”  Obito’s eye flashed red and his chakra exploded throughout the hall, the brick cracked around them and the walls shook.</p><p>“Me.”  Itachi said , his own eyes spun and flashed red, he released his own chakra, the walls shook and split.</p><p>“Itachi!”  They could hear Sakura screaming through her door.  “Obito!”</p><p>“Outside.”  Itachi said to the other man who nodded.  </p><p>Both of their bodies flickered away as the door to Sakura’s bedroom flew off its hinges and hit the opposite wall and shattered to pieces.</p><p>“Fucking Uchiha!”  Sakura screamed.  </p><p>If it wasn’t one leaving the village seeking ultimate power to murder his brother, it was one who acts like a child and touches her like a man.  Then there’s Itachi...who treated her like she had always hoped Sasuke would.  She was going to kick both of their asses, and the other one if he showed up.</p><p>Zetsu and Hidan were already standing on the side of the field where the Uchiha were battling when she got there.</p><p>“Fuck yeah!”  Hidan yelled as Obito kicked Itachi across the field.</p><p>Kisame came up behind her with Kakuzu.</p><p>“Obito’s home I see.”  Kakuzu said to her right.</p><p>“Itachi will be fine, don’t worry kitten.”  Kisame must have heard they were together and assumed she wished for Itachi to win.</p><p>Sakura watched, she could barely follow their hand signs much less their hits.  Obito flew across the field in front of them and hit a large tree cracking it’s trunk and flashing away before it even had a chance to fall.</p><p>“Holy shit yeah.”  Deidara dropped down from his bird and stood to Sakura’s left, “Obito found out about you and Itachi huh?”</p><p>“Yeah.”  Sakura answered her eyes fixed on the men before her flying across the field weaving hand signs in a blur.</p><p>“If they end up killing one another it would be unfortunate.”  Sasori’s drawling voice could be heard nearby.</p><p>Sakura didn’t bother to turn to look at him, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her.</p><p>“However, if they do I would like my former offer to stand.”  Sasori continued.</p><p>Sakura’s neck whipped her head around to face him a few feet away, “They won’t die.”</p><p>“Itachi will win this fight, he has two sharingan whereas Obito has only one.”  Pein said from somewhere in the back.</p><p>“Want to make a bet on that?  Obito has more stamina and chakra than Itachi.”  Konan said conversationally.</p><p>Obito’s chakra suddenly spiked and the two men came to a skidding stop, Itachi had obito pinned to the ground, a kunai to his neck and his fingers on his pulse.</p><p>“She isn’t yours.”  Itachi said for only Obito to hear.</p><p>“She has been mine since the day we met, long before she met you!”  Obito yelled, his chakra exploding into something much more dark and much more fierce.</p><p>Madara’s chakra.</p><p>“No.”  The whisper had barely left Sakura’s lips when the ground began to shake and Obito began to laugh a menacing maniacal laugh.</p><p>Itachi leapt back and away from the man’s wave of visible dark chakra.</p><p>“Impossible.  Only the Nine Tails chakra is that strong.”  Sakura said in disbelief.</p><p>Obito shot across the space separating him from Itachi in a blur, dust rose up around him moments after his feet left the ground, a cloud of feathers erupted and the two men disappeared from sight.  A blast of hot air, a shot of fire and smoke, Itachi went flying from the dust and hit the side of the base falling down the side to the ground.  He didn’t get back up.</p><p>“No.”  Sakura watched, willing him to rise.</p><p>She saw Obito struggle to his feet, his sleeve torn and smoking, his leg bleeding and charred.  Sakura watched with the others as Obito made the hand signs and turned toward Itachi inhaling deeply.</p><p>“NO!” She screamed, flickering in front of Itachi, her arms held out in front of her coated with her healing chakra.</p><p>“It’s not going to be enough.”  Sasori was moving toward the woman but Sasuke was faster.</p><p>Sakura felt the flames of Obito’s Fireball Blast surround her, she screamed, pushing her chakra into a tangible shield to protect her and Itachi.  Looking up through her shield she saw the Uchiha crest, on the back of Sasuke’s shirt as his sword spun in his hands deflecting most of the heat from burning her and Itachi to nothing but ash.</p><p>When the flames stopped, she stumbled and started to fall but was caught by Itachi who had regained consciousness during Obito’s fire attack.  He stood with her in his arms and looked across the field over his brother’s shoulders at Obito.</p><p>His hair was standing on end, his fingers gripped his head pulling at the skin of his face, the hair on his head, his clothes.  </p><p>“Stop!”  He cried, “Please!”  he was begging.</p><p>“Madara, you ,  just stop...Sakura, I’ve killed her, Sakura!”  Obito fell to his knees tearing at his clothes.</p><p>“Madara you promised!”  You promised!”  The man continued to wail as the Akatsuki watched on.</p><p>“Did he say Madara?  As in Madara Uchiha?”  Sasuke turned to his brother whose eyes were locked onto Obito.</p><p>“Yes.”  Itachi said.</p><p>Obito staggered to his feet.</p><p>In a voice that was not his own, “It is clear, she must die.”</p><p>Obito’s hands fell to his sides, his gait as he walked toward them was smooth, regal, strong.  He had ceased his tearing and begging, he was...someone else.</p><p>“The boy failed.  He should have forced her when he had the chance.  You were always my first choice Itachi, what a shame.”  The man who was not Obito stood before them and pulled a weapon from a scroll at his belt.</p><p>“Madara’s Gunbai.”  Itachi handed Sakura to his brother, and turned to the man who looked like Obito.</p><p>“Madara Uchiha I assume?”  Itachi’s voice was calm, controlled, but his palms were sweating and his heart was racing.</p><p>“In the borrowed flesh.  Such a shame I couldn’t have turned you to my side. You really are a nuisance.”  Madara told Itachi, his Gunbai resting casually in his hands in front of him, the base touching the ground.</p><p>“If I had been sealed inside of you, this wouldn’t have had to happen, we would have the girl and the future of our clan would have already been implanted, but I had no choice.  She is a remarkable woman, but there are others.  She will pay for denying me.”  Madara lifted his Gunbai and pointed it at Sakura where Sasuke held her in his arms.</p><p>“You will not touch her!”  Itachi yelled moving fast across the dirt, his hands moving and his lips commanding.</p><p>Fire exploded from his mouth as his crows swirled in a spiral through the air above shooting feathers out at the enemy which turned into deadly senbon.</p><p>“I have already touched her, didn’t she tell you?”  Madara taunted Itachi.</p><p>“Die.”  Madara laughed, swiping his Gunbai in a wide arc in front of him blasting Itachi’s chakra back at all three of them in a whirl of wind and dark chakra.</p><p>Itachi flew through the air, Sasuke’s grip on Sakura was slipping as he tripped from the force and stumbled backward.  She flew from his arms and hit the side of the base with a sickening crack.</p><p>“No!”  Itachi glowed red for a moment and then a red susanoo exploded into existence from behind him.</p><p>Everyone had been watching Itachi with such intensity none of them had seen the blonde drop down from the sky and the growing red ball of fur that was expanding by the second.</p><p>Sakura’s eyes fluttered open and she groaned.  Pain, so much pain everywhere.  She could see Sasuke unconscious on the ground beside her and Itachi standing in the field, a red glowing warrior behind him.  She saw Obito cackling loudly then her eyes fell on…”Naruto!”</p><p>As soon as she had seen him though, he disappeared and was replaced in her line of vision by something else, something much larger, “Kurama!”</p><p>“Let the pup handle him Sakura, you are in no condition to fight right now.”  Kurama was pacing before her and Sasuke, protecting them.</p><p>Sakura nodded and watched on in horror.</p><p>Naruto turned to Itachi, “Need some help?”  He grinned at the older Uchiha.</p><p>Before Itachi could answer, Madara was moving fast, his Gunbai held at shoulder height behind him as he ran toward Naruto and swung his arm forward aiming for his head.  Naruto jumped up into the air kicking off of the Gunbai and flipping through the air laughing.</p><p>“My name is Naruto Uzumaki!  Who are you?”  Naruto said conversationally as he flew through the air dodging blow after blow.</p><p>“Uchiha Madara but you need not remember, you’ll be dead soon.”  Madara spun his eyes and activated his Mangekyou.</p><p>“Naruto his eyes!”  Kurama yelled.</p><p>“I see them!”  Naruto called back.</p><p>“That man is Obito Uchiha, not Madara Uchiha, someone whose spirit is combined with Obito’s”  Itachi was yelling, filling Naruto in as they ran in tandem across the field at their foe.</p><p>“Madara said something about a seal, if you are who I think you are Naruto, can you pull Madara’s soul from obito’s body?”</p><p>“He sealed his soul inside his body?”  Naruto was impressed.</p><p>“I can try but you’ll need to distract him!”  Naruto yelled, ignoring Itachi’s insinuation for the battle.</p><p>“Hn.”  Itachi made three clones that raced over the original pulling sword, kunai and flash bombs from their pouches.</p><p>“You’re going to have to do better than that!”  Madara laughed and threw out his own Susanoo in defence.</p><p>Sakura screamed as the two Susanoo made contact and the world felt like it split in half.</p><p>Akatsuki members jumped and ran out of the way as the Susanoo collided with an almighty crash.</p><p>Sasuke moaned and sat up holding his head.  Sakura pressed chakra infused hands to his arm that had broken upon impact with the wall of the base and helped him to stand.</p><p>‘If Madara has to have a host, he can’t possibly be at full strength’, Sakura thought as she moved Sasuke away from the base’s wall.</p><p>“You don’t have the brute strength to defeat me Itachi!”  Madara yelled between grinning teeth.</p><p>“But I do!”  Sakura yelled running fast, throwing chakra strings out and connecting them to nearby trees flying through the air propelling herself forward over Madara’s head.</p><p>“Shannaroo!”  She came down on top of him with both fists infused with chakra and the rest of the world exploded into dust and rock.</p><p>“Holy shit yeah.”  Deidara said from on top of his circling bird.</p><p>“Amazing.”  Sasori agreed next to him.</p><p>“How dare you. Fool!”  Madara stood over top of Sakura’s bruised and bleeding body at his feet. His Gunbai broken and on the ground beside her.</p><p>Madara pulled his sword from his scroll and raised it over his head.</p><p>“Obito.”  Sakura whispered.</p><p>“I know you’re in there Obito.”  She spoke softly.</p><p>“Please Obito, don’t let him do this.  Don’t let him control you.”  She looked up into Obito’s eye.  She could see him fighting for control.</p><p>Madara’s hand froze then shook in the air, the weapon held tightly in his grasp wavering.</p><p>“Obito, remember when we first met, you told me what a good ninja I would become, that I would be strong, because of my kindness...remember?”  She asked the struggling man who towered over her.</p><p>“I am strong now, I am a strong ninja, because of you.”  Tears slipped down her face.</p><p>“Thank you Obito.”  She smiled up at him.</p><p>Obito dropped the sword and grabbed the sides of his head in pain and started screaming.  Dropping to his knees beside Sakura, his feet digging into the dirt, clawing for purchase that wasn’t there.</p><p>“Now Naruto now!”  Itachi yelled.</p><p>“Soul Body Separation Technique!”  Naruto dropped down next to them and Obito’s limbs froze, a purple light could be seen being pulled from his body wrapped around a lighter, lavender one.</p><p>“Don’t take Obito’s too Naruto, please!”  Sakura pleaded.</p><p>“If I can, I will separate them, but if I can’t, they will both die.”  Naruto told her.</p><p>Sakura gasped and tried to pull at his arms before he could kill Obito as well, the two souls were entwined together, she could see like everyone else, there was no way to separate them.</p><p>“Obito.”  She called his name, “Obito please fight, fight Obito!”</p><p>She could see the lighter soul pull away from the dark at her words of encouragement so she continued, “That’s it, please, don’t you want to stay with me, didn’t you miss me while I was gone?”  She continued to talk to his soul pleading for him to stay with her.</p><p>The Akatsuki members moved a bit closer to watch as the souls continued to fight for dominance as Naruto slowly pulled Madara’s soul out of Obito’s body.</p><p>Itachi came to stand beside Sakura, Sasuke by his side.</p><p>“Keep talking to him, Sakura.  I’m here for you both.”  Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder for encouragement.</p><p>Sakura flashed him a brilliant smile of thanks.</p><p>“Obito, stay with me, please?”  She moved closer to the man, looked back at Itachi.</p><p> “I’m sorry”, and covered Obito’s mouth with hers and kissed him.</p><p>The two souls broke apart. The darker one ripped brutally across the other, hung in the air then evaporated into nothing.</p><p>Obito’s body shook and turned cold.  “Obito please.”  Sakura murmured against his lips.</p><p>Slowly, his arms rose and wrapped them around her, his lips moved against hers and she started to cry.</p><p>“Sakura.”  He breathed her name out into her mouth and hugged her closer to him breaking their kiss and burying his face in her hair.</p><p>Sakura cried and held onto him tight her heart beating painfully hard, he was back, he was him, she had him back.</p><p>Itachi stepped back and away from Sakura, letting her have this moment.</p><p>“I thought you were my competition Uchiha, I guess I have him to worry about too huh?”  Naruto grinned at Itachi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Easter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone stood silently watching the two entwined figures, both battered bruised and burned, both had their eyes closed and their breathing was shallow.</p><p>“They’re unconscious.”  Sasori said quietly.</p><p>Deidara gasped, “That’s art.”  He took a picture with his eye lens to capture the moment.</p><p>“We should, seperate them, get them inside.”  Konan said softly looking at the worn figures of Obito and Sakura still holding onto one another in their unconscious state.</p><p>Everyone nodded but no one moved.</p><p>Sasuke shifted uneasily by his brother’s side.  Itachi’s eyes hadn’t left Obito or Sakura since she had kissed him and he wondered what his brother was thinking.</p><p>“Ni san, I’ll get Obito, if you would like to take Sakura?”  Sasuke offered.</p><p>Itachi didn’t move right away but stood completely still, slowly he nodded and the two Uchiha brothers stepped forward each taking one of them in their arms and walking back to the base...the others followed.</p><p>Sasuke laid Obito on one of Sakura’s medical beds in her lab and Itachi laid Sakura on the other.  Konan came in with a bowl of warm water and soap and began to clean Obito’s face and hands.  Itachi went and got another bowl and did the same for Sakura.  The other Akatsuki members stood in the doorways to her room and lab some inside the room watching the two figures.</p><p>Naruto hung back and to the side and watched the dynamics and interactions before him, understanding dawning on him.  ‘They are like a family’.  He smiled a little and felt ashamed.  He hadn’t planned on that aspect as being a possibility and he realized how much his teammates had changed in their separation.</p><p>Kurama, familiar with the base and more accustomed to its inhabitants hopped up onto the bed with Sakura and curled up in the cozy space between her neck and shoulder, his head laying across her chest protectively.  Itachi reached out and gave the small fox a tentative pat on the head.</p><p>“Watch over her for me.”  He said quietly, looking from the fox to Obito.</p><p>Kurama nodded in perfect understanding, pulling it’s paws up and laying them across Sakura’s chest placing his head over top in added protection.  Itachi smiled down at the fox.</p><p>“Thank you.”  Itachi nodded to Kurama who sighed and closed his eyes.</p><p>Itachi turned to the rest of the room, his eyes finding Naruto’s.</p><p>“I think there is much that needs to be said between us.”  Itachi looked from Naruto to Sasuke to Pein.</p><p>All three men nodded and started walking toward the door.</p><p>“Hey what about Sakura un!”  Deidara protested.</p><p>“The fox is capable of protecting her.”  Itachi said confidently and walked out of the room.</p><p>“I’ll stay with her.”  Kisame offered, sitting down in one of Sakura’s arm chairs by the window.</p><p>Deidara looked like he wanted to protest but Konan started shooing everyone out of the room.  Sasori cast a quick glance back at Sakura’s still form.</p><p>Moving quickly, he took a vial from his pocket and pressed it to her lips emptying half of its contents into her mouth and rubbing her throat to make her swallow, he did the same for Obito and left under the critical eye of Konan who shut the door behind him as he was the last to leave.</p><p>Walking over to Sakura she smoothed the hair from her face and checked her pulse, steady.  She did the same to Obito.</p><p>“Let me know if they wake Kisame.”  Konan said before she too left the room.</p><p>Kisame nodded, picking a book up from the refreshment table that Sakura had been reading and opened it preparing for a long wait.  Both of the figures in the bed had taken quite a beating and he was amazed the woman was still alive.  He had heard like the others, the sickening crack as her body had been thrown against the brick of the base, had seen her push herself up to move to attack Madara.  He, like the others, couldn’t believe she could still move.</p><p>He turned his head back to look at the bed the little figure was resting in.  “You had better pull through this kitten.  I don’t know what will happen if you don’t.”</p><p>He knew if she didn’t make it...Itachi would never forgive himself for failing to protect her.</p><p>Itachi, Pein, Naruto and Sasuke sat around the Akatsuki meeting table.  No one moved or talked for a few moments.</p><p>Naruto finally broke the silence.  “Well, that wasn’t the entrance I had hoped to make but it sure was spectacular!”  He grinned at everyone.</p><p>Itachi all but glared at him.  Sasuke glared openly and Pein stifled a laugh.</p><p>“Yes, well, thank you for coming.  I think I should start by saying, I do not blame you for Jiraiya's death Naruto.”  Pein said formally.</p><p>Sasuke and Itachi’s heads rose and looked at Pein.</p><p>“You killed Jiriyah, the Legendary Sannin?”  Sasuke asked Naruto stunned.</p><p>“Yes and no.  It was my fault and I take full responsibility for his death but it was an accident I will have to live with.  I lost control of Kurama when we were training, I was covered with the Nine Tails cloak and well, and I struck out dealing so much damage...Master Jiriyah was unable to recover.”  Naruto said solemnly.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to kill him, but I did.”  Naruto said with finality.</p><p>“As a sibling student, I understand, as does Konan, we were after all, all students of the Master, we’re like family.”  Pein gave Naruto an uncharacteristic smile.</p><p>“Thank you.”  Naruto said seriously, he hadn’t realized what it would feel like to hear such understanding words regarding something he had harboured the burden for alone for over a year now.</p><p>“Family.”  Naruto said thoughtfully, looking at Sasuke.</p><p>“Are we,”  He gestured between himself and Sasuke, “Still family?”  he asked quietly.</p><p>Sasuke sat completely still, refusing to even blink.  Very slowly Sasuke leaned forward across the table and poked Naruto in the forehead, “Of course Dobe.”</p><p>Itachi hid his smile behind a well placed cough.  He used to do that to Sasuke when they were kids.</p><p>“And Sakura, when she wakes.”  Sasuke added and Naruto gave him a wide grin.</p><p>Naruto looked to Itachi, “So, now what?”</p><p>Itachi considered the blonde across from him.  “Now, tell us why you put a seal on the necklace you gave Sakura that infused her chakra with the Nine Tails?”  Itachi said without hesitation.</p><p>Naruto laughed, “You broke it, no harm done.”</p><p>“The intent to harm was there though.”  Itachi countered.</p><p>“No, never.  I would never hurt Sakura Chan.  I love her.”  Naruto said boldly.</p><p>“It was to protect her.  Kurama won’t protect anyone he isn’t bonded to.  I had to ensure he would bond with her.  It was more or less his chakra bonding with hers, not so much hers with his, ya know.”  Naruto insisted.</p><p>“What I didn’t count on, was you.”  Naruto said honestly.</p><p>“Well, your relationship anyway.”  He clarified.</p><p>“I’m not a fool, I was there growing up with them.”  He pointed to Sasuke.  </p><p>“She was head over heels for the Teme.  She won’t give you up anymore easily than she gave up on Sasuke all those years ago and that other guy Obito, it’s clear, there is something there.  I’m not the idiot I used to be.  I’ll take her friendship forever over a brief moment of possible romance, besides, we’re family.”  Naruto said scratching his chin.</p><p>“Not like Sasuke and I, but like you and Sasuke.  Sakura is my what, I think fourth cousin?”  He started counting out on his fingers.</p><p>“Yeah fourth.”  He nodded to the surprised looks on both Sasuke and Itachi’s faces and grinned.</p><p>“She’s an Uzumaki?  How?”  Sasuke demanded.</p><p>“Oh, maybe two or three generations back Madara Uchiha got Mito’s sister, Emi Uzumaki pregnant, they had a kid no one knew about, not even Madara.  That was Sakura’s grandda.”  Naruto grinned at the Uchiha.</p><p>“So she’s also an Uchiha?”  Itachi murmured.</p><p>“Yup.”  Naruto said cheerfully, enjoying the looks on the two normally bland and stoic faces.</p><p>“If Madara had known that, I wonder if he would have tried to kill her?”  Sasuke asked no one in particular.</p><p>“Or, maybe he did know, chakra signature ya know, and that’s why he wanted to use her to rebuild your clan.”  Naruto said shrewdly.</p><p>“That’s why she has such insane chakra control and such a strong life force.”  Itachi said to himself.</p><p>“And that’s why I wanted her to help me rebuild Uzushiogakure.”  Naruto said.</p><p>“What?”  Sasuke said while Itachi’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>“I’m rebuilding my old village.  Our old village.”  Naruto turned to Pein.</p><p>“Right Nagato Uzumaki?”  Naruto grinned at Pein.</p><p>Pein laughed, ”You knew?”</p><p>“Of course I knew!”  Naruto grinned and clapped the man on the back.</p><p>“Nagato?”  Sasuke looked at the man he knew as Pein.</p><p>“Uzumaki Nagato.”  Pein inclined his head to Sasuke who continued to glare at him.</p><p>“Your brother knew already, I’m sure.”  Nagato gestured to Itachi who didn’t look surprised and nodded.</p><p>“Fine, whatever, so what now.  You can’t just take her and go rebuild your village, she is being courted by my brother.”  Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Will she still want the same things as before, when I tell her everything?”  Naruto challenged playfully.</p><p>“It is not for us to decide that.”  Itachi said quietly, his face blank.</p><p>“It is for Sakura herself to decide what she wants.”  He rose from his seat and left the room without another word.</p><p>Sasuke rose and glared at both Pein and Naruto, then left to follow his brother.</p><p>“That went better than I thought it would.”  Naruto slouched back in his chair and grinned at his cousin.</p><p>“It could have gone worse.”  Nagato admitted.</p><p>Itachi walked quickly down the halls with no particular destination in mind.  His feet took him past the kitchen, past his door to the orchard where he sat down under her favorite tree and put his head in his hands.</p><p>Sasuke sat down beside his brother.  “She was so annoying when we were kids and then even more annoying when we were at the academy together.  I never thought I would get rid of her.  She was always there when I turned around, always talking when I wanted to be alone, she was a nuisance.”</p><p>Sasuke tipped his head back to the sky and watched the clouds.  “Now, I can’t imagine our lives without her.”</p><p>“She stood between me and Shukaku, the Demon of the Sand when Sound and Sand attacked our village during the Chunin exams...just like she stood between you and Madara Uchiha.”  Sasuke continued.</p><p>“She loves you.”  He looked at his brother then.</p><p>“She loves him too.”  Itachi said in the same tone.</p><p>“Maybe.”  Sasuke agreed.</p><p>There was no denying the reasoning behind the act of saving one’s soul but then again, that was Sakura.</p><p>“Maybe not though.”  Sasuke said contemplatively.</p><p>“How can she not, no one does something like that without...reason.”  Itachi couldn’t bring himself to say the word ‘love.</p><p>“That reason doesn’t have to be love though brother.  Sakura would do that much for a friend.”  Sasuke knew it for a fact.</p><p>“Talk to her when she wakes.  Take your own advice brother, hear it from her first before you assume things.”  Sasuke rose from his seat under the tree and looked down at his brother.</p><p>“I can tell, you really do care for her.”  Sasuke left his brother under the tree with those words.</p><p>“I love her.”  Itachi said once he was sure Sasuke had gone.</p><p>Obito woke to the sound of water dripping and rain hitting the glass pane of the window in Sakura’s lab.  He tried to move but he couldn’t, pain gripped his abdomen and his legs as his body started to twitch involuntarily.  A soft groan escaped his chapped lips.</p><p>Kisame rose from his chair and walked over to the man whose eye was finally open.</p><p>“Welcome back to the living.”  He grinned down at Obito who merely looked up at the ceiling taking personal inventory of the damages done to his body.</p><p>“I feel like shit.”  Obito groaned again, moving his hand slowly to his face.</p><p>“At least you’re alive.  Thanks to her.”  Kisame nodded to Sakura’s still unconscious form in the medic bed next to his.</p><p>Obito turned his head and found pink, “Sakura.”  He tried to move but couldn’t.</p><p>One leg fell over the side of the bed, his form twisted and in pain.</p><p>“Easy there.”  Kisame lifted the man’s leg back up onto the bed for him.</p><p>“She’s unconscious, but she will be okay.”  ‘She has to be or all hell will break loose’, he thought to himself.</p><p>“Madara.”  Obito muttered confused.</p><p>There was a void in his heart, he couldn’t place a lightness to his soul as if...he were floating or walking on a cloud only, it was space, and it was empty.  His hand went to his chest and he doubled up as piercing sharp pains shot through his body.</p><p>“Hey hey, take it easy, I don’t want to have to explain to Sakura Chan when she wakes that I let you hurt yourself even more.”  Kisame tried to restrain the man who was becoming increasingly more agitated.</p><p>“What happened?”  Obito turned his head and tried to calm his limbs, tried to settle back down on the bed.  He looked over at Sakura.  He could see she was breathing but her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving.  Her skin was clammy and sweaty, her face pale and worn, she looked...dead.</p><p>“Naruto Uzumaki pulled Madara Uchiha’s soul from your body.  He would have pulled out yours too, and I think he was going to, but kitten over there...she saved you.  She called out your name, begged you to stay with her and...kissed you.  Your soul broke from Madara’s then when she embraced you and you both collapsed.”  Kisame told him the just of what had happened and his theory of the situation.</p><p>“Sasuke and Itachi brought both of you here, to recover.  Sasori gave you something to help, at least I assume it helped, Konan was here.”  Kisame filled him in on everything he had missed.</p><p>“Now that you’re awake, we’re just waiting for the kitten to wake up I guess.”  Kisame looked over at the woman in the bed and sighed.</p><p>“I need to let Konan know you’re awake.  You gonna be okay if I leave you here?”  Kisame asked, giving the man a careful eye.</p><p>“Yeah.  Thanks.”  Obito nodded at Kisame.</p><p>“I’ll be right back.”  Kisame left and closed the door quietly behind him.</p><p>Obito kept his eye on Sakura.  She had burns on her arms and face, from what he could see above the sheet that covered her she also had cuts and bruises down the side of her neck going under her shirt and he wondered what other injuries she might have that he couldn’t see.  Was it because of him, was this his fault?  He knew that it was.  Guilt flooded his heart and filled that hole he had felt earlier.</p><p>Slowly he moved his arms and looked at his hands.  They were burned again and scared.  He moved his legs under the cover of his own sheet and winced at the pain.  He continued to take stock of his injuries, there was a sharp pain in his abdomen, he moved his hand to the source and it came away bloody.  ‘Damn’, he thought.  Well, he’d had worse.</p><p>His head moved back to Sakura.  He had to touch her.  One leg, then two made it over the side of the bed.  He used the one rail along the bed to pull himself up into a sitting position.  Obito sucked in two rapid breaths of air as his head spun and blackness threatened to engulf him.  He wanted to touch her, he had to.  </p><p>Obito continued to move slowly ignoring the pain and the throbbing in his gut.  With his two feet on the ground he moved one hand over the other to the other bed using the cabinet in between the beds to hold him upright.  Finally he made it to her bed and collapsed half on, half off of the side holding onto her bed rail.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.”  He almost sobbed as his fingers traced the lines of her brow.</p><p>“Forgive me.”  He begged her as he buried his face against her hand holding it with one of his own.</p><p>“Obito.”  Her voice was faint, weak and soft.</p><p>Obito lifted his head to see half slanted green eyes looking at him, her neck tilted to see over her chest.</p><p>“Sakura.”  He choked on her name and tears flowed from his one eye and down his cheek, he wasn’t ashamed to cry in front of her, not after what he had done to her.</p><p>“Forgive me please.”  He gripped her hand hard in his.</p><p>“Why didn’t...you. Tell, me.”  She got out brokenly, her voice wavering with the strain of talking.</p><p>“Tell you?”  He asked her not sure what she meant.</p><p>“About Madara.”  She closed her eyes.  “I might have...been able.  To help you.”</p><p>“Don’t talk.”  He could see how much it hurt her to talk, it was killing him inside to watch her like this and know her suffering was his fault.</p><p>“I didn’t know how to tell you, I thought, I had it under control.”  He told her.</p><p>“Should have. Told me.  I understand now, not a biju but...an Uchiha.”  She tried to smile at her own feeble joke.</p><p>“Some might say they are the same thing.”  Obito joked with her pulling another smile from her lips.</p><p>“Sakura, I’m sorry.  I...Itachi, you and he are…”  He couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud to her.  </p><p>Somehow the words hurt him even more than they had earlier when he had found out.  His heart hurt, his body hurt but it was nothing compared to the realization he had probably lost the one person he had ever truly loved.</p><p>“Not you.”  She breathed out, then winced in pain as she coughed.</p><p>“Wasn't you.”  She tried to smile at him but her lips froze as another sharp pain stabbed her in her back.</p><p>“Fuck this hurts.”  She wheezed and he laughed at her curses ruefully, opening her eyes to look at him.</p><p>“My fault.  I know.”  He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles as he held her hand.</p><p>“No, not your fault.”  She moved her hand over his.</p><p>“I don’t blame you Obito.  I’m glad it’s just.  You now, no Madara.”  She closed her eyes again.</p><p>“I’m so tired.”  She sighed and her breathing began to slow.</p><p>“Sakura?”  Obito gripped her hand nervously.</p><p>She didn’t respond, she didn’t open her eyes.  He could still see the shallow breaths her chest made but hardly any air passed her lips.</p><p>“Sakura!”  Obito yelled as Itachi, Kisame and Konan ran into the room.</p><p>Itachi made it to her side as she took her last breath.  Her chest stilled, no other breath came either in, nor out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto and Sasuke were sitting side by side in his room when they felt Kurama’s chakra explode.</p><p>“What the hell!”  Naruto and Sasuke raced out of his room to find Kurama sitting on top of Sakura’s chest snapping and growling at both Obito and Itachi alike.</p><p>“Stay back!”  Kurama growled ferociously.</p><p>“This is because of you!  Both of you!”  Kurama lunged out at anyone who dared come close to Sakura’s still form.</p><p>“Sakura?”  Naruto walked toward the bed.</p><p>“You are to blame as well!”  Kurama lashed out at Naruto.</p><p>“What has happened?”  Sasuke asked his brother.</p><p>“She’s gone.”  Itachi said, his voice void and empty.</p><p>“What?”  Sasuke looked from Kurama to Sakura in disbelief.</p><p>“Someone tried to displace me from her!”  Kurama hissed at everyone in the room.</p><p>“What are you talking about?”  Naruto demanded.  “No one tried to displace you or whatever.”</p><p>“They did!  Someone gave her something to push my chakra from her body!”  Kurama growled.</p><p>“And they almost succeeded!  I disappeared, my connection to her faded for a moment and it pushed me from this world!”  Kurama was livid.</p><p>“Seal me.”  Kurama demanded of Naruto.  </p><p>Naruto’s mouth dropped open, “What?  You can’t possibly.”</p><p>“I can!  I’m free, I am free because you freed me now seal me.  You promised.”  Kurama glared at the blonde.</p><p>Naruto nodded.  “I need space.”  He told Itachi and Obito who were by Sakura’s side, as close as Kurama would let them get to the woman they both loved.</p><p>“What, are you going to do?” Obito asked him fearfully.</p><p>“I’m going to seal Kurama inside Sakura, I’m going to save her life.”  Naruto said, making the hand signs.</p><p>Kurama nodded satisfied he was going to get his wished.</p><p>“She’ll be a jinchuriki?”  Sasuke asked, stunned.</p><p>“Yes, kinda.”  Naruto said and placed his hands on Sakura’s abdomen.</p><p>Kurama growled at Itachi as he tried to stop Naruto and his tail lashed out as a warning to Obito on the other side of the bed.</p><p>Naruto closed his eyes and let his chakra flow into Sakura.  A bright flash of light filled the room.</p><p>
  <em>Sakura sat up and looked around. She was...surrounded by nothing.  As her mind began to work the landscape began to form.  She thought of the waterfall in the forest outside of Konoha’s borders, and it appeared before her.  The environment changing with her thoughts and feelings.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sakura.”  Kurama’s voice floated across the river to her ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kurama!”  She smiled and ran to the large fox hugging him lovingly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where are we?”  She asked him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“In your heart Sakura.”  The fox bent down to nudge her with his nose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Naruto sealed me inside of you with your last moments in your world and I am here now to give you a choice.”  The fox lifted a huge paw and tapped her gently on the top of her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Look.”  He pointed past the river and the forest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakura followed his paw and saw a village, it’s towering buildings rose high into the air in pillars, little whirlpool symbols and artwork laced the columns high up into the clouds.  The village was surrounded by clear blue water, so beautiful it shimmered and danced in the sunlight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can stay and this is what you will help create.”  Kurama told her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Or you can go, and be with your loved ones that left you behind with the living.”  Kurama offered her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The choice is yours.  We are linked, you and I.  You need not die but you may pass on, if you like.”  He told her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakura looked at the village before her and then back at the fox.  She looked down at her hands, brushed the hair from her face and closed her eyes.  Itachi’s face came to mind, then Obito’s, Sasuke and Naruto, Kisame and Zetsu, Konan and Pein, Deidara and Sasori and all the others she would be leaving behind…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I want to stay.”  She smiled and opened her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then I will stay with you and we will be together.  I will protect you, until you are ready to pass on.”  Kurama leaned down and licked the side of her face, shrunk into the smaller fox form and leapt into her arms. </em>
</p><p>The world went white and she opened her eyes, to yelling, screaming, and pain.</p><p>“Ugh,”  She groaned.  “Maybe I should have chosen the latter.”</p><p>“Sakura!”  Itachi was at her side before anyone else could move.  </p><p>He gathered her up into his arms and kissed her mouth hugging her to his body.</p><p>“Can’t breathe, Ita.”  She complained and he almost dropped her back onto the bed in his haste to free her.</p><p>“You’re...alive.”  Obito collapsed by her side, ignoring Itachi.</p><p>“I’m alive.”  She groaned.</p><p>Naruto and Sakura’s eyes met over the top of Obito and Itachi.</p><p>“I would like to speak with Naruto please.  Alone.”  Her voice was still hoarse and it cracked painfully.</p><p>Itachi and Obito nodded as if in a trance and walked to the door, the others followed.  Sasuke was the last to leave and he shot her such a beautifully genuine smile that it almost made her cry.  She nodded to him and he shut the door leaving her alone with Naruto.</p><p>“Spill it.  I think I know what happened but it will take too much thinking on my part to put it together, something I am really not up to doing right now, so spill it, Naruto.  What happened and what the hell did you just do to me?”  She opened her eyes all the way and locked them onto his.</p><p>“Promise not to hit me first.”  He teased her.</p><p>“Don’t give me a reason to idiot and I won’t.”  She grinned at him.</p><p>“I pulled Madara’s soul from Obito as you know and you saved Obito’s soul from being pulled out with Madara’s, but I think, because you were holding onto Obito, well, kissing him, some of your soul got pulled out with Madara’s and it weakened you...and you died.”  He told her.</p><p>Sakura nodded.  She had felt a horrible feeling, a pulling sensation behind her belly button at the last moment when her lips met Obito’s.  She motioned impatiently for him to continue.</p><p>“Since your chakra and life force were infused with Kurama’s chakra...so was some of your soul.  To save your life, Kurama demanded to be sealed within you.  You share a soul now with the Nine tails.  It is...more than being a Jinchiriki, you are one soul now, one vessel.  You live if he lives, he dies if you die.”  Naruto told her quietly.</p><p>“I’m sorry, it was the only way to save you.”  He looked up at her and was once again the boy she had known.  Fearful innocent eyes watched her, waiting for her reaction.</p><p>“You don’t have anything to be sorry for Naruto.  It was my choice.”  She told him.</p><p>“What do you mean?”  He asked, her not understanding what she meant.</p><p>Sakura told him about her conversation with Kurama in her head.</p><p>“So you see, I could have chosen to pass on, but I didn’t.  I chose to stay here, with you and Sasuke and everyone else.  It was my choice.  Thank you Naruto, for giving me the chance to choose for myself.”  She smiled at him.</p><p>“Thank Kurama.”  He said hugging her to him as tears fell down his whisker free face.</p><p>“I have.”  She smiled back, tears falling down her cheeks where her new whiskers were forming.</p><p>“I think, I would like to rest a bit.  Would you mind telling the others please?”  She asked him.</p><p>Naruto nodded in full understanding.  “I will.  I’ll come back later to check on you.”  He kissed her cheek and got up to walk to the door but turned back to her before he left.</p><p>“Ask Kurama if you want to know where you really come from, cousin.”  Naruto left then, smiling at her confusion.</p><p>Sakura lay back in her bed and closed her eyes.  Without her consent, without asking Kurama showed her the story of her past, the story of Emi Uzumaki and her lover Madara Uchiha.  Pictures swam through her mind as the events flooded her consciousness, and she realized they were Kurama’s own memories.  Tears fell from her eyes unknowingly as Emi realized she was pregnant by Madara and that Madara was gone.  Sakura shared her pain at the village as they labeled him a traitor and a tyrant.  She wept again when Emi died alone as an outcast and pity began to stir within her for Madara.</p><p>Kurama showed her the years before her time how Emi and Madara’s son grew and flourished, how Emi had protected him by taking his rinnegan eyes, and how Sakura was a direct descendant of the main Uzumaki line.  Kurama smiled as he pulled a glass tube from his fur and handed it to her.  “The rinnegan!”  Sakura whispered, and her world fell back around her new.</p><p>Sakura opened her eyes and looked down at her hands, the rinnegan.  She gasped. </p><p>Kurama popped up beside her.  “I have been waiting for someone worthy to give them to.  Mito Uzumaki kept them after her sister bade the medics to destroy them.  Her last and only act of sympathy for her estranged sister.  When I was sealed inside of her, I hated her, but in the end, before her death, we came to...an understanding.  She gave them to me for safekeeping, knowing no one would be able to take them from me.  I protected them and kept them all this time waiting for someone I trusted, someone with a kind heart, who would use them for peace.  I want you to have them.”  Kurama set his head in her lap and looked up at her.</p><p>“That village you showed me.  That was Uzushiogakure.”  She whispered.</p><p>“It will be.  Once you, Nagato and Naruto rebuild it.”  Kurama smiled at her.</p><p>“So, I’m also an Uchiha?”  She laughed.  She had grown up thinking she was a civilian born and here she was born from not only one prestigious clan but two and a descendant of one of the founders.  It was almost painful to look back at her childhood.</p><p>“When we moved to Konoha when I was 5, we were moving from a little island by the land of Whirlpools.  My parents told me there was nothing left for us there.”  She paused, it had been after the fall of Whirlpool, she wondered where her parents had been born, they had never told her.  </p><p>She never realized how little she knew of her family’s history, she had never asked because they were civilians and she had wanted to be a shinobi.  Now, she finally understood her mother’s protest to her choice of career.</p><p>“They knew.”  Her eyes grew wide. ”They knew and they never told me!”</p><p>“They weren’t supposed to.  My parents only told me before they died.  We were scattered to the winds, Sakura, all of us that survived the final attack of Whirlpool.  We were in hiding.”  Nagato said from the doorway.  She hadn’t even heard him open the door.</p><p>“Well it’s about time we stop hiding and rebuild our village then.”  She looked at him raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“It shouldn’t be a problem with two Uzumaki who have the rinnegan.”  He nodded to the glass jar in her hand.</p><p>“How do you have the rinnegan?”  She had never thought to ask him.</p><p>“They were placed in me at a very young age by one Madara Uchiha, Obito was kind enough to inform me and Naruto just told me of our familiar connection, cousin.”  Nagato sat on the bed beside her.</p><p>“It’s almost unbelievable.”  She looked at him.</p><p>“Almost.”  He agreed.</p><p>“Would you like help with those?”  Nagato pointed to the rinnegan in her lap.</p><p>“I think I’ll need it.”  She smiled at him and laughed.</p><p>“Sure thing cuz.”  He pulled her into an awkward hug.</p><p>She found them in the orchard sitting side by side talking.  They both looked up at her when she moved toward them.</p><p>“Sasuke, cousin.”  She greeted her boys.</p><p>“Cousin?”  Sasuke looked at Naruto.</p><p>“She’s an Uzumaki...and an Uchiha.”  Naruto grinned as Sasuke’s mouth opened and closed involuntarily.</p><p>Sakura let Naruto explain everything to Sasuke nodding here and there making the appropriate noises when needed and smiled at his constant opening and closing of his mouth.</p><p>“We’re related?”  Sasuke finally spoke.</p><p>“Yup.”  Sakura laughed.</p><p>“And so are we!”  Naruto beamed at them both.  “We’re all really family now!”</p><p>Sakura stood up and brushed dirt from her pants.  “I need to find Itachi and Obito.”</p><p>“We heard.”  Itachi spoke from behind them, three heads whipped around to see Obito and Itachi standing side by side, watching them.</p><p>“So, you heard everything?”  Sakura asked.</p><p>Obito nodded and Itachi just looked at her.</p><p>An uncomfortable silence fell over the group.</p><p>“Uh, let’s go Teme, they need to talk.”  Naruto pulled on Sasuke’s arm who looked annoyed, clearly he had wanted to stay and hear what Sakura had to say to his brother but left with Naruto anyway.</p><p>“How are you feeling, Sakura?”  Obito asked her gently.</p><p>“Better.”  She smiled at him.</p><p>“You?”  She asked him.</p><p>“Better.”  He nodded.</p><p>“Come sit, let me check you.”  She insisted and he moved to sit down beside her as she knelt back down in the grass by her favorite tree.</p><p>Itachi sat on her other side and watched as she infused her hands with healing chakra and healed Obito’s wounds.  Obito sighed in relief.  He wouldn’t complain but he had been in considerably more pain that he would have liked to admit.  When Obito was healed Sakura sat back on her heels and moved to face both of her men.</p><p>“So what now?”  She asked them.</p><p>“That depends on you Sakura.”  Itachi said quietly.</p><p>“Me?”  Sakura should have seen this coming and part of her had, only she couldn’t choose between them she realized.</p><p>“Itachi and I talked, even before we heard Naruto just now and decided we wouldn’t argue, that the choice was yours.”  Obito watched her.</p><p>“We agreed, the only thing that matters is your happiness.”  Itachi added.</p><p>“So, whomever you choose to be with, we will accept it, eventually.”  Obito said quietly, looking away from her at last to stare at a tree trunk nearby.</p><p>“Do I have to choose right now?”  She didn’t know if she was able to choose at all but after everything that had happened she knew she wasn’t in her right mind to make such a defining choice on the spur of the moment, she needed to think.</p><p>Itachi looked at Obito who nodded.  “Take your time Sakura, we understand.”  Itachi said, rising to his feet.</p><p>“I’m glad you are feeling better, I was...worried.  Thank you for defending me.  I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”  He said and left her alone with Obito in the orchard.</p><p>“Forgive me as well Sakura, for putting you in such danger and for not being able to control myself when I was around you, or to control, him.  I hurt you and I regret it, please forgive me.”  He bowed his head to her and she sighed placing her hands over his.</p><p>“There is nothing to forgive, like I told you before, it doesn’t matter.  It wasn’t you.”  She smiled at him and he nodded.</p><p>“Thank you.  I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I am grateful for it.”  Obito rose and left her with a kiss on her hand.</p><p>Kurama popped up in her lap at their absence and curled his tail over his nose and went to sleep.  Sakura ran her hands through his fur medatively as she thought about her choices in her head.  The choices she had made in the past verses the choices she needed to make for the future.  The longer she sat there lost in her head, the more she realized...she didn’t want to let go of either of them.</p><p>She continued to pet Kurama, his chakra slowly healing the rest of her wounds.  She marveled at his chakra and how strong it made her feel and wondered how Naruto was coping with his loss.  She knew now, that it had been Kurama’s choice but couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit guilty over taking such a formidable power away from her friend, and now cousin.</p><p>Sakura had been an only child and her mother and father told her they didn’t have any family anywhere else.  She had never understood that, but of course, now she knew why they had told her that.  The Land of Whirlpools, home.  She liked the thought of that.  </p><p>Konoha was no longer her home, she had fond memories of it of course but home, no it wasn’t home to her anymore.  The Akatsuki base was nice and she loved it if she were honest with herself, but home?  No the base wasn’t home either, but Whirlpool.  She recalled the visions Kurama had given her and smiled.  Yes, Whirlpool, that could be home to her, she needed to talk to Naruto and Nagato.</p><p>She found them in the common room at the East end of the base.  Their heads were together when she entered looking at what appeared to be a map.</p><p>“Hey.”  She sat down next to Naruto and smiled at them, setting Kurama back in her lap and rubbed his ears.</p><p>“Hey Sakura Chan, we were just going over our plans for our new home.”  Naruto told her.</p><p>“I was wondering about that, so you have a plan already?”  She asked leaning forward to look at the map with them.</p><p>“Yeah, of course we do!”  Naruto grinned at her.</p><p>“The Naruto I used to know never had a plan for anything.”  She laughed and cuffed him on the side of the head.</p><p>“And the Sakura I used to know would have hit me a lot harder than that.”  He smirked at her.</p><p>“I’m still getting used to having Kurama’s chakra in me.”  She told him.</p><p>“Yeah, I feel kinda drained like I’m tired but I know I’m not, it’s just the absence of his chakra.  It’s okay though, “  He said as he saw the guilt on her face, “I just have to get stronger now!”  He smiled at her.</p><p>“Thanks Naruto.”  She said sincerely.</p><p>“It’s a new age for all of us, and the world.”  Nagato nodded to the map.</p><p>“We’re going to put the land of Whirlpools back on the map, together.”  He smiled at them and they smiled back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month later...</p><p>“What?’  Tsunade asked Shizune again to make sure she had heard her correctly.</p><p>“There is a messenger from Rain to see you, they said they come with news from Uzumaki Sakura, Uzumaki Nagato and Uzumaki Naruto.”  Shinzune said, her eyes wide, she could barely believe it herself.</p><p>“She knows.”  Tsunade laughed cynically to herself, she had known this day would come.</p><p>“This is why I fought so hard for her pardon when she was captured by the Akatsuki the first time and decided she wanted to stay and be like Itachi.”  Tsunade shook her head.</p><p>“You...knew she was an Uzumaki?”  Shizune gasped.</p><p>“Of course I knew”  Tsunade snapped.  “Emi Uzumaki’s journals are in the Hokage’s archives.”  </p><p>Shizune stuttered, “Emi Uzumaki?” </p><p>“Had an illegitimate child with Madara Uchiha, Sakura’s great grand father and my cousin.”  Tsunade clarified.</p><p>“You mean...Sakura is an Uzumaki and an Uchiha, and the council...they wanted to...did they know!”  Shizune’s eyes burned with sudden anger.</p><p>“Of course they knew!  That’s why they wanted to execute her so badly!  She would have single handedly restarted the Uchiha line that they had so desperately wanted and almost succeeded in eliminating during the reign of the Lord Third’s time!”</p><p>“With Uzumaki blood in her too...she could have been a great asset to Konoha!  Why would they, they...she was your apprentice!”  Shizune was furious.</p><p>Tsunade nodded, all her anger and frustration had long evaporated but she understood Shizune’s personal reaction and felt the old wounds begin to open, wounds she had thought she had accepted and had finally started to overcome.</p><p>“Send them in, Shizune.”  Tsunade waved a hand in the air.</p><p>“Uh okay, he’s a little uh...crass.”  Shizune blinked at her.</p><p>“Crass?”  Tsunade asked as her door burst open and three Anbu leapt through her window.</p><p>“What the fuck is taking so fucking long to tell her I’m fuckibg here?!”  Hidan boomed, his scythe hanging off the back of his shoulder.</p><p>Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the S-rank criminal Sakura, Naruto and Nagato had sent her.</p><p>“Hey there, nice rack.”  Hidan starred appreciatively at the Hokage’s bosom.</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me.”  Tsunade closed her eyes and tented her fingers.</p><p>“Lady Hokage?”  One of the Anbu stepped toward Hidan aggressively and pulled his short sword from his back.</p><p>“Oh yeah?  You wanna fight?”  Hidan pulled his scythe from his back and grinned.</p><p>“Enough!”  Tsunade slammed her fists down on her desk.</p><p>“Get out.”  She pointed to the Anbu.</p><p>“Deliver your message.”  She glared at Hidan who grinned at her chest as she breathed heavily.</p><p>“Oh yeah, uh.  The Uzumaki of the Akatsuki are rebuilding Uzushiogakure and want to form an alliance with the Leaf, or some shit like that.”  Hidan said as if he had been told to memorize the message.</p><p>Tsunade blinked at him.</p><p>“They are rebuilding Uzushiogakure hum…”  Tsunade said thoughtfully.</p><p>“So what’s your answer.  She told me to stay until you gave her an answer.”  Hidan demanded.</p><p>“Did she…”  Tsunade smirked, her apprentice was a clever one.  She knew Hidan would annoy her the most and intimidate the council.</p><p>“Tell her I will make it happen and I want to visit her as soon as they are settled.  I know it will be awhile, but tell her.”  Tsunade dismissed the man and turned in her seat to look out of the window of the Hokage tower.  She knew the council would rue the day they turned their backs on the Uchiha and Sakura, it seemed that day was today.</p><p>“Shizune!”  Tsunade grinned as she yelled for her assistant.</p><p>“Yes  Lady Tsunade?”  Shizune rushed through the door to answer her call.</p><p>“Gather the council for me, immediately!”  Tsunade’s lips curled into a fiendish grin and she laughed.  “This is going to be entertaining.”</p><p>The Akatsuki sat around their meeting table, all heads were turned to Pein who sat at the head of the table, smiling.</p><p>“There have been some changes in our organization that some of you may or may not know about..”  He began.</p><p>“I will start by saying, the directive of our organization has changed.  Due to recent events and new discoveries, my wife and I are moving to The Land of Whirlpools, with our cousins, Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki.  We will rebuild our once great village and protect its future.  The Akatsuki is no more.  Those of you who wish to join us may, those who do not, we understand.”  Pein looked around the room.</p><p>“We were not always friends but now, some of us are family and I want a bigger brighter future than what the organization originally provided.”  Pein explained, looking from Naruto to Sakura.</p><p>“If word of this gets out, you will be destroyed before the first building is even built.  The Land of Whirlpools was destroyed for a reason.”  Sasori spoke his protest.</p><p>“Yes, because it was too strong, it was feared.  We intend to replicate that fear, a thousand times over.”  Sakura smiled at him, but her challenge was clear.</p><p>“The Fuinjutsu has been lost for over two generations.”  Sasori continued but was stopped by Naruto.</p><p>“It has been recovered.”  Naruto grinned at the Puppet Master.</p><p>“I see.”  Sasori’s eyes met Sakura’s, he sensed no deceit, no hesitation, he sighed.</p><p>“We will rebuild our village.”  Pein continued.</p><p>“It will be a new generation of what Konoha was founded on, only this time, instead of the Senju and the Uchiha, it will be all three.”  Pein smiled at Sakura who smiled back at her cousin.</p><p>“All three?”  Deidara asked, looking confused.</p><p>“I have both Uzumaki and Uchiha blood in my veins and I am now the Nine Tails’s partner.”  Sakura said to the room.</p><p>Mouths opened and closed, murmuring began around the table.</p><p>It was Naruto who spoke up again and explained the details of the last months and a half to Akatsuki.  When he had finished, the room went silent.</p><p>“I will join you.  This is going to be hard on the budget, building a village, but you’ll need someone good with numbers.”  Kakuzu stood up and shook Pein’s hand, now Nagato, and left the room after giving Sakura a pat on the head.</p><p>“I don’t have anything else to do and I can’t leave my partner.”  Kisame grinned a sharp toothed grin at Itachi who inclined his head in thanks to the man.</p><p>“I’ll join you, this probably won’t end well, we’re all going to get slaughtered by the five great nations I’m sure but I’ll come.”  Black Zetsu frowned and White Zetsu smiled, then faded into the ground.</p><p>Obito looked down at his hands that were folded on his lap, then up at Sakura.  Over the last month they had spent some time together, walking to the nearby village for lunch, training together.  Itachi and him had talked and they stood by their original agreement not to make her choose between them.  He wondered what would happen when she finally wanted to settle down and start a family.  The likelihood of that happening was good but still some time away since they would be rebuilding a village.  Could he stay, if she chose Itachi, or would he end up leaving yet another village to find his way on his own…</p><p>“I’ll go with you.”  Obito’s eyes met Sakura’s briefly, his heart throbbing painfully in his chest.</p><p>“As will Sasuke and I of course.”  Itachi said inclining his head and rising to his feet.  His hand came down on Obito’s shoulder as he and his brother passed the man on the way out of the room.</p><p>“The Uchiha are behind the new Uzushiogakure.”  Itachi squeezed Obito’s shoulder in reassurance.</p><p>Itachi had come to find this new Obito less abrasive and if he were honest, much more companionable.  He reminded him of Shisui in some ways and he both liked and hated him for it.</p><p>Itachi had noticed the change in the man almost instantly.  He was less moody, less argumentative and less controlling of Sakura’s time.  If Itachi were to be impartial, and he was trying to be, he could admit the man was decent and he much preferred him to the old Obito.  He knew Sakura had noticed and preferred him to the old Obito as well.</p><p>She still wore his silk band with her Konoha headband attached to it and wondered how much longer she would wear them both.  If they were rebuilding their village they would want new headbands, he paused...would he be required to wear one as well…</p><p>Deidara shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do yet.  His eyes moved to the door where Itachi had just left with his brother.  Did he want to be around the cursed man and the remainder of his clan now that he had a choice to leave and be on his own like he had always planned?  He looked at Sakura who was talking with Naruto.  He wanted to be by Sakura, even if they weren’t together.</p><p>“I’ll go too I guess un, you’ll need someone who knows demolition and explosives.”  He rose and left the room without looking back, he didn’t think he could bear to have her look at him right now.</p><p>Hidan had already agreed to join them before he left with his message to Konoha.  He said there wasn’t anything else to do and he could worship jashin anywhere so why the fuck not.</p><p>Sasori was the only one left in the organization who hadn’t decided.</p><p>He had tried to seperate Sakura from the Nine Tails chakra with his elixir he had given her.  He had given half to her and the other half to Obito to throw suspicion from himself, but Sakura had figured it out, he knew she would, eventually.  She was far too clever for her own good.  </p><p>Kurama had been furious and had tried several times to bite him and slash at him with his claws but Sakura kept him at bay.  She did have a deeper understanding of Sasori’s personality than most, and had known he was protecting her, in his own way.</p><p>The fact that because of him, she had almost died however, had not been lost on either of them.  He, of course, had tried to turn it around and say because of him, the drastic measures that had been taken had also saved her life and had granted her immense and dangerous power…</p><p>Sakura watched Sasori while she talked to Naruto.  Naruto could see the pain in her eyes and wondered what the Puppet Master really meant to her.  </p><p>Over the last month she had talked to him and opened up to him like she had never done before when they were kids.  He found she had many more layers to her personality than she had ever shown anyone before and she found he was much more intelligent than anyone had ever given him credit for.</p><p>“I will think on it.”  Sasori rose from the table and walked out of the room without looking left nor right.</p><p>Sakura’s shoulders slumped.</p><p>“Does it bother you?”  Naruto asked her.</p><p>“What?”  Sakura asked him trying to avoid the conversation.</p><p>“That he doesn’t know if he wants to go with us or not, that you don’t know if you want him to go or not?”  Naruto said gently.</p><p>Konan and her husband left them alone in the room.  Smiling gently at them as she left.</p><p>“Tell me, what is it between you and the Puppet Master Sakura, now that we’re alone.”  Naruto asked her seriously.</p><p>“I’m not sure that I know really.”  She said honestly.</p><p>“He confuses me.  I thought I might have feelings for him at one point but then he...he does things that just, I don’t know how to explain.  He is controlling, he is selfish but I just can’t seem to get him out of my head.”  She said exasperated.</p><p>“Then maybe it’s good he doesn’t know either, maybe he feels the same way, maybe he won’t come and then you can move on.”  Naruto said wisely.</p><p>“What if he does come?”  She asked.</p><p>“I think it is a bad idea for him to come.”  Naruto said quietly.</p><p>“Obito and Itachi?”  She asked knowingly.</p><p>Naruto nodded, “Not only them but Sasuke and I too, but mostly...Kurama.  Kurama will never forget what he did.”  Naruto said pointedly.</p><p>“He thought he was helping me.”  She defended Sasori.</p><p>“You love him.”  Naruto looked at her with pity.  “Why?”</p><p>“I don’t know what it is Naruto, I don’t think it is love, but I do feel something for him.”  She couldn’t meet his eyes, she was ashamed of herself.</p><p>“What about the Uchiha.”  Naruto asked her changing the subject.</p><p>“What about them, they are coming.”  She said.</p><p>“Yeah, both of them.”  He said.</p><p>“You mean all three fo them?”  She rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You know what I mean Sakura.”  Naruto said mock stern and they laughed.</p><p>“I know, and no I don’t know.  I don’t suppose I could have both?”  She grinned at him embarrassed by her thoughts.</p><p>“Well, I know in olden times it wasn’t uncommon to share a wife, during the warring states era, to ensure the continuation of the bloodline, this isn’t any different is it?”  He asked her seriously and her mouth dropped open.</p><p>“I was joking Naruto.”  She said flatly.</p><p>“I wasn't, and I’m sure they already thought of it.  They are making an effort to get along, you’ve noticed, I know you have.”  He grinned at her and her eyes widened.</p><p>“No.”  She hissed at him.</p><p>“Okay okay.”  He held his hands up in front of his chest in his defense.  “I’m just saying, they’ve already talked about it I’m sure.”</p><p>They left the meeting room and Sakura walked back to her lab.  She pulled the dishes with the two eyes toward her, they had taken much longer to grow than the last ones had and she wondered if it was because it only had Itachi’s chakra infused into it.  They were almost ready.</p><p>She turned to the other eye growing in the next glass container and smiled.  Obito had let her make another one just for him, it would be ready soon as well she hoped that she would be able to do the implants without any issues.  Sasuke had agreed to let her make eyes for him after the implants of his brother and Obito had been deemed a success.  She smirked at her life long friend and now family member, some things never changed.</p><p>Sakura turned when she sensed his presence, he was standing just inside her lab watching her.</p><p>“Sasori Sama.”  She breathed his name out.</p><p>“Sakura.”  He stepped into the room and closed the door making the hand signs for silence and protection.</p><p>“I do not wish to be disturbed while we talk.”  He explained.</p><p>She nodded.  “Would you like to sit?”  She gestured to the chairs by the window and he moved with her to sit down.</p><p>“I could make us some tea?”  She offered but he shook his head.</p><p>“This won’t take that long.”  He watched her fidget in her seat.</p><p>Only when she looked up to meet his eyes did he begin talking again.</p><p>“I was never good at expressing myself with words.  I show my dedication to things through my work, my art.”  He paused.</p><p>“I won’t be going with you.”  He rose and stood before her, pulling her up by her hands.  “I can’t go with you because I want you to be happy.”  His words came out like he was choking.</p><p>“The only way I know how to show you I love you...is to leave you.”  He grabbed her by the back of the head and crushed his mouth over hers, his fingers tangled in her hair, her hands pressed up against his chest in protest.</p><p>“Don’t forget me.”  He drew back resting his forehead against hers with his eyes closed.</p><p>“Sasori.”  She breathed out, her breath against his lips.</p><p>Sasori opened his eyes again and whatever he saw in hers made him tremble.  He picked her up and carried her to one of her examination beds setting her down on top in a sitting position.</p><p>“Don’t forget about me.”  He said again and kissed her hard, her hands coming up to cup his face, sliding down his neck and over his shoulders to link together pulling him closer.</p><p>“I won’t forget you, I promise.”  She whispered around his mouth.</p><p>He sucked air in, least he suffocate, though he could think of worse deaths as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him over the bed to lay half over her while she kissed him fervently.</p><p>His fingers slid up her loose shirt and cupped her breasts, she gasped into his mouth and his fingers pinched and twisted against her skin.</p><p>“Just once, before I go, please.”  His hands dropped to her waist and started to untie her pants.</p><p>Her pants fell to the floor, he lifted her and spun her around, his fingers passing quickly over her wet entrance, he groaned into her back, his hand going to his own pants fumbling with the strings.</p><p>“Wait.”  Sakura hissed, “No.”  She struggled to turn back around to face him.</p><p>“I know you want me, I know you have feelings for me.”  He rubbed the tip of his cock against her sex pushing his head into her slowly.</p><p>“Sasori stop!”  She squirmed and his head fell against her back, he pulled his head out of her sex.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”  he whispered.</p><p>He bent and pulled his pants up, she turned and pulled her pants up tying them quickly.</p><p>She looked at him, his hair was a mess, his eyes shone brightly, his cheeks were flushed as though he were fevered.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”  She began but he shook his head.</p><p>“You...didn’t do anything wrong.  I’m sorry.”  He apologized for the second time in his life.</p><p>“I should go.”  He moved forward and kissed her gently.  “Don’t forget about me.”</p><p>“Never.”  She said as tears came to her eyes.</p><p>Sasori watched one tear then two fall from her eyes, she was crying...for him.  He looked at her with conflict in his eyes, every cell in his now human body was screaming at him to stay, to take whatever she had to offer him but he knew he couldn’t, he had to leave.  She had a future and it wasn’t with him.</p><p>Sakura called out to him before he opened the door, “If you change your mind...I would really like you to be with me in our new village.”  She said quietly.</p><p>‘With you’, he choked inside and his heart clenched, ‘With them’.  His deceitful brain countered.  Sasori nodded and looked back at her one last time before pulling the door open.</p><p>“I love you so much, I just never knew how to show you.”  and he left.</p><p>Later that evening Sakura had heard his room had been found empty.  His door was left open and all of his things were gone.  She sat under the tree, her tree in Itachi’s orchard and cried for hours.  They found her there sleeping, her tear stained face half hidden in her arms, Kurama curled up at her side watching out for her while she slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itachi had found her first, then Obito.  They stood side by side looking down at her.</p><p>“Is it okay?”  Obito asked, “For us to think of sharing her when he left so she could be happy?”</p><p>“He wasn’t an Uchiha, his line is not in danger.”  Itachi justified his own selfishness, for when it came to Sakura he was selfish and he was not ashamed to admit it.</p><p>“She loved him.”  Obito said, pained by his own words.</p><p>“Let’s put her to bed.”  Itachi lifted her up in his arms, Kurama nodded to them both and disappeared with a little pop.</p><p>Obito followed him to her bedroom and pulled the covers back for him to lay her down comfortably.</p><p>Itachi pulled the covers back up and over her.  He looked down at her in her bed, her lips were parted slightly, her hand curled up around the covers.</p><p>“Maybe one of us should stay with her.”  Obito suggested, his eyes resting on her lips.</p><p>“One of us?”  Itachi looked at the man and their eyes met.</p><p>“We haven’t asked her yet, much less told her what we are thinking.”  Obito argued.</p><p>Itachi nodded at the wisdom of his statement, “Which one of us will stay with her then?”</p><p>“We both will, one on either side, just to sleep.  We can speak to her in the morning about our proposal.”  Obito made the decision for both of them.</p><p>Itachi looked down at the sleeping woman and nodded.  Pulling his cloak from his shoulders and laying it on a chair by her bed he pulled the covers back and slipped into the bed beside her, Obito did the same on her other side.</p><p>Itachi cast a genjutsu over the room and Obito sealed the doors and windows, they nodded at one another over Sakura’s sleeping form each taking one of her hands into theirs and closing their eyes.</p><p>
  <em>She was dreaming, she knew she was.  They were back in her lab, his hands were on her back, his hips pressed up against her, his body moving against hers.  She was bent over the examination bed, he stood behind her like before leaning over her, pressing into her.  She could feel his breath against her skin, one hand in her hair, then other at her waist holding her steady.</em>
</p><p>“Sasori Sama.”  She cried out in her sleep.</p><p>Itachi opened his eyes, she was breathing hard and his heart dropped.  She was dreaming of Sasori.  He knew Obito was awake, he knew he had heard her as well.</p><p>“Will we share her with a memory?’  Obito asked Itachi, “Or help her to forget.”</p><p>Itachi watched Sakura squirm in her sleep, her fingers gripping his and he wondered what she was dreaming about when a low moan escaped her lips.</p><p>Obito growled, his hands already moving to her face, his thumb running gently over her bottom lip.  “I want her to forget about him.”</p><p>Itachi nodded, his hands moved to her waist pulling her back up and against him.  Slowly, tentatively he ran one hand up her shirt, his fingers trailing up her side, she moved back and he closed his eyes.</p><p>Obito kissed her, tilting her head back and to the side, she gasped into his mouth and he deepened their kiss.</p><p>Itachi inched his fingers down her side drawing her waist back and up against him once more pressing his rapidly growing hardness against her back.  Careful not to touch Obito he slid his hand to the front of her pants and tugged at her ties.  </p><p>With his heart in his throat pulsating with the growing pressure in his pants he slid his hand down and under the elastic of her underwear over her hot sex and closed his eyes as her heat enveloped his finger.</p><p>Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped into Obito’s mouth pushing back slightly only to feel the solid chest of Itachi behind her.  She broke away from Obito’s kiss to look behind her.  Itachi looked down at her with his eyes half closed and glazed over.  She felt his fingers sliding over her sensitive skin and she blushed, moving her ass back against him involuntarily reacting to his touch.  He moaned at the friction she had absentmindedly caused, his head falling against the back of her shoulder where he bit her lovingly.</p><p>“Sakura, kiss me.”  Obito whispered, taking her mouth with his once more, his hands touching her shoulder lightly moving down to pull at her wrappings over her chest.</p><p>“Obito, Itachi, what.”  She pulled away from Obito’s kiss to find both men looking at her expectantly.</p><p>“We can stop, if you want.”  Itachi pulled his finger from her body sliding it up her tummy over her ribs to his mouth.</p><p>Her eyes watched his finger disappear into his mouth, saw his tongue flick out and over it sucking hard.  She blushed.</p><p>“You don’t have to choose.  You can have us both.”  Obito tipped her head up with a finger at her chin and kissed her slowly.</p><p>“We’ll share you.”  Itachi’s hand was moving back down in between her legs.  “Unless you want us to stop.”  He slid two fingers into her and she gasped.</p><p>“Don’t stop.”  She whispered, making both of them smile.</p><p>Itachi untied his pants with one hand and rubbed her increasingly wet sex with the other.  Her hands went up to wrap around Obitos neck and he continued to kiss her, his tongue moving between her neck and her mouth.  Obito rubbed his palm over her breast making her nipple harden under his touch, his own sex growing harder with every moan, every wimper that escape her lips.</p><p>Obito saw Itachi push his pants off and to the floor, then settle back behind Sakura, their eyes met over the top of her head, Obito nodded.</p><p>“Not all the way, yet, not yet, let her choose.”  He said and Itachi nodded.</p><p>“Choose?”  Sakura asked, fighting against the over stimulation of their combined touches.</p><p>“Who you want in you, first.”  Itachi rubbed his cock over her wet sliding it up and over her entrance, his eyes closed enjoying how wet she was against the tip of his head , the length of his cock.</p><p>“Mm.”  Sakura managed to say, her mouth opening slightly at the feel of him against her, the heat was almost unbearable, Itachi was so big, she could feel the size of his head against her sex and flinched slightly at the thought of him filling her, stretching her.</p><p>“We can take turns but only one of us can be first.”  Obito kissed her gently, giving her time to think about it.</p><p>“Obito.”  She gasped out as he sucked hard on her neck, “I want it to be Obito first.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”  She looked back over her shoulder at Itachi who nodded in understanding.</p><p>“Don’t be.”  He tipped her head back and kissed her.</p><p>Moving slowly, as if they were under water Itachi moved to the side and let Obito take the lead.</p><p>Sakura watched as a silent word was said between the two men, then Obito was kissing her again, moving her onto her back as his hands moved freely over her body.  Itachi helped take off her shirt and remove the rest of her chest wraps, pulling his own shirt up and over his head.</p><p>Obito pulled his shirt off too and threw it to the ground.  “You’re so beautiful Sakura.”, he moved on top of her kissing softly, lightly, nervously.</p><p>“It will hurt I think but, I’ll try to be gentle, I promise.”  His breath was short and light with anticipation as he moved over top of her.</p><p>Running his fingers over her sex he groaned at her heat and how wet she was for them.  Holding his cock with one hand and watching her with his eye he looked down in between her legs and lined himself up.</p><p>Sakura reached out for Itachi’s hand and he held it tightly, kissing her cheek.</p><p>Obito slid his tip into her and she tossed her head to the side, “Please.”  She moaned making both men twitch.</p><p>Obito closed his eyes and pushed the rest of his cock into her as slowly as he could manage in his heightened state of arousal.  Her whole body tensed up at the new intrusion, pain pierced her in a place she had never felt pain before and she gasped.</p><p>“Are you alright Sakura?”  Itachi asked her nervously, watching her face.</p><p>“Fine”, She gasped out. “ Fine.”</p><p>Obito looked down at her, his eyes soft and gentle, “I love you.”  he told her as he began to move inside of her slowly, pulling out then pushing back into her.</p><p>“I love you both.”  Her breath was shallow, it felt so good so new and divine.  She squeezed Itachi’s hand and said again, “I love you both, thank you...for not making me choose.”</p><p>Itachi kissed her cheek and brought her hand to his cock helping her stroke him as Obito slid in and out of her gently.</p><p>She tossed her head and bit her lips as the pressure began to grow inside of her, “Obito.”  She hissed as he began to move faster and faster inside of her.</p><p>“Sakura.”  He groaned out as he released into her his body jerked against hers and his eyes closed as he held his breath until his orgasm had passed.</p><p>She sighed as the tension began to fade and her body started to relax around his shrinking member.  Obito slid out of her kissing her one more time and moved aside for Itachi.</p><p>“Do you need to rest?”  Itachi asked her.</p><p>“Maybe just a moment?”  She smiled at him as Obito took her hand and began to kiss it.</p><p>“Of course.”  Itachi kissed her neck moving over top of her, “Tell me when you’re ready.”  He ran his hands down her sides, tracing little circles down her ribs and over her hips gripping them tightly before moving lower to her inner thigh.</p><p>“I think, I’m ready.”  She blushed as Itachi’s eyes snapped back up to hers and he smiled.</p><p>“So am I.”  he rubbed her gently with his fingers, sliding his head over her entrance like before.</p><p>Lifting one leg he set it over his shoulder and leaned forward to kiss her once more before sliding his larger cock into her slowly.  She gasped and bucked up against him, her head falling back and he smirked.</p><p>“You can take it all, don’t worry.”  He pushed farther into her until he couldn’t push anymore and she moaned out loudly into the air between them.</p><p>“Ah, Itachi, too much please.”  She gasped, her one hand gripping the bedding the other gripping Obito’s hand.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.”  Itachi promised as he began to move inside of her, slowly at first then picking up his pace when he saw she could take all of him in.</p><p>Picking up her other leg he moved it over his other shoulder and bent her in half.</p><p>“Fuck.”  She breathed out when she felt him hit her cervix.</p><p>Itachi smiled at the sight of her writhing underneath him and pushed into her harder.  Sitting back a bit on his legs and spreading her legs open one hand on each thigh, he watched his cock move in and out of her, he watched her twist and moan underneath him.  He smirked, if he had to share her, he would, but he wouldn’t come second place in bed even if she had a second lover.</p><p>She could feel him begin to grow and throb inside of her and she bit down hard on her lip, “Itachi, please, Itachi.”  She gasped and begged.</p><p>“Say it.  Say it Sakura, tell me, what do you want?”  He watched her moan and groaned as he increased his pace, soon, he would come into her soon but he wanted her to beg him for it.</p><p>“Please Itachi, please.”  Sakura threw her head to the side.</p><p>“Say it.”  He commanded.</p><p>“Fuck me Itachi please harder!”  She screamed.</p><p>“That’s my girl.”  He slammed into her hard, thrusting quickly and mercilessly against her smaller frame, her walls tightened almost painfully around his shaft as he bucked into her.</p><p>“Fuck.”  He came into her hard and fast, hot streams of stringy sticky cum coating her insides.</p><p>“Ita, Ita…”  She cooed over and over as he filled her with his seed.</p><p>Itachi collapsed on top of her and rolled to the side quickly so he didn’t crush her.  His hand rose to cup her cheek.  “I love you, so much.”  He closed his eyes riding out the last of his high from being inside of her.</p><p>“I love you too.”  She said before her eyes closed and she fell asleep a small smile on her face.</p><p>Obito looked at the sleeping woman, then at Itachi.  He rose from the bed, dressed and left them alone in her room.</p><p>Itachi rolled over and gathered Sakura into his arms, pulling her back up against his naked body and kissed the back of her neck.</p><p>“Mine.”  He said to her before he too fell asleep.</p><p>When they woke, Obito was gone, no one knew where he had gone, only that he was gone with all of his belongings like Sasori, without a word.  The only thing he had left behind was a pouch filled with scrolls.  Storage scrolls, for Sakura.</p><p>Itachi found her later that evening, the pouch of scrolls in her lap, tears streaming down her face.  She turned to him when he entered her room.  “Why Ita?”  Why did he leave?”</p><p>“Maybe, he couldn’t share you after all.  We tried but, maybe after we both lay with you, he realized he couldn’t do it.”  Itachi said slowly, sure of his answer but worried about her feelings.</p><p>“He didn’t even say goodbye.”  She cried, wiping her face on her sleeve.</p><p>“Maybe he couldn’t bring himself to let you go with a goodbye like that.  I wouldn’t be able to face you and tell you goodbye.”  He kissed her gently pulling her into a hug.</p><p>“These scrolls, they’re the tailed beasts he collected.  There was a note for me to use them to protect our new village, Uzushiogakure.”  She started to cry again.</p><p>Itachi was surprised he hadn’t known Obito had been collecting the tailed beasts.</p><p>“Then that is what you will use them for.”  He held her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.</p><p>It wasn’t long before the rest of the Akatsuki found out Obito had left as well.  Some expressed their regret, others seemed happy, but most were neutral whenever Sakura was within ear shot.</p><p>Six months later, Akatsuki left the base in Rain for The Land of Whirlpools.</p><p>It was raining when they arrived and set up camp but it was beautiful and even though it was dreary and wet, hope still hung in the air around the small group.</p><p>The next morning when the rain stopped Sakura could feel a large body of shinobi moving toward them quickly and went on alert.  Before she could send her puppet out to trip up the first team to cross into Whirlpool a familiar voice called out to her.</p><p>“Sakura Chan.”  He drawled, “Please don’t attack my new Genin, I haven’t had enough time to corrupt them, fail them and send them off into the world to destroy, heal or emotionally scar it like my last Genin team.”  Kakashi Hatake appeared before her in a puff of smoke.</p><p>“Kakashi!”  She leapt into his open arms and he swung her around in a circle as she laughed in her joy at seeing him.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”  She looked past him to see three more teams of Konoha nin stopping and looking around.</p><p>“We’re allies aren’t we?  We’re here to help you build the new Whirlpool of course.”  He eye crinkled at her.</p><p>“You’re shittin me.”  Naruto grinned at him and attacked him with a huge hug of his own.</p><p>“I am certain, that is one thing I will never do, Naruto.”  Kakashi shook his head at his former student.</p><p>“Kakashi.”  Sasuke came up beside his old teammates and nodded to the jounin.</p><p>“Sasuke.”  Kakashi said with only a touch of malice.</p><p>Sasuke smirked.</p><p>“I hope I’m not interrupting.”  A deep voice said from behind Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto spun around to see Gaara, the Kazekage, Temari his sister and Kankuro, his brother standing there with five or six Sand teams of their own behind them.</p><p>“Gaara!”  Naruto clasped hands with his friend and the Kazekage.</p><p>“Gaara!”  Sakura hugged him tight and then Temari and Kankuro.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”  Naruto grinned at his friend.</p><p>“As allies of the Leaf and now allies of the Land of Eddies, we too are here to help you rebuild your home Naruto and Sakura, like you once helped me.”  Gaara smiled at his friends.</p><p>“Thank you Gaara.”  Sakura bowed to the Kazekage and smiled.</p><p>“Sakura.”  Gaara turned his full attention to her.  “I have something for you.”  He held out a small scroll for her.</p><p>“Someone we both know gave this to me to give to you.  He knew I would help in whatever way I could, that we were more than friends, that we are family.”  Gaara looked from Naruto to her to the ruins of the former village of Whirlpools.</p><p>“Family…”  Her eyes lit up.  “Sasori!”  She smiled at him and hugged him again.</p><p>Naruto closed in the space between them and she ran off to be alone behind all the new teams that had just arrived to read her scroll from Sasori.</p><p>Sitting alone beside one of the outer rivers she pressed her chakra into the scroll releasing the seal.</p><p>‘I will see you again, until then, here is something to help you remember me by.’, another little scroll popped out when she finished reading the last line.  She turned it over in her hand, a puppet scroll.  She pressed her chakra into the scroll and released it with a pop.</p><p>It was him, it looked just like him,  In his hand was another note and she rolled her eyes.  Taking the note she opened it and read, ‘I have one that looks just like you’.</p><p>“Sasori Sama, you’re so creepy.”  but she smiled, she loved it.</p><p>One year later…</p><p>“Multi shadow clone jutsu!”  Naruto's by the hundreds ran past her as Iwa nin dropped from the sky around them.</p><p>“This is our village again and we’re not giving our knowledge up to you!’  Sakura flew through the air, her fist connecting with the ground below the largest grouping of Iwa nin.  Bodies went flying and screams rang throughout the canals and pillars of Whirlpool.</p><p>“You can do that but I can’t use my art?”  Deidara yelled down at her from his bird throwing tiny exploding sakura blossoms out from where he stood flying over the battlefield from his bird.</p><p>“That’s right!”  Sakura laughed as she dodged another hit from an enemy nin.</p><p>Sakura threw her chakra strings out and attached them to her Sasori puppet and began decimating those Iwa nin around her.</p><p>“It’s Sasori of the Red Sand!”  She heard them scream and run away, she laughed as she sent her Sasori puppet out over the masses dropping them by twos and threes.</p><p>“It’s just a puppet!  It’s not the real Sasori!”  Some genius among the many pointed out to her annoyance.</p><p>“Isn’t it?”  A familiar voice said from behind her and she turned to stand amazed.</p><p>“Sasori Sama!”  She choked and almost got hit by a flying kunai.</p><p>“Pay attention dear.”  Sasori smirked at her, “Or have you grown slow in my absence?”  He threw out his chakra strings.</p><p>“Performance of one hundred red puppets!”  It was like magic, the Iwa were dying left and right, not one of them got away under Sasori’s reign of red puppets.</p><p>“You’re back.”  Sakura gasped as she stumbled toward him falling into his arms.</p><p>“I missed you too much.”  He smoothed the hair from her face and kissed her on the mouth.</p><p>“I see you’ve been busy while I’ve been away?”  He looked down at the bump in her once smooth abdomen.</p><p>“The Uchiha lets you fight in your condition?”  Sasori said in clear annoyance.</p><p>“I do not.  In fact I thought she was at home.”  Itachi spoke from behind them and Sakura turned to shrug at her husband.</p><p>“Like I’m going to sit back and wait for our village to be taken over.”  She had her hands on her hips and scowled at Itachi who smirked at his wife.</p><p>“We can’t all rely on the biju you know.”  He put an arm around her and looked at Sasori.</p><p>“Welcome back.”  Itachi inclined his head to the Puppet Master.</p><p>“Biju?”  Sasori asked, not bothering to return Itachi’s greeting.</p><p>“Our child will be the two tail jinchuriki when it is born.  The two tails, Matatabi has already agreed.”  Itachi said.</p><p>“Excellent.”  Sasori surprised them both by his acceptance and enthusiasm.</p><p>“I get the next one.”  He smirked at Itachi who narrowed his eyes at the red head.</p><p>“Meaning?”  Itachi asked.</p><p>“You didn’t think I came back here for you did you?”  Sasori said, pulling Sakura into another kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't like how I had ended this, so I am continuing it from here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It didn't feel over to me...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where have you been?”  Sakura asked him once they were alone in her room.</p><p>“Why do you not sleep in the same room as your husband?”  He answered her question with another question. Which made her mouth twitch.</p><p>“We are not married.”  She couldn’t look away from him, nor he her.</p><p>She saw that his eyes tracked her every movement, her every gesture.</p><p>“Where is Obito?”  Sasori asked her.</p><p>“Not here.  He left the day after you did, only unlike you, he never said goodbye, or why he was leaving.”  She told him setting her cup of tea down on the tray between them.</p><p>“You know why.”  He cocked his head at her and it made her smile.</p><p>“I’ve missed you.”  She said quietly.</p><p>“I couldn’t forget you.”  He told her.</p><p>“I tried.”  He admitted.</p><p>“You told me not to forget you, and you tried to forget me?”  She said with a bit more bite than she had intended.</p><p>“Of course.”  He said without smirking, without heat or any emotion.  </p><p>He was holding it in, he didn’t want her to see how miserable he had been without her for the last twelve months, how much he had needed her.</p><p>“Sasori Sama, why are you here?”  She asked him.</p><p>“Do you not want me here?”  He asked her, infuriatingly coy.</p><p>“Are you here to...destroy what we have built, continue to build?”  She asked him hesitantly, it was always a possibility with him.</p><p>“I had thought of it.”  He said honestly, making her narrow her eyes.</p><p>“But no, in the end I just...wanted to be near you again.”  He sighed, it was the truth.</p><p>“Are you staying or is this just a visit?”  She asked.</p><p>“Let’s start with a visit.”  He picked up his cup of tea and they sat in silence for a time listening to the sounds of construction outside.</p><p>When the silence became too much for him he set his cup down, rose and reached a hand out to her, “Come, show me what you’ve built.”</p><p>Sakura gave him her hand and they walked outside.  The sun was high in the sky and the air was light.  There had been very little damage from the Iwa nin attack earlier, Itachi having successfully drawn their main group from waters that surrounded their village before they could wreak their havoc. </p><p>She pointed out the main buildings, two tall buildings built in the fashion of the old village with three more being built closeby.  A decent sized river ran through the center of the village with two different bridges connecting the land on either side, one in the east and another in the west.  Smaller buildings lined the streets that branched off the main extending over the water connecting to the main land effortlessly.  It was rather beautiful he thought, simple yet artistic and he wondered who had been responsible for it’s design.</p><p>“We kept the original main layout, using the salvageable material from the wreckage to rebuild, strengthen and replace what once was.  The idea was to blend the old with the new.”  She smiled at him.</p><p>“There wasn’t much to work with, much to Kakuzu’s annoyance, he says we are still in the black but worries if we don’t get more funding, we won’t be for long.”  She sighed.</p><p>“The hospital is over there.”  She pointed to a building close to the center of the village, the universal red cross painted on the upper right hand side of each wall.  It was tall, maybe one floor taller than Konoha’s hospital but not as wide if he remembered correctly.</p><p>“Like Konoha we are encouraging civilians to join us here but are regulating the population until our shinobi numbers rise to only allow civilians that can contribute to the growth of the village.”  She told him as he continued to look at his surroundings.</p><p>“We have yet to build a school, not having enough youth to warrant the expense at the moment.”  She explained the lack of many common buildings.</p><p>“Nor do we have a police force or special ops.”  She smiled at the thought.</p><p>“Most of the old Akatsuki members have worked out shifts to protect and watch the village for now.  It’s a work in progress but we are making progress.  Suna has offered some funding as well as their friendship.  Konoha sent a few teams to help us in the beginning as well and a few Konoha citizens have decided to move here and we expect more in the spring.”  She continued to tell him everything he had missed.</p><p>“Temari and Kankuro visit frequently enough, bringing us word from the other nations and gifts from Gaara.”  She smiled thinking of the small cactus sitting on her windowsill.</p><p>“There are three families from Suna that arrived just last month and several distant Uzumaki have shown up at random asking if it was true , that we are rebuilding the village...they stayed and are helping us rebuild.”  She paused.</p><p>“We’ve been attacked several times.”  She laughed.</p><p>“The fear is still there, the fear that caused the original village’s downfall, but it will be different this time.  This time we have both Konoha and Suna behind us, and the other nations know it.”  She smiled again.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re here Sasori Sama, even if you are only visiting.”  She said softly.</p><p>He had noticed the weariness in her voice, the lines in her face and had attributed them to her pregnancy, but now he saw that it was stress and he worried.  It couldn’t be good for the baby much less her.  No, it wasn’t his baby, but the next one would be.</p><p>“I’ll stay.”  He sighed and took her hand.</p><p>“You’re not married to the Uchiha, you don’t have to marry me but I'll stay.  The next baby will be mine, if you’ll let me.”  He couldn’t walk away from her again, not when it was clear she needed him.</p><p>Sakura smiled at him, “Itachi will be relieved.”  She said and laughed at his expression.</p><p>“No, he will, he has been a wreck since I told him I was pregnant and Deidara hasn’t stopped making clay figures of zoo animals for the last month.”  Sakura shook her head.</p><p>“You can stay in the main house with Itachi and I, we’ll need to clear out a room for you.”  Rising to her feet she pulled him into a hug.</p><p>“Welcome home Sasori Sama.”  She whispered in his ear.</p><p>Sasori didn’t say anything, he only nodded into her hair where it floated up against his cheek, finally, he thought as he held her, I’m finally home again.</p><p>It was like he had never left them.  Once word had spread Sasori of the Red Sand was back among them, a satisfied hum went through the village.  Teamed back up with his old partner Deidara, he set to work on a new bridge design for the last stretch of land and river while Deidara blew a pass through one of the steep hills in the direction of Konoha and Suna for easier travel between the villages.</p><p>Four months later a terror like none of the members of the Akatsuki had ever felt ran through them and the rest of the village as Sakura paced back and forth in her bedroom puffing her cheeks out and huffing with every other breath.</p><p>It was the middle of the night but it seemed like the whole village had woken up to welcome their newest and smallest member.</p><p>“Tsunade, get. Me. Tsunade.”  She barked out at Itachi who had been hovering by her side walking her back and forth like a skittish horse.</p><p>Itachi called one of his crows and sent them flying off toward Konoha.</p><p>“Help me sit down.”  Sakura asked with an inward look of concentration on her face.</p><p>Itachi guided her gently to a cushioned chair and helped ease her back into it slowly, lifting her feet up into his lap as he pulled another chair up in front of her and began rubbing her feet.</p><p>Sasori sat on the couch, book in hand reading while she made noises like a blown horse from her chair.</p><p>“I need to get up.”  She said, trying to move her feet from Itachi’s lap to stand.</p><p>“But you just sat down.”  He said, worried for her and their baby.</p><p>“I want to get up!’  She snapped at him and he set her feet down raising to help her up.</p><p>She slapped at him, “Get away from me.”  She hissed and hoisted her immense tummy and petite body up from the chair.  “Ugh, I feel sick.”  She complained.</p><p>Waddling slowly back and forth from one side of the room to another she glared at both Itachi and Sasori who was sitting quietly on the couch as he continued to read.</p><p>“I’ll go make you some tea.”  Itachi hesitated by the doorway looking from Sasori to Sakura who continued to glare at him.</p><p>“Fine fine.”  Sakura hissed, she didn’t care what he did as long as he didn’t get in her way.</p><p>Sakura groaned as she felt two chakra signatures closing in on her fast.  She walked to the window just in time to open it as Deidara and Kisame hopped through it and landed in the middle of the room looking at her with wide worried eyes.</p><p>“Get. Out.”  She pointed to the door of her bedroom.</p><p>“Are you alright?  Do you need anything un?”  Deidara walked over to her quickly and put his hands on her tummy.</p><p>“Deidara, if I could use my chakra right now...I would break you in half.  Get. Out.”  She pointed to the door again, turned and resumed her pacing.</p><p>Kisame dragged Deidara out of her room by the collar, “We’ll be right outside if you need anything kitten.”  Kisame waved at her and she nodded absentmindedly as they shut the door after them and eyed Sasori who was still sitting on the couch reading.</p><p>“When did you get here?”  She asked him.</p><p>Sasori shrugged, “I never left.”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him, what the hell did that even mean.</p><p>Konan entered a few minutes later, clearly having just thrown on a shirt and pants in haste to come see if Sakura needed anything.</p><p>“Nagato sends his love and says if you need anything he is outside with Kisame and Deidara.  I know you don’t need anything Sakura, but I promised him I would tell you.”  The older woman smiled at her friend.</p><p>“I need him to head Naruto and Sasuke off, they have just returned from thier mission, I can feel them, please, I don’t want anymore people in here.”  Sakura gasped as a contraction hit her and she groaned.</p><p>“I’m never doing this again, no more, first and last one.  I hate babies.  I hate them.”  She closed her eyes as the pain faded and she could breathe a deep breath again.</p><p>Konan left to tell Naruto and Sasuke they could wait with the others and left Sakura alone in the room with Sasori.</p><p>“Here, drink this.”  Sasori pulled a vial from his pocket and uncorked it for her holding it to her lips.</p><p>“What the hell is that?”  She asked him suspiciously.</p><p>“It will help with the pain.”  He assured her trying to get her to tip her head back and drink the liquid from the vial.</p><p>“Not again, I learn from my mistakes.”  She glared at him as another contraction came on and she gasped and leaned against the wall.</p><p>“You know I can’t hurt you or kill you, we have a blood bond.”  He said impatiently, he didn’t like seeing her in pain.</p><p>“My baby doesn’t.”  Deadly green met passive amber.</p><p>Sasori sighed, “I wouldn’t hurt the Uchiha’s spawn.</p><p>“You mean my baby.”  She ground out between her laboured breathing.</p><p>“Yes, your child, I wouldn’t hurt your child, surely you must know that.”  She could see the hurt in his eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”  She sat down awkwardly in the chair she had been sitting in earlier.</p><p>“I don’t want any drugs though, not until Tsunade comes.”  Sakura leaned back into the chair, her head resting against the cushion soaking up her sweat.</p><p>“If she gets here in time.”  Sasori said pessimistically.</p><p>Sakura growled at him.  As if that had reminded her she turned her head and looked around the room, “Where is Kurama?  He was here when I went to bed.”</p><p>“He left as soon as you got out of bed.”  Sasori informed her as he opened his book back up, the vial nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“Is it here yet?”  Zetsu’s head popped out of the wall right beside Sakura and she shrieked, arms flailing out and hitting him in the face.</p><p>“Out!”  She yelled.</p><p>“Oi!  What’s going on in there!”  Hidan burst through her door and looked around the room, his scythe drawn.</p><p>“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!”  Sakura screamed and Hidan ran out of the room followed closely by Zetsu who ran into Itachi coming back with a tea tray knocking it to the floor.</p><p>“Sakura what happened are you alright?”  Itachi left the mess on the floor to see if she was okay.</p><p>Sakura pointed a finger at him, “You!  You did this to me!  Never again!  Get out!”</p><p>“Sakura Chan?”  Naruto said from the doorway moving so Itachi could walk past him, Sasuke peeking into the room over his shoulder.</p><p>“Not now Naruto.”  She hissed.</p><p>“If  you want to help, find me Kurama.”  She held her breath as another contraction squeezed her insides.</p><p>“You got it Sakura Chan.”  He gave her a thumbs up and turned to the other men in the next room, “Listen up guys!  Sakura says the best way to help her right now is to find Kurama!  Let’s go!”  He made ten shadow clones and they all ran out of the room, out of her house and started combing the village and beyond.</p><p>“I see pregnancy hasn’t dulled your quick mind.  Good to know, for next time.”  Sasori turned a page in his book as he spoke, not bothering to look up at her.</p><p>“There isn’t going to be a next time.”  She groaned, her back ached terribly.</p><p>“Of course there will be dear, with me.”  He smirked at her expression as he finally turned to look at her.</p><p>“Help me lay down Sasori Sama.”  She waddled to her bed.</p><p>“You don’t have to call me Sama anymore dear, I think we are beyond that now.”  He placed a hand on her back and pulled her pillows into place behind her back and head leaning her back into them slowly.</p><p>“You like it when I call you master.”  She tried to smile at him.</p><p>“I do.”  He admitted.</p><p>He went to the bathroom and wet a small cloth for her.  He wiped the sweaty strands of hair from her face and placed the cloth on her forehead.  She sighed in relief.</p><p>“Thank you Sasori Kun.” </p><p>Sasori looked at her face, his lips tugged at the corners, “You’re right, Sama is much better, call me Sama.”</p><p>Her eyes slipped open and crinkled at him, “Ass.”</p><p>He smiled at her.</p><p>They both felt it at the same time, “Shisou!”  Sakura said, the relief clear in her voice as the door opened and Tsunade Senju walked into the room, Kurama on her heels.</p><p>“Kurama, where the hell were you?”  Sakura asked the fox annoyed.</p><p>“I went to go get her.”  He said smugly hopping up onto the bed in his smaller form and rubbing his face against her cheek.</p><p>“Good boy.”  Sakura curled up as the next contraction hit her.</p><p>“Everyone out, no men in the labor room, send Konan in, I need a nurse, out out, that includes male foxes, out!”  Tsunade pushed them from the room and turned back to Sakura who was smiling at her, sweat glistening at her temples.</p><p>“Thank kami you’re here.”  Sakura closed her eyes.</p><p>“Let’s get started, you’re almost ready I think.”  Tsunade pushed chakra infused hands to her apprentice's abdomen.</p><p>Tsunade laughed.  “He doesn’t want to come out this one, as stubborn as his mother I see.”</p><p>“And his grandmother.”  Sakura smiled then frowned as another contraction hit her.</p><p>“Runs in the family I suppose.”  Tsunade grinned and pushed her sleeves back as Konan came into the room to stand beside the bed.</p><p>“We’re going to start pushing soon, make sure she doesn’t kick me while I’m down there Konan.”  Tsunade lifted the sheet up halfway around Sakura’s middle and began to rub the oil against her skin preparing for the world’s first Uchiha, Uzumaki and Senju.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel much better about this ending than the other one, sorry about that guys:P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s a boy.”  Itachi turned from the bed with his son in his arms.</p><p>“I can see that.”  Sasori looked at the little pink and slimy thing Itachi had cradled against his chest.</p><p>“It’s so tiny yeah?”  Deidara peeked over Sasori’s shoulder to look at the newest resident of Whirlpools.</p><p>“Can I hold it?”  Zetsu asked pushing his way to the front past Kisame and Kakuzu.</p><p>“No.”  Itachi looked up from the sleeping face of his newborn son.</p><p>“Of course you can, but you have to wash your hands first.”  Sakura smiled tiredly at Itachi who was frowning at the mad rush of the room's occupants to go wash their hands.</p><p>“Sakura, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  Itachi started to say when he noticed Sasori was still in the room and hadn’t gone with the rest to wash his hands.</p><p>“Are you sure it’s yours?”  Sasori sat down on the bed next to Sakura who was giving him a very narrowed eye.</p><p>He gave her a blank look and turned back to Itachi, “It could be Obito’s.  Didn’t you share her that first night?”</p><p>“Sasori Sama, it’s been over a year since that night, it is Itachi’s.”  Sakura hit him on the arm.</p><p>“Of course dear.”  Sasori sighed, he had tried, but it was a thin argument.  A small reminder to the Uchiha that he still had competition though.</p><p>Itachi met Sasori’s stare head on.  “So, that’s why you’ve come.”  A silent war broke out between them.</p><p>“Enough.”  Sakura broke into their challenge, “I’ll have none of that.”  She reached out to take her son from Itachi’s arms and he reluctantly gave him to her.</p><p>“What is his name yeah?”  Deidara was back and had his hands stretched out toward Sakura, bouncing on his heels in his excitement to hold the baby.</p><p>Sakura looked at Itachi who nodded.</p><p>“His name is Shisui.  Shisui Uchiha.”  Sakura tapped her son on the nose and smiled down at the little bundle lovingly.</p><p>“Shisui.”  Deidara said softly and held his hands out once more.</p><p>Sakura placed her son in the bomber's arms with a faint smile and a tired yawn.</p><p>“Mind his head.”  Itachi was watching Deidara with a near deadly expression.</p><p>“If you drop her, I will make your torment last for decades, do you understand?”  Itachi hissed slowly so Sakura couldn’t hear.</p><p>“Yeah yeah okay I won’t drop him un.”  Deidara took the baby and moved a little away from Itachi whose eyes immediately spun and flashed red.</p><p>“Itachi.”  Sakura put a hand on his arm to calm him and his eyes faded back to black.</p><p>“Kurama, watch them will you?”  Sakura yawned again and closed her eyes.</p><p>“I need to rest.  Watch Shisui?”  She kissed the little fox, who had snuck back into the room as Shisui was being born, on the head.</p><p>Kurama nodded and jumped down from the bed to sit beside Deidara, who was now surrounded by the former Akatsuki members on the little couch in Sakura’s room.</p><p>“Take a picture, please.”  Sakura handed a camera to Itachi who took it from her with a smile.</p><p>“Sasori, go, get into the picture.”  She waved her hand at the men who were looking back at her from her couch, all of their eyes were wide and adorable as they either looked at her or the baby.</p><p>“No thank you.”  Sasori turned his head to look out of the window.</p><p>“Do it, or the next baby is Deidara’s.”  Sakura smiled at him sweetly.</p><p>“Yeah?”  Deidara asked both surprised and thrilled at the prospect.</p><p>“No, she was joking.”  Itachi gave her a dirty look.</p><p>“The Puppet Master and Obito are one thing but I refuse to share you with him.”  Itachi pointed at Deidara who bristled.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean yeah?”  Deidara stood up , still holding Shisui.</p><p>Kisame took this opportunity of the distraction to pluck the baby from Deidara’s arms and cooed softly over the little face in awe.</p><p>“He looks just like you kitten.”  Kisame tapped Shisui’s little nose and the baby sneezed.</p><p>A collective “Aww!”  was heard around the room.</p><p>“One baby and the former feared and respected Akatsuki members fall all over themselves.”  Sakura laughed.</p><p>‘Click’, Itachi lowered the camera to a disgruntled looking Sakura.</p><p>“I look terrible Itachi.”  She complained.</p><p>“You look beautiful, Sakura.”  Itachi leaned forward and kissed her gently, brushing her hair from the side of her face and smiling at her.</p><p>“Thank you, for my son.”  </p><p>Sakura had never seen him look so at peace before.</p><p>“A new beginning, for all of us.”  Sakura smiled at Itachi.</p><p>“Yes, how sweet.”  Sasori drawled from the other side of the bed, “Try not to kill them all this time Uchiha.”  </p><p>Itachi had Sasori by the neck and against the wall before Sakura could blink.  Sasori, nothing daunted, was smirking in the Uchiha’s face.</p><p>“Is there a problem Ni San?”  Sasuke and Naruto came into the room with a few trays of food.</p><p>Sasuke set his tray of food down on the table in front of the couch and walked to stand beside his brother.</p><p>“No problem.”  Itachi said , his voice calm, devoid of the anger that had spurred his actions a moment ago.</p><p>Itachi let go of Sasori’s throat and the man dropped to his feet and brushed down the front of his clothing.</p><p>“No problem.”  Itachi said again, as though to convince himself as well as Sasuke.</p><p>Naruto watched silently as the Uchiha went back to sit beside Sakura on the bed.  The Puppet Master stayed where he was and watched Sakura with hungry eyes.  Naruto sighed internally, this wasn’t going to end well.</p><p>Konan brought Sakura a plate of food and the tension in the room ceased.  Tsunade sat with Shizune , who had arrived a few moments after the birth, by the window eating, while little Shisui was passed from hand to hand around the room.</p><p>Sakura watched all the smiling faces as she ate, her eyes falling closed every now and then, her hand slipping on her chopsticks.</p><p>A gentle brush over her lips had her eyes fluttering open to see Sasori taking her half eaten plate from her lap and her chopsticks from her hand, “Rest dear.”  He kissed her on the corner of her mouth and started pushing everyone out of the room.</p><p>He took Shisui from Shizune’s arms and sat with him on the end of Sakura’s bed while Itachi cleaned the room up a bit.</p><p>“His eyes, I think they are going to be green, like yours.”  Sasori looked down into the little face.</p><p>“And his chin, that’s yours.”  He continued to catalog the little baby's features out loud.</p><p>“The hair, a darker brown, I think it might get darker when he gets older, sometimes that happens.”  He said absently as Itachi sat on the other side of the bed.</p><p>“Put him in the crib Sasori Sama, please.  I think I’ll take a nap now.  I want him near me though.”  She closed her eyes briefly taking a deep breath.</p><p>Sasori rose and placed Shisui gently in his crib next to the bed and covered him with a blanket.</p><p>Itachi and Sasori left Sakura to nap, closing the door quietly behind them.</p><p>Rising slowly from her bed she went to the crib to look down at her baby.  “Obito, where are you?  Look at what you’re missing.”  Her hand cupped the tiny fuzzy head, then fell to her side.</p><p>Climbing back into bed and pulling the covers up she watched her baby in his crib until sleep claimed her.  Part of her didn’t want to sleep for fear he would disappear if she did, but her body wouldn’t comply and sleep eventually found  her.</p><p>Four years later...</p><p>Obito stood on the rise above the village, his heart beating  the same painful beat that had been his only companion for the last five years.  He had heard the Puppet Master had returned over four years ago and that the village had flourished under the combined protection and efforts of all the former Akatsuki members.</p><p>He took one last deep breath and took one step then two down the hill, toward her.  Halfway to the village he ran into a little girl with red hair.</p><p>“Who are you?”  The little girl asked, her hand on her hip glaring at him.</p><p>Obito smiled.  I’m Uchiha Obito.  I’m an old friend Of Haruno Sakura’s.”  He crouched down to look at the girl more closely.</p><p>The little girl’s hazel eyes went wide and she clapped her hands over her mouth.</p><p>“You’re him!’  She screamed and ran at him, her hand grabbed his and she was draggin him toward the village with unbelievable strength.</p><p>“Him?”  Obito asked her curiously, trying to pry his hand away from the little hellion.</p><p>“Yeah, my mom told me about you, and how you left without saying goodbye, she’s been waiting for you.”  The little girl said.</p><p>“You’re mother?”  Obito stopped walking.</p><p>The little girl looked back at him, annoyance clear in her hazel eyes.</p><p>“Who is your mother?”  Obito asked her, his head light.</p><p>“Sakura of course!’  She beamed up at him.</p><p>“How old are you girl?”  He asked her.</p><p>“I’m three and a half!”  She grinned.</p><p>“Oh.”  he hadn’t realized he had been hoping but he had, a little.</p><p>“Who is your father?”  He asked her.</p><p>“Sasori of course!”  She giggled at him.</p><p>“Sasori!”  Obito said, astonished.</p><p>“Akasuna no Sasori?”  Obito asked as if there could be another.</p><p>“Duh.”  The little girl gave him an odd look, “ now come on!”  She grabbed his hand and started pulling on him again.</p><p>Obito followed her, “Hey, what’s your name?”</p><p>“Shiko.”  The girl smiled and pulled on his arm harder.</p><p>As Obito and Shiko approached the gate of Uzushiogakure a guard stopped them.</p><p>“Shiko, who is this?”  He asked kindly, looking Obito over curiously.</p><p>“This is Uchiha Obito, I’m taking him to my mom.”  She pulled on Obito’s hand, hauling him through the gate.</p><p>Shiko pulled Obito through the streets waving at those who stopped to wave to her or call out to her.  She didn’t stop until they had reached a large house in the middle of the village.</p><p>“This is where we live.”  She pointed up and Obito could see one main house with two little houses attached to it by close pillars and wooden bridges.</p><p>“Come on, mom will be mad with joy to see you!”  The little girl started climbing the side of the pillar up to the main house.  Obito followed, impressed with the girl’s chakra control, but if she was Sakura’s daughter, he would expect nothing less.</p><p>“Shiko, is that you baby?”  A familiar voice called out.</p><p>“Yeah mom and guess what?”  The little girl began, but there was a crash from inside the door to the main house and then a curse.</p><p>“Oh, she knows you’re here, man I wanted it to be a surprise!’  Shiko pouted.</p><p>“I’m sure it was a surprise.”  Obito said,<br/>
stepping around the girl and into the home uninvited.</p><p>She was standing by the sink, a dish broken on the floor at her feet, her eyes wide and staring.</p><p>“Sakura.”  He choked out her name, he had said it to himself so many times before he had slept at night, dreaming of her in his arms but never, never had his vision of her been so bright as the vision of her now before him.</p><p>“Obito”  She flew into his arms and he hugged her hard against him.</p><p>“Obito”  She said his name again and he shook with all the emotion his hug couldn’t contain.</p><p>“Sakura.  I’ve missed you.”  He said into her hair, her smell was the same, everything was the same.</p><p>“Hey mom, is this that guy?”  Shiko asked from beside them tugging on their shirts.</p><p>“Yes Shiko, this is Obito, the man I told you and your brother about.”  Sakura smiled down at her second born.</p><p>“Great!  I’ll go get dad!”  Shiko leapt out the window before Sakura could stop her.</p><p>‘Maybe not exactly the same’, Obito thought as he looked at her.</p><p>“Welcome home Obito.”  Sakura said and smiled.</p><p>“Are you staying?”  She asked him, still holding onto him.</p><p>“If you’ll have me.”  He kissed her slowly at first then more forcefully as his lips remembered the feels of hers against his.</p><p>“We’re going to have to build another room.”  Sasori drawled from the doorway.</p><p>“Woodworking is your thing, remember.”  Itachi said humorously from beside the red head.</p><p>“Welcome home Obito.”  Itachi stepped forward and offered him his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Little hands patted him on the face, then jumped back and away as his arm swung out, kunai in hand.  Obito opened his eyes to see the little red haired girl crouched against the wall halfway up stuck fast with chakra feet.</p><p>“Shiko.”  Obito found the name in his head and his eye went wide. </p><p>“I’m sorry.”  Were the first words out of his mouth. </p><p>“Don’t tell your mother.”  Were the second.</p><p>Shiko laughed and dropped down to the floor in front of him, “My dad throws kunai at me all the time, he says it’s the only way I’ll learn.”  She grinned up at him.</p><p>“That sounds like your father.”  Obito grunted as he pulled a clean shirt over his head and stood up from the makeshift bed in Sakura’s sitting room.</p><p>“Mom’s in the kitchen with breakfast, dad went to partrol and Uncle Itachi is gone on a mission, my stupid brother Shisui is in the kitchen eating too but I wanted to come get you so you could sit with me!”  She grinned up at him again, her smile was just like Sakura’s.</p><p>Obito couldn’t help but wonder what his child with her would look like as he followed Shiko into the kitchen.  His feet stopped dead in their tracks as he looked at the dark, spikey haired boy sitting at the modern table stuffing his face full of sweet rice cakes.</p><p>“Good morning Obito.”  Sakura set another plate of sweet cakes on the table.  </p><p>“Good morning Sakura.”  Obito ducked his head as he walked into the room and sat down beside Shiko who had already placed two sweet cakes on a plate for him and was shoving it in front of him.</p><p>“This is Shisui, my oldest.”  Sakura kissed the top of the spikey locks affectionately.</p><p>“He looks like an Uchiha.”  Obito smiled at the boy who looked up briefly, green eyes taking in the new person with such an Uchiha intensity it made Obito laugh.</p><p>“Even with those green eyes of his, he looks at me just like an Uchiha would.”  Obito took a bite of one of his sweet cakes.</p><p>“Delicious Sakura.”  Obito complimented.</p><p>“Thank you.”  Sakura turned back to the stove, dishing out three eggs and sitting down opposite him with a bowl of rice.</p><p>She took one egg and placed it on Shiko’s plate, the other on Shisui’s.  The final eggs went on top of her bowl of rice and she sighed as she picked up her chopsticks.</p><p>“Itachi won’t be back for a few days, he left early this morning for a mission in stone but Sasori is on patrol and should be back by midday.  I have something in my lab I want to show you, something I’ve been keeping for you for the last five years.”  She smiled at him.</p><p>“Something for me?”  He asked her, surprised.</p><p>She nodded and she chewed her egg and rice, smiling at him.  Obito watched her, they had stayed up rather late the previous night talking about all that had happened to both of them since he had left.  He told her of his adventures in the Land of Bears and she told him what a pain in the ass it had been to remake a village destroyed because of their powerful coveted jutsu.</p><p>Itachi and Sasori had sat with them in the beginning, talking lightly about this and that, the children playing quietly at their feet, but had left to put the children to bed and hadn’t come back, clearly giving them some much needed privacy.  He had been grateful for their kindness and surprised at the lack of animosity and jealousy that had engulfed all of them before.</p><p>“Mom, I want to go fishing after breakfast.”  Shiko said loudly and authoritatively.</p><p>“Only if Shisui goes with you.”  Sakura gave her daughter a gimlet eye.</p><p>“If you go alone...remember...I’ll know.”  Sakura said sternly.</p><p>“I know I know...you know everything.”  Shiko nodded her head wisely.</p><p>“That’s right baby.”  Sakura kissed her daughter on the head.</p><p>“I don’t want to go fishing.”  Shisui complained.</p><p>“I want to train.”  He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his sister who gave him an offhanded bored sort of look that screamed Sasori.</p><p>Obito buried his smile in his cup of coffee but his eye danced over the rim of his cup at Sakura who smiled back.</p><p>“Shisui take your sister fishing and train in your ‘walking on water’ chakra control while she fishes.  I have something to show Uncle Obito in my lab.”  Sakura rose from the table, her bowl empty and the children’s plates cleaned.</p><p>Obito rose with her and helped her clear the table and set the dishes in the wash sink to soak.</p><p>Sakura and Obito helped the children gather their poles and tackle, then sent them off in the direction of the river on the west side of the village.  Sakura smiled as she watched them run across the field to the river, then turned back to Obito. </p><p> “Come.”, She took him by the hand and led him into her lab.</p><p>Reaching down under the counter she made the hand sign to release a locking seal and pulled out a small wooden box with a jar in it.  She pulled the jar from the box and set it down before Obito.</p><p>Obito looked at the jar, lifting it to his eye and gasped.  “Are these, are these my eyes?”  He asked her.</p><p>“They are.  I’ve been waiting for you.  They’ve been waiting for you.”  She smiled.</p><p>“Would you like both of your eyes back Obito along with the eternal mangekyou sharingan?”  She asked him sweetly, cocking her head to the side.</p><p>“You’re kidding, he laughed at her waiting for her to say ‘Just kidding’, he looked at her when she didn’t laugh with him.</p><p>“Itachi, does he…”  He asked.</p><p>She nodded, “He and Sasuke both, they both have the Eternal Mangekyou sharingan now.”  She tapped the top of the jar he was holding, “and these are yours.”</p><p>He looked down at the jar, he hadn’t had both of his eyes in so long.</p><p>“Can you do it now?”  He asked her, his excitement growing by the moment.</p><p>“Absolutely.”  She took the jar from him and smiled.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>